Seul maître de sa vie
by Kiana1
Summary: Dix ans ont passé. Van est le roi d'un royaume prospère, mais il est plus renfermé sur lui même que jamais. Que devient Hitomi de son côté... aime t elle toujours Van, a t elle une famille, un chum... et si c'était le cas et qu'elle revenait sur Gaea ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

"LORD VAN"

Merle arriva en courant dans le corridor pour rejoindre Van qui sortait de sa rencontre avec les conseillers. Comme souvent, Van avait passé une partie de l'après-midi enfermé dans la salle du conseil à discuter d'une multitude de sujets concernant le royaume.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 10 ans que Van était de retour à Fanalia et qu'ils avaient procédés à la reconstruction de la ville. La ville avait repris vie depuis plusieurs années déjà et elle était des plus paisibles à présent, mais il y avait toujours des dossiers à régler.

"Merle! Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue"

"Ça doit faire une heure, j'avais hâte que le conseil se termine."

"Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Comment va Nykko ?"

"Très bien. En fait, il veux savoir si tu vas être présent pour la fête du printemps."

"Bien sûr que je vais y être."

"C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il a tout de même tenu à ce que je te le demande."

"Tu as déjà soupé ?" Demanda Van sentant sa propre faim.

"Non"

Le roi et son amie d'enfance, sa soeur et unique famille se rendirent à la salle à manger du roi.

"Alors j'ai manqué quelque chose pendant que j'étais chez Nykko ?" Demanda Merle entre deux bouchées.

"Pas vraiment...ha, on a eu un message de Cid, il va devoir reporter sa visite de cette semaine à la semaine prochaine."

"Dommage j'avais espérée qu'il arrive à temps pour la fête du printemps, on aurait pu l'inviter. Il a expliqué pourquoi ?"

"Pas exactement, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'empêche de quitter Freid tout de suite, sûrement rien de bien grave, Tu lui demanderas quand il viendra si tu veux."

"Et à Fanalia, le conseil a encore duré toute l'après-midi..."

"Rien d'important... C'est bientôt mon anniversaire, alors comme chaque année, ils ont tenu à me rappeler qu'il ne me reste que 3 ans avant la date limite."

"... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand les dix ans qu'ils t'ont accordé seront écoulé?"

"On verra bien en temps et lieu, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi."

"Désolé, Lord Van."

Van déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme-chat, pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il savait qu'en fait elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Merle resta seule un moment à table.

_Lord Van_

Il se repliait de plus en plus sur lui-même ces dernières années. Aux yeux de la majorité des gens, il ni paraissait pas, mais _elle_, elle savait. _Elle,_ elle connaissait mieux Van que quiconque et même s'il n'en parlait plus jamais, elle savait quel vide...quelle tristesse il gardait au fond de lui, loin du regard des autres. Avant il lui arrivait de s'en confier à elle, mais il ne le faisait plus maintenant, surtout après la découverte faite il y a un an. Elle avait souvent essayé d'en parler, mais c'était un des seuls sujets d'on il se refusait à parler.

* * *

Bon alors ceci n'est que le début. Vous devez vous demander qui est Nykko et de quoi Van et Merle parlait par rapport au1 ans qu'il reste. Et à quelle découverte Merle fait également référence. Et bien vous en apprendrez plus dans le prochain chapitre et davantage dans ceux qui suivront. 

Alors à très bientôt avec la suite de cette fic (qui est ma troisième en passant, la deuxième étant toujours en cours également).

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la lire au aussi à envoyer des reviews.

_Kiana_


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonjour. Je veux seulement remercie Clémence pour le review. Maintenant place au chapitre 2...

**Chapitre 2**

Van et Merle partirent de Fanalia à cheval tôt après le déjeuner. Ils avaient une couple d'heures de route à faire pour se rendre au village de Nykko, où aurait lieu cette année la fête du printemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du village, ils purent constater que les préparatifs étaient déjà très avancés. Ils avancèrent tranquillement sur le chemin entre les arbres, quand un cri de Merle fit sursauter Van.

En se retournant, il vit la raison de la surprise de Merle. Un jeune homme-chat tigré gris attendait leur arrivée dans les branches d'un arbre près de la voie et avait sauté à terre au moment où Merle passait à côté de lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sauter la femme-chat de surprise.

Elle débarqua de cheval et se lança à la poursuite de l'homme-chat qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son coup en voyant l'expression furieuse de Merle.

"Nikko, attends que je t'attrape!"

Van rattrapa la bride du cheval de Merle et l'entraîna avec le sien vers le village. Pendant ce temps, Merle réussit à rattraper Nikko en se jetant sur son dos et lui donnant des coups sur la tête.

"Arrête ça, Merle!"

"Ça t'apprendra à me faire des coups pareils."

"C'est beau j'ai compris, tu peux débarquer maintenant."

Merle le laissa et repartit en direction de Van, qui venait d'atteindre le village. Nykko la suivit, et ils rattrapèrent le roi après qu'il ait laissé les chevaux à l'écurie du village.

"Bonjour Lord Van."

"Bonjour Nykko"

"Heureux de vous voir pour la fête du printemps"

"Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde."

"Qu'est ce que j'avais dit" Répliqua Merle.

C'est alors d'un grand homme-chat au pelage brun et beige vint accueillir le roi. Il s'agissait du chef de village. Il était suivi de plusieurs des habitants du village, tous heureux d'accueillir le roi Fanel dans le village pour la fête du printemps.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main amicalement. Bolyo, le chef, conduisit Van à la tente qu'on avait installée pour lui. Beaucoup d'autres tentes avaient également été montées pour loger tous les autres visiteurs lors de la fête du printemps.

La fête du printemps était une festivité annuelle chez les hommes-chats pour souligner la venue de la saison printanière et le renouveau de la vie naturelle avec laquelle les hommes-chats vivaient en harmonie. Chaque année, les festivités se déroulaient dans un village différent. Les villageois de Bolyo étaient donc très fiers d'accueillir leurs frères de races dans leur village pour ce grand évènement.

Depuis plusieurs années, Van se joignait à eux avec Merle pour célébrer avec eux. Cette année, Merle était particulièrement heureuse, que la fête ait lieu dans le village de Nykko étant donnée qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans ce village avec ce dernier. En fait, cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle avait rencontré Nykko et près de un an qu'ils étaient plus officiellement "ensemble".

La fête s'étendait sur deux jours de divertissement. Le tout débutait avec un festin le soir même.

Balyo alla donc avertir Van que le repas allait commencer.

Une immense clairière près du village servait de lieu de rassemblement pour le nombre impressionnant d'homme-chat et femme-chat qui s'étaient rassemblés pour l'occasion. Van prit place aux côtés de Merle, elle-même à côté de Nykko et sa famille.

La musique retendit et les tables remplient de plateaux d'aliments divers. Les convives commencèrent à se régaler et à festoyer ensemble. Van adorait cette fête, il pouvait en profiter pour s'amuser et relaxer en laissant complètement ses responsabilités de roi derrière lui, car il n'était pas là en tant que roi, mais comme un invité parmi les autres, à l'exception qu'il était un des rares non chat à être présent.

Le repas dura longtemps et se termina avec la nuit pour faire place à davantage de musique et de danse. Tous les danseurs portaient des vêtements légers et colorés qui volaient au gré du vent autour d'eux dans la frénésie de leurs danses. Le spectacle avait de quoi émerveiller tous ceux qui y assisteraient pour la première fois tout autant que les initiés du spectacle.

La première soirée de festivités se terminait avec une cérémonie où tous les enfants joignaient la danse pour symboliser la renaissance de la vie et la jeunesse de la saison qui commençait.

En voyant tous les enfants rejoindre les danseurs, Van repensa aux premières années où il avait assisté à la fête. À l'époque Merle, n'ayant pas atteint les 15 ans du passage à l'âge adulte, avait participé à cette partie de la fête. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières fois où il la voyait s'intégrer à ce point au milieu de ceux de sa race.

À l'âge de 15 ans, elle avait d'ailleurs eu droit à une réelle cérémonie de passation à l'âge adulte, même si elle ne faisait partie d'aucun village. À partir de ce jour, Merle avait été officiellement réunie avec sa race dont elle avait été coupée en grandissant à Fanalia. On lui avait d'ailleurs offert de devenir membre à part entière d'un village, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait préféré rester à Fanalia avec lui, déclarant qu'il était sa famille. Van avait été très touché par son geste, la considérant lui-même comme une sœur.

Il y a 2 ans, elle avait fait la connaissance de Nykko lors de la fête du printemps, à l'âge de 21 ans. Par la suite, elle prit l'habitude de visiter de plus en plus souvent de jeune homme-chat et son village. Elle passait maintenant presque autant de temps au village qu'à Fanalia. Au début, elle avait peur de lui faire de la peine en le laissant seul à Fanalia si souvent, mais il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, elle était une adulte depuis longtemps et il était heureux de la savoir heureuse. De plus, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle si il en avait besoin.

La première soirée de festivités ne se terminait jamais aussi tard que la deuxième. La musique se termina et les invités se retirèrent dans leurs tentes pour dormir et être prêts à la journée entière de festivités qui suivrait dés le lendemain matin.

Van imita tous les autres et se rendit à sa tente après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Merle, qui elle passait la nuit chez Nykko, où elle logeait toujours lors de ses séjours au village.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Que pensez- vous de Nykko ? 

La suite de la fête du printemps sera pour le prochain chapitre. Je vais être absence quelques jours, alors ça n'ira pas avant une semaine. Alors ça vous donne le temps de m'envoyer des reviews :)

_Kiana _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Van fut réveillé soudainement par la lumière vive du jour qui entra par la porte de la tente. Merle venait juste de l'ouvrit toute grande.

"Lord Van, vous dormez encore!"

"Non, Merle, je dors plus maintenant." Répondit Van d'une voix endormie en se redressant dans son lit, le bras devant la figure pour couper les rayons du soleil.

"Le repas commence dans moins d'une demie heure."

"Je sais, je me lève, t'en fais pas."

Merle quitta la tente aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. De nouveau seul, Van s'étira et se leva. Il enfila ses vêtements et s'aspergea la face d'eau pour se réveiller.

Durant la journée de fête, il y avait deux grand repas, le premier en avant-midi, un genre de brunch et le festin du soir. Les invités pouvaient par contre manger quand ils le voulaient, car il y avait un petit endroit où il y avait de la nourriture toute la journée de disponible.

Van se retrouva donc bientôt près de Merle à déguster une grande variété de mets, donc la plupart comprenaient beaucoup de fruits.

Après le brunch, la fête continuait avec une série de petits spectacles soit de danse, de musique, de chansons ou autres, chaque village présentant à tour de rôle ce qu'ils avaient préparé pour l'évènement.

Lorsque vint le tour du village de Nykko, Van fut surpris de voir Merle se lever avec eux pour les rejoindre. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle participerait au numéro. Et ils devaient préparer le tout depuis quelque temps déjà, elle avait donc intentionnellement gardé la surprise.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer de leurs instruments et deux femme-chat du village, Jalia et Volia, deux jumelles, se mirent à chanter un hymne au soleil source de vie des plantes et fleurs naissantes du printemps. Une troupe de danseurs entra alors en scène, ils étaient quatre homme-chat et six femme-chat, donc Merle.

Van regarda le numéro avec beaucoup d'attention. Ils firent plusieurs figures et mouvements avec quelques acrobaties. C'était la première fois que Merle participait à ce genre de danses, et Van dû vite avouer qu'elle se débrouillait à merveille, il avait même peine à le croire, surtout lorsqu'il vit la finale.

Deux hommes-chat soulevèrent une femme-chat sur leurs épaules pendant que les autres faisaient voler des rubans tout autour et après une ascension musicale, la femme-chat était envoyée dans les airs, elle agrippait ensuite une branche d'arbre qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle autour de laquelle elle fit deux tour pour ensuite atterrir dans le centre des rubans avec une pirouette sur le roulement des percussions. Merle avait été choisie pour la finale et exécuta la figure à merveille.

"Elle est plutôt bonne, non." Lui dit Nykko.

"Oui, très... mais pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?"

"Elle voulait faire une surprise, et elle a réussi, comme toujours"

Le numéro terminé, les invités applaudirent et les prochains prirent rapidement place tandis qu'ils regagnaient l'assistance.

Nykko alla accueillir Merle hors de la "scène" avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras pour partager la joie de sa copine. Merle quitta ensuite ses bras pour rejoindre Lord Van en courant. Elle reprit sa place sur le banc à ses côtés en attendant un commentaire de sa part. Mais Van ne dit rien laissant Merle se languirent de sa réaction.

"Alors...?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu le fais express, allez..."

"C'était super ! "

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, tu as été géniale, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisait ça."

"C'était une surprise."

"Bravo c'est réussi, vous avez du travailler beaucoup pour ce numéro."

"Trois mois"

Après les spectacles de chaque village, le reste de l'après-midi était occupé par des jeux amicaux de divers types. Van participa d'ailleurs à l'un d'eux, le tir à l'arc.

Les hommes-chats n'étaient pas un peuple très combattant, ils ne s'entraînaient pas vraiment au maniement des armes, dont l'épée qui était très répandue chez les humains, en revanche, ils étaient très amateur de tir à l'arc, l'utilisant d'ailleurs pour chasser la majorité du temps. Ce qui en faisait d'excellents archers et donc de très bons adversaires.

Tous pouvaient participer, mais ils gardaient les dix meilleurs pour faire la finale. Van réussit à se classer parmi eux.

Avec les années, Van était devenu un incroyable épéiste, mais il avait aussi continué à pratiquer le tir à l'arc et se débrouillait très bien avec ce dernier.

Les dix participants furent placés côte à côté en ligne face à leurs cibles. Ils devaient tirer cinq flèches et celui qui aurait les meilleurs résultats au cumulatif des cinq tirs gagnait la finale.

Van prit position avec les autres. Merle et Nykko allèrent l'encourager avant le début des tirs, le silence étant demandé par la suite pour les laisser se concentrer.

"Attention, participants êtes-vous prêts? "

Chacun fit un signe affirmatif.

"La finale va avoir lieu, que l'assistance reste calme et les participants sont invités à commencer leur tirs."

Van prit sa première flèche et l'encocha à son arc, tendit la corde, visa et tira. La flèche alla se planter dans la cible assez près du centre. Van se prépara ensuite à prendre sa seconde flèche et la tirer. Pendant ce temps, les autres participants tiraient également leurs cinq flèches. Van ne prêta pas un regard aux autres cibles pour ne pas être dérangé par la performance des autres archers.

Une fois tous les tirs terminés, les vérificateurs se rendirent aux différentes cibles pour cumuler les résultats. Le classement fut ensuite annoncé. Van termina cinquième. Ce qui était vraiment bien étant donné que les hommes-chats étaient reconnus pour leur talent d'archers.

Les autres jeux se déroulèrent en même temps à différents endroits. Après le tir à l'arc, Van se rendit avec Merle à la course d'escalade forestière, car Nykko y participait. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le départ.

Le but consistait à être le premier rendu au sommet d'un des plus haut arbre de la région, où l'on avait placé un sifflet. Ce genre de course ne durait jamais bien longtemps, les hommes-chats étant d'excellent grimpeurs, il s'agissait donc réellement d'une course de vitesse.

Le signal fut donné et plusieurs homme et femme-chat se lancèrent dans l'ascension de l'arbre. Spectacle impressionnant pour un humain qui n'était pas aussi agile qu'eux dans les arbres. Ce ne fut pas très long avant qu'on entende le son du sifflet. Entre les branches et les feuilles, il était difficile de voir qui avait gagné pour ceux restés à terre. Ils durent donc attendre qu'ils redescendrent.

En voyant Nykko atterrirent agilement au pied de l'arbre le sifflet de bois à la main, Merle explosa littéralement de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de Van en criant de joie.

"Il a gagné, Lord Van, Nykko a gagné !"

Elle se précipita à la rencontre du vainqueur et lui sauta dessus à son tour en lui léchant la figure, habitude qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdue, mais qui n'était plus réservé seulement à Lord Van.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à assister à d'autres épreuves des jeux.

Les jeux prirent fin une heure avant le crépuscule et donc une heure avant le festin du soir. Donnant ainsi un peu de temps à chacun de relaxer ou de se préparer au festin et la fête qui suivrait.

Le festin du soir de la fête du printemps était un repas de partage. Chaque village amenait certains plats pour l'occasion et ils étaient distribués à tous, ainsi, le repas était composé d'une variété importante de mets différents et toutes les communautés étaient unies dans ce repas comme dans l'avenir qui suivrait.

Van, Merle, Nykko et tous ceux qui les entouraient mangèrent de bonne appétit en dégustant une foule de mets au goût varié, mais tous excellents. Pendant le festin, on communiqua également notre reconnaissance au soleil pour cette belle journée qui annonçait un printemps et un été tout aussi beau.

Après le long festin, vint le temps de la fête. Comme la veille, la musique retentit. Mais ce soir, la première partie de la soirée était dédiée aux deux lunes qui veillaient sur eux tout au long de la nuit et de l'année.

Les danseurs étaient tous vêtus de blanc, contrairement au couleurs variées de la veille, mais tout au long de la danse, ils étaient recouverts de guirlandes de feuilles et de fleurs, tout comme la nature qui les entouraient où les fleurs et la vie se multiplieraient tout au long du printemps à venir.

On invita ensuite toute l'assemblée à se joindre à la fête et à célébrer le printemps qui était arrivé. On alluma un grand feu au centre de la clairière. On distribua des colliers, des bracelets et des languettes de fleurs et de feuilles à tous et les gens se joignirent à la danse en cette belle nuit printanière.

Van se retrouva donc bientôt avec un collier de feuilles qu'une femme-chat lui passa autour du cou. Et Merle l'entraîna avec Nykko au milieu des autres pour danser joyeusement avec eux. Merle dansait et sautillaient dans tous les sens autour des deux hommes, les entraînant chacun leur tour avec elle. Bien vite, Van se laissa entraîner par l'atmosphère de fêtes et dansa de bon cœur avec Merle et Nykko, au milieu du peuple félin tout autour du feu.

Merle s'amusait comme une vraie petite folle, elle dansait près du feu depuis un moment et décida de se retourner pour voir si Nikko et Van n'étaient pas loin. Elle les vit quelques pas plus loin ensemble, ils avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir. C'était l'une des raisons pourquoi elle aimait cette fête, c'était un des seuls moments où Lord Van se relâchant réellement, ça le changeait des autres jours où il était soit replié sur lui-même ou occupé par divers problèmes au sujet du royaume.

Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers eux, en la voyant arriver, les deux hommes lui sourirent. Mais soudainement l'expression de Van changea. Comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention, et il prit un air préoccupé et sembla chercher on ne sait quoi à travers sa tunique et le collier de feuilles qu'il avait au cou.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Lord Van ?" Demanda Merle

"Il a disparu!" Déclara Van autant pour lui-même que pour elle.

Il leva un bref regard vers le ciel et ses lunes, puis reposa son regard sur la femme-chat lorsqu'elle lui demanda de quoi il parlait.

" Qu'est ce qui est disparu?"

"Le pendentif ! Je l'ai vu scintiller et tout à coup je ne le sentait plus autour de mon cou, il a disparu, volatilisé!"

"Quoi! Il ne peut pas être simplement disparu, il doit bien être quelque part!"

Merle avait raison, il n'avait pas simplement disparu, il était apparu ailleurs entre les mains d'une petite fille.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé la fête du printemps ? Vous devez tous vous demandez où est passé le pendentif et bien vous allez le savoir bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors j'attends vos commentaires!

_Kiana_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Le vaisseau avait quitté Freid la veille pour faire route vers Fanalia, où le duc de Freid allait rendre visite au roi Van Fanel. Chid était à l'avant du vaisseau et regardait tranquillement le paysage sous lui et devant lui. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques jours avant d'arriver à destination. Il n'avait donc rien à faire d'ici là et en profitait pour regarder tranquillement le monde qu'il l'entourait.

C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'anormal. Une puissante lumière descendit du ciel jusqu'au sol. Une colonne de lumière bleutée semblant venir des deux lunes. Chid n'en cru d'abord pas ses yeux. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda plus attentivement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La colonne de lumière était trop loin pour qu'il le voie, mais elle ramenait quelque chose avec elle.

Voyant qu'il ne rêvait pas, le duc se précipita au poste de pilotage. Une seule fois dans sa vie il avait entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans, durant la guerre où il était devenu duc. La mystérieuse colonne de lumière qui avait permis à Hitomi Kensaky de venir sur Gaea et d'en repartir.

"Cian, on change de cap!"

Le pilote se retourna vers son duc surpris.

"Vous avez vus la colonne de lumière ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mon duc."

La colonne de lumière était arrivée sur la gauche du vaisseau, le pilote avait très bien pu la rater.

"Vers la gauche, dans la forêt."

Le pilote ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi parlait le duc.

"Mettez le cap vers la gauche" Répéta-t-il.

Le pilote hésita un instant et devant le regard insistant du duc finit par obéir.

"Comme vous voulez, Lord Chid."

Le vaisseau changea alors de trajectoire. Lorsque l'endroit où Chid avait vu la colonne de lumière arrivant devant eux. Il l'indiqua au pilote.

"Là-bas, vous voyez cette clairière au long. C'est là-bas que nous allons."

Le changement de cap n'était pas prévu, on s'interrogea sur ce qui se passait. Rio, le principal conseiller du duc depuis la mort de Voris, arriva en trompe dans la salle de pilotage.

"Que ce passe-t-il pourquoi ce changement de cap soudain Cian ?"

"C'est une décision du duc, sir."

Rio se tourna alors vers le jeune duc.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

" J'ai vu quelque chose dans cette clairière."

Rio regarda un instant la clairière.

"Je ne vois rien de spécial, Lord Chid."

"Je tiens à aller voir ce qu'il y en est, Rio" Insista Chid.

"Comme vous voulez, mon duc." Concéda Rio.

Chid se tourna vers la fenêtre avant pour regarder la clairière approcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils distinguèrent du mouvement dans la clairière et ses environs. Ils y avaient effectivement du monde. Le vaisseau atterrit et deux hommes sortirent voir ce qu'il en était. Ils revinrent annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, mais que des traces laissaient croire à une bataille, il semblerait que des voyageurs auraient été surpris par des brigands de grands chemins qui rodaient quelques fois près de la frontière de Freid et Fanalia. Chid ordonna qu'on essaye de les retrouver.

La garde du duc présente dans le vaisseau, composé de six soldats, se retrouva bientôt dans la clairière, suivi par Chid et Rio sur les talons.

" Duc Chid, où allez-vous ?"

" Je me joint à eux, selon les traces ils ne seraient pas davantage que trois ou quatre, il n'y a donc pas grand risque."

"Soldats, comme le duc vous accompagne, votre principale tâche est d'assurer sa sécurité." Ordonna Rio.

Chid tourna le dos à son conseiller et suivit les traces avec ses soldats. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les dénicher. Il s'agissait effectivement de trois brigands qui avaient amené avec eux des étrangers qui s'étaient retrouvés sur leur route. Il s'agissait d'une femme et une jeune fillette.

Les soldats entourèrent rapidement le groupe et sur un même signal surgirent autour des brigands. Ils furent facilement et rapidement maîtrisés après l'effet de surprise qu'ils avaient obtenu. Les brigands lâchèrent leur prise voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Les soldats étaient à deux contre un et les tenaient déjà encerclés.

Aussitôt libérée de l'emprise du brigand qui la tenait, la fillette courut rejoindre la jeune femme en pleurant.

"Tout va bien, Kimmy, c'est fini." Murmura la femme.

Chid approcha alors de la scène et passa entre les soldats et les brigands pour rejoindre les deux filles, il avait une bonne idée de l'identité de la plus vielle.

La jeune femme, après avoir prise la plus petite dans ses bras, posa son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il portait des vêtements qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur son haut statut, il était encore jeune, mais dégageait déjà une telle autorité face à ses soldats. Mais il avait quelque chose de familier, très familier même.

"Bonjour, vous n'avez rien ?"

"Oui, grâce à vous." Répondit-elle en lançant un regard au sept hommes pour les remercier tous.

" Vous êtes Hitomi Kensaky, non ?"

"Oui, c'est bien moi, Chid Freid."

Chid lui sourit content qu'elle l'est reconnu à son tour.

"Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à..." Hitomi s'interrompit de peur d'en dire trop _Est-il au courant qu'Allen est son père ? _

"À Allen, mon père. Oui, je suis au courant. Il m'a réveillé la vérité peu après la guerre."

Hitomi fut soulagée de l'apprendre étant passé proche de réveiller la vérité sans le vouloir. Il avait bien fait de le lui dire, de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu le cacher bien longtemps. Un jour où l'autre leur ressemblance aurait éveillé les soupçons soit du duc ou de ceux qui l'entourent. Hitomi n'en revenait simplement pas à quel point il ressemblait à Allen, il avait les mêmes yeux, cheveux bien que portés plus courts et même les traits de son visage étaient ceux de son père. Il n'était plus du tout le jeune garçon de ses souvenirs, il devait d'ailleurs avoir environ 16 ans maintenant. Il avait une véritable prestance de duc et semblait très mature, l'étant déjà assez ayant 6 ans.

"Et qui est cette petite fille ? "

"Je m'appelle Kimito Kensaky! " S'exclama la fillette sachant qu'on parlait d'elle.

"Enchanté, moi c'est Chid, duc de Freid." Se présenta Chid à la fillette.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route du vaisseau en amenant les brigands qu'ils laisseraient aux autorités de la prochaine ville.

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène de nouveau sur Gaea ? " Demanda Chid une fois tous installés à bord.

* * *

_**Retour en arrière**_

**_(Sur Terre)_ **

Dans un parc d'un quartier résidentiel au Japon, par une belle nuit de pleine lune deux femme et une fillette profitaient de la belle soirée de printemps qui s'offert à eux. Hitomi et sa meilleure amie, Yukari parlaient tranquillement pendant que Kimito jouait à leurs pieds.

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi, Amano va m'attendre."

"C'est vrai, tu dois aller le chercher au boulot."

Yukari la quitta donc pour aller chercher son chum au travail, il travaillait de soir et devait bientôt finir. Son auto étant au garage pour deux jours, Yukari devait le voyager.

Hitomi regarda son amie partir puis porta son attention quelques minutes à l'enfant à ses pieds. Elles devraient bientôt rentrer si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se couche trop tard. Mais elle la laissa jouer encore quelques instants.

Lorsque Kimito leva les yeux de ses jouets, elle vit qu'Hitomi était dans la lune, elle regardait le ciel et son visage avait l'air triste. _Pourquoi, elle est toujours triste le soir._ Se demanda la petite. Une étrange lueur apparut alors au creux de sa main. Intriquée, elle les referma l'une sur l'autre. La lueur disparut alors. Elle les ouvrit à nouveau et trouva un pendentif rose dans ses mains, elle le trouvait très jolie.

" Il est très tard, on va rentrer Kimito."

La fillette se dépêcha à cacher sa trouvaille de peur qu'Hitomi ne la laisse pas la garder, ce serait dommage, car elle le trouvait très beau. Elle le glissa donc dans sa poche et se leva. Hitomi la prit dans ses bras, ainsi que ses jouets, et elles rentrèrent à la maison.

Deux jours plus tard, Kimito jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre tandis qu'Hitomi lisait en la surveillant lorsque le téléphone sonna. Hitomi, alla répondre, laissant seule la fillette. Elle en profita pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à son petit trésor qu'elle avait caché dans son coffre à poupées. Une fois qu'elle eu mis la main dessus, elle le sortir doucement. Elle le trouvait encore plus spéciale, elle le tenait face à la lumière et regardait la lumière jouer dessus.

C'est alors qu'Hitomi revint dans la chambre de Kimito et la vit, sans reconnaître le pendentif. Pourquoi y aurait-t-elle d'ailleurs pensé, le pendentif était normalement sur Gaea avec Van.

"Qu'est ce que tu as là ?" Demanda Hitomi en s'approchant.

Kimito le cacha dans sa main, mais Hitomi lui demanda de l'ouvrit et de lui montrer ce qu'elle cachait. Kimito ouvrit donc la main et la laissa voir le pendentif. _Ça ne peut pas être lui ..._ Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée que le pendentif s'illumina sous les yeux des deux filles qui furent bientôt entourée d'une lumière bleutée.

Hitomi se sentit flotter et prit Kimito dans ses bras. La colonne de lumière les entraîna alors sur Gaea, dans une clairière sur le territoire de Freid en direction de la frontière de Fanalia.

* * *

Et de 4. Et oui, encore des nouveaux personnages, il y en aura un couple comme ça, mais ne vous en faites pas les persos d'escaflowne ne seront pas en reste loin de là. Et au fond c'est simplement normal que la gang d'esca, est rencontré du nouveau monde en 10 ans non!

Alors a + et j'espère que je vais bientôt avoir des reviews, je meurt d'envie de savoir comment vous trouvez ça pour le moment... et aussi si je suis lu ;)


	5. Chapter 5

l'update du chapitre 5 à été un pue plus longue, mais il faut s'attendre à ce genre de chose pour la suite, raison : rentrée scolaire :p, mais ça ne devrait jamais être vraiment très long alors continuez à venir voir régulièrement pour des updates. 

maintenant revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, la chap. 5...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 **

Van, Merle et Nykko arrivèrent en vue de Fanalia. Ils étaient restés quelques jours supplémentaires au village d'homme-chat après la fête du printemps, qui avait été une franche réussite. Nykko avait par la suite décidé de venir passer un peu de temps à Fanalia avec eux.

Ils descendirent dans la vallée jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Comme toujours, sur le chemin entre les portes et le palais, les passants qui virent le roi de retour le saluèrent vivement et bien vite la rumeur de son retour traversa la ville. De sorte que la nouvelle arriva au château avant eux.

Les soldats à l'entrée du château ouvrirent grandes les portes pour leur roi et ses amis. On l'informa aussitôt que la délégation de Freid était arrivée il y a environ deux heures et qu'ils avaient été installés dans leurs chambres.

Bien vite, Chid fut mis au courant de leur retour et vint les rejoindrent.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Fanalia, duc Chid de Freid."

"Bonjour à vous également, Roi Van Fanel et merci de m'accueillir encore une fois dans votre demeure."

Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main et Van invita son jeune ami à se joindre à lui pour profiter de la belle après-midi dans la cours du château. Ils s'installèrent et s'informèrent chacun leur tour des dernières nouvelles de leur royaumes respectifs.

"J'ai un message d'Allen et Sérena pour toi."

"Ha oui, quoi donc ?"

"Ils sont venus, ils y a une semaine et comme ils savaient que je venais à Fanalia, ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils seraient ravis de te recevoir chez Sérena si tu en as l'occasion prochainement, Allen y passe quelque temps."

"J'irai peut-être dans ce cas."

"Et parlant de visite... je crois que tu seras intéressé à savoir que j'ai ramené avec moi une visite spéciale."

"Une visite spéciale ?"

"Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un que tu connais bien en venant à Fanalia."

"Qui ça ?" Demanda Van intrigué.

"Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même, on lui a donné la chambre au fond complètement de l'aile des invités de marques."

Van se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais il voyait bien que Chid n'était pas décidé à lui réveiller son identité. Il devrait donc se rendre sur place pour avoir sa réponse. Chid s'excusa alors au roi et le laissa seul.

Van, dont la curiosité était piquée, retourna donc à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers l'aile des invités de marques. Il arriva bientôt en face de la porte indiquée par Chid. Il cogna, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il se demanda un instant si Chid ne s'était pas trompé de chambre. Il essaya tout de même d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillée, il devait effectivement y avoir un occupant dans la chambre. Les serviteurs laissant généralement les chambres inoccupées barrées. Il poussa tranquillement la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Il vit alors une personne étendue sur le lit. "La visite spéciale" de Chid était donc en train de se reposer. D'un côté Van voulu laisser la personne dormir en paix et revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle serait réveillée, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, il pourrait repartir ensuite en la laissant se reposer.

Il s'approcha du lit et distingua enfin les traits de l'occupant de la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une femme de son âge et Van la reconnue immédiatement sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'imaginer ce visage et de le voir en rêve. _Hitomi!..._ Mais Hitomi n'était pas la seule à dormir tranquillement par ce bel après-midi, une petite fillette était assoupie dans les bras de la femme. Elle avait les cheveux blonds retenus par une petite tresse, tandis que ceux de la femme étaient bruns clairs, plus longs que dans les souvenirs de Van, ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Mais il suffisait d'observer les deux visages endormis, avec ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention, pour voir les similitudes de leurs traits, des traits qui ne pouvaient être autre que familiaux. Van n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer qu'Hitomi devait ressembler à cette fillette lorsqu'elle était petite, exception fait des cheveux et, il le découvrirait plus tard, des yeux.

En voyant Hitomi et la petite fille, Van se remémora instantanément les évènements ayant eu lieu il y a maintenant un an.

* * *

**_Retour en arrière, un an avant._**

**_(Fanalia)_ **

Merle monta agilement jusqu'au toit du château. Elle venait de revenir d'une escapade en ville avec Nykko qui était en visite et elle savait qu'elle y trouverait malheureusement le roi.

"Lord Van!"

"Salut Merle."

Merle le regard un moment et finit par se planter directement devant lui. Cette fois elle en avait assez.

"As-tu l'intention de continuer comme ça le restant de tes jours, ça devient insupportable à la longue!"

"Merle ?"

En général, bien que Van savait ce que Merle pensait du fait qu'il passe son temps à regarder le ciel en passant à elle après toutes ces années, elle se gardait bien faire des remarques directs, bien que cela lui arrivait de temps en temps et de plus en plus souvent plus les années passaient.

"Ça fait 9 ans qu'elle est partie, crois-tu réellement que ça va changer quelque chose que tu reste planter là à rien faire à la moindre occasion où tu as du temps libre et que tu te retrouve tout seul."

"Je sais bien, mais"

" Mais quoi ? Tu espères toujours voir une colonne de lumière sortir du ciel et te la ramener. Tu ne crois pas que si elle voulait vraiment revenir ce serait déjà fait. Et de toute façon, elle t'a donné son pendentif alors à ce qu'on en sait, elle peut peut-être même pas revenir."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Merle. Tu sais très bien que j'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter d'y penser."

Van se leva avec l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre pour avoir la paix, Merle avait définitivement décidé de lui tomber dessus encore une fois. C'était la troisième fois en moins d'un mois.

"C'est à toi de voir, Lord Van, mais il n'y a que trois choix possible à partir de maintenant. Continuer à regarder mélancoliquement le ciel pour le reste de tes jours, décider de reprendre sa vie ne main en laissant cette histoire de côté..."

"Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable."

" Et finalement, continua Merle sans faire attention au commentaire de Van, provoquer les choses en allant directement à elle."

Van soupira, combien de voir il avait pensé à s'y rendre sans jamais le faire et plus le temps passait plus il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Mais ce qui le dérangeait au fond c'est que Merle avait effectivement raison il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps, cela faisait 9 ans et il n'était que de plus en plus abattue à chaque année qui passait, à chaque mois qui passait.

Les paroles de Merle à la longue avaient finit par porter fruit, car Van avait finalement prit la décision de se rendre à elle. Il s'agirait d'un voyage discret, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache ne sachant pas comment ça allait terminer. Seuls Merle et Nykko, sa famille et le chef de son village le sauraient. Ils simuleraient une visite chez les homme-chat et il se rendrait sur Terre.

Le grand jour arriva, Van tendit le pendentif dans les airs et une colonne de lumière apparue. Van se sentit flotter et ferma les yeux pour les ouvrirent à nouveau sur Terre, avec Merle à ses côtés.

"Merle!"

"Désolé, je voulais venir et je crois que la colonne de lumière m'a entraîné ici également."

"En tout cas, personne ne doit te voir, Hitomi nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'humain-animaux, ici."

Van regarda les alentours. Il était dans un quartier résidentiel. Il y avait des blocs appartements en face. En fait, ils étaient juste en face de chez Hitomi sans le savoir. C'est alors qu'un autobus arrêta à quelques blocs de là. Ils se cachèrent dans les buissons. Une demi-douzaine de passagers débarquèrent, avec parmi eux nul autre qu'Hitomi. Merle voulu se lever, mais Van la retint.

"Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde nous voit!"

Ils virent Hitomi entrer dans le bloc d'en face. Son appartement était au premier à gauche. Ils la virent, par la fenêtre, entrer. Dés qu'elle entra, deux personnes sortir d'une autre pièce, une chambre probablement. Il s'agissait d'un homme de son âge, peut-être une ou deux années de plus. Il avait une petite fille sur le dos, elle devait avoir 3 ans, 4 maximum. L'homme laissa débarquer la fillette qui se précipita dans les bras d'Hitomi qui déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils parlèrent un moment et l'homme entraîna Hitomi à table. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec trois assiettes qu'il déposa à table. Hitomi s'assoie à côté de la fillette et entreprit de couper ses bouchées pour ensuite reporter son attention sur sa propre assiette. Ils mangeaient tranquillement et bavardaient, visiblement ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir.

Van regardait la scène sans rien dire, il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de la femme qu'il aimait tellement et de sa famille. Merle, au début exciter par la découverte d'Hitomi, était resté très silencieuse depuis, regardant davantage Van qu'Hitomi. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, il tourna tranquillement les yeux vers lui. Merle se souviendrait toute sa vie de son regard. D'un seul regard, elle avait pu voir la tristesse, la déception et l'immense douleur et chagrin qui avait envahi son coeur.

"Rentrons." Murmura Merle.

Van hocha la tête et sortit le pendentif. Bientôt la colonne de lumière les ramenait sur Gaea.

Van se dirigea absent vers sa tente, il ne lui adressa aucun mot, et aucun autre dans les jours qui suivirent. Il avait déjà commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même davantage qu'avant. Merle essaya de le faire parler. Mais plus jamais il n'aborda ce sujet avec qui que ce soit, pas même elle. Il ne se rendait plus aussi souvent sur le toit, en fait il restait trop souvent enfermé dans sa chambre, seul avec lui-même.

Son coeur avait souffert du départ d'Hitomi, mais ce soir-là, il avait été brisé, avec l'espoir et qu'il gardait en lui.

* * *

Et voilà, bon pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura enfin les retrouvailles entre Van et Hito... parce qu'une Hitomi qui dort ça fait pas des super retrouvailles non? 

Et comme toujours, si vous avez lu ce chapitre et voulez m'encourager à continuer et a me motiver il y a rien de mieux d'un review, même un petit. 

_Kiana_


	6. Chapter 6

Bon le chapitre 6 est online. Ce chapitre est un tit peu plus long que les précédents, mais je pouvais pas me permettre d'arrêter avant selon moi, mais je ne crois pas que personne va se plaindre d'en avoir plus loin.

Merci pour leur review à Pedro, Hitomi et Sora (je fais essayer de faire attention).

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque Hitomi se réveilla, elle commençait à avoir faim. Kimito se réveilla peu de temps après elle. Hitomi regarda l'heure et décida d'aller à la recherche d'un souper, se doutant que les autres avaient sûrement déjà commencé sans eux.

En ouvrant la porte, elle vit une femme qui attendait sagement qu'elle se réveille.

« MyLady, vous êtes réveillées, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger. »

« Le repas doit déjà être servi, ce n'est pas nécessaire de… » Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« On m'a demandé de vous y conduire lorsque vous seriez réveillées. Il est vrai que le repas est peut-être déjà servi, mais si c'est le cas, ils viennent juste de commencer, il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce que vous vous joigniez à eux. »

Hitomi et Kimito suivirent donc la servante jusqu'à la salle à manger. Une fois devant une porte, la servante fit signe d'attendre un moment et entra. À travers la porte, Hitomi l'entendit.

« Excusez-moi, vous m'aviez demandé de faire venir Hitomi Kensaky lorsqu'elle se serait réveillée. »

Hitomi n'entendit pas la réponse, mais la porte s'ouvrit et la servante lui fit signe d'entrer avant de prendre elle-même congé en direction des cuisines.

Hitomi entra, Kimito par la main, il restait deux places libres à côté de Chid. Ce dernier lui fit d'ailleurs signe de s'y installer. Hitomi prit donc place à côté du duc et fit asseoir Kimito à ses côtés, près d'un homme-chat tigré gris. Elle ne le connaissait pas, comme quelques autres autour de la table. De l'autre côté de l'homme-chat, il y avait une femme-chat qu'elle connaissait, Merle. Elle avait changé avec toutes ces années. Hitomi calcula rapidement…_Elle doit avoir environ 23 ans maintenant… normal qu'elle ait changé._ Ses cheveux roses étaient quelque peu plus longs qu'avant, elle avait également une silhouette de femme et non plus d'adolescente, par contre, elle n'était toujours pas très grande, même si elle avait grandit depuis le temps.

Mais l'attention principale d'Hitomi se porta sur celui au bout complètement de la table, Van. Il était toujours le même, bien qu'un peu différent, son visage avait perdu les derniers traits d'adolescents qu'il avait, il semblait plus grand et musclé qu'avant. Il y avait un petit quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas pu dire quoi, qui le faisait ressembler davantage à un roi, ce qu'il était après tout. Hitomi ne put malheureusement pas rater le fait qu'il fuyait littéralement son regard.

Les autres avaient effectivement déjà été servis, mais ils n'étaient pas très avancés. On amena alors deux assiettes pour les deux nouvelles venues. Kimito tira timidement sur sa manche, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda l'assiette de la petite. Il y avait des légumes et une sorte de salade, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande semblable à du bœuf. Il était un peu gros pour Kimito, mais Hitomi le lui coupa tout de même en bouchées.

« Mange ce que tu peux, c'est correct. » Ajouta-t-elle sentant sa question.

Kimito avait maintenant 4 ans et demi, elle se débrouillait très bien seule, mais il était encore nécessaire de couper sa viande, surtout quelque chose de plus difficile comme du bœuf, ou peu importe de quel animal de Gaea qu'il pouvait s'agir.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Van l'avait regardé faire avec attention, et que Merle, de son côté observait le regard mélancolique de Van. Le repas se déroula tranquillement. La conversation reprit, sûrement là ou ils l'avaient laissée, en parlant des récents événements ayant eu lieu à Freid depuis la dernière visite de Van. Merle et Nykko parlèrent un moment à voix base. Hitomi ne comprenait pas, mais voyait qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Puis l'homme-chat se tourna vers elle.

« Je me présente. Je me nomme Nykko et je fais partit du village de Bolyo. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Hitomi Kensaky. »

« Je sais. »

Lorsque la conversation au sujet de Freid prit fin, le repas se fit très silencieux. Un certain inconfort semblait flotter autour de la table. Et Hitomi ne pouvait que se sentir la cause de ce silence, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. _J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient plus contents de me revoir, ou au moins curieux d'avoir de mes_ _nouvelles...__Qu'est ce que tu croyais, c'est évident qu'ils ont tous arrêter de s'intéresser à toi après si longtemps…_Van ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole du repas, à l'exception d'une sorte de salutation qu'il avait baragouiné à son arrivée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'imaginer son retour sur Gaea, mais une chose est sûr elle ne se l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça, si froid.

Van ne savait tous simplement pas quoi lui dire, surtout avec la petite fille à ses côtés qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler la triste vérité._ Elle a refait sa vie, elle a une famille à présent…si seulement j'étais allé là-bas plus tôt, peut-être…_

Merle, de son côté, connaissait la mélancolie de Van et elle se sentait impuissante. Et elle tenait Hitomi comme responsable de son chagrin et de sa douleur en revenant de la sorte, avec sa fille en plus.

Le repas se termina rapidement. Van s'excusa et quitta très tôt la salle à manger, très bientôt imité par Merle qui partit aussi précipitamment. Par la suite, Nykko s'excusa poliment et partit à la recherche de sa petite-amie.

Hitomi soupira alors de découragement.

« Tu ne dois plus être triste. » Murmura Kimito.

« Je vais bien, t'en fais pas, ma chouette. »

Chid déposa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas tout non plus, mais je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera. »

« Merci, je crois que je vais retourner à ma chambre. »

Elle entraîna donc Kimito avec elle vers la chambre qui lui était attitrée. Elle s'assit sur le lit un moment ne comprenant toujours pas la froideur de Van et Merle. Même s'ils avaient arrêté de penser à elle, ils n'y avaient pas de quoi expliquer la situation. Kimito prit place à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu es triste comme le soir, je croyais que la pierre rose allait faire arrêter que tu sois triste. »

Sur le coup Hitomi ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle repensa soudainement au pendentif.

« Où as-tu trouvé le pendentif, Kimmy ? »

« Il est venu dans ma main quand j'ai vu que tu étais triste dans le parc.»

_Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le faire venir à elle ?… Elle voyait que j'étais triste et voulait que j'arrête de l'être. Elle ne sait évidemment pas que c'est parce que je pense à Van et Gaea…c'est impossible qu'elle nous ait fait venir ici intentionnellement, elle ne pouvait même pas connaître Gaea. La pouvoir de nos désirs…le pendentif atlante, il nous a entraîné ici parce que Van me manquait, il répondait à la demande de Kimmy, que je ne sois plus triste ?…_

Le lendemain matin, Kimmy se réveilla avant Hitomi. Elle se mit à sautiller sur le coin du lit pour la réveiller. Hitomi finit par se lever après avoir attrapé la jeune fille en l'entraîna par en arrière avec elle sur le lit, de sorte qu'elles se retrouvèrent sur le dos. Elles s'habillèrent et retournèrent à la salle à manger afin de déjeuner. Elles croisèrent Merle à la porte.

« Bonjour Merle ! »

« Salut Hitomi. »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, très bien.»

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu revenue… et avec elle. » Dit Merle en pointant la fillette.

« En fait, c'est plutôt elle, qui nous a fait venir. »

« J'ai faim. » Les interrompit Kimito innocemment.

« Oui, dans une minute, Kimmy. »

« Non, allez-y je devais y aller toute façon. »

Merle continua le chemin qu'elle avait entreprit avant de les rencontrer. Elle leur adressa un léger signe d'au revoir sans même se retourner. Hitomi la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du corridor. _Décidément les choses ne s'arrangent pas !_ Elle reporta alors son attention sur le présent, Kimito et le déjeuner. Elles déjeunèrent complètement seules.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit dans les jardins, elle dû avouer que Van avait réussi à faire du château et ses alentours un endroit encore plus magnifique que les souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'ancien. Elle avait très hâte de voir la ville en entier, mais elle aurait aimé y aller avec Van, qui semblait peu enclin à passer du temps avec elle.

D'ailleurs, elle ne le croisa pas de l'avant-midi. C'est seulement un peu avant le dîner qu'elle croisa Cian, le pilote du vaisseau de Freid, et qu'il lui expliqua que le roi et le duc étaient ensemble au conseil. Hitomi fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle arriva au dîner de trouver Chid, son conseiller Rio, mais pas Van. Le roi avait quitté le conseil avant Chid, il ne savait donc pas où il était allé.

Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'il ne se présenterait pas au dîner, Merle en mit la faute sur Hitomi.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

« D'après toi ! »

Hitomi n'en pouvait plus cette fois. _Qu'est ce qu'ils me reprochent à la_ _fin !_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a au juste! Van m'évite depuis que je suis là et tu ne sembles pas très heureuse de me voir non plus, qu'est ce que tu me reproches exactement! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais pas à ça en tout cas, si vous m'expliquez au moins ce qui ne vas pas! »

« Pourquoi tu es en colère ? » Demanda la petite Kimito, autant pour Hitomi que pour la femme qui ressemble à un chat.

Elles ne répondirent pas, mais l'interruption calma quelque peu l'atmosphère.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu sembles me reprocher. »

Merle resta silencieuse un moment. « Ça ! » Déclara-t-elle en pointant la fillette.

Elle quitta ensuite la salle à manger sans rien ajouter ou laisser le temps à Hitomi de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Hitomi s'écroula sur sa chaise. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas plus. _Qu'est ce que Kimito vient faire la dedans ?_ Elle était décourager et termina son dîner maussade.

Une heure après le dîner, Nykko trouva Hitomi dans la cour arrière du château. Kimito jouait avec une poupée prêtée par une des servantes.

« Lady Hitomi »

« Bonjour Nykko. Tu peux laissez tomber le Lady avec moi.»

Le jeune homme-chat prit place à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes un ami de Merle. »

« Oui, enfin… un peu plus que ça. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Lui avoua Hitomi avec un sourire.

« Je connais l'histoire de la fille de la lune des illusions, comme beaucoup de monde, elle a aidé à vaincre l'empire Zaibach… Mais je connais aussi l'histoire d'Hitomi Kensaky, celle qui a joué un rôle déterminant durant la grande guerre, celle qui a sauvé à plusieurs reprises Lord Van et qui a été l'amie de plusieurs durant cette guerre.Ce sont eux quim'ont racontés ces histoires. »

« Ils ont vraiment parlé de moi ? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois même. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer d'aillieurs. »

_Il y aura au moins une personne contente de me voir à Fanalia_… « Profitez-en, parce que je crois que je ne resterai pas longtemps…»

« Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, Hitomi. »

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire croire qu'ils agissent comme ça parce qu'ils sont ravis de me revoir… Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point. Je suis partie de Gaea et de leurs vies il y a 10 ans et je réapparais sans prévenir 10 ans plus tard. Qu'est ce que je pensais…»

« Ne les juger pas trop vite, vous pourriez être surprise.»

Nykko était le seul, autre que Van et Merle, à savoir qu'ils étaient allés sur Terre et ce qu'ils y avaient vus. Et bien qu'il sente qu'Hitomi devait peut-être le savoir, il ne croyait pas être la personne qui devait le lui apprendre, même si ça l'aiderait à comprendre l'agressivité et la froideur de leurs retrouvailles. Mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'eux aussi ne savaient pas tout afin de bien comprendre Hitomi.

« Je crois que vous deviez avoir une discussion tous les trois. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne demande pas mieux, mais Van est introuvable et Merle n'est pas vraiment d'humeur. »

Merle arriva jsutement quelques instants plus tard.

« Te voilà Nykko! » s'exclama Merle en le voyant.

«Bonjour Merle. » La salua Hitomi pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là aussi.

«Ho, Hitomi. De quoi vous parliez ? »

« On faisait connaissance. » Répondit Nykko.

« Il y en a au moins un qui accepte de me parler.» Dit Hitomi. _Bravo Hitomi, c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va être plus enclin à te parler._

« Qu'est ce que ça te fait que je te parle ou pas, pourquoi je devrais être contente de te revoir de toute façonquand toi-même tu as tourné la page sur Gaea… et sur Van. »

« J'ai appris à reprendre ma vie en main à nouveau, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y pense plus et encore moins que j'ai oublié.»

« Reprendre ta vie en main, c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça, moi je dirais plutôt refaire sa vie. Au fond, tu en as bien le droit, Van lui-même le reconnaît… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes ensuite? Pour être sûr de tourner le couteau dans la plaie! » Éclata Merle en haussant le ton.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu m'en veules à ce point, Merle, vas-tu finir par le dire, à la fin ! »

« Tu veux rire de moi! Tu croyais que ça nous ferait quoi, que ça ferait quoi à Van, de te voir débarquer avec ta gamine comme ça, tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez qu'il sache que tu as une famille, un autre homme et une fille! »

« QUOI ! » S'exclama Hitomi surprise. Mais au même moment elle vit Kimito les regarder se disputer prête à éclater en larmes, elle détestait les chicanes. Nykko essayait de la consoler de son mieux. C'est alors qu'elle comprit en partie le problème.

« Merle attend, écoute moi. »

Hitomi essaya d'arrêter Merle pour lui expliquer le mal entendu qu'elle venait de découvrit, mais Merle continuait dans la même veine.

« KIMITO N'EST PAS MA FILLE. » Déclara Hitomi assez fort pour que Merle n'est pas le choix de l'écouter.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Il ne suffit d'un coup d'œil pour voir votre ressemblance, elle a tes traits, ne viens pas dire le contraire! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, oui, elle me ressemble, mais c'est normal, on est de la même famille, elle…»

«Décide toi, elle est ta fille ou elle ne l'est pas! » S'exclama Merle exaspérée.

« Elle est ma nièce!»

« On t'as vu, Hitomi. On t'as vu dans l'appartement où tu vis avec elle et ton chum, il y a un an. »

«Elle est la fille de mon frère, mais oui, elle vit avec moi. Il a perdu la vie avec sa femme il y a trois et depuisj'en ai la garde.»

Merle hésita un peu cette fois, mais Hitomi continua sur sa lancé.

« Mais tu ne me crois peut-être pas encore… Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je te raconte la mort de mon frère avec qui j'étais devenu très proche avec les années, où peut-être comment j'ai dû m'occuper d'un bébé d'un an et demi qui venait de perdre ses parents, tout en surmontantmon propre deuilsuite à lapertede mon frère. Ou peut-être comment j'ai dû me débrouiller avec tout ça après avoir en plus perdu mon emploi parce que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de travailler assez d'heures pour le garder. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte exactement pour que tu me croies, dit-moi Merle ! »

Hitomi criait et sanglotait à la fois, elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

Kimito se défit des bras de Nykko et se précipita vers elle.

« Tati Hitomi! »

* * *

Et oui, Kimito est la nièce d'Hitomi. Vous étiez tous sûr que c'était sa fille, où il y en a qui on eu des doutes ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était en tout cas, faut lorsqu'il était question de ce que Merle ou Van croyait. J'attends vos reviews à propos de tout ça.

Mais il reste encore beaucoup de point à éclaircirencore (le chum par exemple)...Et Van n'est toujours pas au courant. Alors ça va se continuer dans le chapitre 7, que j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire pour voir comment ça va tourner (même si je le sais en gros, vu que je suis l'auteure lol), ça ira à la semaine prochaine par exemple pour l'écriture.

Kiana


	7. Chapter 7

voici le chapitre 7, une semaine après comme prévu.

Merci à Sally et Pedro pour leur reviews et je suis contente que mes updates régulières soit appréciées, car je fais un effort pour le faire. Donc ça fun de voir que vous aimez ça et ça motive à continuer 

* * *

Chapitre 7

Merle se sentait mal soudainement. _« Tati Hitomi »… Elle n'est pas sa fille, mais sa nièce. J'étais pourtant sûre…_Elle regarda Hitomi qui venait de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe et sa **nièce** qui était allée la rejoindre. _Elle l'a clairement dit et moi je n'ai pas voulu la croire, j'étais trop sûre de moi… J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'elle n'aurait pas menti et inventé une histoire semblable, Hitomi n'aurait jamais fait ça. _Merle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir cru et s'être obstinée à dire qu'elle mentait. Elle avait par contre également conscience qu'il faudrait encore éclaircir quelques points ainsi que la raison de son retour. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de l'homme avec qui elle reste, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son chum. Mais en regardant Hitomi à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas le goût d'en rajouter pour le moment. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tord de croire que Van était le seul à souffrir pendant qu'elle menait une vie heureuse loin d'eux, car selon ce qu'elle venait de mentionner, la mort de son frère et tout, il est évident qu'elle avait eu son lot de souffrance également.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha face à la terrienne.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru, Hitomi. »

Hitomi lui signala que c'était correct d'un léger signe de tête. Après un moment, Hitomi se reprit et se releva. Ils retournèrent tous au château sans rien dire, la tension était retombée, mais il y avait toujours un petit malaise.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était près de 3h30. Elle se tourna vers Kimito, elle avait des légers signes de fatigue. À cet âge, elle avait encore de la difficulté à fonctionner sans sieste en après-midi, et avec la journée mouvementée en émotion qu'ils avaient eu.

« On va aller faire une sieste à présent, qu'est ce que tu en dis Kimmy ? »

La fillette fit oui de la tête et prit la main de sa tante.

« Je vais aller la faire faire sa sieste. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux chats.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, Hitomi l'aida à s'installer dans le lit pour sa petite sieste, elle alla ensuite tirer les rideaux pour réduire la lumière dans la pièce. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil face au petit bureau situé dans le coin de la chambre. _Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle était ma fille, c'est vrai qu'elle me ressemble assez, ça peut porter à confusion. J'aurais dû le dire clairement en arrivant, ça aurait évité quelques problèmes._ Elle regarda la fillette s'endormir, au fond ce n'était peut-être pas sa fille, mais elle la considérait un peu comme tel, et l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aurait fait pour sa propre fille. Lorsqu'elle en avait eu la garde, elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de son frère et sa femme, mais par la suite, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire que ce malheur lui avait au moins permis le bonheur d'avoir une petite à elle.

Une heure plus tard, on cogna à la porte, Hitomi alla répondre en silence.

« Hitomi. » C'était Merle.

« Ne parle pas trop fort, elle dort. » L'avertit-elle en refermant la porte doucement derrière elle, pour qu'elles parlent dans le corridor.

« Je me demandais si tu n'aurais pas croisé Van aujourd'hui. »

« Non » _Normal, il m'évite complètement._ Mais elle garda cette réflexion pour elle, contente que les choses se soient un peu calmés avec Merle pour le moment.

« J'ai demandé à tout le monde, personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il a quitté le conseil ce matin. » Hitomi vit aussitôt l'inquiétude de la femme-chat dans ses yeux. Visiblement, elle se faisait toujours autant de soucis lorsqu'il était question de Lord Van. Certaines choses changent d'autres non.

« J'aimerais bien t'aider à le retrouver, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut-être, je ne connais pas encore très bien le nouveau Fanalia. »

« J'aurais dû me douter que ça t'importerait peu qu'il soit disparu, et tout ça par ta faute en plus. » Merle ne voulait pas se fâcher à nouveau, mais l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour Van n'aidait pas, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. _Pourquoi elle s'en ferait pour Van de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie._

« Il va sûrement revenir pour souper, il ne peut pas passer la journée sans manger. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Merle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais il était déjà arrivé que Van ne mange pas de la journée, à une époque après le départ d'Hitomi, Merle devait presque le forcer à manger, sinon il aurait passé son temps sur les toits à attendre, attendre quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Merle repartit laissant Hitomi seule. Elle retourna à l'intérieur où Kimito dormait toujours.

À l'heure du souper, lorsque Hitomi arriva, Van n'était toujours pas là. Une fois encore le souper fut très silencieux, chaque fois que Merle croisait le regard d'Hitomi, elle pouvait y lire qu'elle la tenait comme entièrement responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver à Van. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est Hitomi commençait également à se faire du soucis. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu dîner pour l'éviter, mais personne ne l'avait de la journée. _Où peut-il bien être, même Merle qui doit connaître tous les endroits où il doit se réfugier pour être seul, ne là pas trouvé._

Une fois le repas terminé, Merle se leva d'un bond.

« Où tu-vas ? » Lui demandait Nykko.

« À sa recherche, il n'a pas le choix d'être quelque part. »

« Je vais t'aider. » Décida Hitomi en se levant à son tour.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire qu'il finirait pas revenir.»

« Et bien, il n'est pas revenu. Il faut le trouver. _Et il faut qu'on se parle_. À deux, on a plus de chance de le trouver. »

Merle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle accepta donc son aide. Comme Hitomi ne connaissait pas du tout la ville, c'est Merle qui s'en chargerait, pendant ce temps Hitomi fouillerait le château, les jardins, la cour, la forêt et les alentours.

Hitomi commença par demander à la servante responsable de sa chambre, si elle pouvait jeter un oeil sur Kimito, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, adorant les enfants.

Hitomi entreprit ensuite d'explorer le château à la recherche de Van. Elle questionna tous ceux qu'elle croisa : serviteurs, gardes, cuisiniers, domestiques, tout le monde. Il était tout de même le roi, il ne pouvait pas passer complètement inaperçu dans son propre château.

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans l'aile royale. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte avec l'emblème de Fanalia gravée dessus. C'était la seule qu'elle avait vu à l'avoir et il semblait s'agir de la pièce la plus importante du coin, il ne fit donc aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du roi, celle de Van. Elle cogna. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit aucun son non plus. Elle tourna la poignée, mais la porte était barrée.

« Van es-tu là ?» Aucune réponse. « Si tu es là, tu dois savoir que Merle et moi te cherchons, si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir, va au moins la rejoindre elle, en ville, elle se faut du soucis.»

Elle n'eut toujours pas de réponses, de toute façon elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il était là. Sinon, Merle l'aurait découvert depuis longtemps, même en barrant sa porte, il est dure de se cacher lorsqu'on a une amie qui a la mauvaise habitude de passer par les fenêtres aussi bien que les portes.

Hitomi ne le trouva nul part dans le château, elle alla faire le tour de la cour et des jardins, mais aucune trace de lui non plus. Elle essaya ensuite les écuries. Elle demanda au garçon d'écurie, mais il n'avait pas vu le roi de la journée et son cheval n'avait pas bougé de là. Elle fit tout de même un rapide tour des lieux. Elle parti ensuite vers le boisée, en direction de la clairière où était Escaflowne lors de son départ.

En arrivant sur les lieux, elle constata que le guymelef était toujours là. La tombe de Folken également et elle était bien entretenue, visiblement, Van venait régulièrement y faire un tour. Elle aussi elle allait parfois rendre visite à son frère.

Elle chercha encore un peu les alentours, mais il commençait à faire noir et elle ne voulait pas s'égarer, elle reprit donc le chemin du château. Peut-être que Merle aurait eu plus de chance.

Elle retourna tout d'abord voir Kimito, voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle l'avait quittée. En entrant dans la chambre, elle se retrouva dans le noir. Mais elle fut vite rassurée en voyant une petite forme au milieu du lit. Hitomi remercia mentalement la servante qui s'était bien occupée d'elle, et se promit de le lui dire lorsqu'elle la croiserait à nouveau.

Hitomi la laissa dormir et alla aux nouvelles. Elle trouva Nykko dans le hall.

« Merle est-elle revenue ? »

« Bonsoir Hitomi. Oui, elle est arrivée, il y a un moment. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé. Elle est retournée voir dans sa chambre et sur le toit au cas où il y serait alla entre temps.»

« Je n'est trouvé aucune trace de lui non plus. »

« Merle à quelques fois tendance à s'inquiéter un peu vite pour Lord Van, mais cette fois, je commence à me faire du soucis également. »

« Il va certainement revenir dormir non ? » _Et tout ça à cause de moi, Merle a raison de me tenir responsable._

Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à part attendre, Van voulait être seul et il avait réussi, il finirait par revenir. Hitomi retourna donc dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit, Kimito remua et ouvrit les yeux.

« Je t'es réveillée, désolé. Rendors toi, ma chouette. »

« Où tu étais ? »

« Je cherchais Van il s'est caché. »

« Van, c'est le grand adulte aux cheveux noirs qui était au souper hier? »

« Oui, c'est lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

« Moi, je l'ai vu, tout à l'heure. »

« Où, ça ? »

« Ici, juste là. » Répondit la fillette en pointant le balcon.

Curieuse, Hitomi se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil, mais elle ne vit personne ni rien de particulier. Van serait venu sur le balcon, mais pour quelle raison.

« Il n'est plus là, Hito. »

« Je sais, Kimmy, je sais. »

Hitomi referma la porte-fenêtre et alla rejoindre sa nièce.

« Il faut dormir maintenant. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle se recoucha pendant qu'Hitomi se prépara elle-même à se coucher. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le lit, la petite dormait déjà. _A-t-elle vraiment vu Van ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait raconté ça sinon… mais pourquoi est-il venu là et s'être caché toute la journée. Et où peut-il bien être allé tout ce temps…_Hitomi n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions ce soir-là, elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sombrer, elle aussi, dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il se passe moins de chose que prévu dans ce chapitre, mais bon. Et normalement le chapitre 8 ne devrait vraiment pas tarder, car j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire hier soir, alors si je suis pas trop occupé, je vais essayer de le mettre d'ici la fin de semaine, sinon ce sera en début de semaine prochaine. (la fin de semaine je peux pas)

_Kiana_


	8. Chapter 8

Et oui, déjà le chapitre 8, moins de 24 heures après le 7, j'ai mis le 7 online hier apres-midi. Alors ceux qui aime le rapide, vous etes servit, ca va pas toujours être de même par exemple lol**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Hitomi se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment le lendemain matin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais elle n'avait plus aucune idée à quoi. Elle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Une faible lueur entrait entre les rideaux, il ne devait pas encore être très tard. Kimito dormait paisiblement en boule à ses côtés. Hitomi savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait probablement pas ce matin, alors elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle jeta un œil dehors, il était très tôt, mais la journée s'annonçait très bien. Elle revint à sa table de chevet prendre sa montre, il n'était que 6h15. Tant pis, elle était debout de toute façon. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui en avait encore pour au moins une heure et demie à dormir et probablement plus.

Il était trop tôt pour aller déjeuner, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment faim et les cuisiniers ne devaient pas encore être au travail. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un petit tour autour du château. Lorsqu'elle contourna la partie ouest du château, elle cru voir quelque chose lui bloquer le soleil un très bref instant. Le temps qu'elle lève les yeux, elle ne vit rien, il n'y avait même pas de nuages.

Une fois son tour du château complété, elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle passa devant la salle à manger et y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, elle commençait à avoir un creux. En entrant dans la pièce elle fut très étonnée d'y trouver quelqu'un déjà en train de déjeuner. Et d'autant plus surprise qu'il s'agissait de Van.

« Van ! »

« Hitomi ! »

Le roi avait relevé la tête surpris que quelqu'un arrive, il était surtout surpris de voir Hitomi si tôt.

« Tu te lèves tôt. »

« Toi, aussi. Je n'étais pas sûr si on pouvait déjeuner à cette heure. »

« Il y a pas de problèmes, les cuisiniers se lèvent très tôt. »

Hitomi hésita un moment. _Pourquoi se lever si tôt, pour être sûr de manger seul ? A-t-il l'intention de disparaître encore aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je reste ou je le laisse… d'un autre côté, ce serait bien qu'on parle._

« Tu étais venue déjeuner, non ? » Demanda Van lorsqu'un serveur ouvrit la porte des cuisines en amenant le jus le fruit que Van lui avait demandé.

« Oui, oui. »

Hitomi longea la table pour s'asseoir à une place en face de Van.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous MyLady ? » Demanda le serveur.

Hitomi ne connaissait pas beaucoup les habitudes de déjeuner de Gaea et Van le devina.

« Amenez-lui une assiette variées » Répondit-il à sa place.

Le serveur quitta la salle. Van et Hitomi restèrent silencieux et il revint un peu plus tard avec une assiette contenant différentes choses. Finalement ce n'était pas si différent de la Terre, il y avait un oeuf brouillé avec des fines herbes, une pâtisserie s'apparentant à un muffin ou à un pain, il y avait également un petit bol de lait et plusieurs fruits, dont un qu'elle reconnu. Un pisco, le fruit que Van lui avait déjà fait goûter et qui avait un goût assez suret. Elle le regarda un moment, incertaine de vouloir en prendre, le surette de bonne heure le matin, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que le surette le matin je suis pas sûre. » Répondit-elle en montrant le fruit en question.

Van ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ce n'est pas un pisco, mais un tico. Ça se ressemble, mais ça n'a pas du tout le même goût. »

Hitomi regarda le fruit puis décida d'y goûter. Il avait raison, ce fruit avait un goût beaucoup plus doux, il avait un peu le goût d'une grosse pêche bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça non plus.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite à l'œuf, il était excellent et les herbes lui donnaient un petit goût pas mal. Elle décida ensuite de goûter au genre de muffin. Elle en coupa un morceau, la pâte était quand même assez consistante. Elle en prit une bouchée. Mais son expression dû refléter son appréciation, car Van ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.

« Tu trouves ça comment ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement.

« Grumeleux …»

« C'est vrai. Moi, non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ça…Tiens essayes plutôt ça. »

Van lui tendit un bol dans lequel il restait environ le tiers de son contenu. Ça ressemblait à de la bouillie avec une couleur plutôt fade. Hitomi n'avait rien à perdre, elle décida d'y goûter. Elle prit une première bouchée, suivi d'une deuxième et aussitôt une troisième.

« C'est excellent. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ça contient différentes choses comme diverses céréales, des fruits, du lait et du yogourt. C'est moi et Folken qui ont parti ça quand on étaient petits.»

« Ha, oui! » Dit Hitomi en continuant de manger.

« Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, mais on s'est mis à mélanger nos déjeuner. Après un certain temps, comme ils nous voyaient faire, un matin, les cuisiniers nous ont servi notre déjeuner déjà mélangé et en purée grossière. Comme ça. Et puis comme on s'est mis à aimer ça, ils ont continué à en servir. »

« Et ça s'appelle comment ? »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment de nom. »

« Vous avez inventé un nouveau truc, il fallait lui donner un nom ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dire veux-tu un déjeuner en bouillie, c'est pas génial. »

« J'avoue, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait appeler ça. »

« Moi, non plus, mais on va devoir lui en trouver-un. »

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un nom, mais aucune de leurs idées n'étaient vraiment bonnes. En fait plus ça allait pire c'était. Mais une chose était sûre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de rigoler. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Hitomi dise quelque chose qui, semblait innocent, mais qui ne put que ramener le mal-aise qui régnait depuis le retour d'Hitomi à la surface.

« Une chose est sûre, je vais devoir le faire goûter à Kimmy, je suis sûre qu'elle va aimer ça. »

Van arrêta de sourire. Il passait plutôt un bon moment, comme si de rien était, il avait laissé tout le reste de côté, mais à présent, il ne pouvait évidemment plus oublier la réalité, Kimito ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la lui rappeler, elle était la preuve vivante de la nouvelle vie d'Hitomi sur Terre.

« Tu n'auras qu'à en demander au serveur, il lui en donnera. »

Hitomi constata immédiatement le changement et sa cause. Van avait fini de déjeuner, il était déjà en train de se lever et allait partir. Pas question qu'elle le laisse partir et disparaître à nouveau, tout ça n'était qu'un mal entendu après tout.

« Van, attends. Je veux être sûre que tu le sache, Kimito… »

Hitomi n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un nom, Van la coupa rapidement en complétant sa phrase à sa place.

« Est ta fille. Je suis au courant depuis plusieurs mois déjà. »

« Non justement, c'est ma nièce, la fille de mon frère… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, plusieurs mois ? »

« Je suis allé sur Terre, ça doit faire un an et je vous ai vus. Elle est vraiment ta nièce ! »

« Tu es venu sur Terre! Et tu n'es même pas venu me voir ? » Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, durant tout ce temps elle avait toujours eu le petit espoir qu'il vienne un jour et maintenant il lui dit qu'il était bien venu sur Terre, pire qu'il l'avait même vue, et qu'il n'était pas venu la voir!

Van avait sentit les reproches dans la voix d'Hitomi, mais comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de ne pas être allé la voir après l'avoir trouvée avec un autre, dont à ce moment il croyait en plus être le père de son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Comment tu aurais réagi, toi, si en arrivant ici tu avais découvert une reine et un enfant ? »

Jusqu'à ce moment, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles de Merle d'hier, en fait elle n'y avait pas repensé jusqu'à présent. « _On t'as vue dans l'appartement où tu vis avec elle et ton chum » Van et Merle sont venus sur Terre, ils se sont rendus à mon appartement et je n'en ai jamais rien su, et ils m'auraient vue avec un soi-disant chum._ C'est alors qu'elle comprit enfin tout.

« Amano! Vous l'avez vu avec moi et Kimmy dans l'appart. »

« Tu as ta vie sur Terre et c'est probablement mieux comme ça et puis si tu es heureuse c'est tout ce qui doit compter non… »

Hitomi s'approcha de Van pour se mettre face à lui.

« Van, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Amano n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon chum, en fait c'est celui de ma meilleure amie Yukari depuis des années. Tous les deux, moi et Kimito sommes colocs depuis que je m'occupe de Kimmy. »

Van la regarda véritablement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il venait de mesurer toute la porter de son erreur. Il l'avait vue avec cet homme et la fillette et avait tout de suite tiré des conclusions qui étaient finalement tout à fait erronées, il était en quelque sorte soulagé, mais également embarrassé et il s'en voulait en même temps. Si seulement il était allé la voir, comme il était sensé le faire à l'origine en allant sur Terre.

« Je serais probablement retournée sur Terre en me trouvant idiote de m'avoir attendu à autre chose. »

Van la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais revenue en découvrant une reine. »

Hitomi comprenait très bien la réaction qu'avait eu Van et elle savait qu'elle aurait s'en doute agit pareil si la situation avait été inversée.

Un sourire se dessina tranquillement sur le visage de Van et il se refléta aussi sur celui d'Hitomi qui était contente qu'ils aient mis certaines choses au clair.

Une servante entra alors dans la salle à manger.

« Lady Hitomi. » L'appela-t-elle contente de l'avoir trouvée.

« Oui. »

« La jeune demoiselle qui partage votre chambre vous cherchait désespérément lorsque j'ai passé près de votre chambre. Je lui ai dit que je vous trouverais. Je crois que vous deviez la rejoindre.»

« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle se retourna un instant vers Van et sortit de la pièce pour retourner à sa chambre, la petite Kimito devait s'être un peu inquiété en se réveillant complètement seule dans une grande chambre qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment, elle qui, avant hier, n'avait jamais vraiment dormi ailleurs que dans sa chambre au Japon.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ça, il ne se passe pas encore rend chose entre eux, mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils mettent certaines chose au clair, le reste viendra bien par la suite.

_Kiana_


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews sur mon dernier chapitre et je tiens à vous dire que je l'apprécie réellement et que je suis très contente de voir que vous aimez ma fic et que vous la lisez, surtout que je sais qu'il n'y a plus autant d'update de fic d'Esca en francais qu'avant sur (je suis aussi une lectrice ). Alors j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic et de mon côté je vais continuer à l'écrire, c'est toujours plus stimulant quand l'on sait qu'on a des lecteurs .

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Hitomi entra dans sa chambre et fut aussitôt accueillie par la petite fille qui coura vers elle les bras levés. Hitomi la prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé, je voulais être de retour avant ton réveil. »

« Je te pardonne. » Lui répondit la fillette de quatre ans et demi, enjouée.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui! »

« Alors, il faut s'habiller.»

Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt en route vers la salle à manger. À leur arrivée, la salle était vide.

Le serveur qu'elle avait vu plus tôt entra une fois qu'elles furent assisses.

« Vous pourriez lui apportez… »

Hitomi s'interrompit en voyant que le serveur transportait déjà le déjeuner de Kimito. Il déposa un bol du déjeuner « version Van » devant l'enfant.

« Lord Van, a commandé ceci avant de quitter pour la demoiselle. »

Kimito regardait son bol intriquée. Mais devant le regard encourageant d'Hitomi, elle accepta d'y goûter.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et continua à manger. Pendant que Kimito déjeunait, Chid arriva avec quelques autres de Freid.

« Bonjour Hitomi. »

« Bonjour Chid »

« Vous ne déjeuner pas ? »

« C'est vrai Tati, tu manges pas. »

« J'ai déjà déjeunée, avant. »

« S'avez-vous si Van a réapparu, nous sommes sensés avoir un second conseil pour finaliser certains dossiers commerciaux. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je l'ai vu ce matin. »

Le serveur revint encore une fois et tout le monde déjeuna tranquillement.

Le conseil se termina juste à temps pour le lunch encore ce matin-là, ils avaient traités de tous les dossiers prévus durant le séjour de Chid. Il ne devrait donc pas y en avoir d'autre durant les deux jours restant avant le retour de Chid à Freid. Le duc et le roi se rendirent donc côte à côté à la salle à manger.

Van entra le premier dans la salle, Merle, Nykko, Hitomi et Kimito les attendaient. Ils étaient assis ensemble d'un côté de la table et bavardaient tranquillement.

En fait, Hitomi avait profité de l'avant-midi pour parler à Merle. Elle lui avait clairement expliqué qu'après la mort de son frère, elle avait emménagé avec Yukari et Amano. Son logement était trop petit avec la garde de Kimito. Et Yukari lui avait offert de rester tout les quatre ensemble. Hitomi avait accepté, au début, elle s'était dit que ce serait temporaire, le temps de surmonter son deuil et de s'habituer à sa nouvelle tâche de « mère ». Mais avec le temps, la situation devint permanente et de toute façon, Yukari et Amano s'étaient tout deux attachés à la petite. D'ailleurs, Amano jouait régulièrement le rôle de gardien étant donné qu'il travaillait souvent de soir et qu'Hitomi travaillait de jour à temps partiel en attendant que Kimito ait l'âge d'aller à la maternelle.

Van s'installa à sa place habituelle au bout de la table. Merle était sur le côté droit de la table et Chid s'installa à gauche ainsi que les autres Freidiens à ses côtés. Hitomi, elle était à côté de Merle, Kimito à ses côtés.

Merle ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards réguliers que Van et Hitomi jetait à l'autre. _Visiblement les choses se sont arrangées entre eux aussi. _

« Chid m'a dit qu'Allen nous invitait à venir les rejoindre chez sa sœur. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait accepter l'invitation et y aller après le départ de Chid, à moins qu'il veule venir avec nous. » Termina Van en se tournant vers le duc.

« J'ai des choses qui m'attendent à Freid, mais vous les saluerez pour moi. »

« Excellente idée surtout avec la surprise qu'on a pour eux » S'exclama Merle avec un regard vers Hitomi.

« Je vais leur faire parvenir un messager dans ce cas. »

Van venait de finir de manger, il alla donc immédiatement demander un messager. Il partirait dans trois jours.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la salle à manger, il croisa Nykko et Merle qui en sortaient. Nykko devait retourner dans son village en fin d'après-midi, le début du printemps nécessitait beaucoup de travail au village et il avait promis à ses parents de revenir les aider.

« Alors, des idées pour cet après-midi ? » Demanda Van en entrant.

« Peut-être, j'aimerais bien voir la ville reconstruite. »

« Va pour une visite de la ville dans ce cas, tu viens avec nous Chid. »

« D'accord. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le château pour se rendre en ville. Les quartiers autour du palais logeaient la noblesse et les marchands plus fortunés, les maisons y étaient spacieuses et les détails de leurs constructions étaient impressionnants. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur la place centrale où se tenait toujours divers kiosques d'artisans et de vendeurs variés. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour. Le premier kiosque était un artisan qui vendait divers articles courant fait en terre cuite. Kimito s'approcha et prit un petit vase pour le montrer à Hitomi.

« Regarde Hitomi. »

« Il est beau. Remets le à sa place d'accord. »

La fillette s'exécuta.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit quand on va au centre commercial. »

« Pour regarder les beaux objets, c'est de ses yeux et non de ses mains qu'on a besoin. »

« C'est la même chose ici d'accord. Tu peux me montrer tout ce que tu trouves joli par exemple. »

« D'accord. »

Ils continuèrent à visiter les kiosques des sculpteurs, céramistes, cordonniers, vendeurs de vêtements, de bibelots. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un vendeur de bijoux, bien qu'ils en aient vu quelqu'un déjà. Hitomi arrêta son regard sur un collier, il était en argent et il avait plusieurs petites pierres vertes pâles.

« Je crois que celui-ci serait mieux. » Suggéra Van.

Il pointait un autre collier du même genre aux pierres un peu plus foncées. Il le prit et le mit face à Hitomi.

« C'est ce que je pensais, il ressemble plus à la couleur de tes yeux. »

Hitomi regarda le collier dans les mains de Van et le compara avec ses yeux dans un miroir placé sur la table du vendeur. La couleur se rapprochait effectivement beaucoup de ses yeux.

Elle se retourna vers Van, qui lui souriait.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Kimito. »

Chid venait de revenir d'un kiosque voisin avec une petite poupée en bois vêtue d'une robe blanche. Il y en avait plusieurs différentes. Kimito se dépêcha d'aller voir. Chid la suivi. Hitomi remit le collier sur la table du vendeur et alla rejoindre les deux autres. Van, par contre, ne les rejoignit pas immédiatement il resta un moment au kiosque de bijoux et alla les rejoindre par la suite.

Kimito montrait toutes les poupées une après l'autre à Hitomi.

« Est-ce que je peux en avoir une ? »

« Laquelle tu choisirais ? »

La fillette reposa ses yeux sur les poupées et arrêta son choix sur une poupée aux cheveux bruns avec une jolie robe rouge.

« Celle-là, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Elle est magnifique. » Mais Hitomi se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait que des yens japonais qui ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité sur Gaea. « Je suis désolé, Kimmy, mais notre argent ne vaut rien ici, tu comprends. »

La fillette laissa retomber ses épaules de déception. Van tendit alors quelque chose à la vendeuse, de la monnaie de Gaea probablement, car la vendeuse lui remis la poupée en question.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui acheter. »

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, et tu le lui aurait achetée. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »

« Merci, Van. » Le remercia Kimito en lui serrant les jambes, la seule chose à sa porté.

« Ça me fait plaisir…Kimito. » Il se pencha et lui remit la petite poupée, qu'elle serra fort.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur tour dans le marché pour ensuite se diriger vers la partie est de la ville, où vivait la plupart des habitants de la ville. Ils traversèrent les quartiers pour se rendre à la section du travail. Là où il y avait toutes les maisons d'artisans, dont plusieurs avait leur kiosques au marché. Ils firent ensuite le tour de la ville pour se rendre au quartier ouest. Van lui fit découvrir le quartier des loisirs. Il s'agissait d'un endroit dans la ville où l'on avait rassemblé tous les centres de divertissements dans le même coin, ce qui rendait le quartier très vivant. C'est l'endroit où l'on se rendait pour se divertir. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, des endroits pour certains sports, des terrains où les enfants pouvaient jouer entre eux, des places où relaxer en prenant une consommation et écouter des artistes ou des musiciens sur une petite extrade mise à leur disposition et une foule d'autres lieux de ce genre. Hitomi devina rapidement qu'ils devaient toujours y avoir beaucoup d'activités dans ce coin de la ville autant de jour que de nuit. Présentement, il y avait plein d'enfants un peu partout. Ils laissèrent d'ailleurs Kimito courir avec eux après un ballon un moment.

« Alors comment trouves-tu la ville ? »

« Vous avez fait du travail extraordinaire, j'ai presque de la misère à croire qu'il y a 10 ans il ne restait plus que les ruines d'une ville ici. »

« Les Zaibachs ont détruit la ville, mais pas les habitants, ils sont tous revenus avec un seul but, reprendre ce que l'on leur avait enlevé, ils ne restaient plus qu'à reconstruit. Tout le monde à travaillé très fort, et ils peuvent tous être fiers de leur ville, car ils ont aidé à la faire renaître. »

« Et ils ont aussi la chance d'avoir un bon roi à leur tête. » Ajouta Hitomi en lui souriant.

« Elle a raison. » Confirma Chid.

Van se sentait un peu embarrassé et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Bon on devrait rentrer. »

Hitomi eut un sourire en coin et appela Kimito. Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers le château.

Une fois au château, Chid leur dit à plus tard, il voulait aller à sa chambre avant le souper, qui ne devait pas tarder de toute façon.

« J'aime vraiment le nouveau Fanalia, merci pour la visite. »

« Donc tu as passé un bel après-midi. »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui. »_ Un merveilleux après-midi._

« On se rejoint au souper, je revins dans une minute. »

Van se rendit dans sa chambre et mis une petite boîte dans le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle contenant puis referma le tiroir pour ensuite rejoindre les autres pour le souper.

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je le trouve bien pareil. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Je devrais être bonne pour faire le chapitre 10 pour jeudi, mais c pas couler dans le béton.

Alors a +

_Kiana_


	10. Chapter 10

On est jeudi et voici le chapitre 10, comme je l'avais prévu. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents.   
Chapitre 10 

Après le souper, il y eu une soirée musicale dans la cour arrière du château autour d'un feu. Mais avant d'aller à l'extérieur, Hitomi vit que Kimito allait bientôt dormir debout, surtout avec la journée de marche dans la ville qu'ils avaient eu et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sieste non plus.

« Je vais vous rejoindre bientôt, je crois qu'il est temps pour Kimito d'aller dormir. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa nièce.

« Hum.hum » Marmonna-t-elle.

Hitomi la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur chambre tandis que les autres se rendaient tranquillement à l'extérieur. Hitomi l'aida à mettre sa robe de nuit, prêtée par la servante. Elle l'installa ensuite dans le lit et prit le temps de la border un peu. Elle lui donna un petit bec sur le front, éteignit puis quitta la pièce en silence.

Elle rejoignit ensuite les autres à l'extérieur. Le feu était déjà allumé et quelques musiciens s'étaient placés sur le côté et jouaient déjà leur musique. Hitomi regarda autour du feu et vit qu'ils lui avaient laissé une place à côté de Van. Elle contourna donc le feu pour se rendre à sa place.

« Désolé, si ça prit un peu de temps, j'ai pris le temps de la border un peu pour qu'elle s'endorme. »

« C'est correct, ça prit juste le temps nécessaire au feu pour partir. »

« Si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée, elle aurait probablement voulu venir. Elle aime bien les feux, surtout quand on fait des guimauves. »

« Des quoi ? » S'exclama Merle.

« Des guimauves. Sur Terre, on en fait griller sur la braise jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent molles au centre et on les mange.»

« Et c'est fait avec quoi ? » Demanda Chid.

« Je sais pas exactement en fait, mais c'est plein de sucre. »

Merle la regarda incrédule.

« Bon, il va falloir que je vous en ramènent. On en mangeait toujours quand j'étais petite à la maison. »

Van, Merle et Chid étant curieux d'en savoir plus, Hitomi se retrouva à raconter ses souvenirs de feu avec sa famille quand elle était plus jeune, et ceux faits en camping ou avec des amis. Elle leur parla ensuite des histoires de peur, ou du moins qui ont pour but de faire peur sans toujours réussir, que l'on conte souvent autour des feux. Merle demanda à en avoir une, et après avoir insisté avec l'aide de Van et Chid, Hitomi se retrouva en train de leur raconter une histoire qu'elle avait entendue à plusieurs reprises il y a plusieurs années avec des amis. Malheureusement, Hitomi dû s'interrompe à deux reprises pour expliquer des choses simples pour un terrien, mais inconnues pour ses amis de Gaea. Résultat, la peur ne fut pas au rendez-vous, Hitomi se promis de mieux choisir son histoire la prochaine fois.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Van libéra les musiciens qui jouaient depuis une couple d'heures déjà.

« Moi je préfère la musique des fêtes du printemps. » Dit Merle en repensant à la soirée de danse autour du feu qu'ils avaient eu la semaine précédente.

« La fête du printemps ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« C'est une fête annuelle chez les hommes-chats pour souligner le retour du printemps, celle de cette année vint tout juste de passé. » Lui expliqua Van.

« Ça avait lieu au village de Nykko cette année, je crois. Vous êtes allés ? » Demanda Chid.

« Évidemment. Nykko a d'ailleurs gagné l'escalade forestière. Et Van s'est classé cinquième au tir à l'arc. »

« On a aussi pu voir Merle dans le numéro présenté par le village. »

Ce fut donc au tour des Fanaliens de raconter comment c'était déroulé la fête du printemps.

Bien vite, ils sentirent la fatigue commencer à venir. Merle fut la première, mais non la seule, à se mettre à bailler. Ils éteignirent donc le feu et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Merle et Chid se rendirent chacun à leur chambre. Mais Van reconduisit Hitomi jusqu'à l'aile des invités, où était sa chambre, avant de continuer vers l'aile royale, où était évidemment celle du roi.

« Hitomi. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ils étaient rendus au bas de l'escalier menant à l'aile des invités.

« Pardonne-moi pour ma conduite depuis ton retour, surtout pour hier. » Il faisait évidemment référence à sa disparition de toute la journée.

« C'est déjà oublié, à condition que tu ne recommences plus. » Répondit-elle suivi d'un sourire.

« Promis. » Ajouta-t-il en répondant à son sourire.

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit.»

En se souhaitant bonne nuit, ils se prirent brièvement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ni un ni l'autre n'auraient pu dire qui avait réellement pris l'autre dans ses bras d'abord, ça s'était passé de façon presque naturelle sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte avant d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Leur embrassade ne dura pas très longtemps, mais ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés aussi proches depuis le retour d'Hitomi.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, puis Hitomi monta tranquillement l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Van resta un moment à la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le haut de l'escalier et disparaisse dans le corridor. Il reprit alors le chemin de sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, vint le moment du départ pour les invités de Freid. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble aux vaisseaux. Cian et les autres membres d'équipage saluèrent respectueusement le roi et les femmes qui l'entouraient, Merle, Hitomi et Kimito, pour ensuite embarquer à bord et mettre en branle le départ.

« Merci pour votre invitation et votre hospitalité durant notre séjour, votre majesté, Van Fanel. » le remercia Rio.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu, et espère que vous aurez un bon voyage de retour, conseiller Rio. » Van se tourna ensuite vers le duc. « Je vous souhaite un bon retour à vous aussi, duc de Freid, et j'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir prochainement. »

« Moi, de même, Lord Van Fanel. Je serais heureux de vous accueillir en retour dans mon royaume. »

Van serra chaleureusement la main de Chid, puis celle de son conseiller. Rio s'inclina légèrement et s'embarqua à bord.

« Vous direz bonjour à mon père, Sérena, Gadess et leurs enfants pour moi, d'accord. »

« Sans problème. »

« Et vous êtes toujours les bienvenues à Freid quand vous voulez. »

Ils se saluèrent tous simplement une dernière fois et Chid embarqua à son tour dans le vaisseau. Ils décollèrent peu de temps après pour rentrer chez eux.

Une fois le vaisseau décollé et hors de vue, Merle se tourna vers Hitomi.

« On a juste le temps d'aller faire un tour en ville pour s'occuper de tes achats. »

Hitomi et Van se jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir si l'autre avait compris, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Mes achats…? »

« On part demain pour Asturia, il ne reste donc qu'aujourd'hui pour t'acheter quelques affaires, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de continuer à porter ces vêtements, déjà que tu le fais depuis ton arrivée. »

Hitomi allait protester, mais au fond elle avait peut-être raison, elles n'avaient rien pu amener vu le départ précipité qu'elles avaient eu. Elle n'avait donc rien contre le fait d'avoir quelques vêtements additionnels. Elle accepta donc l'invitation de Merle.

« Je crois que vous allez très bien vous débrouiller sans moi. Je vais aller voir le conseil pour devancer la réunion de ce soir, ça libérait ma soirée. »

Hitomi pensait que Van allait les accompagner, mais s'il en profitait pour libérer sa soirée, elle n'avait rien contre. Elle suivit dont Merle avec Kimito vers la ville.

Merle connaissait évidemment très bien la ville et choisit quelques boutiques qui lui semblaient intéressantes pour Hitomi. Au début, Hitomi ne pouvait cacher un certaine incertitude face aux vêtements de Gaea n'y étant pas tout à fait habitué. Mais avec l'aide de Merle, elle essaya plusieurs vêtements de toutes sortes. En fait, Merle avait réellement pris les choses en main. Elle avait tendu une première robe à Hitomi en la conduisant à la salle d'essayage et depuis, Hitomi n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en ressortir très souvent excepté pour montrer les différents vêtements qu'elle essayait à Merle. Plus ça allait, mieux Merle arrivait à choisir les morceaux pour qu'ils aillent à Hitomi et aussi soient dans ses goûts, sans non plus perdre de vue un autre critère qu'elle gardait pour elle, l'opinion de Van.

Elles firent trois boutiques de la sorte et ressortirent avec quelques morceaux de chaque. Kimito s'amusait également entraîné par l'entrain des deux filles. Mais à la troisième boutique, il était évident qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Hitomi demanda alors à la femme-chat si elle connaissait des boutiques pour enfants, car ils seraient bien qu'elle ait quelques vêtements elle aussi.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique pour fillette quelques coins de rue plus loin. Et ce fut au tour de Kimito d'essayer, avec l'aide d'Hitomi. La fillette s'amusait à parader hors de la cabine à chaque vêtement pour les montrer à Merle. Elles arrêtèrent leur choix sur quelques vêtements et reprirent le chemin du château pour arriver à temps pour le souper.

Elles passèrent à la chambre d'Hitomi pour y déposer leurs trouvailles et se rendirent à la salle à manger pour ne pas faire attendre Van, qui devait déjà y être à cette heure. Mais en arrivant, elles découvrirent la salle vide. Le conseil avait commencé plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il devait planifier son départ comme il faut s'il voulait pouvoir s'absenter assez longtemps du royaume. Un serveur les prévint qu'il prévoyait en avoir pour au moins une demie heure encore. Elles informèrent alors le serveur qu'elles se trouveraient dans la chambre d'Hitomi en attendant. Premièrement pour ranger les vêtements d'Hitomi et Kimito et deuxièmement pour choisir ce qu'elles mettraient ce soir pour le souper.

Le conseil se termina une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Van ne trouva donc pas les filles à la salle à manger. Il décida d'aller les avertir que le conseil était terminé. Il se rendit à la chambre d'Hitomi, comme le lui avait indiqué le serveur. Il cogna deux petits coups sur la porte et entendit des voix derrière celle-ci. Il allait entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Merle qui la referma un peu derrière elle, comme pour dissimuler l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Le conseil est fini ? »

« Oui, je suis venu vous chercher pour aller souper. »

Van essaya de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre en entendant la voix d'Hitomi et celle de Kimito rigoler.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites au juste ? » Demanda Van.

« Rien de spécial, on range simplement nos achats. »

Van la regarda incertain. Il allait demander plus d'explication. Mais Merle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et revint à Van avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Elle est prête. »

Merle ouvrit la porte permettant ainsi à Van de voir l'intérieur de la chambre où Kimito s'amusait à sautiller sur le lit. Mais surtout Hitomi à côté du lit qui se tourna vers Van en s'apercevant que Merle ouvrait la porte. Hitomi avait remplacé sa tenue terrestre par un ensemble acheté cet après-midi. Il était relativement simple, composé d'une jupe longue beige et d'un haut bleu à manche courte avec un petit cordon lacé à l'encolure. Hitomi l'avait bien aimé, il ressemblait un peu à certain gilet qu'on trouvait sur Terre, avec un style un peu différent, et surtout un tissu différent. En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était fait, mais c'était plutôt confortable.

Van la regarda pendant qu'elle aidait Kimito à descendre du lit et qu'elle avançait vers lui pour le rejoindre. _Elle est vraiment jolie, c'est simple, mais tout simplement magnifique._

Hitomi remarqua évidemment le regard de Van, elles l'avaient un peu planifié, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être gênée. Si elle ne voulait pas tourner au rouge, il fallait réagir.

« On devrait aller manger, maintenant si l'on est tous prêts. » Proposa-t-elle.

Merle approuva aussitôt imitée par Kimito, qui portait elle aussi une petite robe neuf de couleur verte. Van acquiesça également en détachant son regard d'Hitomi. Ils se mirent donc tous en route pour souper.

Bon je sais que le chapitre coupe un peu à une drôle de place, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, le prochain commencera pas mal à la suite. Comme je veux faire des updates régulières de chapitre pas trop long, ben ça le dit, il faut pas qu'il soit trop long lol.

Et puis comme vous avez du remarquer, il n'y a pas vraiment d'update la fin de semaine donc le prochain sera la semaine prochaine. Mais je ne crois pas que personne ait de problème avec la rapidité alors. (enfin j'espère parce que si quelqu'un me trouve réellement pas vite, ben il y a un problème parce que je vois pas comment je pourrais faire, j'ai une vie en dehors des fics et oui  ) 

Assez rigolé, je vous laisse et j'attends vos reviews.

_Kiana_


	11. Chapter 11

Merci encore pour les reviews. Ce chapitre-ci se déroule seulement sur une soirée, mais il se passe différentes petite choses durant la soirée, quelques fois plutôt comique. Alors à la lecture…   
Chapitre 11 

Chid et les autres visiteurs de Freid étant en route vers leur royaume, ils ne furent que quatre au souper ce soir-là, Van, Merle, Hitomi et Kimito. Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit vu l'heure un peu plus tardive que d'habitude.

Ils terminèrent de manger et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins. Fanalia possédait plusieurs jardins avant sa destruction il y a 10 ans. Mais suite à la reconstruction, un plus grand espace avait été alloué aux jardins. On retrouvait donc maintenant plusieurs grands jardins à Fanalia. Une bonne partie derrière et autour du château, mais on en avait également fait construire des un peu plus petits, mais pas pour autant moins beaux, aux abords de la ville. Il s'agissait de parcs publics dont tous les habitants de Fanalia pouvaient profiter.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment en profitant de la végétation tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un des jardins où il y avait une mare contenant diverses plantes aquatiques et quelques poissons. L'un d'eux fit justement un bond hors de l'eau lorsqu'ils arrivaient proche. Il attira l'attention de Kimito qui s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait de plus près. Mais le soleil baissait et les arbres faisaient de l'ombre sur la mare, ce qui empêchait de bien voir à travers la surface de l'eau. Kimito essaya donc de s'approcher davantage.

« Kimmy attention. » S'exclama Hitomi en voyant la fillette très près de la mare.

En entendant l'avertissement d'Hitomi, Kimito retourna sa tête vers sa tante. C'est à ce moment qu'elle perdit pied. Merle se trouvant très près d'elle, s'était élancée vers elle aussitôt après l'avertissement d'Hitomi voyant qu'elle était dangereusement proche du bord. La femme-chat l'attrapa juste au moment où la petite perdit pied, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre à son tour. Elle perdit pied également et se retrouva assisse dans la mare, la fillette sur les genoux. Heureusement, la mare n'était pas trop profonde.

Hitomi et Van accoururent aussitôt à son aide, tandis que Kimito riait de bon cœur. Hitomi souleva la fillette de sur Merle tandis que Van agrippa le bras de la femme-chat pour l'aider à sortir de la mare.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Sauf que je suis trempée. » Répondit Merle en se secouant un peu.

Van et Hitomi firent un pas en arrière pour ne pas recevoir l'eau de Merle. Kimito ne put s'empêcher de rigoler encore.

« Qu'est ce que tu trouves de si drôle, on est toutes les deux trempées à cause de toi ? » Lui demanda Merle avec un ton de faux reproches.

« Tu ressembles à la chatte Mini quand elle a pris un bain l'autre jour. » Rigola la fillette.

La femme-chat la regarda méchamment. Elle détestait, comme tous les hommes-chats, être comparée aux chats domestiques. Mais elle avait également conscience que la petite n'avait que quatre ans et demi et ne pensait certainement pas à mal. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Hitomi et Van n'auraient pas donné cher de sa peau.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir vous changer. » Dit Hitomi en regardant la robe trempée de sa nièce.

« Pas vraiment le choix, je peux m'en occuper si ça déranges pas. » Proposa Merle en désigna Kimito des yeux.

« Tu es sûre. »

« Y a pas de problème. On est capable d'aller se changer toutes seules, pas vrai Kimito. »

La fillette fit de grands signes affirmatifs de la tête. Hitomi la confia donc à son amie féline qui l'entraîna avec elle vers le château.

Van lui proposa de continuer vers la colline un peu plus loin, ils arriveraient juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher entre les montagnes qui entouraient la vallée et la cité. Ils se remirent donc en marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut de la petite colline. Un banc avait été installé sur la colline pour observer les environs tranquillement. Ils s'assirent donc côte à côte pour regarder le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Ils le regardèrent un moment en silence.

« Qui est Mini au fait. Tu as une chatte sur Terre ? »

« Non. C'est la chatte de Lucie. La sœur de la mère de Kimito, sa tante quoi. On est allée la voir le mois dernier et elle a donné un bain à sa chatte qui était revenue sale de sa promenade dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Merle n'aimait pas être pris pour une simple chatte. »

« Merle le sait très bien… Et une chance sinon Kimito aurait eu droit à une toute autre réaction. »

Hitomi approuva d'un sourire, connaissant bien le caractère de la femme-chat.

Il y eut à nouveau un court silence.

« C'est magnifique. » Hitomi parlait du coucher de soleil qui tintait entièrement le ciel entre les montagnes d'un mélange de mauve, rose et orange.

« Oui, magnifique. » Répéta Van, qui lui ne parlait pas seulement du coucher de soleil.

Hitomi tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il la regardait elle et non le coucher de soleil. Il la regardait dans les yeux et Hitomi lui rendit son regard avec un sourire. Van replaça une mèche qui tombait sur le bord de sa figure derrière son oreille. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et bientôt leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et leurs lèvres se séparèrent légèrement à nouveau. Mais elles se retrouvèrent peu de temps après pour échanger à nouveau un tendre baiser plus long cette fois. Van entoura Hitomi de ses bras et Hitomi fit de même. Ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois après dix ans de séparation.

Hitomi réouvrit tranquillement ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermés durant leur baiser. Combien de fois avait-t-elle rêvé ce moment. Un simple baiser de lui la chavirait davantage qu'elle aurait cru possible qu'un baiser le fasse.

Le soleil avait à présent terminé sa course derrière les montagnes, il ne restait plus qu'une simple lueur dans le ciel. Hitomi avait à présent la tête accotée sur l'épaule de Van. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence tandis que les dernières lueurs solaires disparaissaient. Hitomi était très bien et ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée de rester tranquillement assisse là avec Van, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Kimito et Merle. Il était temps pour la fillette de se coucher et elle se demandait comment ça allait avec Merle.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer. Je commence à me demander comment Merle se débrouille avec Kimito. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Hitomi relava sa tête et se sépara de Van. Van se leva et lui tendit la main. Hitomi la prit en se levant et ils retournèrent tranquillement au château.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la chambre d'Hitomi, des cris et des rires leur arrivèrent. En ouvrant la porte, ils les trouvèrent en pleine bataille de chatouillements sur le lit. L'attention de Merle fut attirée vers la porte et les deux arrivants, Kimito en profita alors pour reprendre l'avantage. Elle se faufila hors des bras de Merle et s'accrocha à son cou par derrière. La femme-chat se releva entraînant avec elle la fillette sur son dos. Cette dernière s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber en riant joyeusement. Merle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les exclamations enjouées de Kimito.

Van et Hitomi échangèrent un regard. Van haussa les épaules, peu de chose pouvait encore vraiment le surprendre de Merle.

« À ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous avoir ennuyées. »

« Tati! »

Merle venait de faire descendre Kimito de son dos et elle se précipita vers sa tante.

« C'est bien beau de jouer avec Merle, mais il se fait tard. »

« Encore un peu s.t.p. »

« Peut-être une autre fois. » Intervient Merle.

Le grand sourire de Kimito diminua.

« Allé, il est temps de se préparer au dodo et de mettre son pyjama. »

Hitomi lança un petit regard à Van. Ce dernier compris le message et quitta la pièce. Merle le suivit, voyant qu'elle ne faisait qu'inciter la fillette à vouloir rester debout, même si elle leur baillait dans la face depuis un moment. Ils laissèrent donc la nièce et la tante seules.

« Tu sembles avoir le tour avec Kimito. »

« Elle n'est pas tellement difficile. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est attachante comme gamine… Mais certain s'intéresse d'avantage à sa tante… »

Van décida de ne pas répondre à son allusion.

Un peu plus tard, Hitomi quittait la chambre. Elle retraversa le corridor et fut surprise de trouver Van assis au bas des marches menant dans le hall centrale du château à la sortie de l'aile des invités. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son arrivée. Elle descendit les marches tranquillement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Van devait être dans ses pensées, car elle réussit à se rendre juste derrière lui sans le faire réagir. L'occasion était trop belle pour résister. Elle se pencha rapidement et l'agrippa par les épaules en criant pour le faire sursauter.

Ça réussit, car Van se releva d'un bond et s'écarta de quelques pas en se retournant sur ses gardes. En se retourna il vit une Hitomi morte de rire, elle l'avait vraiment pris au dépourvu. Il se relaxa aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« C'était trop tentant désolé. Tu aurais dû te voir. » Dit-elle toujours morte de rire.

« C'est pas drôle. »

Hitomi ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant bien au contraire.

« Si c'était pour faire des farces plates, tu n'étais pas obligée de revenir. »

Van n'en pensait évidemment pas un mot, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement la voir pliée en deux surtout quand il en était la cause.

« Je peux repartir immédiatement si tu préfères. »

Hitomi sortit le pendentif atlante qu'elle avait récupéré en même temps qu'elle parlait. _On peut jouer à deux à ce petit jeu. _Elle remonta ensuite les marches pour aller chercher Kimito, ou du moins en donner l'impression.

Van ne fit pas mine de bouger. _Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Hitomi._

Hitomi atteignit le haut de l'escalier et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. En tournant le coin du corridor, elle fit un signe de la main et lança un au revoir avant de sortir du champ de vision de Van. Van attendit un moment, décidé à ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il croyait qu'elle allait revenir en voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas. Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne revienne, ni qu'il n'y ait aucun son. Van savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, mais monta tout de même l'escalier pour voir où elle était. En tournant le coin, il arriva directement en face d'elle. Elle attendait gentiment qu'il arrive juste après le coin.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire grand chose que je parte ou non ! »

« Je ne te force pas à rester, si tu veux vraiment partir rien ne t'en empêches, mais tu n'arriveras pas à grand chose en restant cachée derrière un coin. »

Ils ne purent retenir leur sourire plus longtemps sans rire. Ils retournèrent vers l'escalier et le hall. Une fois dans le hall, ils virent Merle arriver de l'autre côté. Elle les rejoignit et les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« J'en ai manqué une, on dirait. Ça avait l'air drôle. »

Elle ne tira rien d'eux, mais ils sortirent s'asseoir un moment sur la terrasse. Ils parlèrent un peu, en partie du départ du lendemain. Ils partiraient assez tôt. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous pour déjeuner tous ensemble avant le départ. Van suggéra à Hitomi de préparer ses affaires d'avance. Ça ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, n'ayant pas grand chose excepté les achats qu'elle avait faits avec Merle dans l'après-midi.

Merle fut la première à aller se coucher. Mais les deux autres suivirent peu de temps après. Ils retournaient à l'intérieur, lorsque Van arrêta Hitomi avant qu'elle entre.

« Hitomi. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« On rigolait tout à l'heure, mais je suis content que tu sois revenue et tu aurais beau rire de moi tous les jours, je ne voudrais pas que tu partes pour autant. »

« Je pourrais te prendre aux mots. » Répliqua Hitomi avec un sourire en coin.

Van lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis contente d'être là aussi. Tu m'as manqué. »

Hitomi fit un pas vers lui et Van la prit dans ses bras. « Moi aussi » Dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun de leur côté, dans leur chambre respective. Dans sa chambre, Hitomi prépara le peu de choses qu'elles avaient à amener, elle et Kimito, avant d'aller la rejoindre dans le lit.

Et un de plus, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de fun à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Alors read and review, je devrais avoir le temps de me mettre au 12 dés demain, mais à savoir si je vais avoir le temps de tout le faire, ça je pourrais pas dire. On verra bien.

Kiana 


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, ce chapitre ne parle pas beaucoup de Van et Hitomi, désolé, mais ne vous en faites pas il y en aura dans les prochains chapitre. Pour ce qui est du 12, il parle bcp de Sérana ainsi que Gadess et Allen.  
Et avant de commencer … Merci pour les reviews toujours aussi appréciés, comme ça vous aviez hâte de voir Hito et Van ensemble, et bien c'est fait et ça va continuer. 

**Chapitre 12**

« Destination en vue » Annonça le capitaine Tyo.

Kimito et Hitomi se rendirent à l'avant du vaisseau pour voir leur fameuse destination, l'endroit où vivait Séréna et Gadess.

Le voyage à partir de Fanalia prenait environ un jour et demi. Hier matin, ils s'étaient embarqués sur le Slanzar, le vaisseau personnel de Van. C'est une fois à bord, qu'Hitomi rencontra le capitaine Tyo et ses hommes. Tyo était le responsable du vaisseau royal, mais également l'un des plus importants capitaines de l'armée Fanalienne. Il était un meneur d'homme loyal qui démontra sa valeur au roi très tôt lors de la reconstruction de Fanalia. Van l'avait lui-même remarqué et, lorsque le temps fut venu, il fut le premier qu'il nomma capitaine. Depuis, il était devenu un homme de confiance du roi.

Le voyage se déroula sans grande histoire ni embûche. Hitomi eut l'occasion d'entendre l'histoire de Séréna et Gadess. Séréna étant redevenue elle-même, elle devait reprendre sa vie en main. Allen prit soin d'elle et se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. Allen, sa sœur et ses hommes s'installèrent provisoirement à Pallas après la guerre. Les premiers moins furent très durs pour Séréna. Elle faisait des cauchemars sur Dilando toutes les nuits, et elle avait des flashs de lui même éveillée. Lorsqu'elle était redevenue elle-même, ses souvenirs de Dilando étaient devenus très flous. Elle n'avait pas de réels souvenirs précis de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais elle savait tout de même ce qu'il ou elle avait pu faire. Elle se tenait pour responsable de toutes les atrocités que Dilando avait faites. Ça demanda beaucoup de travail, mais ils finirent par lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était aucunement responsable des actes de Dilando.

Un an après la guerre, Chid fut mis au courant de la véritable identité de son père. Le jeune garçon mit évidemment un peu de temps à accepter complètement la vérité. Mais une fois fait, il accueillit Allen et son entourage à Freid. L'aide d'Allen au côté du nouveau duc ne serait pas de trop. En vieillissant avec son vrai père à ses côtés, Chid vint à le considérer réellement comme un père à part entière, ce qui était plus que le chevalier céleste avait espéré, car lui aussi le considérait comme un fils.

Pour ce qui est de Séréna, lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à Freid, elle faisait toujours des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, mais durant la journée, elle réussissait à avoir une vie normale loin de Dilando. Allen veillait sur elle constamment, il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver et se faisait souvent du souci pour elle. À tel point qu'elle avait quelque fois l'impression d'étouffer. Mais elle aimait profondément son frère aîné et n'aurait jamais rien fait pour le décevoir. À Freid, elle vivait principalement entourée d'hommes. Mais elle s'y fit très bien, car ils se montraient tous très aimables avec elle, même en sachant ce qu'elle avait été. Gadess était particulièrement attentionné envers elle. Très tôt, Allen lui avait demandé de l'aider à prendre soin d'elle. Il voyait bien que sa présence constante près d'elle, lui pesait parfois, il avait donc demandé à celui de ses hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance, Gadess, de veiller sur elle et faire ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider à oublier Dilando. Mais très vite, Gadess prit de plus en plus plaisir à passer du temps avec la sœur de son commandant. Séréna également se mit rapidement à apprécier sa compagnie. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles, il n'y eut donc rien d'étonnant de voir un amour naître entre eux. Gadess ne permettait pas seulement à Séréna de passer du bon temps, mais il avait également un effet bénéfique sur ses cauchemars. Elle le constata clairement le jour où Gadess s'absenta pour deux semaines en mission à Pallas. Durant ces deux semaines, elle fit plus de cauchemars que d'habitude et la situation revint à la normale quelques jours après son retour près d'elle.

Quatre ans après la guerre, personne ne fut vraiment surprit d'apprendre que Gadess demandait sa main en mariage à Séréna. Elle accepta évidemment. Gadess jura à Allen de protéger sa sœur jusqu'au péril de sa vie pour toujours. Allen leur donna sa bénédiction, ne voyant pas meilleur mari possible pour sa sœur que l'un des hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ils eurent un mariage assez sobre et intime. Millerna, reine d'Asturia, leur accorda un petit domaine comme cadeau de noces.

Ils y vivaient donc depuis environ six ans, et depuis ils avaient eu deux enfants, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. De son côté, Allen avait quitté Freid depuis quelques années, il vivait maintenant à Pallas en tant que premier chevalier céleste et conseiller de la reine… et peut-être un peu plus.

Les passagers du Slanzar pouvaient maintenant voir le manoir droit devant. Le vaisseau atterrit dans l'espace prévu pour l'atterrissage un peu au nord. Ils débarquèrent tous et prirent la direction des bâtiments, où on les attendait, ou du moins la plupart était attendu.

Le petit groupe de Fanalia arriva au manoir, Tyo ouvrait la marche pour annoncer la venue du roi. Van suivait juste derrière, Merle d'un côté et Hitomi de l'autre, suivie par Kimito. Ils étaient également accompagnés des quatre hommes sélectionnés par Tyo pour former l'équipage de ce voyage.

« Le Slanzar vint d'atterrir, amenant Van Fanel, roi de Fanalia et ses compagnons en réponse à l'invitation du maître des lieux. » Déclara Tyo au jeune garde en poste à la porte.

Ils avaient évidemment eu connaissance de leur arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit donc presque aussitôt. Un homme et une femme vint accueillir leur invités avec le sourire. Hitomi reconnut aussitôt Gadess, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. La femme était Séréna devina Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de la connaître, elle l'avait rencontrée d'une seule fois juste après la guerre, avant son retour à Fanalia puis sur Terre. Elle n'avait donc d'un très vague souvenir d'elle. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se parler le moindrement.

« Bonjour et Bienvenue Lord Van. » L'accueillit Gadess en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Je souhaite également la bienvenue à vous tous. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres membres du groupe.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Lord Gadess, Lady Séréna. » Répondit Van.

Séréna les salua tous également à son tour, puis remarqua la présence d'Hitomi, évidemment sans la reconnaître.

« Et qui avons-nous là ? Jamais vous n'amenez avec vous une compagne, surtout en visite personnelle. Elle doit être bien différente de ses précédentes. »

Séréna étant la seule à ne pas connaître son identité, Gadess l'avait reconnue, elle ne se rendait donc pas compte de son erreur. Mais on pouvait noter un certain niveau d'inconfort, à divers degré, chez plusieurs des autres personnes présentes, principalement chez Van et Hitomi.

« Je vous présente Hitomi Kensaky. »

Séréna reconnut alors le nom de la jeune fille et comprit aussitôt qui elle était.

« Ho! Désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir. » S'excusa-t-elle, se sentant mal d'avoir taquiné Van, car, comme tous les proches de Van, elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle Van n'avait jamais eu de relations vraiment sérieuses et la jeune femme devant elle était précisément cette raison.

Elle s'avança vers la terrienne.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir, Hitomi Kensaky, vous êtes ici comme chez-vous. » L'accueillit-elle.

« Merci. Et je vous présente Kimito Kensaky, ma nièce. »

La fillette venait de sortir de derrière elle. Hitomi avait annoncé clairement qui elle était, pour éviter tout mal entendu possible cette fois. Séréna se pencha vers la fillette et la salua gentiment à son tour.

Gadess invita ensuite tout le monde à entrer à l'intérieur. Ils venaient juste d'entrer lorsqu'Allen arriva pour les accueillir à son tour. Il avança d'un bon pas vers le roi de Fanalia. Les deux hommes se saluèrent amicalement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé tant que ça en dix ans, il avait évidemment l'air plus vieux, mais il semblait avoir la même allure de chevalier galant.

Il salua Merle ainsi que Tyo lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme et la fillette de l'autre côté du groupe. Hitomi attendit en le regardant qu'il la reconnaisse, ce qu'il fit après l'avoir dévisagé un très court moment. Il ouvrit les yeux ronds en la reconnaissant et se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

« Hitomi! Quelle agréable surprise. » Il s'inclina légèrement et lui baisa la main. _Oui, toujours le même_.

« Contente de te voir Allen. »

« Depuis quand es-tu revenue sur Gaea ? »

« Environ une semaine. »

« Et vous nous avez rien dit. » S'indigna Allen, en se tournant ensuite vers Van et Merle.

« On préférait garder la surprise. »

« Pour une surprise c'en est toute une. »

Trois nouveaux arrivants se joignirent à eux dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr et de deux jeunes enfants plus jeune que Kimito.

Séréna alla à leur rencontre et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre femme tenait déjà la fillette dans les siens.

« Hitomi, voici mes deux enfants. Zack et Laila »

« Ils sont adorables, ils ont quelles âge ? »

« Deux ans et demi. »

« Kimito en a quatre et demi. »

Hitomi se pencha vers sa nièce qui lui avait tiré sur la jupe pour attirer son attention.

« Je peux jouer avec eux. » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr ma chouette. »

Les deux jumeaux furent déposés au sol en face de Kimito.

« Je te présente également Miane. »

La femme était assez âgée, mais avait encore de très longue année devant elle. Elle avait les cheveux qui devenaient peu à peu grisâtre avec les années, elle les portait remontés en chignon, mais ce que l'on remarquait en premier en la regardant c'était ses yeux noisettes bienveillants et son sourire presque constant, mais d'un très grand naturel qui reflétait sa bonne humeur. Elle était en charge de diverses tâches dans le manoir, elle s'occupait du ménage, donnait un coup de main en cuisine lorsque nécessaire, allait parfois chercher les provisions au marché, veillait sur les enfants et tenait également compagnie à Séréna.

« Bonjour et enchanté Lady Hitomi. »

Gadess invita chacun à aller s'installer tranquillement dans les chambres d'invités en attendant le souper. Hitomi et Kimito n'étant pas attendues, on n'avait évidemment pas préparé de chambre pour elles. Gadess et Séréna s'en excusèrent. La situation serait évidemment remédiée assez vite, et elle pourrait s'y rendre sans problème dés la fin du souper. Ça ne dérangeait pas Hitomi le moins du monde, elle alla attendre le repas avec Séréna et les enfants au salon.

Alors comment vous avez trouvés l'histoire de Séréna ? Et pour ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre dans la première semaine, j'ai effectivement changé le nom de la fille de Séréna.

_Kiana_


	13. Chapter 13

Ça été un peu plus long que les précédents pour ce chapitre, mais la raison est très simple : période d'examens avec quelques travaux moins de temps pour le reste comme écrire une fic! 

Et puis à par ça, ben ceux qui ont lu le chap 12 dans les jours suivants sa mise en ligne vous allez remarquer que j'ai changée le nom de la fille de Séréna. (J'ai eu quelque commentaire qui le trouvait bizarre et je dois dire qu'après coup je le trouve aussi donc…)

Alors merci pour ceux qui m'envoye des reviews et bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 13 

Durant le souper, Hitomi raconta à nouveau les principaux événements de sa vie pour Séréna, Allen et Gadess. Elle eut également droit à la leurs versions des dernières années, qui ressemblaient en gros à ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur le Slanzar.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent tous au salon, où Hitomi avait été avec Séréna avant le souper. Les trois enfants se réunirent pour jouer sous la surveillance de Miane, et celle occasionnelle d'Hitomi pendant que les adultes continuaient à parler entre eux. Une fois le partage des nouvelles pas mal terminé, on passa au présent.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il va falloir souligner le retour d'Hitomi comme il se doit, qu'est ce que vous en pensez. »

« Tu as raison, un retour comme celui-là mérite d'être fêté. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure. » Protesta Hitomi.

« Non, ils ont raison. Nous devrions d'ailleurs tous aller fêter ça à Pallas. » Proposa Allen.

« À Pallas, on vient juste d'arriver. » Dit Merle.

« Bonne idée, j'en connais une qui va être ravie de la voir. » Renchérit Sérena.

Et en moins de une, la décision fut prise. Ils se rendraient tous à Pallas le surlendemain. Gadess enverraient un messager pour la capitale dés le lendemain matin. Le message à la reine l'informerait de l'arrivée pour le lendemain après-midi d'Allen, sa sœur et sa famille, ainsi que celle de Van, Merle et ses quelques hommes. Il lui dirait également qu'il aurait un évènement spéciale à fêter, sans lui dire lequel. De cette façon, elle pourrait prévoir une fête, mais tout en lui gardant la surprise du retour d'Hitomi.

Manie interrompit la discussion lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle allait coucher les petits. Séréna proposa alors à Hitomi de coucher Kimito avec eux étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les trois. Les jumeaux avaient tous les deux une chambre séparée par une double porte donnant accès l'un à l'autre. Ce qui avait pour avantage de donner un grand espace de jeux commun lorsque les portes étaient ouvertes, mais qui leur permettait aussi d'avoir chacun leur chambre lorsqu'elles étaient fermée, ce qui s'avérait de plus en plus important en vieillissant.

Hitomi demanda son avis à Kimito et elle accepta de partager la chambre de Laila. Hitomi accompagna Manie et Séréna avec les enfants. On installa un lit d'enfant supplémentaire dans la chambre de la petite. Hitomi aida sa nièce à se mettre en robe de nuit et la borda un peu pendant que Séréna s'occupait de Laila et que Manie était avec Zack. Le couché fut assez rapide à trois, et bien vite les trois enfants étaient installés dans leurs lits.

« Fait de beau rêve Kimmy. Ma chambre est quelques portes à côté, alors s'il y a quelque chose tu sais où me trouver. »

« Nuit, Tati Hitomi. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Hitomi déposa un bisou sur sa joue et quitta la pièce avec Séréna, qui venait de souhaiter bonne nuit à ses propres enfants. Manie avait indiqué la porte de sa chambre à Hitomi en arrivant à celle des enfants. Séréna lui proposa d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elles firent.

Le manoir comptait plusieurs chambres, la chambre des maîtres des lieux, celles de leurs enfants, une chambre pour Allen lors de ses nombreux séjours, les quartiers du personnel et deux types de chambres d'invités. Quelques-unes un peu plus élégantes pour leurs invités « de marques » et d'autre plus simples, mais tout de même jolies, pour l'entourage de ces invités. Les soldats Fanaliens occupaient ces chambres. Les chambres élégantes étaient toutes situées au deuxième étage après celles de la famille. En arrivant à la porte de la chambre d'Hitomi, Séréna lui apprit donc que les chambres autour étaient occupées par Merle, en face, Allen, entre la sienne et celle des enfants, et Van, qui occupait celle à côté de Merle. Il restait trois autres chambres inoccupées.

Séréna allait laisser Hitomi ranger ses affaires, que l'on avait apportées dans sa chambre, mais elle avait d'abord quelques choses à lui dire.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ma remarque de tout à l'heure lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à excuser, oublie-ça. » _Non, mais c'est vrai, pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle d'un commentaire qui ne m'était même pas destiné. Et qu'est ce qu'elle croit que je serais en colère de l'entendre parler de d'autres femmes que Van aurait connue… qu'est ce qu'elle croit que je n'ai pas approché un gars en dix ans ?_

« D'accord. »

Séréna laissa Hitomi à ses affaires et alla rejoindre les autres. Hitomi déballa donc ses vêtements pour les mettre dans l'armoire, se demandant si ça en valait vraiment la peine étant donné qu'ils repartiraient bientôt pour Pallas.

Hitomi s'apprêtait à mettre sa dernière jupe dans l'armoire lorsqu'on cogna à la porte.

« Oui! »

« C'est Van, je peux entrer ? »

« Entre. »

Hitomi installa sa jupe sur un support et la mis dans l'armoire pendant que Van entrait dans la pièce.

« Tu arrives juste au bon moment, je viens tout juste de finir. »

Elle referma l'armoire et se retourna vers Van pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Ho, rien. »

« Tu es venu pour _rien _? »

« Non, enfin rien de précis. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. »

Hitomi n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi exactement, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que font les autres ? »

« Merle est allée à la cuisine voir s'il y avait un petit quelques choses à grignoter et Gadess et Allen ont décidé de s'entraîner un peu à l'épée. »

« Tu ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec eux. »

« Non… J'ai trouvé mieux à faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Venir te voir! » Dit Van croyant que c'était évident.

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait. »

Tout en parlant, Hitomi l'avait rejoint de l'autre côté de la pièce. Van fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Peu importe. » Commença-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser. « Tant que je suis avec toi. »

Hitomi lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Décidément Van avait moins de misère qu'avant à montrer ses sentiments, ce qui n'était évidemment pas pour lui déplaire.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire. » Demanda-t-il à Hitomi après un moment.

« Tu connais bien le coin? »

« Bien sûr, je viens régulièrement. Tu veux que je te fasse voir les environs ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, le domaine semble magnifique. »

« Allons faire un tour dans ce cas, j'ai même une idée pour te la faire voir d'une manière… particulière.» Dit Van avec un sourire en coin, qu'Hitomi n'était pas sûre de savoir interpréter.

Il entraîna Hitomi dans le corridor, ils passèrent devant l'escalier du premier étage, mais continuèrent tout droit. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur un petit balcon sur le côté du manoir. _Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là_, se demanda Hitomi. Elle vit alors Van enlever son T-shirt. Rien pour aider Hitomi à comprendre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit surgir de son dos, deux grandes ailes blanches. Van lui fit face en lui tendant la main.

« Prête à faire un tour ? »

Hitomi hésita un bref instant surtout parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle prit ensuite la main tendue par Van. Il la prit dans ses bras et en quelques battements d'ailes, ils décollèrent. Hitomi s'agrippa à lui lors du décollage. Une fois une bonne hauteur atteinte, se sentant plus stable, elle défit son étreint pour la reprendre autour de son cou, se disant qu'elle nuirait sans doute moins au mouvement de ses ailes de cette façon.

Elle regarda alors autour d'eux, Van leur fit faire un tour du manoir pour commencer. Pour Van, il était normal de voler de la sorte, après la guerre, il avait arrêté de vouloir sans cesse cacher ses ailes et ce qu'elles représentaient. Il faisait couramment des promenades aériennes à Fanalia, et à l'occasion à Asturia et Freid, où ses origines draconnians étaient connues. Mais pour une humaine typique, voler n'avait rien d'annotait. Après tout, l'humain ne rêve-t-il pas de voler depuis toujours ?

Hitomi appréciait beaucoup son vol, Van avait raison, ce point de vue offrait une vision unique de la région. Mais la ballade en elle-même était unique. Le vent qui lui frôlait le visage, et faisait danser ses cheveux, les mouvements réguliers des ailes de Van, la proximité de Van et le sentiment de liberté qui s'en dégageait.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite un peu du manoir pour visiter un peu les environs, une forêt se situait au sud, tandis qu'au nord l'on retrouvait des terres cultivées, on y trouvait également la piste d'atterrissage où attendait le Slanzar. Une rivière coulait également dans les environs. Van lui expliqua qu'elle se jetait dans la mer près de Palas, en la suivant, on arrivait donc à la capitale.

Après un survol d'ensemble, Van reprit la direction du manoir pour y atterrir. Mais une fois encore, Hitomi fut surprise de l'endroit où ils arrivèrent. Ils n'étaient pas de retour sur le balcon, mais bien sur le toit.

Une fois au sol, ils se séparèrent et bougèrent un peu les bras pour les dégourdirent, étant donné qu'ils avaient été dans la même position depuis un moment. Van fit également disparaître ses ailes, laissant s'envoler quelques plumes. Une d'entre elles retomba près d'Hitomi qui tendit la main pour la saisir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'observa un moment et la rapprocha de son visage, elle lui chatouilla la joue. Van l'avait observée un moment avant de s'approcher. Hitomi releva les yeux vers lui.

« Elles sont aussi blanches que dans mes souvenirs. »

Van se rappela la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elles les trouvaient belles, excepté Merle personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant.

Un sourire tendre apparu sur le visage de Van. Il la regardait dans les yeux, ses grands yeux verts et elle lui rendit son regard ainsi que son sourire.

« Je crois que je ne te l'ai même jamais dit, mais je t'aime, Hitomi. »

Le sourire d'Hitomi s'agrandit encore d'avantage. « Je sais… je t'aime aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'assirent côte à côte pour regarder le ciel étoilé ainsi que les deux lunes. Hitomi laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Van qui l'entourait de son bras.

« Elles sont beaucoup plus visibles ici que chez-moi. Ce ne sont pas les même non plus. »

Hitomi ne pouvait pas toujours les voir aussi éclatantes, dépendant d'où elle se trouvait au Japon, à cause des lumières de la ville.

Après un moment, sans rien dire, Van remarqua qu'Hitomi ne bougeait plus beaucoup.

« Hitomi ? » Souffla Van.

Aucune réponse, il pencha la tête vers elle et écarta une mèche rebelle de son visage. Elle s'était assoupit. Van la regarda dormir tranquillement, elle semblait très paisible. Après un moment, il se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux la ramener à sa chambre. Il se releva donc très lentement en faisant attention à ses mouvements pour ne pas trop la déranger. Il redéploya ses ailes et la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au bord du toit. Il donna quelques coups d'ailes tout en essayant de ne pas trop la réveiller. Un instant après, il atterrissait sur le balcon qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. Évidemment Hitomi n'était pas restée profondément endormir durant tout ce temps. Mais elle était toujours relativement somnolente. Au décollage, elle avait entrouvert les yeux, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle eut conscience de l'atterrissage. Elle n'était pas totalement réveillée, mais elle devinait qu'il la ramenait à sa chambre. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle allait marcher, mais il la portait déjà dans ses bras vers l'intérieur. Elle somnolait toujours et n'eut que peu conscience du court trajet dans le corridor. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Hitomi et Van la déposa sur son lit. Hitomi l'enlace en accotant sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu veux bien rester le temps que je m'endormes. » Murmura Hitomi d'une voix endormie.

Van s'assit sur le bord du lit et Hitomi laissa reposer sa tête contre lui. Il ne fallu évidemment pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour s'endormir. Van la déplaça tranquillement pour poser sa tête sur son oreiller et tira la couverture sur elle. Hitomi remua faiblement dans son sommeil. Van dégagea son visage de ses quelques petites mèches de cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Hitomi. »

Il se leva, lui adressa un dernier petit regard. Elle dormait tranquillement, il quitta donc la pièce sans un bruit pour aller récupérer son T-shirt sur le balcon. Et ensuite se rendre dans sa propre chambre.

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, il y avait un peu plus de V-H comme je l'avais dit avant le chap 12. Et ça continuera dans les suivants, on aura aussi prochainement des nouvelles de Millerna. (c'est un peu évident s'ils vont à Pallas, mais bon.)

_Kiana_


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, moi aussi je trouvais ça romantique la scène du vol. (Et lulu, oui vive Harry Potter 6, je vais me l'acheter en fin de semaine c'est sûr, moi. (Je sais que ça n'a pas rapport moi aussi lol, C'est pour ça que c'est entre parenthèses ) Revenons à Escaflowne… en fait j'ai rien de spécial à dire qu'autre, sauf bonne lecture du chapitre 14.

Chapitre 14 

Le départ pour Pallas étant prévu le lendemain matin, ils avaient donc toute la journée devant eux. Ils se virent tous au déjeuner et l'on décida de profiter de cette belle journée, car elle s'annonçait effectivement magnifique, pour faire une randonnée à cheval tous ensemble, ils amèneraient également un lunch pour dîner quelque part. Manie s'occuperaient les trois enfants en leur absence avec Merle, qui m'aimait pas plus que ça les ballades à cheval.

Une fois tous prêts, ils prirent la direction des écuries. Gadess et Séréna possédaient plusieurs chevaux. Ils avaient fait préparer des montures pour chacun. Gadess et Séréna avaient évidemment leurs montures habituelles, un étalon brun et une jument rousse. Allen et Van eurent deux chevaux noirs, des frères. Tyo monterait un cheval brun pâle et pour ce qui est d'Hitomi, on lui amena un cheval ressemblant à un mustang. Hitomi avait théoriquement déjà monté à cheval, mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, alors elle n'était pas la meilleure des cavalières.

Au début, Séréna avait demandé au garçon d'écurie de lui amener une selle de femme, ou une selle pour monter de côté, comme souvent les femmes montaient sur Gaea. Mais Hitomi préféra avoir une selle traditionnelle. Elle était déjà assez rouillée comme ça, pas besoin de compliquer les choses en montant d'une façon différente. On lui installa donc la nouvelle et elle monta en selle. Van, comme tous les autres, vit qu'Hitomi n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il amena son cheval à sa hauteur.

« Ça va aller, Hitomi ? »

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas monté à cheval souvent et la dernière fois c'était il y a quelques années. »

Van prit donc Hitomi en main. Ils chevauchèrent d'abord tranquillement côte à côte, Van surveillait cheval et cavalière attentivement. Mais bien vite, Hitomi reprit confiance. Van lui donna quelques conseils et la guida. Hitomi progressa assez vite, les directives de Van et les souvenirs de ses quelques expériences précédentes sur Terre y étaient pour beaucoup.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour leur première halte, Van n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper d'Hitomi comme tel, bien qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil régulièrement et chevauchait souvent à ses côtés. Elle se débrouillait très bien et suivait les autres sans problème.

Leur arrêt se situait à l'entrée d'une vallée. La vue y était magnifique. La piste qu'ils suivaient s'avançait dans la campagne entre les champs. Gadess leur indiqua une colline de l'autre côté, il s'agissait de l'endroit qu'il avait prévu pour le repas. La pause ne fut pas très longue et ils se remirent tous en selles prêts à repartir.

« Un galop entre les champs, ça vous dit ? » Proposa Allen.

« D'accord, si tu crois être capable de me suivre. » Le relança Gadess.

Allen lança un regard aux autres pour avoir leurs réponses.

Séréna haussa légèrement les épaules pour dire qu'ils avaient bien beau, mais qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire partie de leur course. Tyo fit un simple sourire pour dire qu'il était partant. Van lança un regard à Hitomi, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? » Demanda Hitomi pour couper court à la discussion.

« Je vous attends à la ferme là-bas ! » S'exclama Gadess en s'élançant.

« Pas si j'y arrive avant. » Répliqua Allen en partant au galop à son tour.

Il fut aussitôt imité par Tyo. Un court moment après, Hitomi fut la suivant à éperonner son cheval pour le faire prendre son élan. Van la suivit aussitôt. Séréna, la dernière restante, les suivit à son tour en menant sa jument au galop.

Hitomi avait cru perdre un peu l'équilibre au début, mais elle reprit assez bien la situation en main. Son cheval descendit vers la vallée au galop, elle voyait les champs passer rapidement de chaque côté et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage en faisant virevolter ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient libérées de la couette basse qu'elle s'était faite ce matin là. Van l'avait rattrapée et calquait maintenant son allure sur la sienne. Allen, Tyo et Gadess étaient de toute façon déjà long devant, tandis que Séréna les suivait également à bonne allure un peu derrière eux.

Après une course folle, Hitomi vit les trois hommes arrêtés près de la ferme, au cœur de la vallée, mentionnée par Gadess. Elle tira doucement sur la bride pour faire ralentir son cheval. Un fois son cheval au trot, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour constater que Van la suivait également au trot. Séréna les rattrapa et ralentit une fois à leur hauteur pour rejoindre les trois autres qui les attendaient près de la ferme.

« Alors qui a gagné ? » Demanda Hitomi une fois avec eux.

Allen regarda Gadess pour le laisser répondre, mais il ne tenait pas à être celui qui répondrait, ce fut donc Tyo qui répondit.

« Allen a gagné, mais c'était plutôt serré. »

« Comme d'habitude. » Souffla Séréna.

« Il faut pas oublier que je transporte une partie du repas. » Se défendit Gadess.

« Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, Gadess. De toute façon tu es parti le premier. » Répliqua Allen.

« On verra bien qui gagnera la prochaine fois. »

« C'est bien fun tout ça, mais on devrait continuer si on veut dîner, non ? » Dit Séréna pour clore le sujet.

Ils reprirent donc leur route. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent donc bientôt sur la colline prévue pour le repas. Gadess et Tyo, qui se partageaient le transport du repas, déchargèrent les provisions. Ils s'installèrent tous en rond tandis que Séréna séparait le repas pour ensuite le distribuer à chacun. Il s'agissait principalement de salade à la viande contenue dans une sorte de pain percé au centre. L'équivalent d'un sous-marin ou de tortillas à la salade, mais avec une présentation un peu différente.

Après le repas, ils repartirent vers le sud, ils emprunteraient un sentier plutôt boisée, contrairement à celui du matin qui était principalement à travers de vastes étendues assez déboisées. L'ensemble du trajet faisait un parcours assez rond et se terminerait en longeant une partie de la rivière pour ensuite revenir au manoir en fin d'après-midi.

Hitomi n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'équitation, mais elle avait toujours bien aimé ça. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle appréciait sa journée. Tout au long du parcours ils chevauchèrent dans des ordres différents, elle put donc parler à tout le monde en cour de route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils devaient quitter la rivière pour retourner vers le manoir, Allen proposa à Gadess de prendre sa revanche. Mais cette fois personne ne pourrait se chercher des excuses, Gadess ne traînait plus de provisions, n'ayant plus de provisions du tout. Et le départ serait donné en même temps pour tout le monde. Gadess, Allen, Tyo ainsi que Van se mirent côte à côte. Hitomi se plaça également à leurs côtés.

« Hitomi a décidé de participer aussi on dirait. » Dit Gadess.

« Ce matin tu avais un peu de difficulté à monter, tu crois déjà être de taille pour une course. » Dit Allen sur un ton de défi.

« Les courses de vitesse ça me connais, mais si tu as peur de te faire battre par une fille je comprends. » Répliqua Hitomi.

« Ni pense même pas. »

Séréna étant la seule restante, elle se proposa pour donner le départ. À son signal, les cinq cavaliers éperonnèrent leurs chevaux pour les faire prendre le départ et partir au galop en direction du manoir. Hitomi prit le départ presque qu'au moment exact où Séréna le donna, elle fit accélérer sa monture et se cramponna. Elle s'obligea à ne pas faire trop attention aux quatre autres, elle se sentait accélérer et ne quittait pas des yeux le manoir, leur objectif. L'excellent départ d'Hitomi surpris un peu Allen, et les autres aussi un peu d'ailleurs, mais ce ne fut de courte durée.

Au manoir, le garçon d'écurie vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des chevaux approcher. Il sortit de l'écurie pour voir cinq chevaux au galop sur le chemin du manoir, et un sixième derrière. Il les avait évidemment reconnus instantanément. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gadess faisait ainsi la course avec ses invités et en particulier avec son beau-frère, Allen. Il les regarda donc venir curieux de savoir qui serait le vainqueur. Ils étaient tous deux de merveilleux cavaliers, pour ce qui est des autres, il ne pouvait le juger, n'ayant pas souvent eu l'occasion de les voir en action. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir la jeune femme avec eux. Il les perdit de vue un moment lorsqu'ils passèrent de l'autre côté du manoir.

Le garçon sauta de joie en voyant le maître des lieux surgit en premier. Il tira sur la bride pour arrêter son cheval. Ce que firent également ceux qui le suivaient. Allen et lui s'étaient collés tout au long du trajet et l'arrivée avait été aussi serrée, bien que remportée par Gadess. Tyo les suivaient d'assez près durant la première moitié du parcours, mais il était partit trop fort, mais n'avait pas réussi à garder l'allure et avait perdu un peu de terrain par la suite. Pour ce qui est de Van, il avait effectué une excellente course également, mais bien qu'un très bon cavalier, il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau des deux Asturiens, il avait donc terminé troisième. Hitomi de son côté était arrivée la dernière, quoi qu'elle si attendait. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas participé pour les battre, mais surtout pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait réussir à faire. Et après coup, elle n'était pas si déçue de sa performance.

« Alors Allen qui as gagné ? »

« Toi, mais ça ne prouve rien, tout à l'heure c'est moi qui avait gagné. »

«Vous vous lasserez jamais vous deux. » Dit Séréna qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

« Elle a raison, depuis le temps que vous faîtes la course en vous échangeant les victoires. » Approuva Van.

Hitomi avait débarqué de son cheval et passa devant eux pour le mener au garçon d'écurie qui attendait pour rentrer les bêtes. Allen débarqua également de sa monture et alla dans sa direction.

« Comment as-tu trouvé la course ? »

« Très bien, vous êtes tous d'excellents cavaliers, chacun sa spécialité. »

« Sa spécialité ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu es très rapide à cheval, et bien moi je suis meilleure sans. »

Visiblement Allen ne comprenait toujours pas clairement. Les autres avaient également mis pied à terre et les avaient rejoints à l'entrée des écuries.

« Comme elle a dit, elle connaît ça les courses de vitesse. Elle fait de la compétition de course à pied sur Terre. » Compléta Van, qui avait comprit dé le début.

Ça revint alors à la mémoire d'Allen de l'avoir déjà entendue en parler dix ans plus tôt.

« J'ai arrêté les compétitions il y a quelques années en fait, je suis maintenant entraîneure à mon ancienne école, mais je continue à courir régulièrement. » Précisa Hitomi.

« Il faudra faire la course un de ces jours dans ce cas. » Dit Gadess.

« Sans problème, mais cette fois c'est vrai que vous ne devrez pas avoir peur de vous faire battre par une femme. » Répondit Hitomi en ressortant de l'écurie. Gadess et Allen se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avec l'ombre d'un doute, en regardant la jeune femme sortir.

Alors comment vous-avez trouvés ce chapitre-ci. C'est surtout sur la promenade à cheval en fait… surtout ? Complètement plutôt lol, mais bon je crois que c'est un petit chapitre léger, sans beaucoup d'éléments, mais il est quand même pas si pire, non ?

L'arrivée en scène de Millerna sera pour le prochain chapitre, mais je sais pas trop quand je vais pouvoir le faire, parce que j'ai beaucoup d'examen cette semaine, donc je sais pas si je vais avoir ben le temps de travailler là-dessus. Mais bon ça viendra quand ça viendra!

Kiana 


	15. Chapter 15

Tout d'abord, je sais qu'il y a eu un plus grand délai entre ce chapitre-ci et le dernier, mais l'explication est simple… comme je l'avais dit j'ai eu beaucoup d'examen et de travaux dernièrement et puis durant la semaine de relâche je me suis effectivement relâcher lol! Et puis quand je suis arrivé pour mettre le chapitre en ligne vendredi dernier, ben j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, donc me revoilà et cette fois-ci ça marche. Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitres, je devrais pouvoir revenir à un rythme mieux pour les updates. Et pis si vous voyez que c'est long à un moment donnée, ben revenez plus tard, j'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter cette fic pour un bout alors c'est seulement une question de temps )   
Chapitre 15 

« Hitomi ? »

Merle cognait à la porte de chambre d'Hitomi. Elle lui répondit d'entrer, ce que la femme-chat fit aussitôt.

« Alors tu es prête ? »

Hitomi pointa ses affaires dans sa petite valise sur le lit. Ils allaient bientôt partir pour Pallas, chacun était en train de finir de se préparer. Hitomi prit son sac et sortit de la pièce avec Merle. Séréna, ses enfants, Manie, Kimito et Van les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Gadess et Allen arrivèrent peu de temps après. Tyo et ses hommes étaient déjà partis en direction du Slanzar. Étant tous réunis, ils partirent vers la piste d'atterrissage. Ils embarquèrent ensemble à bord du Slanzar. Allen était évidemment venu d'Asturia avec le Crusade, mais il pourrait toujours revenir le chercher plus tard, ils préféraient faire le voyage tous ensemble, bien que le trajet ne prenne que quelques heures.

Durant le voyage, Kimito et ses deux nouveaux partenaires de jeux passèrent le début du voyage à l'avant du vaisseau d'où l'on pouvait voir le paysage s'étendre sur une très bonne distance. Mais après une demi-heure, ils se tannèrent et allèrent rejoindre Hitomi, Merle, Allen et Séréna dans la pièce centrale du vaisseau. Manie les accompagnait évidemment depuis le début.

« Hitomi. » S'exclama la fillette en entrant.

Elle se dirigea directement vers sa tante, qui la leva pour l'asseoir sur elle.

« Vous ne regardez plus le paysage ? »

« Non, c'est trop pareil. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à voir entre chez Séréna et Pallas, à part la forêt. » Dit Allen.

« Je peux rester avec toi, Tati. »

« Mais bien sûre que oui, Kimmy. Tu ne t'amuses pas avec Zack et Laila ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui. » Répondit la fillette.

Hitomi comprit que la petite s'était ennuyée. Elle avait passé la journée d'avant avec Zack, Laila, Manie et Merle. Et vue l'heure où ils étaient revenus une fois le souper terminé, il était déjà l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elles n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ce matin non plus avec le départ. L'enfant de quatre ans et demi était habituée de passer une grande partie de ses journées avec elle sur Terre, sauf lorsqu'elle s'absentait la laissant à la garde de Yukari ou Amano.

En après-midi, ils arrivèrent à Pallas où ils étaient évidemment attendus. À leur débarquement du Slanzar, deux soldats vinrent les accueillir pour les conduire au château ou la reine les attendait, un messager ayant été envoyé dé leur atterrissage. Allen se dirigea vers le plus jeune des deux. Visiblement ils se connaissaient très bien, en fait Hitomi l'ignorait, mais le soldat d'une vingtaine d'année, du nom de Yan, avait été et était toujours à l'occasion l'élève d'Allen, et ce dernier était particulièrement fier de cet élève. Il voyait un brillant avenir pour lui s'il en avait l'ambition.

Une fois au palais, ils n'eurent pas à attendre vraiment avant que Millerna arrive dans le hall pour les accueillir. Hitomi était volontairement placée derrière les autres pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue immédiatement.

Millerna descendit l'escalier du deuxième avec un sourire de bienvenue pour ses amis. Hitomi en profita pour la regarder. Elle fut aussitôt frappée par sa prestance et son allure royale. Elle avait devant elle la digne reine d'Asturia, elle portait une robe blanche et bleu et ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient librement dans le dos. Elle portait également quelques bijoux au cou, poignets, doigts ainsi qu'une jolie petite parure dans les cheveux qui les retenait loin de son visage.

Elle accueillit tout d'abord Van de la façon officielle envers un membre de la royauté d'un royaume allié. Van la remercia ensuite de façon tout aussi officielle. Comme le voulait la pratique courante, elle salua ensuite les autres visiteurs de Fanalia, puis ceux venant de son propre royaume.

Pendant que Millerna accueillait tout le monde et que ceux si la saluaient à leur tour, ils se dégagèrent un peu pour rendre Hitomi plus visible à la reine. Celle-ci se retourna donc après avoir salué Séréna et la vit alors réellement pour la première fois. Elle fut surprise sur le coup de la présence de cette invitée surprise. Mais elle la reconnue très rapidement et son expression changea.

Lorsqu'Hitomi l'avait vue se tourner vers elle, elle attendit de voir sa réaction. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, elle fut même surprise de la vitesse à laquelle Millerna la reconnue. Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir lorsqu'elle comprit qui elle était et un immense sourire illuminer son visage. Elle s'avança aussitôt vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La reine venait de céder complètement la place à une Millerna tout simplement ravie de retrouver une amie après dix longues années.

« Hitomi ! Ça c'est une surprise, je suis ravie de te savoir de retour. Comment tu vas ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es de retour ? »

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, Millerna. »

« Tu as s'en doute deviné de quelque événement le message de Gadess parlait. » Dit Allen.

« Je crois oui , répondit-t-elle en souriant, et vous aviez raison, il faut fêter ça. »

La fête du retour d'Hitomi aurait donc lieu le soir même. Le tout commencerait à l'heure du souper et se poursuivraient dans la soirée. Chacun se rendit à la chambre qui lui fut attitrée pour leur séjour afin de ranger leurs affaires et s'installer, ainsi que se préparer pour la fête, qui bien qu'assez privée serait tout de même quelque chose, Millerna n'avait pas l'habitude de préparer les choses à moitié.

Hitomi rangea ses affaires dans la grande armoire de bois de sa chambre. Une fois terminé, elle décida ce qu'elle mettrait pour la fête. Elle avait hésitait entre deux. Elle les sortit donc les deux et les accrocha, à chacune des poignées de l'armoire. Kimito qui s'amusait à sautiller sur le lit alla la rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce que je mets ? » Demanda Hitomi à voix haut autant pour elle que pour la petite qui observait les deux possibilités.

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à Kimito et cette dernière haussa les épaules. Hitomi reposa son attention sur les vêtements. Elle décida finalement de mettre la noire avec des touches de vert dans le bas. Elle s'en vêtue et rangea l'autre.

« Elle est très belle, Tati. »

« Merci Kimmy. C'est à ton tour maintenant, tu veux m'aider à choisir ce que tu vas mettre. »

Kimito fit un grand signe affirmatif de la tête.

Les quelques vêtements de la petite était encore dans la petite valise. En la conduisant à sa chambre, Millerna lui avait dit qu'elle ferait préparer une petite chambre juxtaposée à la sienne. Une petite porte donnait même accès d'une à l'autre.

Peu de temps après qu'Hitomi est aidée Kimito à revêtir une petite robe jaune, on cogna à sa porte. C'était Millerna accompagnée de sa sœur Éries. Cette dernière salua chaleureusement la terrienne et sa nièce. Millerna informa ensuite Hitomi que la chambre de Kimito était prête. Elles finirent ensuite de se préparer toutes ensembles et par la même occasion elles prirent des nouvelles les unes des autres.

Une peu avant le souper, Hitomi se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Kimito. Elle tressait tranquillement les cheveux de sa nièce. Éries avait remonté les siens et y avait fait des tresses françaises sur les côtés, Kimito avait donc demandé à Hitomi d'avoir elle aussi des tresses, bien que les siennes seraient simplement deux petites tresses classiques.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Van regardait une petite boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il faudrait bientôt aller souper, il se leva donc en prenant la boîte et quitta sa chambre pour aller cogner à celle d'Hitomi.

« Entrez » Entendit Van de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il entra donc. Dans la pièce, Kimito observait le résultat de sa coiffure dans le miroir. Hitomi se tourna vers la porte et sourit en voyant Van passer la porte en habit digne du roi qu'il était. Elle allait se lever de devant la coiffeuse, mais Van l'avait déjà rejoint. Il la regarda, il la trouvait magnifique, mais quelques choses le fit sourire encore davantage lorsqu'il vit les touches de verts dans sa robe noire.

« Je crois que ça ira parfaitement ensemble. »

Hitomi lui lança un regard interrogateur et fronça un souci, un peu perdue.

Il sortit alors sa petite boîte, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le regard d'Hitomi. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier avec des pierres vertes. Il était familier à Hitomi qui le reconnu assez vite.

« C'est celui du marché de Fanalia ! »

Van contourna la chaise pour se retrouver dans son dos. Il passa ensuite le collier autour de son cou et l'attacha.

« Je n'ai pas eu connaissance que tu l'as acheté. » Continua Hitomi en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait définitivement la couleur de ses yeux.

« Tant mieux, c'était tout de même le but visé. »

Hitomi se retourna vers lui en se levant.

« Tu l'aimes toujours au moins. »

« Bien sûre que oui, il est magnifique. Merci beaucoup. » Dit-t-elle, avant de le remercier à nouveau d'un baiser.

Kimito s'approcha pour voir le nouveau bijou de sa tante. Voyant la petite approcher, ils se séparèrent et Hitomi se pencha à sa hauteur pour la laisser voir le collier que Van lui avait offert.

« Il est bien joli le collier. »

« Oui, Van a du goût n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta Hitomi avec un petit regard vers ce dernier, qui rougit légèrement, mais très brièvement, espérant ne pas avoir été remarqué par les deux filles.

Le fait de parler de collier, ramena à la mémoire de Kimito celui qu'elle avait trouvé avec le beau pendentif rose.

« Je veux un collier moi aussi. Tu sais où est celui avec un beau pendentif rose. » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« C'est moi qu'il l'ait, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le mettre, d'accord. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-t-elle sur un ton visiblement déçu.

« Parce que… »

Hitomi ne savait pas exactement comment expliquer ça simplement, elle n'était tout de même pas pour lui dire carrément qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui pourrait se passer si elle utilisait son pouvoir sans s'en rendre compte, car il semblait évidemment que la fillette était capable de le faire, elle avait tout de même réussi à le faire venir à elle directement de Gaea tandis qu'il était autour du cou de Van.

« … Parce qu'il n'ira pas avoir ta robe. » Continua Van aussitôt qu'il vit l'hésitation d'Hitomi.

« On va sûrement trouver quelque chose qui fera mieux. »

« D'accord. » Accepta l'enfant.

Hitomi n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres bijoux à sa disposition, ils se rendirent à la chambre de Séréna et Gadess un peu plus loin dans le même corridor. Séréna vint ouvrit et Hitomi lui expliqua la situation. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans ses affaires et revint ensuite vers la fillette avec une petite chaîne en or au bout de laquelle se trouvait un petit pendentif en forme papillon. Elle le trouva immédiatement de son goût. Séréna le lui attacha et elle courut se voir dans le miroir dans un coin de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Il est mignon, je l'aime. »

Hitomi remercia Séréna. Peu de temps après, ils se rendirent tous en direction de la salle à manger où cette fameuse fête de bon retour à Hitomi débuterait bientôt.

Bon je crois que c'est assez facile de savoir ce que contiendra le prochain chapitre… la fête pour Hitomi évidemment! Alors j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre-ci également (c'est les reviews qui me permettent de le savoir, donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!) Kiana 


	16. Chapter 16

Une seule chose à dire merci pour les reviews (et même un triple merci à lulu pour son reviews en trois copies lol) et … que la fête commence!   
Chapitre 16 

La soirée débutait par un souper, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la salle à manger. Une fois tous installés, Millerna donna le signa pour le service. Millerna n'avait peut être pas été prévenue de ce qu'ils fêteraient avant leur arrivée, mais elle avait tout de même commandé un excellent repas à ses chefs. Au fond peu importe ce que l'on célèbre, un bon repas est toujours un bon départ. Les plats avaient l'air très bons et il y avait une bonne variété, ça n'avait évidemment rien d'un grand banquet comme il y en avait quelques fois dans les châteaux, mais Hitomi trouvait que c'était tout de même quelque choses, était-il réellement nécessaire d'en faire autant seulement pour souligner son retour ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais de voir tous ces gens autour de la table, ses amis, réunis et voulant lui montrer qu'ils étaient heureux de la revoir suffisait à la convaincre de simplement en profiter, car au fond, les autres avaient l'air de vouloir faire la fête et elle en avait également le goût, spécialement avec des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps.

Avant de commencer à manger, Millerna se leva pour prendre la parole étant donné qu'elle était l'hôtesse de cette soirée.

« Je crois que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici et ce que nous célébrons. Le retour inespéré de notre amie à tous, Hitomi Kensaky, nous te l'avons pour la plupart déjà dit, mais bon retour sur Gaea parmi nous, Hitomi. »

« Bon retour Hitomi ! » Reprirent plusieurs autres.

« Bien, merci tout le monde, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir tous, ou vous de connaître (rajouta-t-elle a l'intention de quelqu'uns comme Tyo et Manie) et je suis ravie que vous le soyez aussi. » Répondit Hitomi.

« Maintenant mangeons ! » S'exclama Merle ce qui en fit sourire plusieurs.

Ils se mirent donc à savourer les différents plats amenés sur la table. Millerna avait décidé de faire un repas plutôt buffet où tous les plats étaient sur la table et où l'on se servait ce que l'on voulait. Ça se faisait très bien aux nombres qu'ils étaient et c'était assez convivial, idéal pour un repas entre amis.

Le repas était excellent et le dessert était au moins aussi bon. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau au chocolat et caramel avec une petite confiture au goût unique pour Hitomi, elle devait être faite avec un de ses éléments que l'on trouve seulement sur Gaea. Tandis qu'ils terminaient le dessert, on vint desservir le gros de la table. Le temps qu'ils ramassent le centre de la table, ils finirent le dessert et les couverts à dessert furent ramenés aux cuisines à leur tour. Un serveur approcha alors de Millerna.

« Désirez-vous prendre le digestif immédiatement, Altesse. »

« Oui, d'accord. …Qu'est ce que vous en dites, on va faire un tour dehors pour profiter de la belle soirée de printemps qu'on a ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'intention des autres autour de la table. « Nous le prendrons sur la terrasse du deuxième. » Conclue-t-elle pour le serveur.

Ils se rendirent donc sur la terrasse aménagée non loin de là. La vue y était magnifique sur Asturia, ils se trouvaient au deuxième étage du château, et comme Millerna l'avait dit, la soirée était magnifique.

Peu de temps après, deux serveurs arrivèrent avec chacun un petit plateau et ils distribuèrent les digestifs à chacun des adultes et un jus de fruits à Kimito et aux jumeaux.

« À Hitomi! » Lança Gadess.

« À Hitomi ! » Répétèrent tous les autres eu levant leurs coupes vers cette dernière.

Hitomi leur adressa un sourire un peu gênée en levant la sienne à son tour. Ils burent ensuite tous une gorgée en même temps.

Ils restèrent un moment sur la terrasse, puis vint le temps pour les enfants d'aller se coucher, surtout qu'encore une fois Kimito n'avait pas eu de sieste cet après-midi là. Manie prit donc les jumeaux dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Kimito et Hitomi.

« Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, je crois. » Demanda Manie autant à la tante qu'à la nièce.

« Oui, je crois qu'il est effectivement l'heure. »

« Très bien dans ce cas, au lit. »

« Je peux très bien m'en occuper, vous avez déjà Zack et Laila. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, loin de là. » Dit Manie, on voyait très bien qu'elle adorait les enfants.

« Certaine ? »

« Oui, oui. Et après tout cette fête est en votre honneur, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas la rater! »

Hitomi n'insista pas. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Kimito qui suivie Manie vers l'intérieur.

Avec le soleil qui disparaissait, la température le fit également étant donné qu'il était encore relativement tôt dans la période printanière. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner dans la salle de réception où ils avaient soupé. C'était une salle idéale pour la suite. Il y avait la table sur laquelle on avait posé quelques plateaux pour grignoter ainsi que diverses consommations. Et une section de la salle était un peu plus dégagée si certains avaient le goût de danser, car Millerna avait également fait venir quelques musiciens pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Hitomi alla jeté un œil à la table. C'était un peu l'équivalent de la table de chips, crottes aux fromages, noix et autre trucs du genre, mais version Gaea, résultat, Hitomi n'était pas vraiment capable de tout identifier ce qui s'y trouvait. Du côté des breuvages, il y avait diverses consommations alcoolisées et d'autre pas. Mais une attira l'attention d'Hitomi. Elle était dans une petite cruche et donc en faible quantité comparé aux autres. Elle avait une drôle d'odeur et ressemblait un peu à du thé ou quelque chose comme ça. Hitomi allait demander à Allen, qui se trouvait près d'elle, de quoi il s'agissait lorsque Merle arriva et s'en servit un verre.

Merle lança un regard reconnaissant vers Millerna qui lui rendit un sourire et repartit avec son verre. Hitomi reporta son attention sur le breuvage en question. Voyant l'attention qu'Hitomi lui portait, Allen intervint.

« Tu peux toujours y goûter si tu veux, mais ce serait plutôt surprenant que tu aimes. »

« Pourquoi, Merle a l'air de bien aimer. » Demanda Hitomi qui voyait Merle en boire une gorgée et qui ne semblait pas du tout détester.

« Normal elle est une femme-chat! »

Hitomi lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Disons que c'est une boisson spécial félin. »

« Qu'est ce que ça contient ? »

« Ho, pas grand chose. C'est principalement de l'eau dans laquelle on a infusé une sorte d'herbe apprécié des hommes-chats pour ses effets particuliers, mais qui n'en a aucun sur les humains en plus d'avoir un goût exécrable. »

Hitomi se retourna à nouveau vers Merle, tandis qu'Allen se servait un verre de brune et allait rejoindre Gadess et Séréna. _Du thé à l'herbe à chat!_, cette idée fit sourire Hitomi se rappelant très bien l'effet que ça avait sur les chats domestiques, elle était un peu curieuse de voir quels effets ça aurait sur Merle. Elle le verrait un peu plus tard et découvrirait que ça avait un effet plutôt stimulant et speedant sur la femme-chat déjà assez énergique. Mais pour le moment, Van vint la rejoindre, ils se prirent chacun un verre et allèrent se mêler aux autres.

Plus tard, Hitomi était tranquillement assisse sur une chaise au bord de la table lorsque Merle arriva rapidement vers elle enjouée, mais encore plus qu'à la normale. Elle la tira debout et l'entraîna avec elle pour qu'elle se joigne à elle dans la danse. Merle la prit par surprise en la levant si rapidement que la première chose qu'elles virent, le verre, heureusement vide au trois quarts, lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le bas de la robe à Millerna, en éclaboussant légèrement celles d'Hitomi et Merle du même coup.

« Pardon Millerna, il m'a glissé des mains. » Se dépêcha de s'excuser Hitomi.

Mais Millerna décida de ne pas en faire grand chose, après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis, la majorité de la soirée était déjà derrière eux, il n'en restait pas tant que ça dans le verre et Hitomi n'était pas seule responsable.

« Ça va aller, j'en connais qui font des miracles avec les tâches. Tient simplement mieux ton verre… et essaye de tirer le monde avec moi d'enthousiasme, Merle. »

« Désolé! »

« Sinon la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut-être plus de petit spécial pour toi » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ça n'a rien à voir j'en ai pris qu'un verre. »

« C'est sûr que quand on est déjà énervée en partant… » Souffla Hitomi.

« Je parlerais pas à ta place, je préfère être _énervée_ que dans ton état. » Répliqua Merle.

La femme-chat retourna seule danser joyeusement sur la piste de danse. Hitomi se laissa retomber sur sa chaise après avoir ramassé le verre vide sur le sol. Millerna s'excusa et décida de quitter la petite fête, la soirée touchait à sa fin et elle pourrait envoyer faire nettoyer sa robe tout de suite.

Van vint alors rejoindre Hitomi. Il avait vu la scène, mais il avait également passé une bonne partie de la soirée soit avec Hitomi ou à lui jeter des coups d'œil réguliers. Il n'avait donc pas tardé à remarquer que bien qu'elle n'est pas eu beaucoup de verres entre les mains, les effets en étaient tout de même apparents.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais de prendre un peu l'air ? » Demanda-t-il se disait qu'un peu d'air lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

Hitomi accepta et suivit Van qui l'entraîna de nouveau sur la terrasse ou ils étaient allés plus tôt. Ils regardèrent la vue un moment en silence, Van laissait Hitomi respirer un peu d'air frais.

« Alors comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment en se tournant vers elle.

« Très bien, la soirée a été plaisante, les lunes et les étoiles sont magnifiques et je suis avec toi. » Répondit-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Van lui sourit et elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et l'enlaça à son tour. Hitomi passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus intensément. Spontanément, Van se mit à lui caresser le dos. Hitomi laissa ses cheveux pour descendre le long de son cou vers son torse qui se révéla bien formé, sans être musclé de façon exagérée. Van avait déjà connu des femmes, mais aucune n'avait déjà agie comme Hitomi, il n'était pas coutumier chez la majorité des femmes Gaeaiennes de prendre réellement des initiatives de ce genre, mais il savait que les choses n'étaient pas nécessairement les mêmes sur Terre.

Les baisers d'Hitomi se montraient de plus en plus passionnés et n'eurent bientôt plus pour cible seulement les lèvres de Van, mais également le reste de son visage et son cou. C'est alors qu'Hitomi fit glisser de ses épaules ses bretelles. À ce moment, Van se dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça, même de la part d'Hitomi. C'est sur cette pensée que Van arrêta tout. Il défit son étreinte et prit une certaine distance face à Hitomi et tout cela. Il ne pouvait évidement pas savoir à la perfection la manière d'agir d'Hitomi dans ce domaine particulier, mais il avait l'impression que l'alcool avait beaucoup aidé à amener cette situation. Surprise pas son interruption, Hitomi ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là pour ce soir. »_ Jamais je ne profiterai d'une fille saoule, même si c'est elle qui en a d'abord eu l'initiative…et spécialement pas de toi, Hitomi._

« Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement en fin de compte ? » Répliqua Hitomi en cherchant la raison bien qu'au fond elle savait que ce n'était sûrement pas celle-là.

« Voyons Hitomi, comment peux-tu en douter. » Répondit Van un pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle doute de son amour ainsi.

« Non, je sais, j'aurais dû y penser ! Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour toi! Après tout un **roi** a le loisir de choisir, étant donné qu'il doit pouvoir avoir presque toutes celles qu'il veut! » Lança Hitomi.

« … » Van en resta bouche bée.

Il avait beau savoir que c'est en partie l'alcool qui parlait, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle réplique de sa part, ne le connaissait-t-elle pas mieux que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle est réellement pu penser une choses pareil.

Face à son silence, Hitomi lui lança un regard accusateur et pénétrant qui lui fit l'effet d'un couteau.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir »

Elle avait reculé d'un bas déjà et se dirigea alors rapidement vers la porte.

Van s'élança à sa poursuite, ses derniers mots lui firent prendre peur, si jamais elle décidait de repartir sur Terre sous le coup de l'émotion!

Alors est-ce que la fête c'est déroulée comme vous le pensiez ? Est-ce qu'Hitomi repartira sur Terre avant que Van l'en empêche ? À suivre dans le chapitre 17 lol. En tout cas, le prochain chap. devrait être la semaine prochaine si tout se déroule comme prévu.

Kiana 


	17. Chapter 17

Alors est-ce qu'Hitomi va retourner sur Terre ? Et ben la réponse, vous allez la deviner dé le début du chapitre. Et si j'avais un titre à donner à ce chapitre ce serait : Lendemain de veille! Lol, vous allez comprendre en le lisant. Chapitre 17 

Hitomi se réveilla agacée par le soleil qui entrait entre les deux rideaux mal fermés, elle se retourna en plissant les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle avait un terrible mal de tête. Le genre de mal de tête typique au lendemain de veille. Hitomi n'avait jamais bien toléré l'alcool autant lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune que maintenant, en général elle faisait donc attention, car les réveils de ce genre n'était pas ses préférés. Elle s'habitua finalement à l'intensité de la lumière venant de l'extérieur et se redressa tranquillement dans le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans sa chambre à Pallas, ça lui revenait à présent, ou du moins en partie, elle se souvenait de leur arrivée et tout le reste, du souper, du digestif sur la terrasse, du buffet, de la musique et même du thé à l'herbe à chat de Merle. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas très bien du reste de la soirée et n'avait même aucun souvenir de s'être couchée, bien qu'il est évident qu'elle l'avait fait, après tout elle était bien là.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, mais lorsqu'elle vint pour se lever, sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle avait effectivement trop bu pour elle, hier soir. Elle se rassit un moment pour laisser le temps au monde de cesser de tourner. Elle aurait bien pris une pilule pour l'aider à se remettre, mais elle n'était pas sur Terre, et donc n'en avait pas sous la main. Elle devrait sans doute endurer la situation. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre posée sur la table de chevet, elle indiquait 10h42. Les bijoux qu'elle portait la veille étaient près de sa montre, dont le collier que lui avait offert Van. En tournant la tête elle vit sa robe posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de l'avoir enlevée ou d'avoir revêtu la robe de nuit qu'elle portait.

Sa tête ayant arrêté de tourner, elle se leva à nouveau pour se diriger vers l'armoire de vêtements. Elle s'habilla tranquillement. Une fois terminé, elle alla ouvrir les rideaux, les rayons du soleil envahirent la pièce, le ciel était d'un bleu presque parfait, Hitomi avait une vue vers la cours arrière du château. Elle pouvait voir un jardinier travaillé dans la terre, un fois qu'elle eut fini de plisser les yeux face à cette intense luminosité.

On cogna alors timidement à sa porte, pour ne pas la réveiller si elle dormait toujours. Hitomi baragouina quelque chose pour leur dire d'entrer tandis qu'elle retournait s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil un peu plus loin de la fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit, Kimito et Manie se tenaient de l'autre côté. Séréna avait demandé à Manie si elle pouvait aller s'occuper de la fillette à son levé en attendant qu'Hitomi se réveille, elle avait déduit de son état de la veille qu'elle ne se lèverait pas de bonne heure et ne serait peut-être pas en pleine forme non plus.

La fillette se précipita vers la tante, contente qu'elle soit enfin réveillé, elles étaient venues un peu plus tôt et elle dormait toujours.

« Bonjour Kimmy. »

« Bonjour Tati Hitomi. Tu te lèves tard. »

« Ta tante devait être très fatiguée voilà tout. »

« Es-tu encore fatiguée ? » Demanda la fillette en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

« Non, plus maintenant. J'ai simplement mal à la tête. » Ajouta-t-elle, devinant pas la façon dont Kimito la regardait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air totalement remise.

« Je connais un bon remède pour les maux de têtes, si vous voulez. » Proposa Manie.

Hitomi accompagna donc Manie aux cuisines. Cette dernière s'installa et commença à préparer une décoction pour Hitomi. On lui demanda si elle voulait manger quelque chose, mais elle refusa, de toute façon à cette heure, il allait bientôt dîner.

Manie posa donc sa décoction dans un verre sur la table face à Hitomi. Kimito se leva sur les genoux sur le banc pour mieux voir. Et son expression disait très clairement ce qu'elle pensait _Breuk!_

« Ce n'est peut-être pas très invitant, mais c'est efficace, c'est ce qui compte non. Et le goût est souvent moins pire qu'on l'imagine. »

Hitomi se décida donc et la bus d'un coup, si c'était pour être mauvais aussi bien en finir au plus vite. Et comme prévu, c'était plutôt mauvais, mais Manie avait tout de même raison, c'était moins pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Facile, ça aurait difficilement pu être pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Qu'est ce que ça goût ? » Demanda Kimito en voyant sa tante faire la grimace.

« Je ne pourrais pas dire exactement… tu peux y goûter si tu veux. »

La fillette jeta un regard au fond du verre et décida de passer son tour, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à en faire l'expérience.

Hitomi remercia Manie pour avoir pris soin de Kimito et pour son remède, qui devrait faire effet dans la prochaine demi-heure. Kimito l'entraîna ensuite dans sa chambre pour y jouer, cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas joué juste toutes les deux et ça manquait à la fillette. Et au fond, de rester seule avec sa nièce faisait bien l'affaire d'Hitomi qui préférait attendre que sa tête se calme avant de voir trop de monde.

L'heure du dîner arriva bientôt, Hitomi et Kimito quittèrent donc la chambre pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Le remède de Manie avait finalement porté fruit, débarrassant Hitomi de son mal de tête. En chemin, elles croisèrent Millerna. Cette dernière s'informa de l'état d'Hitomi. _Visiblement tout le monde est au courant que j'ai trop bu hier._ Hitomi en profita donc, avant d'arriver au dîner avec tous les autres, pour lui demander quelques précisions sur la fin de la soirée.

« On a quelques blancs à ce que je vois » La taquina-elle.

Elle lui raconta ensuite les derniers moments de la soirée dont celui où elle et Merle avaient renversé un verre sur sa robe.

« Désolé, Millerna. Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle. Est-ce qu'elle est revenue intacte? »

« Oui, il n'y paraît même plus, alors m'en parlons plus. Et pour le reste, je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis partie peu après. »

Hitomi essaya de se rappeler la suite, mais rien de vraiment clair lui revint. Elles arrivèrent alors à la salle à dîner, où les autres étaient, pour la plupart déjà arrivés. Millerna alla prendre sa place au bout de la table. Sur la droite de la table en long, il y avait Éries, puis Allen près de sa sœur et sa famille. Tandis que sur la gauche, il y avait les Fanaliens. Parmi lesquelles, il y avait deux places libres entre Merle et Tyo. Les Kensakys s'y installèrent.

Peu de temps après, on vint faire le service. Hitomi lança un coup d'œil vers Merle, assisse à ses côtés. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur et en forme, comme à son habitude quoi. _On dirait que le thé à l'herbe à chat ne marque pas trop le lendemain… je devrais peut-être m'y mettre. _Ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle mena son regard à la place suivant, sur Van. Au moment, où elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il tourna la tête et la vit qui le regardait. Lorsqu'elle vit Van la regarder, elle croisa son regard et eut aussitôt le réflexe de reporter son attention sur son assiette et sur Kimito.

Hitomi n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Van lui avait laisser une drôle d'impression. _Que s'est-t-il passé, hier! _Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle essayait de se rappeler tant bien que mal en préparant l'assiette de Kimito et se mettant à manger à son tour.

La conversation générale autour de la table finit par toucher la fête de la veille. Et au désespoir d'Hitomi, qui ne tenait pas particulièrement que tous soit au courant, Millerna glissa un commentaire sur les effets de l'alcool. Hitomi n'avait évidemment pas été la seule affectée par l'alcool, mais elle devait avoir été la plus affectée. Dans les effets mentionnés, se glissa la mémoire un peu défaillante. En général, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas vraiment et continuèrent la conversation qui glissa bientôt sur d'autres sujets. Mais Van lança un bref coup d'œil à Hitomi, se demandant soudainement si elle se souvenait bien de la fête en entier. _De quoi, se souvient-elle et ne se souvient-elle pas ?_ Évidemment, Van se posait la question au sujet d'évènements plus particuliers que d'autres.

Retour en arrière 

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, je n'aurais pas dû revenir. »

Hitomi se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Van, ayant peur qu'elle ne reparte réellement sur Terre, se lança à sa poursuite. En arrivant à l'intérieur, il ne la vit pas dans le corridor. Inquiet, il se précipita à la course vers les chambres, si elle repartait, elle devrait nécessairement s'y rendre, elle ne partirait jamais sans ramener Kimito avec elle. Il cogna à celle d'Hitomi, mais n'eut aucune réponse, il allait cogner à celle de Kimito, mais se rappelant que la petite dormait, il se contenta de tendre l'oreille, mais aucun son ne venait de la pièce. Hitomi n'était donc pas revenue vers ici. Mais où était-elle alors allée? Peut-être avait-il pris peur un peu trop vite, en croyant qu'elle repartirait sur Terre. Il décida donc de retourner à la salle de réception, elle y était peut-être retournée rejoindre les autres.

Dans le corridor près de la salle de réception, il croisa Allen et Éries, qui discutaient.

« Bonsoir Van. » Dit Éries.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Hitomi? »

« Hitomi ? Non. Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. » Répondit Allen.

« Je l'ai croisée il y a un moment avec Séréna. » L'informa Éries.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Allen.

« Non. À part qu'elle a peut-être un peu trop profité de la fête. » mentit un peu Van.

« Elle avait l'air bizarre tout à l'heure. Séréna est allée la raccompagner à sa chambre. »

Van fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était allée se coucher, sous la supervision de Séréna. Il jugea qu'il était mieux d'en rester la pour ce soir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de repartir loin de Gaea et de lui. Il retourna donc à sa chambre, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée.

Fin du retour en arrière 

Pendant que Van se demandait si Hitomi se souvenait ou non de ce qui c'était passé entre eux, Hitomi, elle, se demandait ce à quoi Van était en train de penser. Elle avait surpris son regard suite à l'allusion aux trous de mémoire causés par l'alcool. Elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça pouvait autant être quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu oublié, un beau moment ou un truc comme ça, mais ça pouvait aussi être quelque chose, que, si elle s'en souvenait, elle aurait préféré oublier, ils se sont peut-être même chicanés à propos de quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne voyait vraiment aucune raison, la soirée, de ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était très bien déroulé. _Il doit être en train, de se demander si je me rappelle ce quelque chose qui s'est passé. Je pourrais toujours le lui demander…mais s'il s'agit de quelque chose de positif, il va déçu de savoir que je ne m'en rappelle plus… mais d'un autre côté, si c'est négatif, je ne tiens peut-être pas à revenir sur le sujet, si seulement je savais de quoi il est question! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de prendre de l'alcool, tu sais très bien que ça ne te fait définitivement pas! _Se reprocha-t-elle.

Pendant que ces deux là se posaient des questions sur l'autre, Merle, entre eux, se demandait ce qui clochait, car ils avaient l'air bizarre et perdus dans leurs pensées en même temps.

Alors comme vous-avez du remarquer dés le début du chapitre, et non Hitomi n'est pas partie, elle n' a même pas essayé, c'est seulement Van qui a eu peur qu'elle le fasse. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème, car Hitomi ne se souvient même plus de ce qui s'est passé et dit et Van ne sait pas ce qu'elle sait et sait pas. Donc petite complication à l'horizon…dans le prochain chapitre.

Alors commentaire sur le lendemain de veille d'Hitomi ? Hitomi a peut-être raison au sujet de l'herbe à chat … dommage qu'elle ne soit pas un chat, ça aurait moins compliqué la situation. lol

Kiana 


	18. Chapter 18

Bon alors merci encore pour me lire et pour les reviews, c fun d'avoir des lecteurs assidus 

Et Tinnyna, contente que tu souligne ce point, parce que tu touches un des éléments qui va effectivement compliquer les choses... je vais evidement pas te dire ce que va arriver par rapport à ca, mais je peux te dire une chose... quelque que fois les chose compliquer le son moins qu'on le pense, mais des fois ca devient de plus en plus complexe... surtout qu'on il y a plusieurs éléments complexe qui se recoupe lol (ca fait juste embrouiller encore plus ce que je raconte, mais pas grave! vous allez tous voir dans la suite, car je vous réserve encore bien des surprises )

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18 

Après le dîner, Allen décida d'aller assister à l'entraînement commun des soldats de Pallas qui avait lieu régulièrement. Étant le premier chevalier céleste, mais surtout un merveilleux épéiste, plusieurs étaient souhaitaient suivre son enseignement. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas tous les prendre sous sa tutelle, il avait néanmoins quelques élèves assidus qu'il se faisait un plaisir de voir évoluer vers un niveau de plus en plus élevé. Yan était d'ailleurs l'un de ses plus admirable élève.

Il proposa à Van et Gadess de l'accompagner. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et le suivirent à l'entraînement, en allant d'abord chercher leur épées dans leurs chambres, ils ne les traînaient évidemment pas toujours avec eux, comme au temps de la guerre, car justement ils n'étaient pas en guerre.

En voyant les trois hommes arriver, la plupart des soldats furent ravis. Allen eut droit à son accueil habituel, Gadess fut très vite mêlé aux autres, ayant déjà, il y a plusieurs année, croisé la fer avec plusieurs d'entre eux, à l'exception des plus jeunes. Van eut également droit à un grand accueil. Ils n'ignoraient évidemment pas que le roi de leur principale alliance, était un incroyable combattant du niveau d'Allen, et qu'il l'avait même déjà battu à plusieurs reprises à travers les années. Durant la période d'entraînement, les deux hommes se livrèrent justement à un duel amical. Ce qui ne passa pas longtemps inaperçu, car bien vite, ils arrêtèrent leurs propres combats pour assister à celui-ci.

Pendant que les trois hommes s'entraînaient, Hitomi, Millerna et Séréna allèrent faire un tour avec les trois enfants. En revenant au château, au milieu de l'après-midi, Hitomi alla coucher Kimito pour une petite sieste. Elle se demanda ensuite si les gars avaient terminé leur entraînement. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cour intérieure où il avait lieu. En arrivant, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil discret pour ne pas être vue s'il était toujours en cours. Mais la cours était vide, à l'exception de trois soldats, qui avaient probablement décidé de prolonger leur séance. C'est alors qu'une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mlle…Hitomi Kensaky, c'est ça ? »

Hitomi se retourna et reconnut un des soldats qu'ils les avaient accueillis à leur arrivée.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

« Yan Ristylor, pour vous servir, Lady Kensaky. » Se présenta le jeune soldat avec une petit révérence.

« Vous pouvez laisser tomber le « Lady », simplement Hitomi conviendra très bien. »

« Si vous préférez. Dans ce cas, appeler-moi simplement Yan également. Alors, _Hitomi_ (dit-il avec un sourire) vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, _Yan_, auriez-vous vu Van Fanel ? »

« Il est parti avec Allen, il y a un instant, je sais par où ils sont allés, suivez-moi. »

Hitomi emboîta le pas au soldat. Ils quittèrent la cour intérieure et traversèrent quelques corridors, Yan semblait avoir une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte à laquelle il cogna. Un instant après, Allen ouvrit, il s'agissait en fait du « bureau » d'Allen, c'était principalement l'endroit où Allen tenait souvent ses réunions ou ses échanges soit avec les autres soldats célestes, ou des visiteurs venant d'autres royaumes, ou, comme aujourd'hui, une simple conversation entre deux anciens amis. Ce bureau était d'ailleurs relié par une porte arrière aux appartements des chevaliers célestes, où il avait évidemment le sien. C'était aussi dans cette pièce qu'ils rangeaient leurs armes, raison principale de leur venue dans cette endroit précis. Ils étaient simplement restés pour parler étant déjà sur les lieux.

En voyant Hitomi et Yan, Allen leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Je voulais te voir justement Yan, tu as un moment. »

« Bien sûr. Lord Van, Mlle Hitomi vous cherchait. »

Hitomi et Van laissèrent donc Allen et Yan en quittant la pièce.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Je viens d'aller coucher Kimito pour sa sieste et je me demandais simplement si vous aviez terminé l'entraînement quand je suis tombée sur Yan. »

Ils s'éloignèrent du bureau d'Allen tranquillement. En marchant, ils gardèrent un certain silence, en fait ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler, où plutôt, un sujet leur venait à l'esprit, mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils fallaient en dire. C'est Hitomi qui décida finalement de se lancer.

« Je me suis levée avec un de ses maux de tête ce matin. J'y suis allée trop fort hier, pourtant je sais que je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Manie m'a d'ailleurs donné un excellent remède… bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. »

« Quelques fois, vaut mieux ne pas le savoir. » Dit-il avec un sourire, lui-même avait déjà goûté l'une des décoctions de Manie.

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

Il y eu a nouveau un silence.

« Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre de tout me souvenir de la soirée. » Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus désinvolte possible.

« C'est ce qui arrive en général quand on abuse des consommations. » Visiblement Van n'était pas pressé de lui raconter la soirée.

Hitomi allait devoir lui poser la question directement, lorsqu'il intervint avant elle.

« Et tu veux que je t'aide à te rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Hitomi répondit pas l'affirmative. Van lui demanda ce dont elle se rappelait, elle lui relata donc certains événements de la soirée en finissant par l'incident avec Merle et Millerna, en précisant que Millerna l'avait aidée à s'en souvenir.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? »

Hitomi réfléchit quelques secondes à nouveau.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je crois qu'à un moment on est allé dehors, mais c'est tout, je ne me rappelle même pas mettre couchée. Bien qu'en fait j'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt quelqu'un qui m'a couché. »

« C'est Séréna! » Précisa Van, pour être sûr qu'elle ne croit pas autre chose. « On est effectivement allé dehors sur la terrasse où on avait prit le digestif, en revenant, Séréna a décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'aller te reconduire à ta chambre. »

« On est resté longtemps dehors ? Je ne me souviens même plus. »

« Non, on est simplement allé faire un tour, je me disais que l'air frais te ferait du bien. On s'est embrassé et on a parlé un peu. » Termina-t-il pour répondre à la question sous-entendu.

Il était resté volontairement vague en ne précisent pas ce qui c'était vraiment passé, il avait décidé qu'il était peut-être plus simple de tout oublier comme elle en fin de compte.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment, Hitomi essayait toujours de se souvenir. Lorsque soudainement elle s'arrêta, apparemment sans raison. Van se retourna vers elle, intriqué. Elle avait une curieuse d'expression.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » _Vient-elle de se rappeler ?_

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec Kimmy? »

« Kimito ? » S'exclama Van complètement perdu. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai eu, c'est comme si… je sais pas trop, mais j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Voyant l'inquiétude d'Hitomi, bien qu'elle soit soudaine et d'origine inexpliquée, Van lui proposa d'aller la voir. Ils se rendirent donc rapidement à la chambre de la fillette. Hitomi ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Kimito, c'est moi. Tu dors encore ? »

Aucune réponse, elle ouvrit donc la lumière et constata aussitôt que le lit de l'enfant était vide et qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle vit alors la porte communicante vers sa propre chambre entrouverte. Elle se dirigea donc vers elle et la traversa en appelant la fillette.

« Kimmy ? Tu es là, chérie ? »

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse et ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre non plus. Elle tourna les yeux vers Van de plus en plus inquiète. Van était tout aussi impuissant qu'elle pour expliquer la situation. Hitomi remarqua alors un élément anormal, la valise qu'elles utilisaient depuis le départ de Fanalia se trouvait ouverte sur le sol, elle l'avait pourtant rangée hier dans le bas de l'armoire. Mais pourquoi, Kimmy l'aurait-elle sortie ? Une idée traversa alors la tête d'Hitomi qui glissa sa main dans la pochette intérieure de la valise.

« Il n'est plus là ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais rangé cette valise dans l'armoire, et je viens de vérifier la pochette où j'avais laissé le pendentif et il n'est plus là. »

« Tu crois qu'elle aurait sorti la valise de l'armoire pour récupérer le pendentif ? »

« On dirait en tout cas. Mais à savoir pourquoi, là je ne vois vraiment pas. Surtout qu'elle a dû se donner un certain mal pour la sortir de là toute seule. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux à s'interroger un moment, mais sans succès, ça n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Pourquoi une enfant de quatre ans et demi se donnerait la peine de sortir une valise d'une armoire pour récupérer un pendentif et s'en aller on ne sait où par la suite ? Mais avant le pourquoi, c'est surtout le où qui intéressait Hitomi pour le moment.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ni à chercher davantage pour avoir sa réponse. Merle arriva sur le balcon.

« Hitomi. »

« Merle! » S'exclamèrent Hitomi et Van en même temps surpris de la voir arriver en provenance du toit.

« Je profitais du soleil sur le toit, et j'ai cru voir Kimito s'éloigner du château avec une femme et comme ça m'a paru un peu curieux... »

« Quand ça ? » Demanda Hitomi ne laissant pas le temps à Merle de rien ajouter.

« À l'instant. »

« C'est qui cette femme, elles se dirigeaient vers où ? » Demanda à son tour Van.

« Je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air d'une domestique et elles se dirigeaient vers le fond des jardins. » Expliqua Merle qui commençait à trouver ça de plus en plus étrange surtout en voyant l'inquiétude des deux autres.

En moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent à courir en direction des jardins indiqués par Merle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'endroit où Merle les avaient vues.

« Elles se dirigeaient par là » Indiqua la femme-chat.

Hitomi s'élança dans cette direction, suivie aussitôt par ses deux compagnons, qui avaient un peu de misère à suivre le rythme de la terrienne à la longue. Mais ils arrivèrent tout de même bientôt derrière les jardins, c'est alors qu'ils les virent.

La femme aux cheveux noirs très foncés leur faisait dos, elle était penchée face à la petite fillette blonde. Elle portait des vêtements semblables à ceux des domestiques du château, ce qui ne prouvait pas qu'elle en était une ou non. Elle parlait tout bas de sorte qu'ils n'entendirent pas ce qu'elle disait à Kimito. Hitomi s'avança donc plus près. La femme l'entendit sûrement, car elle se releva et se tourna tranquillement vers Hitomi. Elle tenait à la main la poupée à la robe rouge de Kimito, achetée à Fanalia. Le pendentif atlante était entouré autour du cou de la poupée. Kimito resta sagement ou elle était tandis que la femme s'était retournée et Hitomi approchée en observant la « domestique ». Elle avait le teint très foncé, mais ce qui frappa Hitomi fut ses yeux turquoises. Durant un bref instant elle crut y voir une intensité verte qui disparut l'instant d'après. C'est alors que Kimito réagit enfin et rejoignit sa tante.

« Ça va Kimito ? »

la fillette hocha oui de la tête en souriant.

La domestique approcha et lui tendit sa poupée.

« Tiens, n'oublie pas ta poupée. On s'est bien amusée, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer à présent. » Dit-elle sur le ton le plus aimable qui soit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez amenée ici ? » Lui demanda Hitomi en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras pour la maintenir à distance de cette femme.

« C'est elle qui m'a demandé, je l'accompagner ici ? »

« C'est vrai, Kimmy ? Tu lui as demandé de venir ici ? »

« Je crois. Je ne sais plus. » Répondit Kimito sur un ton hésitant.

«Vous travaillez au château ?» Demanda Van.

« Oui, mon seigneur, j'y travaille depuis près de 10 ans, j'ai commencé aux cuisines, mais je suis à présent domestique depuis bientôt deux ans.»

« Qu'elle est votre nom ? »

« Fiala. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne devait pas venir dans les jardins, elle semblait y tenir. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'une enfant si jeune ne serait pas supposée partir ainsi du château sans sa mère, je suis désolé, myLady. »

« Ça va aller pour cette fois, mais ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sa mère, mais sa tante. »

Hitomi n'était toujours pas sûre de cette histoire, mais tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage, mieux valait en rester là. Elle avait tout de même l'intention de s'informer au sujet de cette Fiala au près de Millerna ou d'Éries pour en apprendre plus. Pour le moment, ils retournèrent au château avec Kimito.

Avez-vous hâte à la suite ? Moi je crois qu'à votre place je voudrais des explications sur cette histoire, mais je dois malheureusement vous dire que vous ne saurez pas tout là-dessus avant un bon moment. Et pour ce qui est de Van, êtes-vous d'accord avec lui en décidant de garder ça mort? J'attends vos commentaire.

Byebye

Kiana 


	19. Chapter 19

Le suspense au sujet de Fiala et Kimito se poursuit dans ce chapitre, mais aurons-nous une explication… vous verrez bien. Et Akhynna, il est vrai que c'est pas correct de mentir, même par omission, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Maintenant place au chapitre 19…   
Chapitre 19 

Après le souper, lorsqu'Hitomi vit que Millerna et Éries avaient terminé et étaient prêtes à partir, elle se pencha vers Merle et lui demanda de veiller sur Kimito un moment. La femme-chat accepta sans problème. Hitomi leur avait fait part, à elle et Van, de son intention de s'informer auprès d'elles à propos de Fiala. Elle se leva donc et alla les rejoindre pour leur demander si elle pouvait leur parler un moment. Elles se retirèrent dans un endroit à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hitomi ? » Demanda Millerna un peu inquiète.

« Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une Fiala qui travaillait au château. »

« Heu, vite comme ça, je sais pas, mais c'est possible. Elle serait supposée être à quel poste. » Demanda Millerna, qui ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Elle serait domestique depuis 2 ans et aurait travaillé aux cuisines avant. »

« Fiala… elle ressemble à quoi ? » Questionna Éries.

« Cheveux noirs très foncés, teint foncé aussi, yeux turquoises, dans la trentaine je crois. »

« Oui, ça me revient, elle s'occupe surtout de l'aile des soldats et celles des invités à l'occasion, je crois. »

« Pourquoi, nous demandes-tu ça ? »

Hitomi leur relata alors ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt avant le repas. Les deux sœurs trouvèrent également le comportement de Fiala un peu étrange, mais une chose était maintenant sûre, il s'agissait bien d'une domestique. Éries lui promis d'en glisser un mot à l'intendante du personnel, pour qu'elle l'avertisse comme il se doit que ce genre de d'incident ne devait pas avoir lieu et de réfléchir davantage avant d'agir. Il est tout de même anormal qu'une fillette de quatre ans puisse se promener librement ainsi.

Hitomi retourna donc à la salle à manger où Kimito l'attendait tranquillement avec Merle et Van. Elle la ramena à sa chambre et décida d'avoir sa propre version des faits.

« Tu es en colère contre moi, Tati ? » Demanda la fillette d'un air coupable.

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère, mais tu dois comprendre que j'étais très inquiète en découvrant que tu avais quitté ta chambre sans rien dire, alors promet-moi que ça n'arrive plus d'accord. »

« C'est promis, Hitomi! »

« Maintenant, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé, s.t.p, chérie. »

« Je me suis réveillée. Tu étais pas là et j'étais plus fatiguée. Alors j'ai joué avec Loulou. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. » (Loulou étant le nom qu'elle a donné à sa poupée achetée à Fanalia.)

« Que s'est-il passé alors pour que tu partes ? » Demanda calmement Hitomi, qui connaissait sa nièce et savait que c'était la meilleure façon d'obtenir des réponses, en y allant tranquillement.

« Loulou voulait aller se balader. Au début, je voulais pas, mais elle a insisté. J'ai dit oui pour un petit tour, mais on devait revenir bientôt. »

« Tu as ensuite demandé à la femme avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure de t'amener faire un tour dans les jardins ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus. »

« Pourquoi es-tu allée chercher le pendentif dans la valise ? » Demanda Hitomi qui décida de revenir au reste par après.

« Je suis désolée, Tati Hitomi, je sais que je ne dois pas toucher à tes choses, mais Loulou voulait le voir, on y a seulement jeté un coup d'œil. »

« Si elle voulait seulement y jeter un coup d'œil pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remis en place. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans les jardins ? »

« On s'est promené avec Fiala. Elle a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une amie comme Loulou et que je devrais la garder avec moi toujours. »

« Comment as-tu rencontré Fiala, Kimmy. »

« Je ne sais plus. »

« Est-ce que c'est grâce à Loulou ? »

« … je crois que oui, mais je ne suis plus sûre… Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus, est-ce que je vais être punie ? »

« Disons que vu que c'était la première fois, on va en rester là. Mais tu te souviens pourquoi tu ne pas le faire. »

« Certaines personnes peuvent être mal-intentionnées. »

« C'est exacte, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller jouer avec Zack et Laila un peu avant d'aller au lit. »

Hitomi conduisit donc la petite à la chambre de Séréna où les jumeaux jouaient déjà sur le sol avec des petits blocs. Elle s'excusa alors à Séréna et partit un moment. En fait, elle retourna dans la chambre de Kimito et ramassa sa poupée, Loulou. Elle alla ensuite dans sa propre chambre et la glissa dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit après avoir récupéré le pendentif atlante qu'elle glissa autour de son cou sous son gilet. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ceci. Il était un peu ridicule de croire qu'une poupée ait vraiment quelque chose à voir dans les actions de sa nièce, mais au moins, de cette façon, Kimito ne pourrait plus mettre ses agissements sur sa faute. Kimito avait déjà eu des amis imaginaires ou des jouets à qui elle prêtait vie, mais ça n'avait jamais amené aucun problème avant.

Hitomi retourna ensuite chez Séréna. Après les avoir laissés jouer encore un peu, elles les mirent tous les trois aux lits. Hitomi resta avec Kimito un moment jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme.

Elle repartit ensuite par la porte menant à sa propre chambre en silence. Elle referma la porte, se retourna vers sa chambre et sursauta. Van était assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Van! »

« Elle s'est endormie ? »

« Oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Un moment. J'attendais que tu aie terminé avec Kimito. »

Van fit un signe vers le fauteuil à sa gauche. Mais Hitomi n'alla pas s'y asseoir, elle sortit plutôt à l'extérieur sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Van se leva donc et alla la rejoindre.

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et observa les étoiles un moment, puis elle lui relata sa conversation avec Kimito, en lui indiquant qu'habituellement la petite avait une bonne mémoire et que jamais auparavant elle avait expliqué ses agissements par un de ses amis imaginaires. Van aussi trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire, mais ils ne voyaient pas comment l'expliquer. Et à vrai dire, Van avait une autre préoccupation pour ce soir. En fait, il s'était peut-être dit plus tôt que de tout oublier à propos de la veille serait plus facile, et c'était vrai. Mais la voie la plus facile n'est pas toujours la meilleure. Il avait donc l'intention d'aborder le sujet lorsqu'il était venu voir Hitomi ce-soir. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient silencieux lorsque Van se décida.

« Hitomi. Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Hitomi s'était relevée et tournée pour lui faire face, mais il arrêta sa phrase là. Il semblait effectivement vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne disait rien, il devait donc s'agir de quelque chose de délicat. Hitomi lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se rejoignirent. C'est alors que Van vit une lueur sous le gilet d'Hitomi.

Quant à elle, elle eut une série de très court flash…elle embrasse Van au clair de lune… il lui caresse le dos et elle l'embrasse de plus belle… Van recule d'un pas… « Tu me m'aime pas réellement en fin de compte »… «Voyons comment peux-tu en douter.»… «Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour toi! Après tout un **roi** a le loisir de choisir, étant donné qu'il doit pouvoir avoir presque toutes celles qu'il veut!»… Van la regard bouche bée avec un regard incrédule… elle lui tourne le dos et part…«Je n'aurais pas dû revenir!».

Van reconnut très rapidement la lueur comme étant celle du pendentif, qu'elle devait porter autour de son cou. Hitomi avait un regard absent qu'il ne put malheureusement que reconnaître également : elle était en transe. Inquiet, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement puis un peu plus.

« Hitomi ! »

Ses yeux se remirent à cligner et redevinrent normal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Van inquiet.

Hitomi ne porta pas attention à ce qu'il disait, elle avait évidemment compris qu'il s'agissait des évènements de la veille oubliés par l'alcool.

« J'ai vraiment agi de la sorte, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? » Souffla-t-elle sous le choc.

Elle lui lança un regard de désarroi et Van devina ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Ce que je voulais de dire, c'était justement par rapport à ça. » Dit Van pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait vu et par la même occasion lui confirmer sa vision.

« Comment j'ai pu te dire une chose pareil! »

« Quelque fois l'alcool fait agir et parler sans qu'on est le temps de réfléchir davantage. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit! »

« Tu avais pourtant un peu raison… » Hitomi lui lança un regard désapprobateur pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait raison.

« Un roi peut effectivement avoir à peu près toutes celles qu'il veut, car plusieurs sont attirées par ce qu'il représente et les avantages qui l'entourent. » Dit Van en baisant les yeux.

« Mais, toi, je sais… » Van lui lança un nouveau regard. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, que le fait de pouvoir, ne le faisait pas nécessairement agir de la sorte.

« De façon intentionnelle non, mais j'en ai tout de même laissé croire en quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais, les laissant agir de façon qu'elles n'auraient peut-être pas fait sinon. » Avoua-t-il en baisant à nouveau les yeux, coupable.

Van avait effectivement fréquenté quelques femmes durant de courtes périodes. Il appréciait leur compagnie en général et les auraient peut-être même aimées si la situation avait été différente, mais il savait à l'avance que ça ne mènerait nul part, car aucune n'atteindrait vraiment profondément son cœur quoi qu'elle fasse, car il était déjà pris par une autre. Il le savait, mais n'avait rien fait contre et il savait bien que ce qui les avaient conduites jusqu'à lui n'était jamais complètement étranger à son titre, même si une ou deux avaient ensuite développé une affection également pour l'homme.

Devant l'expression honteuse envers lui-même qu'arborait Van, Hitomi ne put faire autrement que de le prendre dans ses bras, pourtant c'était elle qui était honteuse de ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a un instant.

« Tu n'as pas nécessairement mal agi et tu n'as pas à être toujours parfait, Van. Tu as beau être un roi, tu es humain. Je n'ai pas toujours agi honnêtement envers les autres et même envers moi-même, non plus. »

Lui souffla-t-elle pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs n'avait-t-elle pas, elle aussi, eu quelques histoires d'un soir ou un peu plus longtemps, en allant même jusqu'à essayer de se persuader elle-même que ça pourrait la mener quelque part, même si au fond, elle avait toujours su la vérité, une partie d'elle était restée sur Gaea avec Van et ne pourrait s'en doute jamais en revenir.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence. Hitomi avait accoté sa tête contre son épaule, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à un meilleur endroit. Elle releva tranquillement la tête vers Van et lui sourit.

« Je n'ai rien à faire du roi de Fanalia, personnellement, c'est l'homme qui m'intéresse. »

Sa remarque fit sourire Van à son tour, qui déposa une tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant « Je t'aime. » Hitomi répondit à son baiser, par de doux baisers. Elle lui caressa tranquillement la nuque et les cheveux, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ils se déplacèrent tranquillement en échangeant de nombreux baisers et quelques caresses. Ils s'entraînèrent l'un l'autre à l'intérieur, dans la chambre d'Hitomi d'où ils ne sortiraient plus avant le lendemain.

Alors comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre ? On n'a toujours pas d'explications sur cette Fiala. Mais par contre, il y en a eu entre Hitomi et Van, et comme vous-avez pu le voir, ça c'est assez bien terminé.

J'attends vous reviews.

Kiana 


	20. Chapter 20

Bon je m'excuse toute de suite à ceux qui souhaite une réponse sur Fiala, mais on en apprendra pas beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre… mais comme a dit tinnyna, c'est un des plaisir que peut se permettre un auteur    
Chapitre 20 

Le matin suivant, Van fut le premier à se réveiller. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'Hitomi était couchée contre lui. Il les ouvrit et les baissa vers elle, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement sur le côté la tête au creux de son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et devina par la faible lueur du jour qu'il devait être encore tôt. Il se tourna sur le côté tranquillement pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de la dormeuse. Il la regarda dormir de longues minutes et se laissa entraîner dans la lune.

Hitomi remua et Van reporta toute son attention sur elle. Elle émit un faible gémissement et ses muscles faciaux se contractèrent légèrement. Van l'entendit marmonner un peu. Elle devait faire un mauvais rêve. Elle se réveilla alors péniblement. Elle baragouina quelque chose que Van ne comprit pas, puis elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit d'un air encore endormi.

« Bon matin. » La salua Van en lui donnant un petit bec.

Hitomi se blottit dans ses bras qu'il entoura autour d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange. »

« Tu as effectivement marmonné je ne sais pas quoi. Tu te souviens de ce que c'était? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas très bien. C'est plutôt une impression, comme si j'avais rêvé à quelqu'un que je connais, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire de quoi. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ce rêve dernièrement. »

« Dans ce cas peut-être que tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois. »

« Peut-être. »

Puis ils restèrent silencieux à profiter du moment et à faire la paresse au lit, de tout façon, il était encore tôt. Les pensées d'Hitomi la menèrent alors vers Kimito. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre et qu'elle décide de la réveiller si elle dormait encore. _Comment va-t-elle réagir si elle trouve Van avec moi? Et comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer sa présence dans mon lit, elle n'a que quatre ans et demie! _

« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que tu partes. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Kimito te trouve ici. »

Van n'y avait pas encore pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il trouvait également qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il retourne dans sa propre chambre. Ils restèrent tout de même encore couchés quelques minutes, puis Van se leva. Il ramassa ses vêtements au sol près du lit et s'habilla. Hitomi s'était également levée à son tour et avait enfilé une robe de chambre. Van contourna le lit et passa près d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Van sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour retourner dans la sienne en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Hitomi alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de Kimito, cette dernière dormait toujours. Hitomi s'habilla donc et attendit un peu avant de réveiller sa nièce et aller déjeuner avec elle.

Au déjeuner, lorsqu'Hitomi arriva, Merle, Millerna, Tyo et Van étaient déjà là. Hitomi prit donc place près de Van et ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire qui fut remarqués par Merle, qui avait de plus en plus de misère à les suivre étant donné que hier ils semblaient y avoir un malaise entre eux. Elle devina donc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, ou peut-être même cette nuit.

Lorsqu'Allen arriva à son tour. Il souhaita bonne journée à tous, puis s'informa à Van s'il devait se rendre à Fanalia avant eux. Van lui indiqua donc que oui, il partirait le lendemain matin pour avoir le temps de faire quelques préparatifs et voir à certaines choses avant l'arrivée de tous les dignitaires, le lendemain. Complètement perdue, Hitomi leur demanda à quoi, il faisait référence. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Van, surpris qu'Hitomi ne soit pas au courant.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que ton anniversaire étant dans trois jours? » Demanda Millerna.

« C'est la fête de Van dans trois jours ? » Répéta Hitomi, surprise en tournant également son regard vers lui.

« Comme vous étiez déjà tous au courant, j'ai dû oublier de le mentionner, c'est tout. »

« Tu aurais quand même tu y penser ? » Continua Merle.

« Je parie que tu n'y avais pas pensé davantage, Merle. »

La femme-chat ne répondit pas, de sorte que tous comprirent qu'il avait raison, si elle y avait pensé, elle l'aurait dit à Hitomi ou au moins rappelé à Van de lui dire.

« Elle est au courant maintenant, alors il n'y a pas de problème. » Réplica-t-elle.

La discussion arrêta là, car ce n'était tout de même pas si grave effectivement. Ils décidèrent ensuite de profiter de la belle journée et de la proximité de la mer à la ville pour aller se balader sur le bord de l'eau. Ils amenèrent d'ailleurs le dîner avec eux pour le manger en plein air sur la plage. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un bon coin de sable pour s'y installer. Pendant qu'on préparait l'emplacement, Kimito, Laila et Zack allèrent jouer dans le sable au bord de l'eau. Kimito montra à ses deux nouveaux amis à construire des châteaux de sable. Séréna alla les chercher pour le repas.

Aussitôt fini, les trois jeunes enfants retournèrent en direction de leur construction. Les adultes décidèrent donc de rester à cet endroit un moment pour les laisser jouer. C'est d'ailleurs en les regardant faire, que Merle eut l'idée de faire un petit concours de château de sable entre eux. Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes : Van, Merle et Hitomi contre Millerna, Séréna et Allen. Ils se mirent donc à leur construction. Les autres ne tenant pas à participer tant que ça serviraient ensuite de juge.

Pendant que les deux équipes construisaient leurs châteaux, deux personnes se rencontrèrent dans un endroit isolé à distance de Pallas pour ne pas être vu ou entendu par qui que ce soit.

« Tu as réussi ta mission ? » Demanda un homme caché sous un épais manteau noir le cachant complètement.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, ils nous ont retrouvés plus vite que prévu. » Répondit la femme.

« As-tu appris quelque chose au moins ? » Répliqua l'homme

« J'ai pu ressentir la présence d'une certaine énergie en elle, mais elle est encore trop jeune pour dire de quoi elle sera capable. Mais nous avions fait erreur, il ne s'agit pas de sa fille, mais plutôt de sa nièce. »

« Et le pendentif ? »

« Il s'agit bien d'un même pendentif atlante qu'ils ont utilisés durant la guerre. »

L'homme se tut un moment et sembla réfléchir. La femme, drapée dans une cape noir, par-dessus des vêtements plutôt simple, attendit la suite.

« Très bien, continue à les surveiller sans te faire remarquer et transmets ton rapport à ta sœur, ils vont sûrement retourner bientôt à Fanalia, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire du roi. »

L'homme sonda le regard turquoise de la femme afin de voir si elle avait bien compris ses ordres. Elle inclina la tête, avant de repartir en direction de la ville.

Au bord de l'eau, une fois les deux groupes ayant terminés, ils s'éloignèrent de leur construction pour permettre aux autres de les voir. Les deux constructions n'avaient évidemment rien de très grandiose dans le détail, aucun d'eux n'étant des experts de la sculpture sur sable et n'ayant pas mis des jours là-dessus non plus. Mais les résultats étaient tout de même intéressants. Gadess fut d'ailleurs celui qui dit tout haut, ce que tous venaient de remarquer par rapport au modèle des châteaux.

« Ils ressemblent étrangement au château de Pallas et de Fanalia, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, car les deux équipes avaient effectivement pris leur exemple de château sur celui qu'ils connaissaient le mieux. Finalement le juré décida de donner le prix à celui de Pallas. Mais l'équipe de Van contesta la décision prétextant qu'il y avait du favoritisme, la majorité du juré venant eux même d'Asturia. Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils n'y auraient pas de gagnants, pour éviter de briser l'ambiance relaxe de leur après-midi, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun prix pour les gagnants de toute façon.

L'après-midi passa assez vite et ils rentrèrent au palais pour souper. Kimito, Zack et Laila dormant déjà debout, ils furent mis au lit de bonne heure ce soir-là. Van passa le reste de sa soirée avec Hitomi. Elle s'informa du moment de son départ le lendemain. Il partirait très tôt, le déjeuner était d'ailleurs prévu à bord du Slanzar.

« Merle repart aussi demain, elle veut voir Nykko. Je ne t'ai pas demandé, si tu voulais venir, mais tu es évidemment la bien venue si tu veux. Mais j'avais pensé que tu préférais peut-être rester un peu à Pallas et venir à Fanalia avec les autres. De toute façon, je vais être assez occupé à mon arrivée et Merle va aller rejoindre Nykko. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais rester avec les autres. »

Elle l'interrogea ensuite sur le déroulement de sa fête. Van lui expliqua donc en gros et Hitomi compris qu'elle avait eu raison de croire que la fête d'un roi n'était pas un anniversaire comme les autres. Il s'agirait effectivement d'une fête de grande envergure, que tout le royaume soulignerait, mais également des dignitaires d'autres royaumes viendraient rendre hommage au roi en signe de leur alliance et de leur partenariat. Van s'intéressa alors aux coutumes terriennes en lui posant quelques questions sur ses anniversaires. Ceux-ci n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec une fête royale, et selon Hitomi n'avait rien de très impressionnants. Mais Van, lui expliqua qu'il aimerait bien avoir une fête de ce genre de temps à autre. À ses yeux, elle avait l'air bien plus amusante et authentique que la grosse et lourde cérémonie qu'il aurait dans une couple de jours.

Tout en parlant, la soirée avança. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans un salon de la section des invités du château. Comme Van devait se lever tôt le lendemain, il décida bientôt, en voyant l'heure, d'aller se coucher. Ils quittèrent donc le salon, qui se trouvait au même étage que les chambres qu'ils occupaient. Ils suivrent donc le corridor et n'eut qu'à tourner une fois pour se rendre dans le bon et se retrouver bientôt face à la porte de Van. Il l'ouvrit et traversa le cadre de porte pour ensuite se retourner vers Hitomi. Il l'aurait invitée à entrer, mais comme elle n'avait pas à se lever le lendemain, elle ne se coucherait sans doute pas immédiatement. Il l'embrassa donc en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Après un court instant, elle lui souhaita également bonne nuit et le laissa se coucher se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

Elle jeta une bref coup d'œil à la chambre de Kimito, comme à son habitude, pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle s'installa ensuite dans un des fauteuils un moment. Puis ne voyant pas quoi faire de toute façon, elle se mit en chemise de nuit et se coucha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre, Van entendit un petit bruit. Il se releva dans son lit et vit de la lumière entrer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hitomi se faufila à l'intérieur et la referma derrière elle. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière tranquillement et elle se dirigea vers Van qu'elle voyait à présent assit dans son lit.

« Désolé, de pas avoir attendu de réponse, mais je ne tenais pas à croiser quelqu'un en pyjama dans le corridor. »

À cause de la noirceur, Hitomi ne vit pas le sourire de Van. Ne voyant pas très bien, Hitomi, il allait allumer une bougie, mais Hitomi était à présent debout à côté du lit et il devina la raison de sa présence. Il se tassa donc un peu de l'autre côté et Hitomi se glissa sous les couvertures. Il la sentit le rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit » Dit-elle.

Van lui répondit la même chose. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser de bonne nuit et finirent par s'endormir.

Bon alors j'espère que vous avez pu tous deviner qui était la femme qui a rencontré l'homme en noir… Et puis vous savez maintenant que c'est l'anniversaire de Van bientôt, c'est donc un des éléments à venir dans la fic…

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je ne sais pas si ce sera la semaine prochaine ou si ca ira à l'autre, parce que la session d'examen débute donc moins de temps…

_Kiana_


	21. Chapter 21

Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre pourrait prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'être en ligne, mais j'ai été productive dans mon étude et j'avais le goût d'écrire, alors je me le suis permis en espérant que vous l'appréciez…

Chapitre 21 

Van se réveilla de lui-même de bonne heure, il prit plaisir à regarder la dormeuse à ses côté, puis se rappelant qu'il devait effectivement se lever tôt ce matin-là. Il se dégagea tranquillement d'elle et se faufila hors du lit. De toute façon, il préférait se lever immédiatement, même s'il aurait bien aimé rester un peu auprès d'Hitomi, car s'il tardait trop, il savait que c'était Merle qui le lèverait et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle trouve Hitomi dans son lit et qu'elle la réveille du même coup. Bien qu'au fond il soupçonnait Merle de se douter que ce genre de situation pourrait arriver. La femme-chat n'était pas venue le réveiller depuis le retour d'Hitomi et il ne croyait pas qu'il s'agisse complètement d'un hasard.

Van ramassa ses affaires dans la pénombre, ne voulant pas ouvrir les rideaux et perturber le sommeil d'Hitomi. Mais il fut toutefois perturbé par autre chose. Hitomi se mit à bouger dans le lit et à marmonner, comme la nuit dernière. Mais cette fois le rêve semblait plus intense. Van hésita un moment à la réveiller, mais elle finit par se calmer et sembla revenir à un sommeil plus serein. Il termina donc de paqueter ses affaires. Avant de partir il retourna voir Hitomi toujours assoupie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et replaça les couvertures sur elle pour ensuite partir rejoindre Merle, Tyo et les autres. Ils se rassemblèrent prêts à partir, Éries, qui était une des seules debout, leur dit aurevoir au nom de tous, de toute façon, ils allaient se revoir très bientôt à Fanalia. Le Slanzar décolla dans le soleil encore très bas et se dirigea vers le royaume de Van.

Lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla, elle était seule. Sur le coup, elle fut un peu déçue que Van se soit éclipsé sans la réveiller, puis elle se dit qu'il avait volontairement décidé de la laisser dormir, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle repensa alors à son rêve. Il s'agissait encore une fois du même que les autres nuits. Mais cette fois, elle en était certaine, elle avait rêvé de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, quelqu'un qui souffrait, elle entendait encore la voix dire son nom de façon près qu'inaudible. Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine. Elle se concentra de longues minutes pour essayer de l'identifier, mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître.

Hitomi allait se décider à se lever lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un tourner la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir. Elle se redressa subitement dans le lit pour voir qui pouvait bien entrer ainsi sans cogner. Van devait déjà être en route avec Merle et théoriquement personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Van. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la domestique, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, fut des plus surprise de la trouver-là.

« Ho, désolé, Mylady. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je venais simplement faire le ménage de la chambre. J'aurais dû cogner pour m'en assurer, je m'en excuse. » S'excusa la domestique, embarrassée.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas tant, vous ne pouviez effectivement pas savoir. » La rassura Hitomi.

« Merci, madame. Je vous laisse à présent. » Termina-t-elle en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Attendez, je peux vous poser une question. » L'arrêta-t-elle en repensa à Fiala.

« Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Connaissez-vous une dénommée Fiala ? »

« Bien sûr, tous les employés du château la connaissent. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« C'est une gentille fille, mais elle n'est pas du genre à passer inaperçue. Elle est très sociable, en moins d'un an de travail aux cuisines, on la connaissait déjà tous. Elle est d'une nature curieuse, alors elle s'intéresse toujours beaucoup aux autres et à leur travail. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle a développé un intérêt pour le poste de domestique, qu'elle a enfin fini par obtenir, il y a deux ans, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait. »

« Savez-vous comment elle a commencé à travailler au château où ce qu'elle faisait avant ? »

« Non, pas vraiment en fait. Elle est simplement arrivée, il y a dix ans, en demandant un emploi et comme ils avaient besoin en cuisine, ils l'ont prise. Elle n'a jamais été bien bavarde sur sa vie en dehors du château. Je peux essayer de m'informer, si vous le voulez. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment, je suis simplement un peu curieuse également. Oubliez tout ça et je vais bientôt quitter la chambre, alors vous pourrez revenir faire le ménage bientôt sans problème. »

« Bon journée, Mylady et je suis navrée encore pour l'intrusion. »

Elle partit en s'inclinant légèrement et referma la porte derrière elle. Hitomi repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller. Après quoi, elle alla chercher Kimito puis alla rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner.

Éries, Allen et Millerna avaient des choses à finaliser en vue de leur absence à venir. Ils furent donc occupés une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. Séréna, ses jumeaux, Hitomi et Kimito allèrent passer le temps dans les jardins, tandis que Gadess préféra se joindre au soldat dans leur entraînement.

Elles s'installèrent dans un coin des jardins où il y avait une étendue d'herbe dégagée pour permettre aux enfants de s'amuser librement autour d'elles, tandis qu'elles parlaient tranquillement. Leur conversation tomba bien vite sur l'anniversaire de Van. Hitomi s'informa du genre de présents qu'on offert au anniversaire sur Gaea, surtout à un roi. Car bien qu'informée un peu tard, elle voulait pouvoir lui donner au moins un petit quelque chose.

« Peu importe ce que tu lui donne, je crois qu'il sera content si ça vient de toi. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais j'aimerais tout même bien lui trouver quelque chose de bien. »

Séréna lui offrit d'aller faire un tour au bazar en après-midi. Hitomi eut alors l'impression d'apercevoir une ombre derrière un des arbres de l'autre côté du sentier. Séréna se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, mais ni vit rien. Hitomi se dit donc qu'elle avait dû se tromper et continua à bavarder avec Séréna.

Après le dîner, elles partirent pour le bazar accompagnées par Millerna et Allen après avoir confié les trois jeunes enfants aux soins de Manie. Ils y avaient beaucoup de monde au bazar, et bien que Millerna ne porte pas une de ses robes les plus reconnaissables de reine et ait couvert sa longue chevelure, elle finissait souvent par être reconnue des vendeurs qui voulaient alors toujours lui montrer les plus beaux articles qu'ils possédaient, espérant qu'un de leurs travails reçoive l'admiration de leur reine, ce qui était considéré comme une grande marque d'estime entre les artisans, ce disant que leurs produits étaient dignes de la royauté.

« Je regrette l'époque, où je n'étais pas encore reine, je pouvais plus facilement me promener sans attirer ainsi l'attention. » Déplora-t-elle.

Après un moment, Millerna et Allen décidèrent de laisser les deux autres continuer seules. Séréna et Hitomi poursuivirent donc leur visite du bazar. Elles repartirent vers le château environ une heure plus tard. Malheureusement, Hitomi n'avait rien trouvé à son goût pour offrir à Van lors de son anniversaire, par contre, elles revenaient avec quelque chose pour Hitomi à cette occasion.

En arrivant dans la cour du château, elles entendirent un cri qu'Hitomi reconnu immédiatement. Elle tendit son paquet à Séréna et s'élança vers l'origine du cri de Kimito. Hitomi craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle avait effectivement repensé à Fiala en entendant le cri de sa nièce. Mais elle fut instantanément soulagée en voyant la fillette se débattre pour fuir l'emprise d'un jeune soldat, Yan qui menaçait de la chatouiller à mort à moins qu'elle demande grâce. Un peu plus loin, Manie s'amusait avec Laila. Gadess, Zack sur les épaules, vint rejoindre Séréna. Les enfants avaient fait une sieste plus tôt, et ils avaient visiblement droit à toute une partie de plaisir à présent.

En apercevant sa tante, Kimito s'exclama « Hito-miii » en riant. Yan leva spontanément les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivantes, aussitôt Kimito en profita et réussit à se faufiler davantage d'entre ses bras en rampant. Yan termina de la libérer et se releva pour faire face à Hitomi qui venait de ramasser Kimito qui levait les bras vers elle.

« Vous semblez aimer les enfants, Yan. »

« Je l'avoue, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait résister à une telle joie de vivre. » Dit-il en montrant Zack qui riait comme un fou sur les épaules de son père qui le faisait tourner.

« Tu joues avec nous, Tati ? » Lui demanda Kimito.

« Bien sûr. À quoi tu veux jouer ? »

« À cache-cache! »

« Est-ce que tu crois que Zack et Laila veulent jouer ? »

La fillette alla les voir et leur demanda, ils acceptèrent évidemment de se mêler à son jeu tout comme les adultes. Kimito fut la première à compter.

« … prêt, pas prêt, j'y vais! »

La fillette explora les alentours des yeux, ne voyant personne, elle se mit à se promener et chercher les autres. Elle contourna un buisson et tomba nez à nez avec Hitomi.

« Je t'ai trouvée! » S'exclama la fillette.

Hitomi s'avoua vaincue et alla attendre qu'elle trouve les autres. Elle observa sa nièce se balader à travers la cours du château. Bientôt, elle trouva Zack, puis Séréna, Manie et ensuite Laila. Yan et Gadess étaient toujours cachés, malgré les efforts de la fillette. Kimito retourna voir dans le coin où elle avait d'abord trouvé sa tante. Hitomi vit alors une ombre passer entre deux arbres un peu derrière sa nièce. Elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Gadess ou de Yan, mais cette silhouette semblait porter une robe longue, il s'agissait donc de toute évidence d'une femme. Hitomi essaya de voir à nouveau, si cette personne se manifesterait.

« Je te vois! » Cria la fillette qui venait de voir Yan bouger derrière un banc.

Hitomi reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'ombre inconnue, mais la personne semblait avoir complètement disparue. Une fois Gadess sortit de sa cachette se fut ensuite au tour d'Hitomi de compter, étant la première à avoir été trouvée.

Durant le tour de Séréna, Allen arriva. C'était l'heure du souper et il se demandait où il était tous, il fut très surpris de les voir tous jouer à la cachette. L'estomac de certains les fit sortir de leurs cachettes et une fois les autres trouvés, ils purent tous aller souper.

Ce soir-là, personne ne se coucha très tard, étant donné qu'ils partiraient tous ensemble tôt après le déjeuner pour Fanalia. Ils préparèrent donc leurs affaires à l'avance pour en avoir moins à faire le lendemain.

Lorsqu'Hitomi se coucha, elle ne s'endormit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'elle s'assoupit, ce fut en ayant une pensée pour Van qui arriverait à Fanalia le lendemain en cours d'avant-midi.

« Réveille-toi, Tati! »

Hitomi ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cette nuit encore, elle avait entendu la voix familière l'appeler dans son rêve, bien que ce soit celle enjouée de la fillette qui sautait sur son lit qui la réveilla.

« Il est tard, tu as dit qu'on devait se lever tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Ça va je suis réveillée, Kimmy. »

Hitomi regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était effectivement plus tard qu'elle le croyait. Elle se leva, s'habilla, habilla Kimito, puis descendit à la salle à manger, contente d'avoir bouclé la valise la veille. Tous les autres étaient déjà là. Le départ était déjà dans l'air, chacun alla finaliser ses affaires et les ramena dans le hall, où ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous. Et en moins de deux, les bagages furent embarqués suivi des passagers, le vaisseau royale d'Asturia fit bientôt route vers Fanalia, où il arriverait le lendemain un peu après le dîner.

Bon pour la suite et bien je peux vous le dire tout de suite, je saute le voyage entre les deux royaumes, disons que je crois que vous devez avoir hâte de voir la fête de Van, et personnellement, l'anniversaire de Van m'inspire davantage qu'un voyage où il ne se passera pas grand chose de toute façon…

Et je m'excuse à Tinnyna, mais j'ai bien peur que j'ai encore abusé du plaisir de faire attendre les lecteurs au sujet de Fiala… (Mais vous allez en apprendre davantage dans 2 chapitres, donc le 23)

Kiana 


	22. Chapter 22

À propos du dernier chapitre, oui l'ombre était bien Fiala. Et maintenant passons au chapitre actuel, la fête d'anniversaire du roi de Fanalia ou de Van.

Chapitre 22 

Dés son arrivée à Fanalia, hier, Van s'était retrouvé avec le conseil. Ils avaient d'abord fait le point sur les derniers jours, comme à chaque fois que il s'absentait du royaume, pour le mettre au courant de tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Pour ensuite arriver au sujet principal, la fête du lendemain. Van avait depuis longtemps laissé la charge de sa préparation à ses conseillers, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il y avait trop de logistique et d'officialité dans tout cela, et de toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait de différent, ils l'auraient désapprouvé pour une raison ou une autre. Étrangement, bien qu'étant le principal intéressé par la fête, il était long d'être celui qui avait le plus hâte à cette journée dans le royaume. En repensant à la simplicité des fêtes qu'avait connues Hitomi, son sentiment n'en fut que confirmé, bien qu'au fond il comprenait que tous s'attendaient à ce genre d'événement pour souligner la fête d'un roi. Ses conseillers l'avait donc informé de tous les détails du déroulement de la journée du lendemain, qui en gros ressemblait beaucoup aux anniversaires précédents. De plus, après le résumé de la fête, il eu droit au même discours qu'à chaque année, depuis qu'il avait passé un marché avec eux, il y a sept ans.

« Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que cela fait maintenant sept ans que nous vous avons laissé le champ libre et vous semblez faire de moins en moins d'effort de ce côté. N'oubliez pas que c'est de l'avenir du royaume dont il est question.»

« Vous me le rappelez tous les ans, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier. Nous avons effectivement passé une entente, alors laissez-moi également vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas supposés vous en mêler pour le moment. » Répliqua Van, exaspéré de devoir entendre la même chose chaque année et leur répondre également la même chose.

« Il ne vous reste que trois ans pour faire votre choix, sinon nous serons contraint de le faire à votre place pour le bien du royaume. » Continua un second conseiller.

En plus du conseil, quelques dignitaires d'autres royaumes étaient arrivés à l'avance, bien que la majorité arrivait la journée même, il avait donc dû les accueillir. Et ce matin, il avait dû accueillir les autres arrivants. Chid et ceux de Freid furent de ceux-ci, par contre le vaisseau d'Asturia n'avait pas encore fait son arrivée.

Les évènements prévus pour l'anniversaire royal ne débutant qu'en après-midi. Van put au moins se permettre de dîner en privé avec Merle, Nykko et Chid. Il aurait bien aimé avoir ses autres bons amis autour de lui, mais ils n'étaient pas encore là, ou trop occupé, comme Tyo. Il profita tout de même de son dîner et resta avec eux un moment jusqu'à ce que Tyo fasse son entrée.

« Bonjour Tyo. » Le salua-t-il.

« Bonjour Lord Van et bonne anniversaire. »

« Je croyais que tu étais occupé avec les soldats. »

« Oui, mais le conseil fait dire qu'il est l'heure de vous préparer. »

Van laissa donc les trois autres après les avoir salués pour suivre Tyo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Van se retrouva devant ses hommes dans la cour d'entraînement, vêtu de son costume d'apparat semblable à ce qu'il portait lors de son couronnement. Ils lui rendirent hommage et Van leur fit un petit discours de remerciement soulignant l'appréciation de leur loyauté envers lui et le royaume. En partant, on l'informa que le vaisseau d'Asturia était arrivé. Van fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir les accueillir comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres, surtout que c'était fois, il s'agissait tous de ses amis. Mais il devait à présent se rendre en face du palais où les habitants de Fanalia étaient rassemblés pour rendre hommage à leur roi en ce jour d'anniversaire. Il prit d'abord la parole, puis par la suite, il descendait dans la rue principale pour se mêler à la foule qui pouvait ainsi lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire plus personnel. C'était d'ailleurs une des parties de son après-midi, qu'il aimait bien. En fait, un des conseillers était toujours obligé de l'avertir discrètement qu'il devait rentrer au palais, parce qu'il restait en général plus que nécessaire, du moins selon le conseil.

L'après-midi touchait alors bientôt à sa fin. Pendant ce dans, les dignitaires étrangers et les nobles se préparaient au grand souper qui serait suivi d'une fête plus proprement dite. Van étant trop occupé par ses obligations, c'est Merle et Nykko qui avaient accueilli les arrivants d'Asturia. Contrairement à tous les autres arrivées, celle-ci fut plutôt familière qu'officielle, ce qui aurait pu choquer le conseil, mais certainement pas les principaux intéressés. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se préparer eux aussi pour la soirée. Avant de partir pour s'y rendre, Hitomi et Séréna laissèrent les enfants aux soins de Manie qui veillerait sur eux et s'occuperait de les faire souper et les coucher.

Avant le repas, chaque invité venait saluer le roi en personne, le remercier de l'invitation et lui remettre un présent pour la plupart. Dans cette série, passa évidemment, Millerna, reine d'Asturia et Chid, duc de Freid, mais également d'autres dirigeant de royaumes alliés et autres invités, dont certains hommes-animaux que Van s'assurait d'inviter, même si, au début, il n'avait pas l'approbation du conseil. Si Hitomi avait voulu, elle aurait pu se joindre à eux, bien qu'ayant aucun titre elle aurait passé dans les derniers. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, ayant décidée de faire une petite surprise un peu plus tard à Van.

Une fois tous les convives installés. Van fit encore une fois un discours pour les remercier tous de leur venue, malgré qu'il l'ait déjà fait lorsqu'ils avaient passé devant lui individuellement. On put alors enfin servir le repas, qui comme toujours fut délicieux. Van remarquait à chaque année que les cuisiniers se faisaient un devoir de leur servir un repas que le roi aimait particulièrement. C'était leur façon de souligner cette journée. Ils ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas de leur faire par de ses commentaires le lendemain.

Une fois le repas achevé, il durait tout de même assez longtemps ayant cinq services, on se rendait à la salle de bal, où il y aurait évidemment de la musique et de la danse. Mais un élément particulier à cette soirée, qui faisait maintenant partie de la tradition de Fanalia depuis très longtemps sur plusieurs générations, était la possibilité d'avoir une danse royale pour toutes jeunes femmes le souhaitant. Cette pratique n'avait évidemment lieu que si le roi était toujours célibataire et était ouverte à toutes celles qui le désiraient peu importe leur rang ou leur titre.

Van avait donc dû respecter cette tradition depuis toutes ses années. Chaque fois, il avait beaucoup de demandes, quelques-unes venant de Fanaliennes qui voulaient simplement profiter de ce qu'elles considéraient comme un honneur qui leur était accordé, mais d'autres avaient plutôt l'espoir de parvenir à ravir le cœur du roi, et bien malheureusement souvent dans le seul but d'obtenir les avantages et le pouvoir qui viendraient avec lui. Devant se soumettre à cette pratique de toute façon, il préférait la première catégorie à la seconde, car au moins celles-là semblaient vraiment contentes de pouvoir danser avec lui sans arrière-pensée.

Cette année encore, Van se prépara à passer une bonne partie de sa soirée à danser. Après une couple de danses, une jeune femme rousse se présenta devant lui. Van la connaissait très bien. En fait, il l'avait connue quelques années après la guerre. C'était une princesse et elle était très gentille. Le conseil aurait d'ailleurs souhaité qu'il la prenne pour femme et dans d'autre circonstance, Van aurait peut-être pu accepter. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et étaient devenus amis. Il lui avait un jour avoué que malgré qu'il apprécie sa présence, elle n'aurait probablement jamais son amour. Il lui avait dit qu'il jugeait qu'elle méritait d'être aimée par celui qu'elle épouserait. C'est d'ailleurs suite à cette histoire que Van avait décidé de passer un accord avec son conseil. Il lui laissait un délai pour choisir lui-même sa future femme librement, après quoi s'il n'avait fait aucun choix, il accepterait celui qu'il lui proposerait. Cela faisait sept ans, maintenant et il ne restait que trois ans avant qu'il doive accepter la décision du conseil. _Hitomi…_

« Bonjour Lord Van. » Le salua la rouquine.

« Bonsoir princesse Tina, vous voulez danser je présume ? »

Il retourna donc encore une fois sur la piste. Chaque année, elle venait lui demander une danse. Deux ans après avoir fréquenté Van, elle s'était mariée à un conte de son royaume, qui l'aimait comme elle l'aimait. Van en était content pour eux et ils étaient restés en bon terme dans les rares occasions où ils se rencontraient.

« Chaque année, je me demande si ce sera la dernière où je pourrais ainsi vous demander une danse. »

D'habitude, Van lui répondrait ironiquement qu'il appréciait trop cette tradition pour penser sérieusement à y mettre fin en se mariant. Elle avait évidemment remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette tradition en fait et se doutait même que son cœur était pris depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'elle ne le connaisse. À ce moment, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir par qui.

Une fois leur danse terminée, une toute jeune fille se précipita à lui pour lui demander une danse. Van compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une des habitantes de Fanalia à qui il semblait avoir pris beaucoup de courage pour l'approcher. Le roi lui sourit donc pour la rassurer et entraîna la jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, dans une nouvelle danse.

Après la danse, elle le remercia gentiment et se faufila à travers la foule pour rejoindre ses amies. Une nouvelle venue s'approcha alors derrière lui.

« Votre majesté, pourrais-je à mon tour vous demander une danse ? »

Van se tourna vers cette nouvelle venue, n'ayant de toute façon par d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il se préparait à dire à cette femme qu'il en serait ravi, mais en se retrouvant face à face avec elle, il ne dit rien du tout sous le coup de la surprise.

La femme en question portait une robe longue beige qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement ses sandales d'un autre monde. Le bustier qui accompagnait la robe était de couleur chocolat et dans son cou pendait un collier aux pierres vertes comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et parsemés de plusieurs petites tresses. En la voyant ainsi devant lui, Van fut d'abord surpris, mais extrêmement content, en plus de la trouver littéralement magnifique.

« Alors aurais-je droit à une danse avec vous, mon roi ? » Lui demanda Hitomi avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr, Mylady. » Répondit enfin Van en lui tendant le bras.

Hitomi s'y accrocha et le suivit sur la piste de danse en passant entre les autres groupes de danseurs. La chanson actuelle se terminait et une nouvelle commença lorsqu'ils prirent place sur la piste. Van lui présenta une main en souriant, une fois qu'elle l'eut prise, il passa l'autre sur sa taille, imité par sa cavalière qui en fit de même, et l'entraîna ensuite dans la danse. Ce genre de danse faisait partie des tas de choses qu'on apprenait aux princes et ils les avaient par la suite dansée un grand nombre de fois, ne serait-ce qu'à ses anniversaires antérieurs, mais cette fois c'était complètement différent, car sa cavalière n'était autre qu'Hitomi.

Ils dansèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Après un moment, Van dû même se retenir pour ne pas la serrer davantage contre lui et l'embrasser, car il savait que cela serait mal vus par certains, très peu était ceux qui savaient qui elle était. Leur danse ne passa évidemment pas inaperçue pour certains, principalement leurs amis qui les observaient en souriant un peu plus loin. Principalement Séréna, qui avait mis cette idée au point avec Hitomi ainsi que Merle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire qu'il y aurait au moins une des danses de la soirée de Van qu'il apprécierait réellement beaucoup. Mais une autre invitée remarqua l'expression de Van tandis qu'il dansait avec cette jeune femme. La princesse Tina comprit cette expression qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais vue à ce point chez le roi. _C'est donc elle qui a réussi à atteindre son cœur à ce point._

Sur la piste de danse, les deux danseurs ne remarquaient évidemment rien de tout cela et furent d'ailleurs déçus d'entendre la musique ralentir, signe qu'elle s'arrêterait bientôt. Van allait offrir une autre danse à Hitomi, même si la tradition voulait que ce ne soit qu'une danse chacune. Mais Éries arriva à leur côté et les interrompit.

« Puise prendre la prochaine ? »

Van accepta, il avait compris la raison de son intervention. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle désire nécessairement une danse, mais plutôt pour l'empêcher d'en offrir une seconde à Hitomi. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, car d'offrir une seconde danse à une des femmes qui lui en demandaient une ce soir-là, partirait immédiatement des rumeurs à travers tous les dignitaires. Bien que cette rumeur serait parfaitement vraie, il n'était pas une bonne idée de le montrer publiquement ainsi, avant de faire connaître Hitomi, officiellement.

Van dansa donc avec Éries, tandis qu'Hitomi retourna rejoindre les autres. Ils lui expliquèrent l'intervention d'Éries pour être sûre qu'elle ne se méprenne pas sur ces intentions, mais Hitomi avait déjà compris en gros, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue.

À l'occasion, Van pu prendre un répit et se joindre à eux, mais bien souvent une nouvelle demande l'obligeait à retourner sur la piste. Mais Hitomi et Van n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir faire attention. Millerna et Allen avaient dansé quelques fois ensemble, mais pas autant qu'ils l'auraient fait dans d'autres circonstances. Ils y avaient déjà quelques rumeurs à leur sujet, ils ne tenaient pas à les alimenter autre mesure. Par contre, Merle et Nykko s'en donnèrent à cœur joie une bonne partie de la soirée, tout comme Gadess et Séréna.

Voilà, alors comment vous trouvez l'anniversaire de Van ? C'est ce que vous vous étiez imaginés ou peut-être que vous vous attendiez à autre chose. Mais en tout cas je n'ai d'une chose à dire là-dessus… Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles d'être roi! . Bon moi, je vous laisse, et je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre…

_Kiana_


	23. Chapter 23

Ce chapitre-ci est presque le double de la longue des autres, mais je trouvais que ça se coupait mal et de toute façon je me suis dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que vous vous plaignez qu'il soit plus long, en général, c'est plutôt le contraire, on en veux toujours plus…  Chapitre 23 

La soirée était à son déclin, car déjà quelques invités quittaient la salle de bal pour retourner chez-eux où à leur chambre de l'aile des invités, qui était quasiment pleine pour l'occasion. Mais Van avait encore quelques demandes de danses à l'occasion. Merle et Nykko partirent bientôt, après avoir dit bonsoir aux autres. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur la piste de danse. Van pouvait donc enfin s'asseoir avec Hitomi, Millerna, Éries et Allen sans être sans cesse dérangé.

Mais alors qu'il croyait enfin en avoir fini avec la danse, une retardataire vint lui demander une danse. S'il saurait écouté, il lui aurait simplement dit qu'elle s'y prenait trop tard, car il s'apprêtait à partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui raconter une excuse pareille, surtout qu'il devait faire acte de présence jusqu'à la fin de la soirée qui heureusement arriverait bientôt. Il accepta donc la danse et s'apprêtait à partir retourner sur la piste pour une énième fois.

« Excusez-moi, mais cette demoiselle me réclame une danse. » Adressa-t-il à ses compagnons avec un sourire las, qui disait tout.

Il avait évidemment fait attention pour que la demoiselle en question ne voit en rien ce sourire.

« Pauvre Van, lui qui devait croire en avoir enfin fini. » Murmura Millerna, une fois les danseurs loin.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur la piste, Hitomi ne pouvait donc rien manquer de leur danse. Au courant de la soirée, il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle ne les voyaient pas toujours ou il était au moins plus simple de ne pas les voir intentionnellement. Elle n'était pas vraiment jalouse et n'en voulait pas une seconde à Van de danser avec toutes ces autres femmes, en fait, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'à la longue Van trouvait ça plutôt tannant qu'intéressant. Mais elle ne s'en réjouissait quand même pas, car elle commençait également à trouver la soirée longue. Elle avertit donc Millerna, Éries et Allen qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et lui dirent qu'ils le diraient à Van lorsqu'il reviendrait de, ils l'espéraient, sa dernière danse de la soirée.

Hitomi quitta la salle de bal et retourna dans sa chambre. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car elle en ressortit bientôt pour se diriger vers l'aile royale. Elle fit un détour par l'extérieur plutôt que par le hall pour éviter de croiser trop de monde. En arrivant à la porte, elle croisa un soldat, mais cela ne lui causa en rien de problème. Il s'agissait d'un des hommes de Tyo qui les avait accompagné chez Gadess puis à Pallas, il l'avait donc reconnue de loin et ne broncha aucunement lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur. En entrant, Hitomi jura même avoir vu un petit sourire chez le garde, qui devait évidemment se douter d'où elle allait, surtout qu'il n'y avait présentement que Van et Merle qui logeaient dans l'aile royale.

Elle arriva rapidement face à la chambre du roi. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Van n'arriverait évidemment pas avant un bon moment, étant donné qu'il restait encore plusieurs personnes dans la salle de bal lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle fit donc le tour de la pièce tranquillement en attendant. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'explorer comme tel. Elle ne fouilla par contre pas dans ses affaires, mais observa plutôt les lieux, les meubles et les détails de la chambre, car elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'agissait bien d'une chambre digne d'un roi. Elle était d'ailleurs décorée principalement au couleur de Fanalia. Autre la porte d'entrée et celle du balcon, il y avait deux autres portes. L'une d'elle était barrée et menait on ne sait où, tandis que la seconde menait à une salle de bain privée. Hitomi en profita d'ailleurs pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle replaçait quelques mèches par ci par là, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hitomi était surprise que Van arrive déjà, mais elle fut encore plus surprise de ce qu'elle vit en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas Van qui venait d'entrer, mais bien une femme. Cette dernière déposa un sac sur le pied du lit. Elle enleva ensuite ses souliers et ses longues gants qu'elle mit dans le sac avant d'en ressortir d'autres vêtements qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Elle avait visiblement l'intention de se changer et Hitomi n'était idiote au point de ne pas savoir pourquoi une femme viendrait se changer dans la chambre d'un homme avant l'arrivée de ce dernier. Elle fit donc irruption dans la pièce faisant sursauter l'intruse qui lui faisait dos. Cette dernière devait croire qu'il s'agissait du roi, car elle se tourna tranquillement d'un mouvement qu'elle voulait le plus sensuelle possible malgré sa surprise en faisait lever ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir intense.

« Je ne vous croyais pas déjà là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer. » Dit qu'elle d'un ton ridiculement enjôleur.

Mais le grand sourire sur les lèvres rouges vives de la femme s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle aperçue Hitomi et l'expression invitante qu'elle voulait donner à son regard aqua, était plutôt prêt à lancer des éclairs à cette nouvelle venue qui allait ruiner ses plans.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » S'écria la femme.

« C'est fou, j'allais poser la même question. » Lança Hitomi.

« Ce n'est pas de vos affaires et vous n'avez d'ailleurs rien à faire ici! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais davantage le droit d'être ici que moi ? » Relança Hitomi.

« Ça se trouve que j'en ai effectivement le droit étant donné qu'on m'a envoyée ici, contrairement à vous. »

« Envoyée ? Ha oui, par qui, mais surtout pourquoi ? » S'exclama Hitomi.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais je suis une _attention_ faite au roi de la part de quelqu'un qui veut s'assurer qu'il passe un bel anniversaire. »

Hitomi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que cette femme avait arrêté de la vouvoyer soudainement.

« Une "_attention_"…» Répéta Hitomi se retenant pour ne pas rire du choix de mot. « Je crois que le roi a eu toute l'attention qu'il pouvait vouloir au cours de cette journée et même plus. »

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois là, non plus. Il est évident que nous sommes là pour la même raison. »

« Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir jamais été envoyée donner de l'_attention_ à quelqu'un… Ça doit être assez étrange de se dire que _l'attention_ que l'on donne ne vint pas de nous directement, mais d'un autre, qui ne voulait s'en doute pas donner ce genre d'_attention_ par lui-même. »

L'inconnue ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit, mais il était évident qu'elle était furieuse et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus. Hitomi se dirigea alors vers le sac de la femme. Cette dernière s'en empara pour ne pas la laisser fouiller dans ses affaires en plus.

« Oh, vous ramassez vos affaires, c'est vrai qu'il serait dommage de les oublier en partant. »

« Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de partir. »

Hitomi voyait que ça ne la menait nul par et décida de changer un peu d'approche.

« Bon, je crois bien qu'on a un problème étant donné que personne à l'intention de partir. On peut toujours continuer comme ça en attentant que V… le roi arrive, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution non plus. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir toutes les deux. » Conclu Hitomi en la tirant vers la porte et ouvrirant celle-ci.

« Lâchez-moi! »Se débattit-elle. « Je ne me laisserais pas berner aussi facilement, tandis que tu reviens dés que j'ai le dos tourné. » La prévint-t-elle, une fois libérée d'Hitomi.

« Dans ce cas attendons gentiment que le roi revienne ensemble, je suis sûre qu'il sera très intéressé par votre _attention_, une fois qu'il aura réglé notre _différent._ » Ironisa Hitomi, qui faisait bien attention de parler assez fort pour être entendu du corridor, maintenant qu'elles étaient près de la porte ouverte.

Hitomi fut donc très contente d'entendre des pas familiers venir dans le corridor.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin! » Cria Merle en faisait irruption au bout du corridor.

La femme-chat fit d'abord l'intruse qui se tenait plus près du cadre de porte.

« Qui êtes-vous? » S'exclama Merle directement.

« Je… » Commença la femme.

« Elle dit être une _attention_ envoyée par quelqu'un. » Termina Hitomi en la coupant.

« C'est très gentil de la part de ce quelqu'un, vous le remercierez, mais maintenant personne n'est supposé se balader dans l'aile royale. Alors laissez-moi vous reconduire au hall. »

« C'est beau, je peux m'y rendre seule, merci. » Renonça-t-elle.

L'intruse avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, maintenant qu'elles étaient deux contre elle. Elle tourna donc le dos aux deux autres et partit le plus fièrement possible en direction du hall.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée le champ de vision de Merle et Hitomi. Merle lança un petit regard entendu à Hitomi.

« Bon je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit Hitomi. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La femme-chat repartit d'où elle était venue, laissant Hitomi seule dans le cadre de porte de Van.

Pendant ce temps, Van était toujours à la salle de bal. Il saluait enfin les derniers invités restant à la soirée.

De son côté, l'intruse qui venait de quitter l'aile royale alla rejoindre une autre femme en retrait dehors. Mais cette dernière fut surprise de la voir revenir si tôt.

« Niola! Pourquoi es-tu de retour si tôt ? »

« Il y a eu un imprévu. Hitomi a décidé de le surprendre également. »

« Ça nous montre au moins que l'attachement est toujours présent et même plus qu'on le soupçonnait. »

« Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'Hitomi ne retourne pas à sa chambre avant un bon moment, c'est donc le moment idéale pour vérifier certaines choses. »

« Je m'en occupe, elle se pose déjà des questions à mon sujet, évitons d'éveiller les soupçons sur toi également, si jamais elle s'adonnait à revenir plus tôt. »

Van quitta finalement la salle de bal, avec Allen et Millerna qui étaient les deux seuls qui restaient. Une fois dans le hall, Allen et Millerna lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et tournèrent vers l'aile des invités. Van de son côté se dirigea d'abord vers l'aile royale, mais changea d'idée. Il se rendit à l'extérieur et déploya ses ailes. Son vol de courte durée le mena sur une petit balcon de l'aile des invités, celui de la chambre d'Hitomi. Les rideaux étaient fermés, mais une lueur indiquait qu'une chandelle devait être allumée à l'intérieur.

Van fit disparaître ses ailes et ouvrit doucement la porte. Mais en dégageant le rideau derrière celle-ci, il eut la surprise de ne pas trouver Hitomi près de l'armoire, une chandelle à la main, mais une autres femmes. Sur le coup, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre, mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs les affaires d'Hitomi étaient visibles un peu partout dans la pièce. Et même un peu trop éparpillées, car ils y en avaient réellement partout, sur le sol près de l'armoire, sur le lit et des tiroirs étaient également ouverts.

En l'entendant entrer, la femme sursauta, elle croyait avoir le champ libre avant le retour d'Hitomi, mais elle s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'on rentre par le balcon du troisième étage plutôt que par la porte!

Van la reconnut à la lueur de sa chandelle lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Fiala, que faîtes-vous, ici ? » Tonna Van.

Démarquée et sachant qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement, elle s'empara de quelque chose et prit ses jambes à son coup vers la porte pour ensuite partir à la course dans les corridors. Mais Van qui ne laisserait pas fuir aussi facilement, se lança à sa poursuite.

Il la rattrapa au haut des escaliers. Il l'agrippa pour la forcer à arrêter, mais fut surpris de la voir riposter avec une adresse qu'il n'attendait pas d'une supposée femme de chambre. Elle réussit à lui assaillir un violent coup de pied derrière le genou qui lui fit lâcher sa prise pour ne pas tomber. Elle se précipita aussitôt dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur, où elle savait que sa sœur l'attendait. Mais Van n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, il dévala les marches à son tour, malgré la douleur encore présente à son genou. Il la rattrapa un bas des escaliers, mais ne se contenta pas cette fois de lui agripper le bras pour la retenir, mais l'attrapa directement par derrière, un bras autour du cou et l'autre lui ramenant un des bras dans le dos. Il la fit ensuite rapidement avancer vers le mur. Une fois la fugitive plaquée contre celui-ci, il sortit son épée du fourreau simplement pour la dissuader d'essayer de fuir à nouveau. Van ne portait plus son épée sur lui généralement, étant en temps de paix, mais il se devait de l'avoir pour des occasions officielles, comme aujourd'hui.

Fiala dû donc s'avouer vaincue, du moins pour le moment. Van l'entraîna ensuite au poste de garde. Les soldats présents furent tous surpris de voir leur roi arriver avec une femme sous la menace de son épée. Il leur expliqua qu'elle s'était introduite dans la chambre d'une invitée et les avertit qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier aux apparences, elle n'était pas vraiment une domestique et semblait plutôt bien se défendre. Deux gardes prirent alors la relève du roi pour assurer la maîtrise de la femme. Van rangea alors son épée et, se rappelant l'avoir vue prendre quelque chose avant de partir, récupéra ce qu'elle avait glissé dans une de ses poches : le pendentif atlante d'Hitomi! Était-ce la seule raison de sa présence dans la chambre de la terrienne, où y en avait-il d'autres ?

Fiala ne parlerait évidemment pas ce soir. Ils la conduirent donc dans une cellule où elle resterait sous bonne garde. Van reviendrait l'interroger personnellement le lendemain matin, où elle serait peut-être plus coopérative. Après s'être entretenu un moment avec ses soldats, il quitta les cellules, las de sa journée et avec seule intention pour le moment de retourner à sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

Mais Van, qui croyait être au bout de ses surprises pour la journée, ne se doutait pas qu'une autre l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa porte en défaisant la ganse de sa ceinture qui retenait son épée. Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui et se rendit à son bureau où il déposa son épée, jusque là, il n'avait pas fait attention à sa chambre, se croyant évidemment seul. Mais il entendit alors un bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna en déposant une main sur son épée au cas où. Une femme se trouvait à présent au centre de la pièce et venait vers lui, de toute évidence elle attendait sagement qu'il arrive assisse sur le pied de son lit où ailleurs de ce côté de la pièce.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe noire fendue en son centre dégageant ses jambes à partir des cuisses et d'un haut des plus révélateur de la même couleur sombre laissant voir une en partie la base de ses seins tout en arrêtant bien au-dessus du nombrils. Elle portait également un long voile couvrant ses cheveux et une partie en dentelle recouvrait son visage jusque sous son nez, qui n'était pas visible de toute façon dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas être connue, du moins pour le moment, mais son habilement ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. D'ailleurs, Van soupçonnait le souverain Okito, dirigeant d'un petit royaume relativement éloigné de Fanalia, mais avec qui ils faisaient régulièrement du commerce marchand, d'être derrière cette présence, car à quelques osassions avant, il y a déjà plusieurs années, il lui avait envoyé des jeunes femmes pour le divertir comme présent. Van trouvait ce genre de cadeaux plutôt douteux, mais il n'était un secret pour personne qu'Okito aimait beaucoup la présence de nombreuses femmes autour de lui, plutôt que d'une seule.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous envoie, Mademoiselle? Serait-ce le souverain Okito? »

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'approcher de lui d'une démarche sensuelle.

« Je suis là pour vous divertir, mon roi! » Dit-elle d'une voix étrange et très basse, étant donné qu'elle essayait de la changer le plus possible de sa voix habituelle.

« Je le sais et je vous remercie, tout comme la personne qui vous envoie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.»

« Je ne vous plais pas ? » Demanda la femme avec encore cette drôle de voix.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, vous être ravissante… »

La femme, suite à son commentaire, s'approcha davantage de lui en essayant le passer ses bras autour de lui, mais Van recula d'un bas, se retrouvant contre son bureau. La femme dégagea l'une de ses jambes par la fente centrale de sa jupe afin de l'enrouler à celles du roi. Mais elle n'en eut aucunement le temps, car le roi la repoussa légèrement pour se dégager et s'éloigner d'elle de plusieurs pas.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ? » Questionna-t-elle de sa voix étrange.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, je vous l'assure… »

La femme fit de nouveau quelques bas vers lui. Décidément, elle était tenace, Van décida donc le lui faire un aveu ne voyant pas d'autres moyens de s'en défaire.

« En fait, vous avez peut-être un peu raison dans un sens, car je dois dire qu'une seule femme est vraiment assez bien pour moi. Vous avez beau être très jolie et sûrement très gentille, mais vous devez comprendre que je ne suis intéressé uniquement par une autre présentement. Alors je vous remercie pour l'attention, mais… »

Van n'eut le temps de rien ajouter. La femme s'était carrément précipitée sur lui et avait commencé à l'embrasser. Van n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ça de façon si soudaine. Il était sur le point de la repousser violemment pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre, lorsque quelque chose dans son baiser éveilla quelque chose de familier en lui. Alors au lieu de la repousser complètement comme prévu, il ne fit qu'interrompre le baiser un moment en reculant la tête. Il vit alors un reflet vert dans ses yeux malgré la dentelle qui les recouvraient. Il reprit alors le baiser qu'elle avait commencé, puis glissa ses mains dans son dos partiellement dénué pour le caresser tranquillement tout en continuant à l'embrasser de manière invitante.

Mais ce fut alors la jeune femme qui le repoussa violent pour se défaire de son étreinte. Elle lui lança un regard, qu'il aurait vu rempli de déception et de peine s'il aurait pu le voir. Elle lui tourna le dos et se précipita vers la porte.

« Attends! »

Van se précipita aussitôt, ne tenant pas à courir de nouveau après une fille à travers les corridors du château. Elle avait ouvert la porte, mais Van plaqua sa main dessus pour la refermer. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir de nouveau, mais n'y arriva évidemment pas puisque Van avait toujours la main appuyée dessus. Elle allait reculer vers la chambre pour s'éloigner de lui, même si la porte était la seule issue, mais Van l'agrippa pas la taille pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Hitomi, calme-toi! »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui en entendant son nom. _Il le sait ? Depuis quand ?_ Van remonta le voile de son visage, puis complètement en le laissant glisser sur le sol par derrière.

« Tu le savais. Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que tu m'a embrassé. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose m'a fait savoir que c'était toi, et puis j'ai vu le reflet vert de tes yeux qui me l'a confirmé. »

« Tu aurais pu le dire. »

« Pardonne-moi, je suis allé un peu trop, mais je ne suis pas le seul. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise, indiquant qu'elle en était consciente.

« Au fait, d'où t'es venue cette idée et où as-tu déniché ces vêtements ? »

Hitomi ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Une femme est entrée pendant que je t'attendais… elle avait amené ces vêtements… et l'idée aussi. Elle a elle-même, dit qu'elle était une _attention_ envoyée pour ton anniversaire. »

Van devina que si cette femme n'était plus là contrairement à son ensemble, Hitomi n'avait pas dû la laisser se changer avant de la jeter dehors. Il décida qu'il ne tenant pas à connaître les détails de cette rencontre.

« Et tu as décidé de prendre sa place pour voir ma réaction. En fait, tu-voulais me tester! » L'accusa Van.

Hitomi avait effectivement voulu connaître sa réaction, mais elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à dire qu'elle voulait le tester, mais ça lui avait tout de même fait un choc de savoir qu'on lui offrait ce genre de cadeau. Il l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même confirmé en n'était pas plus surpris que ça de la voir et en suggérant même une personne pour l'envoie de ce divertissement.

« Je ne voulais pas te tester, je voulais seulement, j'étais curieuse de voir ta réaction… » Se défendit-elle.

Van au fond savait qu'elle n'avait pas plus pensé plus à mal que lui quand il était entré dans son jeu après avoir découvert que c'était elle. Il n'avait aucunement le goût d'en parler davantage, surtout après la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il repensa alors à l'intrusion de Fiala et sortit le pendentif pour le remettre à Hitomi. Celle-ci le regarda avec un froncement de soucis, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait avec ça.

« J'ai surpris Fiala en train de fouiller dans tes affaires. Elle a essayé de fuire avec. »

« Fiala! » S'écria Hitomi. « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici! »

« Je crois que tu avais raison de la trouver louche, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle essaye de faire exactement, mais il est évident qu'elle s'intéresse au pendentif atlante et peut-être pas seulement à ça. »

« Tu as dit qu'elle avait essayé de partir avec, mais tu as réussi à le récupérer. »

« On l'a arrêtée, elle est dans une cellule sous surveillance. » Répondit Van qui avait deviné la question suivant d'Hitomi.

« Elle n'a pas dû dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Non, mais j'ai la ferme intention de l'interroger personnellement dés demain matin. »

Hitomi approuva silencieusement sa démarche. _Comment ce fait-il qu'elle savait que je n'était pas dans ma chambre…_

« Comment ça se fait que tu l'as surprise dans ma chambre, je te croyais toujours à la salle de bal ? »

« Pour la même raison que tu as surprise cette autre femme dans la mienne. »

Van et Hitomi échangèrent un sourire.

« Au fait, cette tenue te va très bien. » Souligna Van avec un grand sourire.

Hitomi éclata de rire. Van la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser, mais Van lui chatouilla alors le ventre. Hitomi se dégagea pour le faire arrêter. Ce qu'il fit pour ensuite l'attrapa par la taille et la leva légèrement de terre en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'entraîna ensuite de l'autre côté de la chambre près de son lit où il se laissa tomber en l'entraînant avec lui.

Bon tout d'abord, je sais que j'avais dit qu'on aurait une explication au sujet de Fiala, et maintenant sa sœur Niola, mais finalement il n'y a pas tant d'explications que ça, mais ça va continuer dans le prochain chapitre. Après tout, Fiala est maintenant prisonnière…

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez aussi apprécié… et en passant le bout de l'affrontement entre Hitomi et Niola, au moment où je dit qu'Hitomi se rend compte que ça mène nul part et change de tactique, on pourrait aussi dire que l'auteure se rendait compte que ça mènait nul part, j'aurais pu continuer longtemps encore sans aboutir à rien, je dû carrément m'arrêter d'écrire pour réfléchir à comment je me sortirais de cette histoire là…

Bon j'attends plus que vos commentaires maintenant. Comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre-ci ? excellent, bon, moyen, bof, pourri…J'espère avoir plus d'excellent ou de bon que de pourri lol, mais c'est aux lecteurs de le dire… ça c'est vous!

Kiana 


	24. Chapter 24

Bon ca m'a prit environ 1 mois en fin de compte pour faire l'update. Mais bon comme certaines l'on dit, le primordiale c'est que je continue la fic, meme si ca évolue plus lentement. En espérant que vous comprenez que j'ai mais de temps qu'avant noel. Bon donc un chapitre 24 avec une partie de l'interrogatoire de Fiala que certaines attendaient je crois, mais aussi un nouveau « probleme » par rapport au rêve d'Hitomi….

**Chapitre 24**

Van se réveilla légèrement et voulu se retourner dans son lit pour se rendormir aussitôt, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, le retenant sur son côté initial. Il ouvrit les yeux encore endormit et constata qu'Hitomi avait les deux bras autour de lui et la tête appuyée contre son torse. Il abandonna donc l'idée de se retourner et la regarda plutôt dormir en silence. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir se lasser un jour de se réveiller à ses côtés ni à la regarder dormir. Il remarqua un mouvement sous ses paupières, elle devait rêver. Il repensa à la fois précédente ou elle avait marmonné dans son sommeil, se demandant si elle faisait à nouveau le même rêve. Mais tandis qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre murmurer, elle se réveilla plutôt en sursaut.

«Est-ce que ça va, Hitomi ?» Demanda-t-il en la trouvant un peu paniquée.

Hitomi ne fit pas vraiment attention à Van. Elle était encore trop prise par le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il s'agissait encore une fois du même, mais cette fois il était beaucoup plus clair sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. La voix l'avait à nouveau appelée, mais elle l'avait clairement reconnue. Il s'agissait de celle de sa mère. Elle s'était ensuite aussitôt retrouvée face à une vision de sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital, son père endormit sur une chaise à côté du lit. Sa mère avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait prononcé son nom. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle revint alors au présent et constata qu'elle était assisse dans le lit, Van le tenant par les épaules et la regardant dans les yeux. Elle se réfugie alors dans ses bras. Van désemparé la laissa se calmer un moment avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait à nouveau.

«C'est ma mère!»

«Ta mère ?» Demanda Van qui ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

« J'ai fait le même rêve à nouveau. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix qui m'appelait, mais là je l'ai reconnue, c'est celle de ma mère. Je l'ai ensuite vue à l'hôpital, mon père à son chevet. Elle m'a regardé. Elle m'appelle!»

Van aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve de ne pas s'en faire, mais ça aurait été ridicule, car il savait que ce n'était probablement pas le cas, surtout venant d'Hitomi. Il savait également ce que ça signifiait et il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il comprenait.

«Si tu l'as vue à l'hôpital, tu devrais peut-être retourner là-bas pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment.»

«Oui... Mais pas tout de suite, nous devons régler le problème de Fiala avant.»

«Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas…» Commença Van qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

«Non, tu as dit qu'elle était emprisonnée et allait être interrogée. Elle s'en est prise à Kimito et a fouillé dans mes affaires, puis volé le pendentif. Je veux savoir pourquoi.»

Ils n'avaient donc plus aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps pour l'interrogatoire. Ils s'habillèrent, allèrent déjeuner puis se rendirent aux cellules.

Van fit signe au soldat d'ouvrir la porte et entra dans la cellule suivit d'Hitomi.

«Fiala.»

La femme se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

«Je crois que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là.»

«Pour me laisser sortir d'ici.»

«Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.»

Elle ne dit rien et ne broncha pas.

«Commençons avec la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Je t'ai surpris dans la chambre d'une invitée, Hitomi Kensaky. Et tu lui as subtilisé un pendentif en te sauvant. »

Fiala ne réagit toujours pas, elle ne pouvait évidement pas le nier, Van l'ayant surprise et ayant récupéré le pendentif devant ses hommes.

«Ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est pourquoi voulais-tu ce pendentif et est-ce qu'il y avait une autre raison pour avoir fouillé sa chambre?»

Elle ne répondit pas.

«Je préférais que tu répondes simplement à mon interrogatoire, ce serait plus simple pour moi, comme pour toi. Car tu dois de douter que je veux des réponses et que je les obtiendrais.»

Hitomi n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il ne suffirait pas de lui poser gentiment les questions pour obtenir des réponses, mais elle ne s'était pas attarder à se questionner sur les procédures utilisés sur Gaea, et tout à coup, elle n'était plus sûre de le vouloir, longtemps certaines tortures avaient eu cours sur Terre, était-ce encore la méthode sur cette planète ? En même temps, elle imaginait très mal Van en bourreau d'un prisonnier. Il devait utiliser d'autres méthodes.

«Alors que cherchais-tu dans sa chambre et pourquoi es-tu à Fanalia?» Demanda Van plus vivement.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait de chambre de Lady Hitomi. Mais dans ma situation je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'avouer, je cherchais quelque chose ayant de la valeur. Je ne suis pas riche vous comprenez et ma sœur a de la misère à nourrir sa famille depuis la mort de son mari. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'aider que je suis à Fanalia. »

Van ne la croyais pas du tout, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Il la questionna sur un autre sujet.

« J'aimerais que tu me réexpliques également ce que tu faisais avec Kimito, la nièce d'Hitomi, dans les jardins de Pallas. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Elle voulait se promener et j'ai simplement accepté de l'accompagner. J'aurais dû montrer plus de jugement, mais je m'en suis déjà excusé et j'ai également été rappelé à l'ordre par mon intendant que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus.»

«Dire la vérité serait un bon début. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.»

«Je vous assure que c'est vrai.»

« Dans ce cas donnes-moi le nom de ta sœur, elle se fera un plaisir de venir appuyer cette version. Et pour compenser mes accusations et de ne pas t'avoir cru, je m'engage à venir en aide à ta sœur dans le besoin.»

Fiala ne donna aucun nom, Van savait qu'il l'avait prise à son jeu. Fiala avait bien une sœur et dans d'autre circonstance, elle aurait pu la faire venir pour quelle prétendre être effectivement dans la misère. Mais le problème était qu'Hitomi la reconnaîtrait immédiatement pour l'avoir surprise dans la chambre de Van la veille.

«Maintenant que tu nous as raconté ta petite histoire et qu'on t'a gentiment écouté, vas-tu nous donner les réponses qu'on te demande, ça nous éviterait des complications et surtout du temps. »

«Et que comptez-vous faire si je refuse? Lança la prisonnière d'un ton menaçant. Me faire parler par la force? Je sais très bien que la torture n'a plus cours dans votre pathétique royaume depuis le règne de votre père. »

Hitomi été surprise par la subite transformation de Fiala, elle avait passé de la pauvre victime à l'accusée agressive en constatant que Van l'avait coincée et elle essayait de faire la même chose à son tour.

«La torture, n'est pas le seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je connais des gens qui nous révéleront la vérité très aisément et sans violence.»

En finissant de parler, Van s'approcha de la porte de la cellule pour parler au garde.

« Pourriez-vous demandez au duc de Freid de venir nous rejoindre.»

Le garde acquiesça et partit chercher le duc. En mentionnant le duc de Freid, Hitomi, tout comme Fiala, compris de quelle méthode Van parlait.

«Vous croyez réellement que ces hurluberlus de Frediens m'intimide. Je ne suis pas dupe à ce point, je sais que Parktu est mort il y a 10 ans pendant la guerre.»

« Parktu, oui. Mais, bien qu'il était le plus doué dans son domaine, ce n'était pas le seul à en être capable. Cartos et Bucka furent ses élèves. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de recevoir tout l'enseignement de leur maître, mais depuis 10 ans, ils ont continué à s'entraîner et ont bien développer leurs aptitudes pour contourner les défenses mentales des autres. Le hic avec cette méthode c'est qu'en plus de révéler tout ce que l'on cherche à savoir, elle nous révèle souvent, par la même occasion une foule d'autre chose, que bien souvent la personne aurait voulu garder pour elle.»

Hitomi constata que la confiance que Fiala montrait laissait un peu de place à la crainte. Visiblement Van avait visé juste en abordant ce sujet, car Fiala devait effectivement vouloir garder certaines choses pour elle.

«Mais si tu coopérais avec nous nous n'aurions pas besoins qu'ils interviennent.»

Van lui laissa un moment pour réfléchir, avant de la questionner à nouveau.

«Alors, tu peux nous dire qu'est ce que tu voulais de Kimito et pourquoi tu es venue à Fanalia, fouiller dans la chambre d'Hitomi ? Tu avais l'intention de voler le pendentif quand je suis arrivé…?»

«C'est exact.» Avoua Fiala après un moment.

«Et pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il ?»

« Je devais enquêter sur son pouvoir et la façon dont il fonctionne.»

«Enquêter ? Quelqu'un t'as demandé de le faire ? »

Fiala se renfrogna, elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de parler de ceux qui commandaient.

« Qui? » Demanda Van sur un ton autoritaire.

« Je ne le connais pas.»

« Tu dois bien tenir tes ordres de quelqu'un ?»

« Évidement, mais c'est toujours lui qui me contacte et ça se déroule toujours dans un endroit sombre, je ne le connais pas, je vous dis.»

«Admettons. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il au pendentif atlante ?»

« Si je ne connais même pas son identité, tu crois qu'il me met au courant de ses objectifs ?» S'exclama Fiala.

«Sans doute pas… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avoir dérobé le pendentif à Pallas au lieu de venir jusqu'ici ?»

« Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vue qu'elle me soupçonnait de quelque chose après avoir approché la gamine.» Dit-elle en pointant Hitomi qui se tenant toujours au côté de Van sans se mêler de l'interrogatoire.

« C'était dans le but d'obtenir le pendentif que tu l'as approchée…»

« D'après toi.»

«Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de directement aller chercher le pendentif dans ma chambre, tandis qu'on ne savait même pas encore que tu existais ?» Demanda Hitomi avant que Van pose sa prochaine question, qui allait porter un peu sur ce sujet de toute façon.

« Peut-être. Mais ce genre d'occasion ne se présente pas tous les jours. Elle était là bêtement avec sa poupée le pendentif autour du cou. J'aurait été stupide de pas m'essayer.»

«Pourquoi l'avoir amené dans les jardins dans ce cas, si le pendentif était juste là à ta portée? »

« N'importe qui aurait pu débarquer dans le corridor d'un moment à l'autre pour me surprendre en train de voler une enfant… les jardins ne paraissait plus approprié, mais j'ai du faire erreur vu la vitesse à laquelle vous m'avez retrouvé. »

« Comment l'as-tu convaincue de te suivre ?»

« Convaincue. Je crois que tu la surestimes un peu, elle reste une enfant de quatre ans! » S'exclama Fiala avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si elle est si simple à convaincre, pourquoi tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'emparer du pendentif avant qu'on arrive.»

« De un, vous m'avez retrouvé beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et de deux… » Fiala hésita.

«De deux quoi ?» Questionna Van.

« Le pendentif s'est illuminé quand j'ai voulue l'approcher et j'ai hésité.» Avoua Fiala comme s'il s'agissait d'une faute terrible.

C'est à ce moment que Chid arriva.

«Van, Hitomi, vous vouliez me voir ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe et c'est qui cette femme ?»

« Vous aviez dit que si je coopérais, vous ne feriez pas venir les Freidiens!» L'accusa la prisonnière.

«Je n'ai pas dit que je ne les ferais pas venir, mais qu'ils n'auraient pas à intervenir si on obtenait des réponses satisfaisantes. Ils auront besoin d'un certain temps pour se rendre à Fanalia, nous avons donc jusqu'à leur arrivée pour continuer notre petite discussion. Puis on avisera à se moment, peut-être que je les inviterais simplement à rester un moment au palais pour le dérangement avant de les renvoyer chez eux sans qu'ils n'aient jamais approché de cette cellule.»

Van, Hitomi et Chid la laissaient ensuite seule pour aller parler un peu plus loin. Van expliqua toute la situation au duc. Ce dernier accepta volontiers d'aider son allié et ami en envoyant immédiatement un messager à son royaume pour faire venir Cratos et Bucka.

Et oui ca finit là… vous n'avez toujours pas toutes les réponses a vos question probablement, mais il faut comprendre que si j'explique tout maintenant, ca va aller mal pour écrire toute la suite de la fic… Mais bon ca viendra progressivement et il y a encore plein d'éléments nouveau qui vont arriver et qui vont rendre la vie de Van et Hitomi encore plus compliqué…

_Kiana_


	25. Chapter 25

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre… alors voilà, chapitre 25, chapitre assez léger, mais nécessaire pour faire le lien avec la suite…. Chapitre 25 

Après avoir parlé de Fiala avec Chid et l'envoie du message de ce dernier à son royaume, Van et Hitomi retournèrent voir Fiala. Mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup plus d'informations lors de cette seconde séance de questions. En gros, Fiala avait avoué s'être introduite dans la chambre d'Hitomi en son absence pour lui dérober le pendentif atlante, qu'elle avait d'abord essayé d'obtenir de Kimito. Elle prétendait toujours avoir vu la fillette avec sa poupée, le pendentif autour du cou, et l'avoir convaincue de la suivre dans les jardins où elle pourrait plus distraitement lui prendre le pendentif. Évidemment, ils étaient arrivés avant. Ils avaient également réussi à savoir qu'elle travaillait pour quelqu'un dont elle prétendait ne rien connaître. Malgré tout, Van et Hitomi avaient des doutes sur son histoire, selon eux, elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le disait, notamment sur celui qui se cachait derrière cette histoire. Van avait également le pressentiment que toute cette histoire n'était pas uniquement en lien avec le pendentif. Il l'avait toujours eu en sa possession depuis 10 ans, avant qu'il disparaisse durant la fête du printemps. Alors pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour agir tandis qu'ils auraient pu le faire bien avant… y avait-il un lien à faire avec le retour d'Hitomi ?

Van ne parla pas de cette dernière hypothèse à Hitomi, de toute façon elle y avait probablement pensé et un autre sujet très différent la préoccupait déjà. Bien que la majorité de leur journée est tournée autour de Fiala, elle avait commencé avec une inquiétude toute autre, le rêve d'Hitomi.

Van et Hitomi avait passé une partie de la journée seul, mais la plupart des dignitaires étaient encore présents et partiraient tranquillement dans les jours à venir. En attendant, ils y auraient toujours beaucoup de monde dans la salle de réceptions pour les repas. Van retourna donc à sa chambre pour s'habiller selon l'image royale qu'il devait projeter dans de telles circonstances. Hitomi, elle, alla rejoindre Merle, Nykko, Manie, Séréna, Gadess, leurs enfants et Kimito. La fillette se précipita dans ses bras en la voyant entrer.

Ils se rendirent ensuite tous au souper. Hitomi et Kimito s'installèrent aux côtés de Merle et Nykko, tandis que Van prenait place au bout complètement de la grande table. Hitomi n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'ambiance. Ils y avaient plein de monde et autant de conversations en même temps, mais une certaine éthique excessive était omniprésente, de sorte que tout le monde semblait prendre plaisir à parler à leurs voisins et à sourire poliment, mais personne ne semblait complètement naturel. Au fil du repas, Hitomi tomba dans la lune après avoir terminé son assiette. Kimito lui tira distraitement sur la manche.

« Tu est dans la lune, Tati Hito. À quoi tu penses ? »

« Je ne sais plus, chérie.»

En fait, Hitomi repensait à son rêve et à la voix de sa mère qu'il l'appelait. Elle la revoyait dans le lit d'hôpital, elle voudrait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, mais elle craignait le contraire.

« Comment ça tu sais plus ?»

«Je devais être beaucoup dans la lune, ça t'arrive aussi, Kimmy. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Moi je pensais à Grand-maman. » Ajouta Kimito de manière anodine.

Hitomi se retourna vers elle et la regarda étonnée.

« Ha, oui. Et à quoi tu pensais, tu voudrais aller la voir ? » Demanda Hitomi qui savait que la petite aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère qu'elle voyait régulièrement et que sa mère le lui rendait bien.

« Heu, je crois. Ça la ferait sourire et oublier son bobo. »

Hitomi regarda la fillette attentivement, surprise par cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que grand-maman a un bobo ? »

« Parce que…je sais pas, mais je crois qu'elle en a un. » Hésita Kimito, qui de toute évidence ne s'était pas poser la question, mais qu'une fois fait, elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle le savait non plus.

Hitomi revit aussitôt sa mère dans son lit d'hôpital. Ce pourrait-il que Kimito ait eu ce genre de rêves ? Après tout, elle avait également réussi à faire venir de Gaea le pendentif à elle. Cette idée troublait Hitomi.

Les convives commencèrent a se retirer tranquillement. Millerna arriva derrière la terrienne et l'invita à venir avec elle, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se promener dans les jardins depuis son arrivée. Hitomi accepta de l'accompagner, ainsi que Éries et Allen. Au passage, ils demandèrent également à Séréna et Gadess de se joindre à eux avec les jumeaux. De son côté, Van allait être occupé pour au moins une bonne heure, car certains invités partaient le soir même, et le roi devait leur faire ses salutations et ses remerciements pour leur présence avant leur départ respectif.

Durant la promenade avec ses amis, Hitomi essayait de se concentrer sur la conversation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, mais aussi à ce que Kimito lui avait dit et ce que ça pouvait signifier.

« Hitomi. » S'exclama Allen.

« Oui! »

« Est-ce que ça va, tu as l'air complètement partie ? »

Elle les regarda tous les uns après les autres, visiblement Allen n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Elle décida donc de leur dire une des deux choses qui la tracassait, après tout ils étaient tous ses amis.

« Je fais un rêve depuis quelque temps. Tout ce que j'arrivais à me souvenir c'est l'impression qu'une voix m'appelait. Ce matin j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de ma mère et je ne suis plus sûre que c'est un rêve en fin de compte.»

« Tu crois que ce serait une _vision_ ? » Conclut Millerna.

« C'est pas certain, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas… »

« Tu devais peut-être aller la voir pour en avoir le cœur net. » Proposa Séréna.

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite. » Elle tenait toujours à comprendre les agissements de Fiala.

Devant l'air décidé d'Hitomi, ils décidèrent de ne rien ajouter pour le moment, qu'ils approuvent ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Van vint les rejoindre. Il venait d'assister au dernier départ prévu de la soirée. Étrangement, un peu après, Millerna et Allen s'excusèrent et partir prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Éries décida de partir en même temps qu'eux. Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin et Van leur proposa de faire un tour dans le petit jardin derrière l'étang, où il y avait une étendue de sable pour que les enfants puissent y jouer un peu. Mais Séréna refusa gentiment l'offre. Il était temps pour les jumeaux d'aller au lit. Elle prit Laila dans ses bras et d'un regard indiqua à son mari de prendre leur fils et de la suivre.

Van, Hitomi et Kimito se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Van regarda la petite famille s'éloigner et se tourna vers Hitomi. Il l'interrogea du regard pour voir si elle comprenait plus que lui leur départ à tous, mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus. D'un haussement d'épaule, signifiant _en tout cas_, il proposa à Hitomi de continuer la balade.

Ils n'eurent à marcher que quelques minutes en silence pour que Van remarque qu'Hitomi était soucieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, ta mère ou Fiala ? »

« Les deux. »

« Fiala finira par parler, où ce sont les prêtres de Freid qui s'en chargeront. De toute façon, le résultat sera le même, on aura nos réponses, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Van s'arrêta complètement et se tourna vers Hitomi.

« Très franchement, je ne crois pas qu'on tira grand chose d'elle en l'interrogeant. Il faudra attendre les Freidiens pour en savoir plus, d'ici là, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à part continuer à lui poser des questions en espérant qu'elle en dise un peu plus. »

« Combien de temps mettront-ils à venir ?»

« Au moins quelques jours, le temps que le messager se rendre et qu'ils reviennent. »

Hitomi soupira légèrement, le délai était plus long qu'elle l'aurait espéré, elle aurait souhaité en finir plus vite, pour pouvoir s'inquiéter seulement de sa mère par la suite.

« Je sais que tu veux tirer cette histoire au clair autant que moi, mais il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment, je peux très bien m'occuper de Fiala sans toi. Je ne peux rien faire par contre au sujet de ta mère. Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour aller voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. »

Hitomi resta silencieuse un moment, elle savait très bien que c'était la chose la plus logique à faire, les autres le pensaient également, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls. Mais elle voulait savoir ce que Fiala avait derrière la tête, elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de plus grave qu'il y paraissait. Cependant, elle craignait également que quelque chose de grave arrive également à sa mère.

« Tu as raison. La seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net, c'est d'aller la trouver, même si j'ai un peu peur de la vérité. »

« Elle va peut-être très bien en fait de compte… » Essaya de la réconforter Van.

« Oui, peut-être… » Soupira Hitomi peu convaincante « Je ne serais pas partie longtemps »

Van déposa sa baume sur la joue d'Hitomi et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Fiala et toute cette histoire, je n'en occupe. Si ta mère va bien, tant mieux et je serais content de te revoir bientôt. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, reste près d'elle aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Si tu ne reviens pas bientôt, je le comprendrai très bien et de toute façon je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra… j'espère tout de même que ce sera moins de 10 ans » Termina Van avec un sourire en coin.

Hitomi sourit de bon cœur et lui assura que ça ne sera sûrement pas le cas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kimito.

« On va aller voir grand-mère, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Chouette » S'exclama la fillette qui aimait beaucoup ses grands-parents.

Hitomi sortit le pendentif que Van lui avait redonné plus tôt. Elle prit la main de la fillette et se retourna à nouveau vers le roi.

« Je te promets que je vais revenir dès que possible. »

« Prend tout le temps que tu veux, Hitomi. »

Il se pencha face à la fillette.

« J'ai été ravi de te connaître, Kimito. »

Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front et la fillette serra ses bras autour de son cou, faisant presque tomber Van par en avant, tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Hitomi de plus bel.

Il se releva et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, puis s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant le départ. Hitomi leva les yeux vers le ciel en serrant le pendentif et une colonne de lumière tomba du ciel. Elle prit sa nièce dans ses bras et lança un dernier regard à Van.

« Je t'aime! »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

La colonne de lumière repartit d'où elle était venue avec ses deux passagères, laissa Van seul dans le jardin.

Du château, le reste de leur amis avaient également vu la colonne de lumière.

Kimito et Hitomi se retrouvèrent très bientôt sous le ciel étoilé de la Terre, devant chez elles. Hitomi rangea le pendentif sous ses vêtements et se dirigea vers son appartement. Dès qu'elles entrèrent, Yukari et Amano se précipitèrent pour les accueillirent. Ils se doutaient évidemment d'où elles étaient et ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure Mais ils étaient tout de même contents de la voir revenir, ils auraient par contre aimé ne pas devoir l'accueillir avec une mauvaise nouvelle…

Bon je l'avais dit c'est un chapitre léger où il ne se passe pas grand chose au fond. Pour le prochain chapitre, je peux bien vous avertir, ça ne parlera pas vraiment du retour d'Hitomi sur Terre et de sa mère, ni de la suite de l'interrogatoire de Fiala par Van. En fait, il y aura une petite coupure dans le temps entre ce chapitre et le suivant. Et je vous promets encore d'autres éléments nouveaux à cette fic dans les chapitres à venir… c'est fou ce que j'aime compliquer les choses quelque fois…

_Kiana_


	26. Chapter 26

Alors comme j'ai dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, il y a une coupure dans le temps entre le 25 et le 26, et vous allez voir que c'est un assez bonne coupure en fin de compte, mais je vais revenir sur tout les éléments importants qui se sont produits dans l'intervalle de temps ne vous en faîtes pas.

Chapitre 26

« Alors comment va la construction ?»

« Ça avance bien, on devrait même finir plus vite que prévu. » Répondit Nykko.

« Lord Van! » Dit la voix de Merle suivie de l'arrivée de cette dernière.

La femme-chat sortit de la petite maison en construction pour venir accueillir Van. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui lécha la figure à son habitude.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, Merle. Alors comment ça va? »

« Ça avance très bien, la maison sera bientôt terminée, pas vrai, Nykko ? »

Le jeune homme-chat approuva sa femme d'un signe de tête.

« Et toi comment tu-vas ? » Précisa Van.

« Oh, moi. Ça va très bien, je n'ai pas l'air en forme ? »

« Non, non. Même que tu commences à prendre un peu_ forme_… » Dit Van en baisant les yeux pour indiquer de quoi il parlait.

Le ventre de Merle commençait tranquillement à trahir la vérité sur sa grossesse. Van l'avait appris presque un mois plus tôt. Il était la première personne a qui elle s'était empressée de le dire, après Nykko évidemment. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs unis selon les coutumes de leur peuple quelques mois plus tôt. La grossesse de Merle, les avaient ensuite incité à se construire une petite maison plus vite qu'ils l'avaient prévus. Au début, Merle était d'ailleurs un peu craintive de le lui dire, surtout avec l'absence prolongée d'Hitomi. Elle lui avait finalement appris un soir où ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

_**Flash-back**_

« Lord Van… »

« Oui, Merle ? »

« Est-ce que tu te sens seul quand je suis avec Nykko au village ? »

Van relava la tête vers son amie, surpris par la question, mais aussi le sérieux qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi, tu poses la question. On en a déjà parlé et je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux passer autant de temps que tu veux au village sans t'en faire trop pour moi. »

Merle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de continuer. Van le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à dire pour qu'elle hésite de la sorte, elle qui d'habitude n'était pas vraiment gênée de dire ce qu'elle pensait et se montrait même assez directe. C'est alors qu'il comprit, au fond, il s'y attendait depuis qu'elle et Nykko avaient décidés d'unir leur vie.

« Et si je passais davantage de temps au village qu'ici est-ce que ça te dérangerais? »

« Si ça me dérangerais! Tout même Merle, tu es une adulte non et mariée en plus, je ne crois pas que tu es besoin vraiment de ma permission pour aller vivre au village des hommes-chats. Je m'y attendais depuis un moment de toute façon, surtout depuis ton union avec Nykko. »

« Mais ça ne te déranges pas que je te laisse tout seul… »

« Seul… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être seul, ils y a toujours beaucoup de monde dans un château sans oublier les conseillers qui se feront un plaisir de m'éviter toute solitude dans moins d'un an. »

Merle avait remarqué que Van faisait plus souvent référence qu'avant à la fin de l'entente qu'il avait établi avec ses conseillers concernant l'avenir de Fanalia, il en était effectivement dans sa dernière année de «liberté de choix».

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire! »

« Cesse de t'en faire tant pour moi, Merle. Je vais survivre et c'est tout à fait normal que tu veules vivre avec ton mari parmi ceux de ta race et y élever ta future famille. »

« Depuis que je suis petite tu es ma seule famille, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. »

« Tu es ma seule famille aussi et rien ne le changera, vint tout de même me voir et tout ira bien je t'assure, Merle. »

« C'est sûr que je vais venir souvent, Lord Van ! »

Il lui avait sourit et elle avait été ravie que la question soit réglée et que ça se soit si bien passé, Lord Van avait été compréhensif comme toujours, mais que pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre de sa part.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Van fit le tour des lieux avec Merle et Nykko. Il avait vu les débuts de la construction avant de retourner à Fanalia, mais ils avaient effectivement raison de dire qu'ils avançaient vite. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'aide des autres villageois. Ils pourraient bientôt emménager dans leur future maison. Après avoir fait le tour, Van ramassa un marteau et se joignit à la construction en grimpant sur le toit.

Après deux bonnes heures de travail, ils s'arrêtèrent attirés par le fumet du repas qu'on préparait pour eux dans la maison des parents de Nykko un peu plus loin vers le centre du village.

« La toiture est terminée. » Annonça un des ouvriers homme-chat, une fois le repas commencé.

« Ha oui! » S'étonna la mère de Nykko.

« Il faut d'ailleurs remercier le jeune roi pour l'aide qu'il nous a apporté »

« Vous les avez aidé sur la toiture? » Demanda la future voisine de Merle.

« Quoi de plus naturel que d'aider à la construction de la future demeure de celle que je considère comme une sœur. » Répondit Van.

La conversation continua sur les autres avancements de la journée et du travail prévu pour le lendemain.

Après le souper, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres membres du village sur la place centrale du village, un feu fut allumé et un des anciens fut rapidement entouré d'enfants réclamant une histoire. Il ne se fit pas prier et bientôt toutes les jeunes oreilles furent attentives à ses paroles. Les soirées de fin d'été ressemblaient souvent à ça dans le village des hommes-chats.

Merle s'approcha de Van et lui demanda ce qui se passait de bon à Fanalia. Depuis le début de la construction, elle n'y était pas vraiment retournée, elle restait avec Nykko chez ses parents pour le moment.

« Ho, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. Ha, j'ai reçu un message d'Asturia, Millerna et Allen ne pourront pas venir comme prévu la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Pas la moindre idée, il semblerait que quelque chose d'important les retiennent à Pallas. »

« Mattéo a peut-être encore fait des siennes. » Suggéra Merle pour rire.

« Qui sait, ce qu'il a encore pu inventer ? »

Connaissant trop bien le petit bonhomme et son talent pour prendre de court ses parents, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu de nouveau leur sortir, même au fond l'annulation de Millerna et Allen n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec les folies causées par leur fils.

Le lendemain, la construction fut ralentie, car la journée était pluvieuse. Mais Van aida Merle et Nykko à travailler un peu à l'intérieur à finaliser le tout. Demain, ils pourraient finir l'extérieur et la maison serait terminée. Merle se mit alors à décrire à Van ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire comme aménagement et décoration des diverses sections de la maison.

« Ici, je vais mettre une petite table sous la fenêtre avec des fleurs qui vont profiter du soleil… Et là-bas, il y aura l'ancien berceau de Nykko que sa mère nous a donné pour le bébé. »

Elle entraîna Van à travers la maison de cette façon. Il la suivit de bon cœur, heureux de la voir si enthousiasme. Il était évident qu'elle avait une vision très nette du produit fini. Il se passa la remarque que ça serait une demeure splendide et pleine de vive, à l'image exacte de la jeune femme-chat.

En fin d'après-midi, le soleil perça à tranquillement les nuages, de sorte qu'ils décidèrent d'aller à l'extérieur. Ils sortir par derrière et contournèrent la maison pour aller vers le reste du village. Ils commençaient à s'éloigner de la maison, lorsque Merle entendit Van pousser une exclamation de surprise. En se retourna, elle ne put retenir sa surprise également en constatant qu'une lumière bleue entourait Van qui commençait déjà à flotter.

« Mais qu'est ce ? » S'exclama à son tour Nykko.

En moins de deux, la colonne de lumière remonta d'où elle était venue, entraîna le roi de Fanalia avec elle.

« Lord Van! » Cria Merle en le voyant disparaître sans prévenir.

Van n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà emporté dans les airs par la colonne de lumière. Il entendit Merle crier, mais elle semblait déjà loin. Il sentit alors quelque chose de dur de nouveau sous ses pieds. Il était arrivé à destination. La lumière n'eut même pas le temps de se dissiper qu'il entendit un bruit assourdissant derrière lui. S'il avait été un terrien, il aurait aussitôt reconnu un crissement de pneus causé par un freinage brusque, mais venant de Gaea, il ne fit pas cette constatation. En fait, Van n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui, tellement c'était subit.

Il y a un instant il marchait tranquillement derrière Merle et Nykko, une colonne de lumière avait surgi alors sans prévenir et aussitôt de retour sur la terre ferme, il entend ce crissement sourd accompagné des cris de plusieurs personnes autour, le tout avant même que la colonne de lumière est complètement disparue. On entendit alors encore crier, mais cette fois, il ne semble s'agit que de deux voix féminines, une juvénile et une mature.

« TAREK! »

Ben oui, j'arrête ça là, j'suis méchante en! Suspense, suspense…

Et comment en relisant le chapitre, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas clair à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé vraiment alors voilà, La fête de Van est le 12 avril, donc au printemps et puis on est maintenant à la fin de l'été (donc fin aout début sept en gros), mais il s'est également écoulé deux ans. Donc une absence de 2 ans et 4-5mois. Et oui c'est beaucoup! Mais comme j'ai fait dans ce chapitre-ci avec le flash-back, je peux revenir sur les moments importants. Alors ne vous en faîtes pas, les autres chapitres auront plusieurs flash-back pour ne rien manqué d'important … entre autres des infos sur la suite de l'affaire Fiala et sur ce qui s'est passé du côté d'Hitomi. Mais aussi sur une full d'autres choses, c'est qu'il s'en passe des choses en deux ans, vous en avez eu un extrait au sujet de Merle! Mais il reste encore plien de chose à éclaircir….

Et puis j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos commentaires sur ce tournant dans la fic… alors reviewer tout plein cher lecteurs!

_Kiana_


	27. Chapter 27

Désolé de vous avoir laissé sur à un tel moment à la fin du dernier chapitre, mais voici la suite en espérant que je vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait un coup pareil:) ! 

**Chapitre 27**

La lumière de la colonne qui avait amenée Van finit de disparaître. Van n'arrivait toujours pas à suivre les évènements tellement ils s'enchaînaient. Le crissement de pneus qui venait de retentir avait été causé par un freinage brusque et rapide. En voyant une colonne de lumière tomber au centre de la route, le chauffeur avait prit peur et venait d'enfoncer sa voiture contre une enseigne de circulation au bord de la route. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que cette colonne de lumière l'avait peut-être fait prendre le bord, mais avait également sauvée une vie.

«TAREK!»

Van tourna la tête vers l'origine des cris pour voir une femme dans la mi-vingtaine courir vers lui, paniquée. Elle était suivie pas une fillette blonde très familière à Van et qui venait de crier en même temps que la femme. Cette dernière le contourna en lui accordant que peu d'intérêt pour le moment et s'accroupit derrière lui. Van se retourna, intriqué. Elle serrait un jeune enfant dans ses bras en répétant son nom et lui demandant s'il allait bien.

Plusieurs personnes ayant vus la scène les regardaient stupéfaits tout autour. Une autre fillette d'environ deux ou trois ans aux cheveux bruns-rouges alla les rejoindre. La blonde la prit par la main et se pencha aux côtés de la femme. Elle ne parlait pas assez fort pour que Van comprenne. Mais peu après, la femme se retourna légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose qui lui avait échappé, ou que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Mais une chose est sûre elle le regardait à présent avec un intérêt nouveau.

Au début, Van lui rendit son regard pour essayer de comprendre s'il était lui aussi passé à côté de quelque chose, mais elle ne lui disait définitivement rien du tout, contrairement à la fillette de sept ans qu'il avait à présent bien reconnue. Cependant, en se tournant pour mieux l'observer, la femme s'était par la même occasion dégagée de l'enfant dans ses bras laissant ainsi le champ libre à Van pour l'apercevoir. Aussitôt, qu'il le vit, il eut un choc. Il l'examina attentivement paralysé, les yeux ronds et la mâchoire prête à lui tomber.

La jeune femme qui l'observait toujours remarqua son changement d'expression et suivit rapidement son regard pour aussitôt comprendre que c'était l'enfant qu'elle tenait qu'il dévisageait aussi ouvertement.

Pendant que le cerveau de Van patinait de plus en plus pour remettre tous les éléments en place, celui de la femme se mit à tourner plus vite encore réalisant tout ce qui venait de ce passer dans ce si court laps de temps et ce que ça impliquait.

Hitomi ferma son livre en attendant le nom de sa station. Elle avait souvent l'habitude de lire durant le trajet de train qui la ramenait chez-elle. Elle le glissa dans son petit sac à dos de cuir et quitta le train pour effectue le petit bout de chemin qu'il lui restait à faire par la rue. En peu de temps, elle se retrouva devant le bloc où elle partageait un appartement avec ses deux meilleurs amis depuis plusieurs années. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même sortir ses clés, sachant que Yukari devait être à la maison à jouer la gardienne étant donné qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

«Bonjour, je suis de retour!» S'annonça-t-elle.

La première qui vint l'accueillir, comme toujours fut la petite Kimito, qui venait d'avoir sept ans.

«Hito!» S'exclama la fillette en courant vers sa tante qui la saluant en la serrant dans ses bras brièvement, mais fortement.

Yukari n'avait pas suivi, elle devait être occupée, Hitomi se dirigea donc vers la cuisine.

«Salut Hitomi» La salua Yukari d'un ton un peu mal à l'aise.

Hitomi nota tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal dans la voix de son amie, mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage, car il y avait autre chose dans la cuisine de beaucoup plus inattendue… Van était assis sur une chaise près de la table et venait de se lever en voyant Hitomi arrivée.

Hitomi prise par surprise et ne savait ni quoi dire ou faire, un silence plana dans la pièce. Yukari s'approcha de Kimito pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce afin de laisser Hitomi et Van un peu seuls.

«Viens, Kimito, on va aller voir si Tarek et Naomi ont fini leur sieste.»

La fillette la suivit sans rien dire, mais lança un petit regard vers la cuisine avant de partir.

Une fois Yukari et Kimito parties, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et le silence se prolongea. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hitomi. _Comment est-il arrivé ici ? (Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est elle qui a le pendentif) Depuis quand il est là ? Et pourquoi exactement ? Quelque chose est-il arrivé sur Gaea ?Qu'est ce que Yukari lui a dit ? Il doit sûrement se douter de la vérité, si elle ne lui a rien dit… Comment il prend ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de se dire ?…Comment aborder le sujet, merde depuis le temps que je sais que ce moment allait finir par arriver, comment ça se fait que j'ai pas réussi à préparer une manière de lui dire… Voyons qu'est ce que je raconte… c'est qu'il n'y a simplement aucune façon facile d'annoncer une chose pareille!_

«Tu es là depuis longtemps ?» Demanda Hitomi pour se donner du temps et briser le silence inconfortable qui régnait dans la cuisine.

«Environ une heure pas beaucoup plus.» Répondit Van sans trop de conviction.

Il y eu à nouveau un silence, puis Hitomi conclut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se jeter à l'eau, plus elle attendait pire ce serait.

«Van?»

«Oui.»

«J'ai quelque chose à te dire…»

«Tu n'as pas cru bon de me le dire avant, es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir me le dire à présent? Après tout, si je n'étais pas débarqué à l'improvise, tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire. Si ça trouve je n'aurais jamais su que j'avais un fils et on dirait bien que ça aurait fait ton affaire!» Tonna Van en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Hitomi avait beau avoir essayer de se préparer à sa réaction, jamais elle n'aurait pu se préparer réellement au regard qu'il lui lançait en se moment. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une colère envers elle qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible d'y voir. Si ça avait été possible, ils auraient lancés des éclairs, et une part d'elle-même aurait bien voulu être foudroyée sur place plutôt que d'endurer le poids de son regard plus longtemps. Elle en fut d'ailleurs incapable et baissa la tête honteuse.

Van regarda la mère de l'enfant qu'il savait à présent sien. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé, même dans ses pires pensées qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte. Il avait entière confiance en elle et attendait son retour patiemment pendant que elle… elle lui avait joué dans le dos voilà!

Un lourd et pénible silence les entouraient. Van se leva soudainement et contourna Hitomi sans dire un mot, ni lui lancer ne serait qu'un regard furtif. Hitomi ne broncha pas tandis qu'il passait à sa hauteur, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. En entendant les pas de Van dans l'escalier, Hitomi se retourna pour voir la porte se refermer d'elle-même. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Mon dieu pardonnez-moi de lui faire subir ça._ Elle se lança rapidement vers la porte et dévala les marches jusqu'à la porte extérieure qu'elle poussa violemment pour déboucher sur la rue. Elle fouilla les alentours des yeux, mais aucune trace de Van, c'est alors qu'elle la vit… la colonne bleue quitter le bout de la rue pour aller se perdre entre les nuages et la planète cachée derrière la lune.

Hitomi fit quelque pas désespérés vers elle puis se laissa tomber pas le désespoir et la culpabilité. _Non, Van. Tu ne comprends pas, je n'avais pas le choix…je n'avais pas le choix…_Hitomi n'avait pas quitter le point où elle avait perdue la colonne des yeux. Elle reprit alors le dessus sur elle-même. Elle devait lui expliquer, il n'aurait pas le choix d'au moins comprendre faute de peut-être pouvoir lui pardonner.

Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et entra directement dans la chambre de Tarek où Yukari essayait de s'assurer les enfants réveillés par la _conversation_ de Van et Hitomi.

«Occupes-toi des enfants d'accord, je dois y aller.»

«Aller où?» S'exclama Yukari, sa fille Naomi dans les bras.

«Sur Gaea, je dois…»

Mais Hitomi ne termina pas sa phrase. Une lumière bleue illumina la pièce en éblouissant tous ses occupants pour ensuite disparaître, Tarek avec elle.

«Non, Tarek!» Paniqua sa mère.

Elle se précipita vers sa chambre et en ressortit aussitôt son pendentif à la main.

«Hitomi ?» S'exclama Kimito en sortant de la chambre de son cousin en même temps que Yukari.

« Mais qu'est ce que ce passe à la fin ? Où est Tarek ?»

«Sur Gaea!»

«Quoi. Comment ça sur Gaea ?»

«J'en sais rien et ça mais bien égal pour le moment, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il peut y arriver s'il se retrouve sur cette planète, alors je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. »

En moins de deux Hitomi fit apparaître la troisième colonne de lumière d'affilée qui la transporta à son tour vers Gaea.

Elle se retrouva dans une plaine et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se situer. _Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Et ensuite m'expliquer avec Van._ Mais elle avait beau regarder tout autour, elle n'arrivait pas à se localiser, au fond l'endroit n'avait pas grand importance, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était être près de l'endroit où était arrivé Tarek. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à cette seule pensée toutes ses visions lui revenaient en tête, ne la tourmentant que davantage.

_Flash-back_

Un cri retenti dans l'appartement. Yukari, qui venait de se lever, car elle travaillait ce matin-là, accourut vers la chambre de son amie. En entrant, elle la trouva assisse dans son lit les genoux ramenés vers elle. Elle leva la tête vers l'arrivante, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Elle avait encore eu une de ces visions. Yukari s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda avec gravité. _Il ne pourrait pas la laisser en paix pour une fois, elle est déjà à terre, non de Dieu!_

«Je ne supporte plus ces visions, je n'en peux plus!» Sanglota Hitomi en se réfugiant dans l'épaule compatissante de sa meilleure amie. «Pourquoi moi, Yukari, pourquoi lui ?»

«Je ne sais pas, Hitomi, je ne le sais pas plus que toi.» Yukari essayait de la calmer en le prenant dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'une de ses affreuses visions venait hanter ses nuits. _De quoi peut-il bien s'agir cette fois ?_ se demanda-t-elle sans au fond vraiment vouloir le savoir.

Hitomi ne lui comptait pas toujours ces visions et elle ne lui posait jamais la question ne voulait pas la faire souffrir inutilement, mais elle lui en avait déjà raconté assez pour savoir à quel point il devait être pénible de les voir se répéter de la sorte. Même s'il s'agissait souvent de visions différentes, elle avait toujours le même horrible thème, la mort de son fils Tarek! Et chaque fois, ça se produisait sur Gaea.

Hitomi tremblait encore, elle avait beau fermer les yeux et mettre les mains sur ses oreilles, elle revoyait encore et encore la fin de sa vision. _Tarek, devant être âgé de maximum trois ans, se débattait dans les eaux d'une rivière. Il criant à l'aide, mais ça ne le faisait qu'avaler encore plus d'eau. Le courant l'entraînait avec lui, il percuta plusieurs fois une roche en chemin et le courant devenait de plus en plus fort. Hitomi courait sur la rive, mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre si elle ne voulait pas le perdre à la vitesse du courant. Mais elle savait où l'entraînait cette rivière, elle l'entendait! Une chute l'attendait et chaque mètre qu'il parcourait le rapprochait de ce funeste but. Ce qui devait arriver fini par arriver… Sous les yeux de sa mère, le jeune garçon ballotté par les flots fut conduit tout droit vers la chute et une mort certaine trois cents mètres plus bas. Hitomi entendit son cri jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur et arriva au bord de la falaise au moment précis où son fils percuta un rocher beaucoup plus bas, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie et arrachant un cri d'horreur à la jeune femme impuissante…_cri qui avait alerté Yukari…

**_Fin du flash-back… _et du chapitre!**

Wow! Que d'émotions fortes et de suspenses! J'espère que je vous tiens en haleine parce que c'est pas finit! Donc Tarek est le fils de Van et Hitomi… surpris! En tout cas c'était un peu le but visé! Bon je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire trop languire pour le prochain chapitre qu'est ce que vous en dîtes… Et est-ce que j'avais raison de dire que j'allais encore plus compliquer les choses ? 

_Kiana_


	28. Chapter 28

Bon préparez-vous à un chapitre (que j'espère du moins) à beaucoup d'action…

**Chapitre 28**

Hitomi marcha un peu en cherchant un indice qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver Tarek où à se situer. Bien vite, elle entendit des bruits, il devait y avoir un village où à tout le moins du monde à qui elle pourrait s'informer. Elle courut donc vers leur origine. En sortant de l'autre côté du boisée, elle arriva directement sur un village d'hommes-chats. Elle approcha rapidement du village et ne passa aussitôt pas inaperçue. Quelques hommes et femmes-chats s'approchèrent pour l'accueillir et d'autres approchèrent pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention des autres.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva entourée d'une dizaine d'entre eux. Un autre homme-chat fit alors son arrivée parmi les autres, l'humaine le reconnut et l'interpella.

« Nykko! »

L'homme-chat tigré gris la regarda un instant, la reconnut à son tour.

« Hitomi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« C'est une longue histoire. Personne n'aurait vu un très jeune garçon humain dans le coin ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. » Répondit Nykko surprit pas sa question.

« Tu crois que ce serait possible de s'informer aux autres, c'est vraiment important Nykko. »

Nykko hésita un moment, mais voyant la peur dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, il accepta de questionner d'autres villageois à ce sujet. Elle lui demanda par la même occasion si Merle était au village et il lui répondit que oui, sans rien ajouter davantage et partit poser ses questions aux autres, spécialement à ceux qu'ils savaient se promener aux alentours.

Hitomi s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Tarek, craignant de ne pas arriver à le retrouver, au fond rien ne lui garantissait qu'il soit dans le secteur. Il était peut-être même déjà en danger. À cette pensée, elle entra dans le village à la recherche de Merle. Elle n'eut pas à la chercher bien longtemps qu'elle tomba directement sur elle à la sortir d'une maison en fin de construction.

« Merle! » Lança-t-elle heureuse de l'avoir trouvée.

« Hitomi. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton agressif qui prit de court Hitomi.

« Je cherche… »

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que Merle en rajouta.

« Si c'est Van que tu cherches et bien oui, il est ici, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser l'approcher. »

Si Van était ici et que Merle était dans cet état, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était au courant de l'existence de Tarek. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour le moment de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, la priorité était de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle aurait toujours le temps d'arranger les choses par la suite.

« Écoute, Merle, je devine que Van t'as raconté ce qui c'est passé sur Terre, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu penses. »

« Ha non! C'est quoi alors j'aimerais bien connaître ton excuse, Hitomi! » Tonna Merle.

« On n'a pas le temps pour le moment, mais je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard et à Van aussi, mais pour le moment il y a plus urgent. »

« Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait y avoir de si urgent! » Demanda Merle qui visiblement pensait qu'elle essayait tout simplement de se défiler.

« Si on ne retrouve pas Tarek très vite, Van n'aura pas seulement appris l'existence de son fils, mais également sa mort dans la même journée! »

Merle la regarda un moment, elle semblait effectivement très paniquée et anxieuse. Elle n'en resterait pas là, mais si la situation était aussi grave qu'Hitomi semblait le croire, elle était prête à remettre ça à plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton moins agressif.

« Tarek, le fils de Van, il a disparu dans une colonne de lumière peu de temps après le départ de Van. Et il risque de lui arriver quelque chose de très très grave si on ne le retrouve pas au plus tôt. »

Merle allait répondre quelque chose, mais Hitomi ne lui en donna pas le temps. « J'ai eu des visions, Merle! » Il s'agissait de l'élément additionnel nécessaire à convaincre la femme-chat.

Comme elles parlaient assez fort, il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas les entendre. La porte de la maison derrière Merle s'ouvrit donc sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, Van. Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Van regarda d'abord Merle puis arrêta son regard sur Hitomi. Cette dernière craignait d'y voir encore la même colère que plus tôt, mais ça s'avéra encore pire que ce qu'elle appréhendait. Son regard était calme, même trop, il était indifférent, presque vide. Hitomi se surprit même à souhaiter y voir une colère noir ou même de la haine pourvu qu'il exprime quelque chose.

Il le regard un instant avec ce même regard et retourna à l'intérieur, comme si après s'être demandé ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il avait décidé qu'il se passait rien d'intéressant. Le cœur d'Hitomi se serra encore davantage dans sa poitrine. Mais elle repensa alors à Tarek, elle devait tout faire pour le retrouver et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule. Elle se précipita vers Van et se glissa entre lui et la porte afin de lui bloquer l'accès.

« Laisse-moi passer, Hitomi » Soupira le roi.

« Non, Van. Tu dois m'aider. »

« Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? »

« Parce que ton fils est sûrement en danger au moment où on se parle. »

« Je vois, jusqu'à maintenant tu n'avais eu aucun problème, alors tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, mais à présent que quelque chose ne va pas, je devrais accourir à ton aide. » Répliqua Van de nouveau la colère dans le regard en la dégagea de son passage pour entrer.

« Si tu refuses de m'aider moi, Van, fait le pour ton fils, ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. » S'écria Hitomi désespérée.

Van s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Je t'en conjure, Van. Je l'ai vu trop souvent mourir, ne laisse pas mes visions se réaliser… » Le supplia Hitomi au bord des larmes.

Van se retourna tranquillement vers elle. À l'extérieur, Merle les regardaient attentivement sans bouger.

« Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il peut être? » Demanda simplement Van.

Hitomi releva la tête vers lui, comprenant qu'il allait l'aider à sauver Tarek et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui importait vraiment.

« Non, mais si nous sommes tous les deux arrivés ici, il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas loin non plus. » En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

« Tu as parlé d'une vision, qu'est ce qui s'y passe ça nous aidera peut-être à savoir où il est. » Suggéra Van.

Hitomi se mit aussitôt à trembler en repensait à toutes ses visions et autant de façon différents de voir son fils mourir. Par noyage, en passant par le feu, les bêtes sauvages, jusqu'à la mort au bout de son sang et au meurtre à mains nus ou par armes blanches.

Elle était de nouveau plongée dans un torrent d'images entre-mêlées de ses multiples visions. Sous les yeux ébahis de Van et Merle, les genoux d'Hitomi cédèrent et elle tomba à genoux en tremblant les mains sur les oreilles pour essayer de faire taire la voix d'enfant qui criait dans ses visions.

Ils s'accroupirent de part et d'autre d'elle et tentèrent de la ramener à eux en l'appellent, mais Hitomi était toujours envahie par ses fragments de visions quand tout à coup le tourbillon d'images s'arrêta. La tête d'Hitomi arrêta de tourner et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une forêt, elle entendit un bruit d'eau, _Je suis toujours dans une vision… _Elle s'approcha et arriva au bord d'une rivière, elle regarda en amont et en aval, le courant semblait devenir plus fort vers la gauche, on distinguait d'ailleurs un bruit sourd au loin dans cette direction…_une chute… je connais cette vision! Oh non, Tarek!_ Hitomi s'apprêtait à courir, mais le décor devint flou et disparu pour laisser place à un ciel bleu.

Hitomi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La vision était terminée, elle était couchée sur le dos et voyait le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Une ombre se glissa alors devant elle. Elle reconnut aussitôt le visage de Merle.

« Hitomi ? »

La jeune femme se releva aussitôt parfaitement revenue au présent.

« Y a-t-il une chute d'eau dans les alentours ? » Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Heu, oui pourquoi ? »

« Il faut y aller le plus vite possible. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » Questionna Van qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Quelque chose que j'aimerais ne jamais revoir. »

Ils comprirent le message et en moins de deux, ils se prirent des chevaux à l'écurie et partirent en direction de la rivière à l'Est du village. À mi-chemin, ils croisèrent Nykko qui parlait avec deux chasseurs pour savoir s'ils avaient vus un jeune garçon humain. Merle s'arrêta pour le mettre au courant de leur destination et ils décidèrent de retourner au village chercher plus d'aide, tandis que Van et Hitomi continueraient vers la rivière.

Ils arrivèrent alors à l'orée de la forêt, ils durent débarquer de cheval et continuer à pied. Ils entendirent le bruit de la rivière et lurent bientôt en vue. Ils scrutèrent la surface à la recherche de Tarek, mais aucun signe pour le moment. La rivière faisant un croche pas très loin en amont Van décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil pour voir plus haut dans la rivière, pendant qu'Hitomi se dirigeait vers l'aval au cas où il aurait déjà passé à leur hauteur.

Hitomi descendit la rivière à la recherche du jeune garçon, bientôt elle entendit le bruit sourd de la chute d'eau. Elle courut de plus belle en cherchant désespérément un trace de son fils dans l'eau _pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…_désespérait-elle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit accoté à une pierre faisant saillie à la surface de l'eau, mais le courant ne tarderait pas à l'entraîner avec lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Tarek vit sa mère sur la rive. Il essaya de baragouiner quelque chose pour attirer son attention et se débattit dans l'eau voulant la rejoindre. Il était encore trop jeune pour réaliser à quel point il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver, ses jambes et ses bras étant de toute façon pas de taille contre le courant grandissant de la rivière. Les vagues réussirent donc à l'éloigner de la roche qui lui avait permis un répit. Hitomi cria en le voyant repartir entre les flots.

Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien il allait tomber dans la chute et atterrir sur une roche au bas de la falaise. Elle savait également que courir à sa poursuite ne donnerait rien non plus, l'aillant déjà fait dans sa vision. Elle devait agir vite. Alors sous les yeux incrédules de Van, qui était en train de revenir vers elle n'ayant rien vu après le croche de la rivière, elle se jeta dans l'eau à la suite de Tarek en nagea de dans le sens du courant pour augmenter sa progression vers son fils, mais du même coup vers la chute.

Van se mit à courir à toute vitesse le long de la rivière pour essayer tant bien que mal de les rattraper sans trop se demander ce qu'il ferait s'il atteignait leur hauteur. Question bien inutile, car il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y arriverait tout simplement pas. À ses idées, il contracta les muscles de son dos de façon à en faire jaillir deux grandes ailes blanches. Sans arrêter de courir, il commença à battre des ailes et quitta rapidement le sol pour continuer sa progression dans les airs au-dessus de la rivière.

Le bruit de la chute était à présent assourdissant, Van essayait d'accélérer encore davantage. De son côté, Hitomi avait réussi à rattraper Tarek à la nage. Elle l'avait agrippé par un bras pour le ramener contre elle. Le jeune garçon se cramponnait à elle en pleurant. Elle pouvait à présent voir la brume au-dessus l'eau causée par la chute se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux.

Hitomi entendit Van crier son nom derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit voler au-dessus des eaux agités. Mais il n'était pas encore assez proche. Tarek cria et Hitomi retourna la tête vers l'avant, la brume serait bientôt sur eux… ils y étaient, la chute était à quelques mètres devant eux. Elle serra davantage Tarek et réorienta son regard vers Van. Celui-ci avait de beaucoup réduit l'écart entre eux, mais ce n'était toujours pas tout à fait suffisant. Hitomi sentit alors le courant l'entraîner vers le bas… Ils été arrivés à la chute!

Van qui battait des ailes déjà comme un fou redoubla encore d'ardeur même s'il lui semblait impossible de faire plus. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas les laisser tomber. Il travers la brume flottant au-dessus de la rivière et piqua rapidement vers le bas en se propulsant avec ses ailes. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin de la falaise. Hitomi le voyant plonger en piquée vers eux tendit Tarek à bout de bras pour lui permettre de l'atteindre. Van se rapprochait rapidement, mais le bas de la chute également et elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir ce qui se trouvait en-dessous : la surface de l'eau ou un rocher qui leur donnerait aucune chance de survie à la vitesse où ils tombaient. Elle lança donc Tarek de toutes ses forces le plus haut possible pour lui donner un court laps de temps supplémentaire et ainsi une chance additionnelle que Van ait le temps de le rattraper. Van descendait à toute vitesse vers ses cibles, il tendit les bras devant lui afin de les attraper dès qu'il serait assez près.

Hitomi vit alors la main de Van attraper Tarek et l'instant d'après elle se sentit travers la surface de l'eau. La grande quantité d'eau qui tombait de la chute créant un courant vers le fond elle sentit le poids de l'eau l'entraîner littéralement vers le lit de la rivière, elle savait très bien qu'il lui était impossible de nager vers la surface, le courant était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Hitomi savait que son heure avait sonné, mais elle avait au moins le réconfort de savoir que Van avait eu le temps de rattraper Tarek avant qu'il ne partage son sort… elle avait réussi à empêcher cette vision de se réaliser, elle pouvait donc espérer qu'il en soit de même pour les autres visions qui la hantaient depuis la naissance de Tarek et même avant durant sa grossesse.

Bon c'est beau je sais vous m'en voulez sûrement encore d'arrêter à un moment pareil, mais bon c'est comme ça! Alors comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre, j'espère avoir réussit à mettre le piquant que je voulais dans la dernière partie… à vous de me le dire.

_Kiana_


	29. Chapter 29

D'abord merci pour les reviews, à lulu et Rubis qui me reviews fidelement chaque chapitre. Et aussi à Saria et Nanath! C'est le fun de savoir qu'on a des lecteurs qui apprécie notre écriture. Je ne m'éterniserais pas trop, je crois que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui arrivera dans ce chapitre avec le suspense d'Hitomi… Chapitre 29 

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux. _Je suis vivante…_Elle regarda le plafond en se remémorant les dernières choses dont elle se rappelait. _Je suis tombée de la chute, Van essayait de nous rattraper…il a rattrapé Tarek au moment au j'ai touché l'eau… le courant m'emportait vers le fond et… je n'ai pas nagé pour remonter… alors comment ce fait-il que je soit là…_ Une femme-chat entra dans la pièce et constata qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

« Enfin réveillée »

Hitomi se releva sur les coudes. La femme-chat prit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et lui présenta. Hitomi en but une bonne gorgée.

« J'ai dormi longtemps. »

« Quelques heures. »

La femme-chat lui demanda si elle avait faim ou si elle avait besoin d'autre chose, mais Hitomi n'avait besoin de rien. Elle se présenta ensuite comme la mère de Nykko et avant de sortir lui dit de venir la voir si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Hitomi se leva de son lit. Elle était dans une toute petite chambre, elle alla à la fenêtre. Il commençait déjà à faire noir. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce qui donnait sur la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Oui. »

« Vous savez où se trouve Tarek, le jeune garçon humain? »

« Bien sûr, il est dans la cours avec les autres. » Lui indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant la porte arrière.

Hitomi la remercia d'un signe de tête et ouvrit doucement la porte en question.

Un homme-chat qui devait être le père de Nykko, racontait une drôle d'histoire où un homme-chat avait décidé de faire le tout de Gaea. Nykko et Merle étaient assis côte à côte sur un tronc d'arbre, il y avait également deux autres couples et trois enfants félins, à l'œil de 10, 6 et 4 ans. Van était également assis sur une bûche à l'écoute de l'histoire. Hitomi vit alors Tarek tranquillement assis sur ses jambes, attentif, lui aussi à l'histoire. Elle resta dans le cadre de porte pour ne pas les interrompre, mais également pour observer Van et Tarek.

Depuis qu'il avait vu le jour, Hitomi avait évidemment remarqué à quel point Tarek ressemblait à son père. Il avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes traits, en fait la seule chose qu'il avait hérité d'elle plutôt que lui c'était la couleur de ses cheveux qui était pâles comme les siennes au lieu de noir comme ceux de Van. Mais en les voyant ainsi ensemble, la ressemblance la frappa encore davantage. Van avait dû comprendre la vérité au premier coup d'œil… Elle s'en voulait énormément de lui avait caché une telle chose, mais en les voyant ainsi, elle se prit à espérer que les choses puisent rentrer dans l'ordre.

L'histoire se termina et Hitomi décida de retourner à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas les déranger et se doutant que Van n'était sans doute pas pressé de la voir.

« Vous n'allez pas vous joindre à eux ? »

« Non, je suis encore très fatigue, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. »

« Si vous qui voyez. »

« Au fait, vous savez comment j'ai pu m'en sortir? »

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais il semblerait que Nykko et Merle soit arrivés à la rivière juste à temps. Lord Van se serait attaché à une corde qu'ils avaient ramenée du village et serait plongé vous récupérer au fond de la chute. Ils l'auraient ensuite remonté en le hissant. »

Si Van l'avait sauvée, peut-être ne la haïssait-il pas en fin de compte. Les autres allaient bientôt rentrer, alors Hitomi se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se réveilla assez tôt. Elle n'avait pas une si bonne nuit, bien qu'aucune vision ne soit venue déranger son sommeil. Elle avait eu de la misère a trouver le repos après la journée qu'elle avait eu. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à affronter sa journée, ou plutôt à affronter Van et plus particulièrement son regard. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec lui, mais elle craignait également qu'il refuse de l'écouter où l'empêche de lui expliquer sans l'interrompre. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle sortit demander quelque chose à la mère de Nykko qui était déjà debout, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour entamer son idée.

Van non plus n'était pas pressé de sortir de sa chambre ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas eu une très bonne nuit non plus, n'ayant pas trouvé le sommeil et s'étant réveillé plusieurs fois, mais peut on vraiment s'attendre à dormir sereinement lorsqu'on vient de se découvrir un fils et par la même occasion que la femme qu'on aime et en qui on avait une confiance absolue nous cachait depuis tout ce temps son existence. Il repensa ensuite à sa conversation avec Merle la veille.

_**Flash-back de la veille.**_

« Lord Van ? Tu es encore debout. »

« On dirait bien que oui, Merle. » Lui répondit Van d'un ton las.

Merle qui s'était simplement levée pour aller se chercher de l'eau, l'avait aperçue par la fenêtre de la cuisine adossé à un arbre derrière la maison et était allée le rejoindre.

« C'est Hitomi ? » Sous-entendu Merle.

Van fit un faible signe de tête, mais la garda baissée. Merle s'accroupit devant lui et lui releva la tête.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille » Affirma-t-elle

Van ne dit rien et fit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. Merle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que la terrienne avait fait. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à Van de la sorte. Il était évidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de trahir sa confiance.

« Elle m'a volé presque deux ans de sa vie, pourquoi… »

« Elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça, parole de Merle! » Se fâcha la femme-chat.

« Non, Merle. »

« Elle n'a pas le droit de te traiter de la sorte, elle t'a volontairement fait mal, elle t'a caché la vérité, elle t'a trahit, voilà ce qu'elle a fait! Et tu voudrais que je reste là les bras croisés. »

« Je veux simplement que tu n'interviennes pas. »

«Tu ne comptes tout de même pas lui pardonner si facilement! » Se scandalisa Merle.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire et encore moins à comprendre… je devrais sûrement la haïr pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais… j'en suis incapable. J'ai beau essayer et trouver ça impardonnable, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à la détester… »

Merle sentait qu'il était sur le bord de craquer. Rarement, elle l'avait vu si vulnérable. Peu importe ce qu'il en pensait, elle ne laisserait pas Hitomi s'en sortir si facilement.

Fin du flash-back 

Van était toujours étendu sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit des bas derrière la porte. Il s'attendait à ce que l'on cogne ou même que l'on rendre directement dans le cas de Merle, mais il ni un ni l'autre arriva. Il se redressa intriqué et jeta un regard à la porte. Il vit alors une feuille sur le sol qu'on devait avoir glissée sous la porte. Il se leva et alla la ramasser. Il entrouvrit la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Il retourna donc s'asseoir sur son lit, déplia le message et comprit rapidement qu'il venait d'Hitomi :

_Van, _

_J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas m'écouter et je le comprends. Mais je devais t'expliquer mes agissements, alors je le fais par écrit. Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ce n'est ni pour te faire mal volontairement ou en pensant à moi, mais bien dans le seul intérêt de Tarek. Comme tu le sais maintenant, j'ai eu une vision de sa mort, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la seul. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte je débordais de joie et comptais de l'apprendre très bientôt, mais ma mère était très malade et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser. Puis j'ai eu une première vision où un enfant mourrait lors d'un incendie, j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant que j'attendant tellement il te ressemblait. Mais ça n'en est pas resté là, quelques semaines plus tard, j'en ai eu une seconde, puis une troisième et encore d'autres tout au fil de ma grossesse. J'avais peur de ce qu'elles représentaient. Peu avant mon accouchement, ma mère a rendu l'âme. J'ai alors pensé retourner sur Gaea, mais les visions se sont faites plus régulières encore après la naissance de Tarek, au rythme de quelques-unes par semaines. C'était horrible, Van! Je t'épargne les détails, car personne ne devrait jamais avoir à supporter une chose pareille. Je me suis même mise à avoir des visions de meurtre. Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire du mal à un si jeune enfant ? J'ai très vite noté que toutes mes visions se déroulaient sur Gaea avant même que Tarek se rend à 4 ou 5 ans. J'ai donc trouvé plus sage de le tenir le plus loin possible de Gaea pour le moment. J'espérais que mes visions finiraient pas arrêter, mais elles continuent encore de me hanter. J'en suis même venue à avoir peur de me coucher le soir craignant toujours de le voir mourir à nouveau durant la nuit en restant complètement impuissante devant sa détresse. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas le fait de te l'avoir caché loin de là, mais ça m'avait semblé la meilleure solution pour sa sécurité. Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je m'en veule de te faire subir ça, car je sais que je n'en avais pas le droit et que je ne mérite pas le pardon, spécialement le tien. Je ne te demande d'ailleurs pas de me pardonner l'impardonnable et je comprends que tu doives me détester et ne plus rien vouloir savoir de moi. J'espère tout simplement que tu arriveras à comprendre un peu mes raisons. En ce qui concerne Tarek, je n'agirais plus jamais sans ton accord, tu es son père autant que je suis sa mère. Il restera donc sur Gaea aussi longtemps que tu le veux si c'est ce que tu souhaites, même si cette idée me terrorise. Et finalement, sache que malgré tout, je vous aime toi et Tarek plus que tout._

_Hitomi_

Bon qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça? D'après-vous qu'est ce que Van va penser de tout ça ? Et vous qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce qu'Hitomi à fait? Je serais vraiment intéressée de le savoir… 

_Kiana_


	30. Chapter 30

Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture… Chapitre 30 

Van resta longtemps dans sa chambre après avoir lu la lettre d'Hitomi. Mais la faim finit par le faire sortir. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ils devaient tous être sortis. Van se servit un bol de potage, ils lui avaient dit dés le début de faire comme chez-lui lorsqu'il logeait chez eux. Normalement, il devait repartir pour Fanalia ce matin, mais après les derniers évènements, il était reporté indéfiniment. De toute façon, il n'était pas pressé de revoir le conseil, il les trouvait de plus en plus harcelants ces derniers temps.

Il entendit alors un rire, surpris se croyant seul, il comprit qu'il venait de la chambre où avait été installé Hitomi hier. Il termina le reste de son potage et approcha tranquillement sans bruit. La porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Il risqua donc un œil. Van arriva juste à temps pour voir Hitomi recevoir un petit coussin dans le dos. En regardant plus attentivement, il pouvait voir, en partie, Tarek un peu plus bas sur le lit.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on lance des coussins comme ça aux gens, Tarek ? »

Hitomi ramassa le coussin en question et le relança, pas trop fort tout de même, vers le garçon. « Ils nous le relancent! ».

Le rire de Tarek se fit à nouveau entendre. Le petit garçon rampa vers le bord du lit pour se sauver au cas où elle voudrait lui en lancer un à nouveau, mais elle le rattrapa et l'assit sur ses genoux. Van ne les voyaient plus très bien, car ils étaient sortis de son champ de vision en plus de lui tourner le dos.

« Tu as soif? »

En réponse, Tarek baragouina quelque chose qui voulait sûrement dire oui.

« On va aller voir si on peut te trouver quelque chose avant ta sieste ».

Van ne tenant pas à ce faire prendre, quitta rapidement la porte, il traversa la cuisine et sortit par la porte arrière. Il se plaqua contre le mur juste à temps pour entendre Hitomi sortir de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil et la vit verser du lait dans un petit verre. Il se cacha à nouveau et attendit qu'elle retourne dans la chambre. D'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce serait bientôt la sieste de Tarek. Mais Van n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver seul avec Hitomi pour le moment tant qu'il n'aurait pas au moins mis ses pensées plus au clair. Il décida plutôt d'aller marcher en forêt, ça lui faisait probablement le plus grand bien.

Pendant ce temps, Hitomi avait mis Tarek au lit pour sa sieste. En passant devant la chambre de Van, elle constata que la porte était ouverte et la pièce vide. Il était sortit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La lettre n'étant évidemment plus au sol, il l'avait donc prise. Elle se demandait comment il avait réagit et ce qu'il en avait pensé. Elle devinait que s'il n'était pas venu la voir, c'est qu'il avait encore besoin de temps et elle était toute prête à le lui en donner autant que nécessaire. Elle se dégourdit les jambes en allant se balader au alentour pendant que Tarek faisait son somme.

Il semblait s'agir d'un village très agréable. Hitomi avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait du village de Nykko et elle avait aussi compris entre les branches que la maison en construction qu'elle avait vue la veille serait à Merle et lui. La jeune femme-chat avait donc décidé de s'établir parmi les siens! En parlant du loup, elle croisa justement Merle sur le chemin de retour. Elle hésita à la saluer pour lui annoncer sa présence, vu la façon qu'elle l'avait accueilli hier.

« Merle. » La salua-t-elle simplement une fois à sa hauteur.

« Hitomi. »

La femme-chat aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais Van lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler.

« J'ai crue comprendre que c'était ta maison qui était en fin de construction. » Dit Hitomi après un moment pour essayer de partir une conversation sur un autre sujet que celui de Tarek, sujet un peu délicat dernièrement.

« Oui, je vais bientôt pouvoir y emménager avec Nykko. Et on y élèvera nos enfants ensemble. » Répondit-elle, en mettant un accent sur le dernier mot, malgré elle. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Hitomi tout comme le sous-entendu qui s'y rattachait.

« Vous prévoyez fondre une famille bientôt ? » continua Hitomi en essayant de ne pas faire attention à son allusion.

Merle eut alors un sourire en coin. « Lord Van a beau dire que je prends forme, ce n'est pas si apparent que ça on dirait. »

Hitomi mis quelques instants à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle baissa les yeux et vit alors que Merle avait instinctivement porté sa main à son ventre, qui effectivement était moins plat que dans les souvenirs d'Hitomi. _Elle est enceinte!_

« Depuis environ un mois. » Annonça Merle comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de la terrienne.

« Félicitation. »

«Lord Van aussi était très content pour moi, il est d'ailleurs le premier à qui je l'ai annoncé, après Nykko évidemment comme il est le père. »

Hitomi vit encore là une allusion au fait que, elle, elle ne l'avait pas annoncé en premier au père comme la logique le voudrait. Mais cette fois, Merle ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu et ne l'avait même pas remarqué, elle fut donc surprise par la réaction d'Hitomi.

« C'est beau Merle, je comprends le message, alors au lieu de faire des allusions comme si de rien n'était, dit donc tout haut ce que tu penses. »

Merle allait lui répondre, mais elle avait décidé d'obéir à Van et de ne pas trop intervenir.

« Pense ce que tu veux, mais à ta place si je voyais des reproches dans tout ce que les autres disent, je me demanderais si je me reproches pas déjà quelque chose moi-même. »

La femme-chat continue son chemin pour mettre fin à la discussion et les laisser régler leur problème, même si elle mourrait d'envie de répliquer autre chose. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment Hitomi avait pu garder une chose pareille secrète tout ce temps. Elle avait eu si hâte de revenir au village pour le dire à Nykko lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était elle-même enceinte que le lui cacher simplement un mois lui semblait inimaginable alors deux ans!

Hitomi retourna rapidement dans la maison puis dans sa chambre s'asseoir près de Tarek couché dans son lit. _Elle croit vraiment m'apprendre quelque chose en me disant ça, ça fait deux ans que je m'en veux! Elle aurait pas pu me crier après, comme je m'y attendais, de toute façon, elle ne s'est pas gênée hier pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait. J'aimerais bien la voir à ma place… _Hitomi passait sa frustration sur Merle, mais ça n'eut aucun effet, bien au contraire.

Tarek se réveilla un peu avant le souper. Mais elle préféra rester dans la chambre jusqu'au repas. Van ne se présenta pas au repas, ni après. Lorsqu'on en fit la remarque, Merle lança un regard accusateur à Hitomi. Elle avait d'ailleurs entièrement raison de l'accuser et l'humaine le savait très bien.

Elle alla bientôt mettre Tarek au lit pour la nuit et resta à nouveau dans sa chambre mais resta à l'écoute. Aucun signe du retour de Van ne se fit entendre. Elle finit donc par s'endormir toujours aussi anxieuse et culpabilisante.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque la majorité du village était profondément endormit. Le roi revient finalement de sa longue promenade. Il entra discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs dans la maison plongée dans le noir. Il prêta l'oreille pour confirmer que tout le monde dormait comme il le pensait. Il entendit alors des sons, comme si quelqu'un parlait. Il identifia rapidement la provenance et se faufila doucement vers la porte d'Hitomi. Il en tourna doucement la poignée pour ne pas la réveiller et prêta à nouveau l'oreille tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Hitomi parlait dans son sommeil et bougeait également dans son lit. Elle devait faire un mauvais rêve. Van était sur le point de repartir en refermant la porte lorsque ses paroles saccadées et plus ou moins compréhensibles, devinrent plus fortes et tout à fait audibles et compréhensives.

« Ne le touchez pas… laissez le!…NON! »

Hitomi se débattait à présent avec ses couvertures. _Elle n'a pas un cauchemar, mais une de ces visions dont elle parlait._ Van entra dans la pièce et la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Mais Hitomi se débattu de plus bel pour fuir la contrainte ou plutôt sa vision. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux en quittant du même coup sa vision. Ses pupilles se promenaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle cherchait à remettre son esprit en contact avec la réalité, puis elle se mit à trembler et ramena ses jambes vers elle en les pliant.

« Hitomi ? » Souffla Van pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle leva rapidement les yeux sur lui et maintien son regard quelques secondes avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras. Durant ce bref contact, même si elle n'en prit pas conscience à ce moment, elle y vit pour la première fois pas de l'indifférence ou de la colère, mais de la crainte ou du souci.

« _Elle_, pourquoi elle ? » Murmura Hitomi.

« Qui ça, Hitomi. De qui parles-tu? »

« Fiala….» Lui révéla Hitomi.

« C'est impossible Hitomi. »

« C'est elle, je l'ai vue, elle s'en prenait à Tarek! » Hitomi releva la tête vers Van, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais c'est tout de même impossible que Fiala s'en prenne un jour à Tarek. » Lui assura Van.

« Et pourquoi pas, elle s'en est bien déjà prise à Kimito. »

« Fiala est morte, Hitomi. »

Flash-back 

_**(Quelques jours après le départ d'Hitomi sur Terre)**_

« Majesté, venez vite. » Cria un des gardes en poste aux cellules en rejoignant son roi à la course.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est la prisonnière, elle est en train de mourir »

Van ne demanda pas plus d'informations et se rua vers les cellules suivit par le gardien déjà à bout de souffle. Van entra en trompe dans le corridor face aux cellules. Un petit groupe était déjà près de la cellule de Fiala. Ils ouvrirent rapidement le passage en voyant le roi arriver.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Lança-t-il dès son arrivée pour ensuite entrer dans la cellule.

Fiala était sur le sol au centre de la cellule prise de violentes convulsions.

« Nous ne le savons pas, Lord Van. Tout semblait normal il y a dix minutes quand nous lui avons donné son repas. Puis nous avons entendu du vacarme. Nous sommes revenus en vitesse et elle était comme ça. »

« Aller prévenir le duc Chid et les deux nouveaux arrivants de Freid. Dite-leur de venir ici en vitesse et immédiatement. Prévenez également la reine Millerna. »

Un des gardes partit aussitôt. Van scruta la pièce des yeux. Le lit était défait, la chaise avait une patte cassée et avait été mise dans le coin, probablement par un des gardes pour l'enlever des jambes de la convulsée. La nourriture et le plateau étaient encore intacts sur le lit, seul le verre d'eau était renversé sur le sol. Visiblement, elle n'avait même pas encore touché à sa nourriture au début des crises, elle avait seulement pris une gorgée d'eau. Van n'était pas calé en médecine, mais il savait que l'on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face à ce genre de crise. Normalement, elle ne devait s'arrêter d'elle-même après quelques minutes, mais celle de Fiala ne semblait pas sur le point de se terminer, pire elle empirait.

Chid, les moines Cratos et Bucka, ainsi que Millerna arrivèrent en courant. En voyant la femme, Millerna se précipita à ses côtés. Elle se demanderait plus tard qui elle était, pour le moment elle s'intéressait surtout à son état. De son côté, Van avait une tout autre préoccupation. Si Fiala mourrait elle amenait des informations cruciales avec elle. Il se leva donc pour en parler avec les trois Freidiens. Les deux moines lui assurèrent qu'ils pouvaient agir immédiatement pour avoir les réponses souhaitées.

« Cette crise ne semble pas naturelle. Pourrait-elle avoir ingéré une substance nocive dans les dernières minutes ? » Demanda Millerna.

Van pensa rapidement, _elle n'a pas touché à la nourriture, à moins que l'eau…_

« D'où vient l'eau que vous lui avez donné ? »

« Directement du puits du château, je suis allé la chercher moi-même, Lord Van. »

_Ça n'est donc pas l'eau, mais quoi dans ce cas?_ Van fouilla frénétiquement à nouveau les lieux des yeux, puis il le vit et comprit.

« Ces crises risquent-elle de la tuer ? »

« J'en ai peur, oui. » L'asssura Millerna.

« Bucka, Cratos, à vous de jouer. » Ordonna le roi.

Les deux apprentis de Plactus se mirent de part et d'autres de la femme toujours en convulsions. Ils se mirent à scander des paroles dans une langue étrangère en brandissant de curieux instruments au-dessus du corps de Fiala. Van agrippa le poignet de la prisonnière et lui enleva le bracelet qu'elle y portait. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet très simple, avec une série de petite boule noire. Mais une plus grosse que les autres avaient été brisée. En le voyant Van avait comprit ce qui c'était passé. Depuis le début, Fiala avait au poignet une substance capable de mettre fin à ses jours si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Il lui suffisait de briser cette boule à son bracelet pour ingérer la substance mortelle, boire un peu d'eau et attendre tranquillement que les effets se fassent sentir. _Savait-elle exactement ce que cette substance provoquerait? Comment peut-on se résoudre à une mort de ce genre? _Se demandait Van en regarda le corps de la femme se secouer de façon incontrôlable sur le sol, elle avait de plus en plus de misère à respirer, si ça continuait, elle risquait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Les deux prêtres ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à traverser les défenses mentales de Fiala et pénétrer dans son esprit. L'esprit de Fiala n'était plus tellement en état d'émettre une très grande résistance à leur intrusion. Ils cognèrent leurs poignets ensemble devant leur front, les cognèrent ensuite violemment contre celui de l'autre pour ensuite les diriger vers le crâne de leur victime et ainsi créer un contact direct entre leurs trois esprits.

Van et les autres regardèrent la scène attentivement, mais dans un silence le plus total pour me pas briser leur concentration. On m'entendait seulement les murmures des deux prêtres et les mouvements de crises de Fiala. Il s'écoula de longues minutes de cette façon, on entendit ensuite de puissants râlements venir de la gorge de la prisonnière, puis les convulsions se calmèrent tranquillement. Van tourna un regard interrogateur vers Millerna. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle en était à ses derniers instants, mais qu'elle était complètement impuissante face à une telle situation.

Le roi se tourna à nouveau vers Fiala. Cratos et Bucka revinrent à eux et laissèrent leur bras tomber le long de leur corps, brisant ce qu'il restait du lien qui les unissait à la femme. Van posa alors les yeux sur Fiala. Cette dernière avec ses dernières force avait réussit à contrôler l'ultime mouvement de sa tête pour braquer sur lui son regard mauve à présent vide. Van se souviendrait que trop bien de ce regard pénétrant et dénué d'émotions.

Fin du flash-back et du chapitre 

Je ne sais pas si vous pensiez encore beaucoup à Fiala, mais son interrogatoire n'était pas terminé au départ d'Hitomi, et comme vous le voyez il s'est terminé de façon un peu… abrupte! Pour ce qui est des informations qu'ils ont réussit à tirer ou non de Fiala avant sa mort, on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre, tout comme sur la vision d'Hitomi…

Kiana 


	31. Chapter 31

Bon voici un chapitre qui répondra un peu au attente de certain (es), des nouvelles au sujet de Fiala, une évolution entre Van et Hitomi. Un chapitre avec des évènements passé et présent avec de l'émotion, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après SVP. Sinon ben à vous de lire!

**Chapitre 31**

« Fiala est morte avant qu'ils aient le temps d'obtenir toutes les éclaircissements sur ce qu'ils ont vu, mais ils ont quand même pu nous donner d'importantes informations. »

Hitomi était à présent complètement revenue à la réalité suite à son _rêve_ et écoutait attentivement ce que Van lui apprenait sur la mort de Fiala et ce qui s'y rattache.

« Elle travaillait effectivement pour quelqu'un. Malheureusement, Cratos et Bucka n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour le voir clairement, il ne s'est présenté à leurs esprits que par un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et drapé de noir. Elle était également bien après le pendentif atlante, bien qu'on n'en ait pas découvert la raison, elle devait le récupérer pour le remettre à cet homme. Par contre, ils ont vu autre chose… un pendentif assez semblable au tien, mais de couleur vert bleu. »

« Qu'est ce que vient faire ce pendentif dans cette histoire. »

« Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, ils ont seulement vu le pendentif luire juste après avoir vu l'homme pour qui Fiala travaillait. Il semblerait par contre que ce n'était pas seulement le pendentif qui l'avait amené à approcher Kimito. On a pas pu déterminer pourquoi ça l'intéressait exactement, mais le fait qu'elle soit une fille de la Lune Mystique et le fait qu'elle croyait qu'elle était aussi ta fille au début aurait suscité un certain intérêt chez elle. »

Cette dernière révélation avait alarmé Hitomi, mais Van se dépêcha d'essayer de la rassurer.

« Cratos croit par contre qu'elle a eu une déception ou une perte d'intérêt par la suite à son sujet en découvrant qu'elle était ta nièce. »

Hitomi expira de soulagement.

« Ont-ils découvert autre chose ? »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie d'un peuple ou d'une petite tribu particulière, car il émanait de son esprit une _énergie_ qui, selon eux, ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'ils ont pu déjà percevoir chez tous ceux avec qui ils ont été en contact mental. Ils ont également ressenti une grande haine contre les Atlantes dans son esprit. »

« Contre les Atlantes ? Comment peut-t-on détester un peuple qui a presque entièrement disparu il y a très longtemps. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais Bucka à été très explicite sur ce point, il s'agit vraiment d'une haine profonde, comme si elle les tenait pour responsable de tous ses problèmes où s'ils lui avaient fait personnellement un tort affreux. »

« Autre chose ? » Demanda Hitomi après un moment.

« Elle a une sœur avec qui elle travaillait. Il est possible qu'elle était à Fanalia à ce moment-là. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, elle n'a pas du s'éterniser longtemps pour se dépêcher d'avertir l'homme pour qui elles travaillent ou pour ne pas être prise à son tour. »

« Elle n'a même pas tenté de secourir sa sœur, qu'elle bel esprit de famille. » Dit Hitomi avec sarcasme.

Avec ses éléments nouveaux, il était évident que ce ne pouvait pas être Fiala qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Elle ferma les yeux pour se la remémorer un instant. La vision de la femme de son rêve lui revint à l'esprit. Elle ressemblait bien à Fiala, mais en fin de compte ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et les yeux de cette étrange couleur mauve, mais son visage n'était définitivement pas le même.

Pendant qu'Hitomi continuait de réfléchir à tout ça, l'attention de Van s'était tourné vers autre chose lorsque le jeune garçon endormi de l'autre côté d'Hitomi remua dans son sommeil.

Il y eu un long moment de silence dans la pièce où chacun était avec ses pensées. C'est Van qui le brisa en ramenant Hitomi du même coup à son sujet de préoccupation à lui.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Hitomi ? » Demanda Van sur un ton plus déçu que vraiment en colère. La pression avait retombé depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité pour faire place à un sentiment de trahison, de déception et de vide.

Hitomi arrêta rapidement de penser à Fiala, elle avait su instantanément de quoi Van parlait, elle attendait ce moment, mais l'appréhendait tout autant.

« Je ne pensais pas à mal, j'ai seulement fait ce que je croyais le mieux pour Tarek… tu as lu ma lettre n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Et après t'avoir vu ce soir avoir cette vision je te crois quand tu dis que ce devait être horrible. Je comprends aussi la logique dans ta décision et je sais très bien que tu ne pensais qu'au bien de Tarek, je t'ai vue avec Kimito alors je n'ai aucun doute sur tes talents de mère… mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit! » Le ton avait changé à la dernière phrase.

Hitomi ne répliqua pas aussitôt, n'ayant pas de réponse rapidement, Van lui lança un regard de reproches.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire! Explique-moi en quoi ça aurait pu nuire à sa sécurité ou quoi que ce soit de me mettre au courant. Avais-tu peur que le danger vienne de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! » S'exclama aussitôt Hitomi.

« Alors pourquoi Hitomi, pourquoi m'avoir caché une telle chose ? Pourquoi m'avoir tenu loin de mon fils, loin de toi face à une menace de ce genre ? Tu m'as volé deux années de sa vie, Hitomi! Je te faisais confiance et tu l'as trahie! »

Hitomi avait maintenant la tête baissée et le cœur qui se serrait à chaque mot, car elle savait qu'il avait raison en fin de compte.

Des pleures retentirent dans la chambre, ils avaient évidement réveillé Tarek. Ni Van, ni Hitomi n'osaient dire un mot ni faire le moindre mouvement, tandis que le garçonnet continuait à pleurer.

Hitomi le prit alors dans ses bras. Van soupira et allait partir.

« Je vais te laisser seul avec lui, de toute façon tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi avant. »

Hitomi le contourna rapidement pour se mettre entre lui et la porte, Tarek toujours dans les bras.

« Il a pourtant besoin de toi, on ne peut pas le laisser pleurer comme ça. »

Hitomi tendit alors le garçon vers Van. « Tiens prend-le ».

Van hésita un moment, mais Hitomi le lui mit littéralement dans les bras. Tarek s'agita et pleura de plus bel. Van essaya de le calmer de son mieux, sans succès. Il leva des yeux impuissants à Hitomi. Celle-ci replaça le jeune enfant dans ses bras de façon un peu plus convenable, car la manière de le tenir de Van était assez maladroite. Elle se mit à parler doucement à Tarek en lui caressant la tête. Il se calma un peu et après plusieurs minutes, il était complètement silencieux et sur le point de se rendormir. Hitomi le reprit et le remit au lit. Le petit bonhomme s'endormit rapidement sans se préoccuper davantage des deux adultes.

Hitomi fit signe à Van de sortir. Ce qu'il fit suivi d'Hitomi qui referma doucement la porte dans son dos. Le réveil de Tarek avait eu du bon, car il avait calmé l'atmosphère.

« J'ai fait une énorme erreur, on pourrait en parler très longtemps sans en venir à rien et ça ne changerait rien au mal qui a été fait. Par contre, il y a un petit garçon dans cette pièce qui a grandement besoin d'un père…. Et sa mère également s'il veut toujours d'elle après ce que lui a fait. »

Hitomi le regarda dans les yeux et il soutient son regard un bon moment. Puis dans le silence de la nuit, Van soupira profondément.

« J'aurais une excellente raison de te détester, mais même si je t'en veux et que je désapprouve que tu ne m'aie rien dit, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. »

Hitomi sourit timidement à cette idée. Elle était soulagée, car durant ces deux dernières années elle avait eu peur qu'il la déteste pour de bon.

« Par contre, je ne suis pas prêt à te le pardonner pour le moment en tout cas.»

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant de toute façon, je ne le mérite pas. »

« Et je voulais te dire. Je suis navré pour ta mère. » Mentionna Van en se rappelant qu'elle avait mentionné sa mort il y a environ un an.

« Merci. »

_**Flash-back**_

« J'ai un cancer généralisé, Hitomi. »

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait de revenir de Gaea pour apprendre que ses rêves étaient bel et bien des visions où sa mère l'appelait pour l'avertir de la triste réalité. Sa mère était hospitalisée et diagnostiquée pour un cancer généralisé. Elle avait même déjà commencé son traitement de chimiothérapie.

La jeune femme prit sa mère dans ses bras, elle se refusait à croire qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Pourtant dés qu'elle avait vu son père en entrant, elle avait su que quelque chose de très grave était en court pour le dévaster à ce point, lui qui était toujours si solide, où du moins en apparence.

…

La chimiothérapie n'avait rien donné, comme tout le reste. Le pronostic des médecins était très sombre. C'est son père qui le lui avait dit. Selon eux, elle n'avait pas plus que quelques mois devant elle.

…

« Sais-tu ce que j'aimerais le plus faire avant de faire le grand voyage, Hitomi ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda la fille assisse sur le bord du lit de sa mère.

« Prendre mon petit-fils dans mes bras au moins une fois. » Répondit la mère en déposant une caresse sur le ventre bien rond de sa fille.

Hitomi lui avait déjà dit que ce serait un garçon et qu'il ressemblerait au père, elle le tenait d'une vision. Mais, par contre, elle ne lui avait jamais dit le véritable contenu de ses visions.

…

Hitomi courrait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Les quelques personnes qu'elle croisa la regardèrent perplexe, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une femme enceinte courir de la sorte entraînant une fillette de 5 ans derrière elle. Elle venait de recevoir un téléphone, sa mère allait mourir. En moins de deux, elle s'était habillée elle et Kimito. Amano et Yukari n'étaient pas là. Elle écrit donc rapidement un message pour eux et emprunta la voiture d'Amano pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva son père au côté de sa mère, ainsi que deux infirmières. Ces dernières finirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et sortirent un moment pour leur laisser de l'intimité en famille. La cancéreuse sourit en voyant sa fille entrer. Kimito se précipita dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« Tout doux, Kimmy »

La fillette se rendit compte qu'elle la serrait un peu fort et relâcha son emprise.

« Désolé, Grand-Maman. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il y eu un silence et la fillette posa _la_ question.

« Oui, je vais mourir Kimmy. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais retrouver ton père et ta mère et on continuera à veiller sur toi de là-haut… Ainsi que sur ta tante Hitomi. »Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

…

Par la suite, Hitomi et Kimito laissèrent le couple tranquille seul à seul. Puis, plus tard, le père d'Hitomi ressortit. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Hitomi entra donc seule dans la chambre.

« Viens me voir, chérie. »

Hitomi s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de sa mère en retenant ses larmes.

« Il y a une chose que je veux te dire, Hitomi. »

« Oui, mam. »

« Tu es une femme merveilleuse et j'ai toujours été fier de toi et je le serais toujours.. Écoute ton cœur et je suis sûre que tu prendras les bonnes décisions dans la vie et n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous les seuls maîtres de nos vies. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Hitomi. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sa mère eut alors une douleur intense et se crispa. Hitomi allait appeler l'infirmière, mais sa mère l'arrêta. « C'est inutile, le temps est venu. »

Elle appela son père, qui entra aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère rendit l'âme en leur adressant un dernier sourire. Son père éclata en sanglots sur le lit et Hitomi prit dans ses bras Kimito, qui ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qui se passant dans cette pièce.

Bon alors voici un chapitre riche en émotion je crois. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? La mort de la mère d'Hitomi ne devait pas être raconté au début, mais ça m'est venue et j'ai décidé de le mettre en fin de compte, à vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait. 

_Kiana_


	32. Chapter 32

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des review. Je suis toujours super contente de savoir ce que vous pensez. Et j'espères que vous aimerais ce chapitre également et que vous aurez hâte de lire la suite… :)

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux tranquillement contente de se réveiller une fois de plus sans être troublée par un de ses cauchemars. Elle repensa malheureusement trop rapidement à celui qu'elle avait fait plus tôt cette nuit-là. Elle repensa également à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Van au milieu de la nuit. Et à cette pensée, son humeur remonta, car il lui avait dit qu'il était incapable de la détester pas malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, elle pouvait donc garder espoir.

La terrienne se leva et s'habilla, vint ensuite le tour de Tarek. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre pour retrouver Nykko et sa mère seuls dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour, bien dormi" S'informa celle-ci.

"Ça déjà été mieux, mais ça aussi déjà été pire."

La femme-chat lança un regard intriqué à Nykko, mais il ne comprenait pas plus ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, n'étant pas au courant des cauchemars continues d'Hitomi.

Hitomi se retrouva bientôt assisse à table, Tarek à ses côtés, devant une assiette plein de bonne chose pour déjeuner.

"Vous n'aviez pas à vous déranger pour nous." Dit Hitomi un peu gênée.

"Quelle sorte d'hôte je serais, si je n'avais pas de déjeuner digne de ce nom pour mes invités. Maintenant mangez, vous vous êtes levé plus tard que prévu et je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller, alors il ne faut pas traîner si vous ne voulez pas encore être à table tous les deux lorsqu'ils vont revenir vous chercher pour le départ."

"Un départ pour où ? Et le départ de qui au fait ?"

"Pour Fanalia évidement. Lord Van devait partir à votre arrivée, mais à présent, il ne peut pas se permettre de retarder son départ davantage, il attend des visiteurs importants dés demain."

Hitomi décida donc de manger rapidement son déjeuner et de faire manger le sien à Tarek. Si elle avait déjà retardé le départ de Van, il n'était pas question qu'il l'attende à nouveau encore parce qu'elle avait traîné à se lever.

On entendit des voix venir à l'extérieur. Hitomi reconnut parmi les voix celle de Van, puis celle de Merle. Nykko et sa mère allèrent les rejoindre à l'extérieur. De son côté, Hitomi se dépêchait de faire manger les dernières bouchées de gruau qui restait à Tarek.

Hitomi venait tout juste de lui donner sa dernière bouchée et lui nettoyait la bouche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Van entrer. Hitomi déposa la serviette sur la table et se tourna vers lui.

"C'est bon, on a fini."

"Je crois qu'on t'a avertie, mais ce doit retourner à Fanalia si je veux y être avant l'arrivée des ambassadeurs demain midi. Alors on partira dés que tu es prête"

"Je suis prête, c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses à rassembler."

La remarque fit sourire Van, car Hitomi avait pour ainsi dire rien du tout vu la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient tous quittés la Terre.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils toujours assis sur sa chaise.

"On va aller faire un petit voyage. Tu te souviens du royaume de Van dont je t'ai parlé ?"

"Fana-i-a"

"Il connaît Fanalia." S'exclama Van très surpris.

"Les histoires de Gaea sont ses histoires préférées avant d'aller au lit"

"Tu lui raconte des histoires sur Gaea." Se surprit à nouveau Van.

"Bien sûr, après tout Gaea est autant son monde que la Terre. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il aime bien entendre parler du roi de Fanalia. C'est un peu normal étant donné que c'est son père."

Hitomi le prit dans ses bras et s'approcha de Van.

"Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de Van Fanel. " Commença Hitomi.

Tarek fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"Et bien je te le présente. C'est Van, ton papa..." Termina-t-elle en lui montrant Van.

"Bonjour Tarek. Je suis content de te connaître."

"Allo" Répondit le petit garçon.

Nykko entra alors dans la maison.

"Ils sont prêts quand vous l'êtes."

"Dit leur qu'on arrive."

Nykko ressortit aussitôt avertir les autres.

Van se retourna vers Hitomi et leur fils, puis après un moment dit "Allons-y".

Ils sortirent tous les trois. À l'extérieur, une charrette et quelques chevaux attendaient le départ. Ils seraient accompagnés de quelques hommes-chats pour se rendre à Fanalia, mais Hitomi remarqua surtout que Merle ne semblait pas se joindre à eux. Elle avait deviné qu'elle restait au village à présent étant donné que sa maison était en construction, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec eux. Ça faisait un peu étrange de penser qu'ils allaient retourner à Fanalia, mais qu'elle ne serait pas avec eux là-bas. Van avait du se sentir seul après son départ.

La femme-chat en question se tenait près de Nykko et ses beaux-parents. Elle s'approcha en les voyant arriver.

" À bientôt, Merle, tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux."

"Bon voyage et à bientôt, Lord Van. Et n'oublie pas que tu dois revenir quand je vais être emménagé."

"Tu peux en être sûre!"

Les deux amis d'enfance se serrèrent dans leur bras. Van déposa un bec sur le front de celle qu'il considérait comme une soeur et alla rejoindre les autres pour le départ.

Merle le regarda les rejoindre, puis tourna les yeux vers Hitomi. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire face à la femme-chat qui lui en voulait probablement toujours.

"Au revoir Merle, j'ai été contente de te revoir."

La femme-chat ne répondit pas immédiatement et Hitomi fit un pas dans la direction de Van et des autres.

" Hitomi! J'ai été contente de te revoir malgré tout. Tu m'avais manqué"

Hitomi lui sourit heureuse de la savoir de meilleure humeur. La femme-chat souriait également. Elles se serrèrent brièvement dans leur bras avant de se séparer à nouveau.

"Je ne te comprends toujours pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires. Mais si jamais tu refais une chose pareille ou que tu restes absence encore deux ans, tu peux être sûre que je vais te le faire regretter."

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire, car je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre ça."

Ils se saluèrent tous à nouveau rapidement et partirent sur la route qui menait à Fanalia.

Le voyage les mènerait à Fanalia en soirée. Ils avaient donc beaucoup de temps devant eux pour parler. Hitomi entreprit donc de raconter à Van ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces deux dernières années, mais plus particulièrement dans celle de son fils. De cette façon au moins, faute de les avoir vécues, il en connaîtrait les principaux évènements. Pendant qu'elle se demandait par où commencer, Van regardait le petit bonhomme qui était à présent son fils. Hitomi avait bien raison de dire qu'il lui ressemblait, à l'exception de la couleur de ses cheveux, exactement celle de sa mère. Tarek s'était déjà assoupi moins d'une demi-heure après leur départ et il dormirait sans doute une bonne partie du trajet selon Hitomi.

Hitomi observait l'homme qu'elle aime examiner son fils, elle su alors par où commencer et quoi lui raconter sur Tarek : Tout en commençant pas le début du et rien de moins, elle lui devait au moins ça.

« Je n'arrivais pas à le croire au début quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. »

Van quitta le garçon des yeux pour les porter vers sa mère. Il écouta attentivement et avec beaucoup d'intérêt tout ce qu'elle lui raconta, absorbant chaque détail qu'elle lui donnait sur son fils afin d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux.

**Flash-back**

« Tu es quoi ! » Faillit s'étouffer Yukari.

« Enceinte, je vais avoir un enfant, je vais être mère. »

« Je sais ce qu'est être enceinte, merci Hitomi. Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ça aussi » Pouffa Hitomi.

« Non, ça va. Ce que je veux dire c'est qui est le père ? »

« Van évidement! »

« Tu as oublié de me dire certaines choses sur ton séjour sur Gaea je crois. » Répondit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Peut-être que j'ai oublié de les mentionner. » Plaida Hitomi.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Yukari plus sérieusement.

« Comment ça ce que je vais faire, je vais le garder c'est évident je pouvais pas rêver mieux qu'un enfant avec Van, on parle de l'homme que j'aime tout de même. »

« Oui, mais je te rappelle que le père est sur une autre planète. »

Hitomi ne donna pas de réponses.

« Tu as l'intention d'y retourner et de ne pas revenir n'est ce pas. »

Yukari n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé parler de cette idée, car elle résultait en la perte de sa meilleure amie. Hitomi le savait et elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas Yukari. C'est compliqué et j'ai bien peur que ça le devient de plus en plus avec ce bébé. Une chose est sûre c'est que j'ai hâte de lui apprendre la nouvelle, mais pour le moment c'est ma mère qui a le plus besoin de moi avec l'opération qui s'envient. »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Peu de temps après, Yukari lui apprit qu'elle était elle aussi enceinte à son tour. Les traitements de sa mère la stabilisaient tranquillement et Hitomi, maintenant enceinte de trois mois, pensait plus sérieusement à retourner bientôt sur Gaea apprendre la grande nouvelle à Van.

« C'est à ce moment que les cauchemars ont commencés. Puis les traitements de ma mère ont commencés à perdre de l'efficacité. L'idée de revenir sur Gaea me semblait alors moins possible à court terme. »

Van ne passait que peu de commentaires et interrompait très rarement le récit d'Hitomi. Elle lui parla ensuite de la naissance de Tarek, qui avait coïncidé avec une augmentation des cauchemars. Puis elle essaya de se concentrer sur les éléments plus heureux de la vie de Tarek. Elle lui parla de ses premiers sourires, de plusieurs anecdotes sur ses premiers mois. Elle lui parla de comment elle et Yukari s'occupaient de leur enfants, nés à un mois d'intervalle, ensemble. Elle lui parla aussi de ses premiers pas et lui apprit également que le premiers mots de Tarek avait été « Maman », mais que par la suite il avait très vite appris à dire d'autre mots dont « Kimmy », car la fillette passait beaucoup de temps avec son cousin, elle ne l'appelait d'ailleurs pas son cousin, mais son frérot, et « Histoire », car Tarek adorait vraiment entendre des histoires à cœur de journée, des contes de fées aux histoires de Gaea que ce soit réelles ou non.

Pendant qu'Hitomi racontait, que Van écoutait, que Tarek dormait et qu'ils voyageaient tous sur la route vers Fanalia, personne ne se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Un peu en retrait sous le couvert des arbres longeant la route principale, trois individus les suivaient des yeux.

« Il s'agit bien de la fille de la Lune maudite. » Confirma le premier.

« Elle a de nouveau ramené un enfant avec elle. » Fit remarquer la seconde.

« Nous devrions aller avertir Lord Asbek au plus vite» Proposa le troisième.

« Je crois qu'on devrait d'abord essayer d'en savoir plus. »

« Il faudrait le voir de plus prêt. »

« Le voir ne suffira pas, la dernière fois, la ressemblance nous a induit en erreur, il nous faut un échantillon de sang pour être sûr de nous. » affirma la femme.

« Alors agissons au plus vite avant qu'ils n'arrivent près de Fanalia. »

Les hommes-chats qui progressaient à l'avant arrêtèrent soudainement. Hitomi et Van se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent un grand homme aux cheveux et à la courte barbe noires au travers de la route pour les faire stopper.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ? » Demanda un des hommes-chats.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Van descendit et alla les rejoindre à l'avant. « En quoi pouvons-nous t'aider ? »

« C'est mon frère qui a besoin d'aide. »

« Votre frère. Où est-il ? »

« Part là » Indiqua l'homme

Van et deux hommes-chats le suivirent pour voir de quoi il était question. Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, une femme se glissa en silence sur la route pour se rendre au jeune garçon endormi. Tous les autres avaient portés leur attention sur le groupe qui venait de partir.

Hitomi s'était étirée pour voir ce qui se passait, mais elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se tourna croyant que Tarek s'était réveillé. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant une femme tendre un bras vers son fils. Elle alerta du même coup les deux hommes-chats restants.

La terrienne se précipita vers Tarek, mais en même temps, la femme sortit un petit couteau et entailla l'épaule de l'enfant. Hitomi récupéra rapidement le garçon et frappa la femme pour la faire tomber à la renverse, mais celle-ci réussit à garder son équilibre. Un homme plus petit que la femme sortit rapidement des bois et s'élança littéralement vers Hitomi et Tarek. Celle-ci serra Tarek contre elle, croyant qu'il voulait le lui prendre ou le blesser à nouveau comme la femme.

Van avait vite découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un piège lorsqu'il comprit que l'homme les menait nul part et qu'il entendit des bruits suspects sur la route. Il courut alors rapidement en revenant sur ses pas. En arrivant, il vit un homme de petite taille tenir tant bien que mal Htiomi qui se débattait de son mieux pour une femme avec un enfant dans les bras. Les deux hommes-chats s'occupaient à présent de la femme qui se réveilla une très bonne adversaire. Van se précipita vers Hitomi, mais jusque quand il arrivait l'homme laissa Hitomi et cria en se lançant vers les arbres. Aussitôt, la femme détalla à son tour.

« Tout va bien! » S'inquiéta Van en approchant d'Hitomi.

« Moi ça va, mais ils ont blessé Tarek à l'épaule. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. » Pensa Van tout haut.

« L'homme a rempli une espèce de petite fiole avec le sang qui coulait de l'épaule de Tarek juste avant que tu arrives et qu'ils repartent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Révela Van de plus en plus inquiet et perplexe sur cette action éclair.

Alors commentaire ? Un chapitre qui semble assez léger au début avec le départ pour Fanalia et le récit d'Hitomi… mais qui en fait de compte se termine avec plus d'action qu'on pourrait le prévoir. Que pensez-vous de cette « attaque éclair » faites par ces trois individus louches et qui sont-ils… et oui encore des mystères :) 

_Kiana_


	33. Chapter 33

Allo tout le monde!

Y a enfin du beau temps, vive l'été qui arrive! Bon pour ce qui est de la fic et bien je vous ai laissé sur un suspense et je vous annonce encore une fois la mauvaise nouvelle que les réponses ne sont pas dans ce chapitre, désolé… j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop lol!

**Chapitre 33**

Le groupe de voyage de Van et Hitomi avait reprit la route suite à l'incident. Ils faisaient à présent une halte pour le souper, maintenant qu'ils étaient à bonne distance de l'endroit où ces trois individus étaient passés à l'action. Ils étaient à présent sur leur garde et surveillaient régulièrement les alentours. Cette incident avait de quoi inquiéter, car la route entre Fanalia et le territoire des hommes-chats avaient toujours été des plus sécuritaire. Les hommes-chats n'aimaient pas savoir que des individus aux intentions douteuses rodaient à la limite de leur région. Et Van partageait leurs inquiétudes, car les terres des hommes-chats faisaient partie de son royaume et il se devait d'assurer la sécurité de ses sujets en temps de paix, mais la source de ses craintes venait principalement de l'intérêt qu'ils avaient démontré envers Tarek. Ils ne croyaient pas à l'hypothèse des bandits de grand chemin qui auraient pu s'en prendre à quiconque aurait passé avant eux. Leur action avait l'air beaucoup plus calculée et ils n'avaient pas montré le moindre intérêt à ce qu'ils transportaient, contrairement à des voleurs.

Les hommes-chats s'étaient installé en deux groupes de deux de chaque côté de la charrette contenant leur marchandises et des chevaux pour assurer une certaines surveillance. Van, Hitomi et Tarek s'étaient installés à l'arrière pour souper. Ils n'avaient pas parlé beaucoup depuis l'incident. Hitomi se leva et alla coucher Tarek dans la charrette sur un petit tas de pailles entre deux caisses de bois.

Après un moment, Hitomi vit Van aller rejoindre les hommes-chats qui étaient en train de ramasser leurs choses. Ils parlèrent un peu sans que la jeune femme les entende, mais les hommes-chats firent un signe affirmatif de la tête et Van revient vers elle.

« On se remets en route ? »S'informa Hitomi en se préparant à monter dans la charrette, mais elle ne le fit pas voyant l'air sérieux du roi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller à Fanalia soit une bonne idée en fin de compte. »

« Et où allons-nous alors ? » Essaya de comprendre Hitomi.

« Toi et Tarek devriez repartir sur Terre. » _Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dirais une chose pareille, je n'aurais pas voulu le croire!_

Hitomi le regarda en haussant un souci. Elle y avait également pensé après l'attaque, elle craignait pour la sécurité de Tarek et elle devinait que ce devait être la raison qui poussait Van à lui demander de repartir, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se dire que ça faisait peut-être son affaire de la voir repartir avec ce fils qu'elle lui avait caché.

« Il se passe trop de choses en peu de temps. Tu sembles croire que le danger vient de Gaea, alors il faut qu'il s'en tienne loin tant qu'on n'aura pas mis les choses au clair. »

« C'est ce que je me dis depuis sa naissance, mais mes visions ne m'ont jamais rien appris jusqu'à maintenant, rien nous dit que ça changera. »

« Rien ne dit le contraire non plus, et j'ai l'intention de chercher qui sont nos trop étrangers de cette après-midi »

Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord, le plus important pour le moment c'était de mettre Tarek en sécurité et donc sur Terre, ensuite il faudrait mettre toute cette histoire au clair et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Hitomi sortit son pendentif de sa poche et alla prendre Tarek couché dans la charrette. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Van qui l'attendait un peu à l'écart de la charrette et des chevaux.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent et scrutèrent celui de l'autre. Hitomi savait qu'elle devait repartir, mais elle avait dû se retenir de venir sur Gaea si longtemps. _C'est injuste, je reviens enfin sur Gaea et comme les choses semblaient s'arranger avec Van, je dois encore repartir et pourquoi? Encore à cause de ses maudites visions… non pas seulement des visions, le danger est bien réel, on en a eu la preuve…_Hitomi avait baisé les yeux sur son fils, et les remontait à présent vers Van. _Je voudrais tellement pouvoir rester._

« Toi, rien ne t'empêche de revenir sur Gaea. » Dit Van, comme s'il avait pu suivre les pensées d'Hitomi… à moins que les siennes l'aient mené à la même conclusion.

« Et laisser Tarek seul ? »

« Ton amie ne pourrait pas s'en occuper en ton absence? Tu n'es pas obligée de rester longtemps » Proposa Van aussitôt.

« Sans doute, mais je ne peux pas lui demander de les garder, lui et Kimito, constamment non plus, elle le vais déjà deux-trois fois par semaines quand je vais travailler. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui viendrai. » Conclut Van.

Hitomi se demanda si elle avait bien compris. « Tu es sérieux, tu vas venir sur Terre. »

« Dans les limites où mes responsabilités envers Fanalia me le permets, mais oui, enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas.»

« Bien sûr que je veux. »

Un sourire illumina enfin le visage d'Hitomi. Elle n'avait même jamais pensé au fait que Van puis venir sur Terre. Au fond, il est vrai qu'il était déjà venu quelque fois, mais jamais très longtemps. Elle avait un peu de misère à se l'imaginer dans le milieu terrien où elle vivait. Mais l'important était qu'elle pourrait le revoir bientôt, même si ce ne serait pas longtemps et seulement de temps à autres, mais tout était mieux que de le quitter à nouveau sans savoir quand elle le reviendrait.

Hitomi l'enlaça de son bras libre, l'autre tenant toujours la main de Tarek. Van l'accueilli à son tour dans ses bras et ils partagèrent un doux, mais assez bref baiser. Puis avant qu'elle ne veule à nouveau plus partir, Hitomi prit Tarek dans ses bras et tendit le pendentif d'un main entre eux et Van. Van le lui prit des mains et il émit une faible lueur. Le roi de Fanalia leva alors le pendentif atlante vers le ciel et créa ainsi une colonne de lumière bleue qui les enveloppa aussitôt. Hitomi et Tarek se mirent à flotter, tandis que les pieds de Van restaient bien au sol.

« À bientôt. »

« À bientôt »

La colonne s'envola et avec son fils et la femme qu'il aimait. Van observa les deux lunes un moment _Oui, à bientôt_. Puis, il alla rejoindre les hommes-chats qui l'attendaient pour le départ. Ils partirent presque aussitôt pour Fanalia, où ils arriveraient plus tard en soirée.

Van revit son horaire pour les jours à venir. Il devait accueillir des ambassadeurs demain. Ils devaient rester environs cinq jours. Par la suite, il avait avertit Millerna qu'il allait se rendre à Pallas pour une bonne semaine. Ensuite, il devait revenir pour l'assemblée trilunaire avec les différentes tribus et villages de Fanalia. Van arrêta là, découragé de voir tant il allait être occupé dans les semaines à venir.

Sur Terre, Hitomi atterrit près de chez-elle. Heureusement personne ne semblait les avoir vus arrivés. Aussitôt entrée, une voix l'interpella du salon.

« Hitomi ? » S'exclama Yukari qui apparue rapidement au bout du corridor.

« Salut Yukari. »

En entendant sa voix, Kimito sortit rapidement de sa chambre et se précipita à la rencontre de sa tante.

« Hito! » S'écria la fillette en serrant sa tante, où plutôt les cuisses de sa tante, dans ses bras.

Hitomi se pencha pour déposer Tarek au sol et prendre sa nièce dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai manquée ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la fillette en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Désolé. Je suis partie très vite n'est ce pas. Ça n'arrivera plus promis. »

Ils retournèrent tous au salon où se trouvait Amano et la petite Naomi.

« Salut Hitomi. Ça va? »

« À vrai dire on ne s'attendait pas à te revoir après seulement quelques jours, il ne s'est rien passé de grave au moins. »

Hitomi ne répondit pas rapidement, ce qui donna un indice sur la réponse.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hitomi se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, Yukari s'installa aussitôt sur le sofa aux côtés de son chum pour écouter ce que son amie allait leur apprendre. Hitomi commença son histoire à partir de son départ pour Gaea, se doutant que Yukari avait mis Amano au courant des évènements précédents et de leurs départs successifs. Elle leur parla du sauvetage à la rivière, puis de la suite de ses cauchemars avec la venue en scène de cette femme qu'elle avait d'abord prise pour Fiala. Elle leur répéta également ce que Van lui avait appris sur ses derniers instants. Elle leur conta ensuite l'attaque sur la route vers Fanalia et termina avec leurs décisions de tenir Tarek à l'écart de Gaea pour le moment. Yukari et Amano approuvèrent également cette décision, mais ils ne savaient pas plus quoi en penser que les parents de Tarek.

Plus tard cette journée-là, tandis qu'Amano jouait à un jeu avec Kimito dans la cuisine et que Tarek et Naomi faisaient leur sieste, Yukari alla rejoindre Hitomi dans sa chambre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensés assises sur son lit. Yukari prit place à ses côtés et après un moment lui demanda comment Van prenait la nouvelle à présent.

« J'avais peur qu'il me déteste et qu'il ne veule plus rien savoir de moi après ce que je lui ai fait, heureusement j'avais tort. Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter, mais il m'aime toujours malgré tout. »

« Il t'a pardonné ? » Yukari comprenait très bien Hitomi et aurait peut-être fait pareil, mais elle ne croit pas qu'Amano lui aurait pardonné aussi facilement, alors elle était surprise que les choses se soient réglées si rapidement avec Van. Mais si c'était le cas, il est évidement qu'elle en était ravie pour Hitomi.

« Non. Et je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire non plus. »

Yukari décida d'en rester là, si Hitomi avait envie de parler, elle savait qu'elle était là pour l'écouter.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la vie continua à peu près normalement. Amano travaillait à temps plein de semaines, Kimito allait à l'école et Yukari et Hitomi travaillaient toutes deux à temps partiel en s'alternant la garde des enfants.

Une semaine après son retour, Hitomi s'installa à sa fenêtre pour regarder la lune et la planète qu'elle cachait. _Il me manque déjà et ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Il a dit qu'il viendrait bientôt, mais qui sait ce sera dans combien de temps exactement. Je voudrais que tu soit déjà là, Van._ Elle poussa un profond soupir et alla se coucher en continuant de penser à lui.

Tout d'abord pour ceux qui se demande qu'est ce qu'une assemblée trilunaire et bien étant donné que sur Gaea, il n'y a pas de mois, mais plutôt des lunes et bien ça ne serait pas logique de dire trimestrielle donc je me suis dit que l'équivalent devrait être quelque chose comme trilunaire. 

Donc voilà comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, c'est surtout le départ d'Hitomi. Mais ne vous en faîtes Van ira bientôt la rejoindre comme il lui a dit, mais ce ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais probablement pour le suivant ou l'autre après pas plus. 

Donc reviews please!

_Kiana_


	34. Chapter 34

Avant de passer à ce chapitre-ci, je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de ne pas avoir de reviews sur le chapitre 33… Vous ne l'avez pas lu ou vous l'avez pas aimé ? En tout cas, j'espère en avoir plus avec celui-ci, ce sera pas dur à battre lol! 

Maintenant place au chap 34…

**Chapitre 34**

Van était à bord du Slanzar en direction de Pallas. La ville était déjà visible du pont. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du port d'atterrissage et se posèrent. Aussitôt sorti, Van vit approcher un cavalier avec deux chevaux venant de la ville. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du roi de Fanalia et mit pied à terre.

« Van Fanel, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous accueillir à Pallas, soyez le bienvenue. »

« C'est un plaisir partagé, Roi Allen Shezar. »

Allen était effectivement devenu le nouveau roi d'Asturia après s'être marié avec Millerna un an et demi plus tôt après la naissance de Mattéo, qui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute la vérité sur la relation qu'ils partageaient, que plusieurs soupçonnaient déjà depuis un bon moment.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Allen indiqua le second cheval qu'il avait amené avec lui. Van monta en selle, imité par Allen. Ils repartirent ensuite au galop vers la ville, pour finalement se rendre aux écuries du château. Van arriva le premier et descendit de cheval.

« Tu te laisse aller, Allen. »

Allen descendit de cheval à son tour. Il allait répliquer, mais ils entendirent quelqu'un venir. Il s'agissait d'Éries. Van la salua comme il se doit et, après l'avoir salué à son tour comme l'usage le voulait, elle demanda à Allen s'il voulait bien aller rejoindre Millerna au château. Ce dernier soupira, ce doutant de ce qui ce passait, et partit rejoindre sa femme. Éries et Van lui emboîtèrent le pas vers le château.

Un peu plus tard, Van qui attendait dans le salon adjacent à la salle à manger royale, vit enfin le couple arriver.

« Désolé, de t'avoir fait attendre, Van. » S'excusa Millerna.

« Un problème ? »

« Tout va bien… pour au moins une heure ou deux, en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas avant. »

Van compris alors de quoi il était question…Mattéo. Le jeune prince avait un peu moins de deux ans, mais il avait déjà de l'énergie à revendre, souvent au grand désarroi de ses parents. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit réellement tannant, il était simplement très curieux et actif, ce qui le conduisait quelques fois dans des situations non souhaitables pour un enfant de cet âge. Comme la fois, il y a un mois où il avait mis tout le palais en émoi, car il avait tout bonnement disparu. On s'était mis à fouiller le château entier, pour finalement être retrouvé par une femme de chambre dans la buanderie. Le petit bonhomme s'était glissé dans la chute à linge pour atterrir à l'étage inférieure dans le grand panier de linge à laver. Plusieurs des personnes travaillants au château pourraient vous avouer qu'ils n'ont pas hâte de voir le jeune prince vieillir, craignant que la petite bourrasque se transforme en ouragan dans le château.

Ils décidèrent de faire la réunion inter-royaume prévue lors de son séjour cet après-midi même, de cette façon, ils auraient tout le reste de la semaine devant eux... Van, Millerna et Allen passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à parler politique extérieure et commerce entre les deux pays. Les réunions de ce genre se déroulaient toujours très bien entre Fanalia et Asturia, étant donnée que les deux pays, comme leurs dirigeants, s'entendaient très bien. En fait, une fois les sujets officiels traités, ils dérivèrent sur des sujets plus personnels, notamment sur Merle. Van leur appris que la construction se terminait et qu'ils allaient bientôt emménager. Et le couple mit Van au courant des dernières trouvailles de Mattéo.

Et justement en parlant du loup, on entendit des cris de surprise dans le corridor et des rires d'enfant. Millerna et Allen comprirent immédiatement de quoi il était question : Mattéo.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Allen en sortant dans le corridor.

Trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient au bout du corridor. Deux étaient accroupies et la troisième se tourna aussitôt en entendant la voix d'Allen.

« Navré de vous avoir déranér Lord Allen.» S'exclama la jeune femme.

En approchant davantage, ils découvrirent que l'une de deux autres s'afférait à ramasser du jus, ou une autre boisson, d'un pichet qui avait été renversé. Et la seconde regardait sous un canapé placé le long du corridor à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Ce n'est rien la réunion été terminée. Mais que c'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda à son tour Millerna.

« Le jeune prince nous a prises par surprise au coin du corridor et nous en avons échappé les plateaux pour la collation que vous aviez commandée au cuisinier plus tôt. »

Il y avait effectivement deux autres plateaux déposés sur le canapé.

« Et où est-il a présent ? Là-dessous ? » Demanda Millerna en regardant la troisième jeune femme accroupit face au canapé.

« Oui, Majesté. »

Elle l'atteignit enfin et le prit par la taille pour le sortir de là, puis le donner à sa mère.

« On t'as déjà expliqué qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les corridors du château, Mattéo. Tu vois ce que ça donne. »

« Et d'ailleurs que faisais-tu dans les corridors, tu n'étais pas supposé être en train de faire ta sieste » Compléta Allen.

« Ma-é-o pu dodo. Veut Ouer. » Baragouina le garçon.

« On ne peut pas jouer pour le moment. Ta mère et moi avons des choses importantes à faire pour le royaume. Et tu ne peux pas nous déranger pour jouer quand tu veux. Qu'est ce que tu dois faire si tu te réveilles avant notre retour ou celui de Lucia ? »

« Ouer dans ambre. » Répondit piteusement l'enfant.

Les trois servantes finirent de ramasser et Allen leur assura qu'elles ne devaient pas se sentir coupable, Mattéo étant responsable. Il les informa que la collation n'aurait pas à être servie en fin de compte, la réunion ayant prit fin plus tôt que prévu.

Une femme dans la mi-trentaine arriva en courant au bout du corridor, sa longue queue de cheval brune lui battant dans le dos. Il s'agissait de Lucia, la nourrice de Mattéo.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du le surveiller plus étroitement. » S'excusa-t-elle avant même d'avoir reprit son souffle.

« Ce n'est rien Lucia, calmez-vous et venez avec moi reconduire ce petit bonhomme à la chambre qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter. » La rassura Millerna qui ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la pauvre femme qui faisait toujours un travail excellent aux yeux de la reine.

Après le départ de Millerna, Van et Allen allèrent s'entraîner un peu avant le souper. Il y avait un certain temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus l'un contre l'autre. Les deux hommes se placèrent face à face et se préparèrent au duel. Van sortit l'épée de Fanalia de son fourreau et Allen fit de même. Le combat fut lancé par Allen, Van évita aisément le coup et attaqua à son tour. Allen bloqua l'épée de Van avec la sienne et lui donna une poussée forçant Van à reculer d'un pas. Mais le roi de Fanalia revint aussitôt à la charge énergiquement. Les coups d'épée s'entrechoquant résonnaient dans le pavillon d'entraînement. Les deux épéistes échangeaient des coups et des feintes plus habilles les unes que les autres. Van passa près de toucher Allen à l'épaule, mais celui-ci fit un saut vers l'arrière juste à temps pour se mettre hors de portée. Il chargea ensuite violemment vers Van, qui dû encaisser le coup pour ne pas reculer sous le choc lorsqu'il bloqua l'attaque d'Allen avec son épée. Le combat continua avec la même adresse sans jamais donner un avantage visible à l'un au l'autre.

Le duel n'était pas terminé lorsque Millerna entra. Les deux hommes en sueur et à bout de souffre décidèrent d'en rester là pour cette fois, se doutant que Millerna venait les chercher pour qu'ils se joignent à elle pour aller souper.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas terminé votre combat ? »

« Au rythme où ça allait, on en aurait eu pour un bon moment encore. Alors si on veut souper, sans trop vous faire attendre et bien on est mieux d'en rester là. »

« J'aimerais bien que Mattéo soit aussi raisonnable lorsqu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer. » Soupira Millerna, qui n'appréciait pas de toujours avoir des protestations lorsqu'il fallait aller au lit, manger ou se laver.

« Lorsque le jour viendra, je te souhaite d'avoir des enfants plus coopératifs. » Lança Allen à Van.

Van eut alors un haussement de sourcils et une drôle d'expression. Allen et Millerna le remarquèrent, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Vers la fin du repas, la conversation s'arrêta un moment. C'est alors que Millerna jeta un coup d'œil à Van et constata qu'il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais son attention fut détourné vers le serveur qui apportait les desserts.

« Alors que diriez-vous d'aller profiter de la belle soirée qui s'annonce à l'extérieur. » Proposa Éries.

Tous le monde étant d'accord, ils se levèrent de table. Mais avant que Van et Allen ne partent, Éries demanda à Millerna si elle pouvait lui accorder un moment. La reine accepta évidement et laissa les autres sortir d'abord.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle sortit les rejoindre. Ils se trouvaient en bordure du boisée royale où on avait installé quels jeux d'enfants pour le prince. Allen était justement en train de pousser Mattéo, qui rigolait comme un fou, sur une balançoire suspendue à un arbre. Lucia s'était assisse sur l'herbe non loin de là, des petits cubes l'entouraient, signe que Mattéo y avait joué avant d'aller se balancer avec Allen. Elle approcha et s'arrêta quelques pas derrière Van, qui s'était installé sur un petit muret et regardait la scène en silence. Elle attendit un instant, mais il ne régit pas à son arrivée.

« Si seulement il pouvait être aussi obéissant qu'il est joueur. » Souffla Millerna.

« Coopératif ou non, juste le fait de pouvoir être avec lui pour le voir grandir c'est déjà bien. » Van prit Millerna par surprise avec une réponse de ce genre.

« Oui, sans doute. » Répondit d'abord Millerna.

Puis elle crut comprendre le commentaire de Van et ajouta : « N'ayant pas pu voir grandir Chid, c'est un peu une seconde chance pour Allen d'être présent pour son fils. »

Van tourna la tête vers Millerna, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait fait sortir de la lune.

« C'est vrai qu'Allen n'a pas pu être près de Chid durant la première partie de sa vie, même s'il connaissait son existence depuis le début. » Se rappela Van à voix haute.

Van pensait aux deux années de vie de Tarek qu'il avait manquées en regardant Allen avec son propre fils, mais avant que Millerna le mentionne, il n'avait pas repensé à son premier fils, Chid. Il avait été complètement absent durant les premières années de sa vie, puis avait dû lui apprendre qui il était alors qu'il avait déjà sept ans. Ils avaient beau s'être rapproché considérablement depuis tout ce temps, ces années perdues ne pourraient jamais être récupérées, comme le lien qu'ils auraient pu y construire. Lui qui trouvait le chevalier chanceux, il y a un instant, le plaignait à présent.

La conduite de Van, intriquait de plus en plus Millerna. Le roi semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Elle alla donc plutôt s'asseoir avec Lucia. En la voyant arrivée, Allen arrêta Mattéo et le déposa devant les deux femmes. Puis, voyant Van seul assis sur le muret, alla le rejoindre.

« Tout va bien, Van ? » s'informa Allen qui lui aussi avait vu l'air bizarre de Van toute la journée.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit Van par automatisme.

« À quoi penses-tu depuis tout à l'heure dans ce cas ? »

Van tourna la tête vers Allen puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation lui répondit : « Je me disais que c'était bien que tu puisses passer du temps avec Mattéo et le voir grandir, comme tu n'as pas pu le faire lorsque Chid était plus jeune. »

Allen ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, mais la question qui suivit le surprit encore plus.

« Ce devait être dur de savoir que tu avais un fils sans avoir le droit d'avoir de contact avec lui. Aurais-tu préféré ne pas le savoir du tout ? »

Allen remarqua l'air sérieux de Van, il prit donc une seconde pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. J'aurais fini pas le savoir de toute façon un jour, alors aussi bien le savoir dés le début pour rendre les choses plus facile à accepter, mais par moment je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré ignoré la vérité. »

La situation d'Allen n'était évidemment pas la même que celle de Van étant donné que Chid était un fils illégitime.

« Et si Marlene n'avait pas été marié au Duc de Freid ? »

Cette fois, Allen regarda Van réellement intriqué.

« Si elle n'avait pas été marié, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas côtoyer Chid. Van, où veux-tu en venir avec ces question ? »

Van soupira profondément et apprit la nouvelle à Allen. « Il semblerait que je soit père. »

« Tu vas être père! » S'exclama Allen ébahi pas la nouvelle.

Millerna n'étant qu'à quelques mètres entendit évidemment l'exclama de son mari très clairement et approcha pour voir si elle avait bien comprit ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

« Tu vas être père et tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt. D'ailleurs ça veut aussi dire qu'Hitomi est également de retour et on a pas été prévenus non plus! » Continua Millerna.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais être père, mais que j'étais père. Et Hitomi est effectivement revenue sur Gaea. » Les arrêta Van.

« Et elle n'est pas venue nous voir avec toi!» S'indiqua Millerna.

« Elle est repartie sur Terre.»

Allen et Millerna avaient de la misère à le suivre. Van leur expliqua dont toute l'histoire au sujet de Tarek. Une fois la surprise passée, Allen ne savait pas quoi penser du silence d'Hitomi, mais Millerna prit le temps de se mettre à sa place avant de la juger, mais ce n'était pas une situation facile à imaginer. Mais elle savait que si elle croyait la vie de Mattéo en danger, elle serait prête à presque tout pour sa sécurité et c'est avec cette seule idée en tête qu'elle en conclut que la réaction d'Hitomi n'était pas si surprenante que ça en fin de compte. Van continua son récit avec l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie et son intention de découvrir qui ils étaient.

« Tu peux compter sur l'aide d'Asturia pour découvrir leur identité. » Lui assura Allen.

Van les remercia de leur aide et leur donna tous les détails dont il se souvenait pour qu'ils puissent l'aider de leur mieux à retrouver leurs agresseurs.

Bon j'arrête ce chapitre-là, et je vous annonce que le retour de Van et Hitomi est pour le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre-ci était plutôt un entre deux parce que de séparer van et hitomi et les revoir ensemble dés le chapitre suivant, ça fait un peu trop rapide à croire qu'ils ne se sont jamais quitté lol. Et puis ça permettait aussi de vous présenté un peu mieux Mattéo étant donné que j'avais seulement mentionné son existence une fois avant et que les trois quart s'en souvienne peut-être même pas. Sinon ben je peux aussi vous dire que à ce point de la fic, on va tranquillement arrêter d'avoir des nouvelles questions sans réponses, mais plutôt des réponses aux questions, il y a seulement une ou deux choses que je veux faire arrivé avant et les réponses suivront par la suite donc ne perdez pas espoir d'avoir des explications sur tous ces dangers qui planent sur nos héros. 

Donc à bientôt et oubliez pas les reviews

_Kiana_


	35. Chapter 35

Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre! Je crois pas que personne va se plaindre que je sois plus rapide cette fois : ) Mais juste avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier lulu et rubis de m'avoir prévenu qu'il y avait eu un boque avec les reviews du chap 33 qui ne semble jamais être apparue malgré leur envoi. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre** **35**

« C'est confirmé, Lord Asbek, c'est bien du sang du descendant du roi draconnian et de la fille de la Lune maudite. »

« Parfait Niola, parfait. Nous allons enfin pouvoir mettre nos projets en branle lorsque nous aurons récupéré ce précieux élément. » Répondit Lord Asbek à la jeune femme qui venait de se présenter devant lui avec les résultats de l'analyse sanguin prise sur un jeune garçon plusieurs jours plus tôt près de Fanalia.

Niola s'inclina devant son seigneur. « Je vais de ce pas apprendre la nouvelle aux autres. »

Lord Asbek, dans sa longue tunique couleur de feu, s'avança vers la femme. Il baisa son index et le déposa sur le front de Niola. « Que nos ancêtres Calanes soit avec toi.».

Niola le remercia et partie aussitôt rejoindre ceux qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

Amano travaillait encore une fois de soir ce jour-là. Il pleuvait terriblement en revenant, en déparquant de sa voiture il courut donc jusqu'à bloc appartement Lorsqu'il entra les lieux étaient très calme, rien d'étonnant, car en regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il était déjà onze heures. En arrivant à la porte de chez-lui, il trouva la porte que Yukari lui avait laissée débarrée, même si elle et Hitomi devaient déjà être au lit. Il entra et barra derrière lui. Après avoir enlevé ses souliers, il alla à la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à boire. Mais en entrant dans la cuisine, il crut entendre un bruit. Pensant d'abord qu'une des filles étaient encore debout, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais un second bruit éveilla sa curiosité. Décidé à vérifier de quoi il était question, Amano retourna dans le corridor et se dirigea vers le salon tranquillement sans allumée les lumières. Il jeta un oeil dans la pièce et vit alors une silhouette à travers la porte patio menant sur le balcon. Amano n'en revenait pas, quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans l'appartement par le balcon. Après avoir regarder de plus près, il fut heureux de voir que la porte semblait verrouillée.

La lumière s'alluma tout à coup dans la pièce faisant sursauter Amano. Yukari l'avait entendu entrer et comme elle ne dormait pas encore, elle s'était levée pour le rejoindre. Elle n'avait évidemment pas remarqué l'intrus sur le balcon, elle fit donc le saut lorsqu'un grand coup cogna sur la vitre de la porte patio.

Amano s'approcha de sa blonde, mais, à son grand étonnement, celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte patio. Amano la rattrapa pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais! »

« Il pleut averse et il est déjà trempé. »

« Et sous prétexte qu'il est mouillé, tu compte laisser entrer ce type!»

« Tu n'y es pas Am, ce n'est pas un voleur. »

« Van!» S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Hitomi venait de sortir de sa chambre, pour voir ce qu'ils avaient à crier, ils allaient réveiller les enfants en parlant aussi fort. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, elle ne comprit pas tout suite ce qui se passait, mais aussitôt qu'elle vit l'homme sur le balcon elle s'y précipita rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. Car cet homme était nul autre que Van, trempé jusqu'aux os qui essayait d'entrer.

« C'est Van, le copain d'Hitomi, le père de Tarek. » Expliqua Yukari à Amano pendant qu'Hitomi lui ouvrait.

Amano ne l'avait pas reconnut ne l'ayant pas vraiment rencontré à ce jour. Sans oublier que la situation pouvait effectivement prétendre à confusion, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on essaye d'entrer par le balcon sans être un voleur.

« Ça va, Van ? »

« Ça va, j'ai seulement eu droit à une bonne douche. » Ironisa Van.

Amano approcha du Gaeains et Hitomi les présenta.

« Van, voici le chum de Yukari, Amano. Et Amano et bien c'est Van Fanel. »

« Heu, désolé l'ami. Je ne pouvais pas savoir » S'excusa Amano.

« C'est correct. Au fond ce n'est que de l'eau, ça va sécher. »

Yukari, qui s'était absentée un instant, reviens de la cuisine une serviette à la main et la tendit à Van qui la prit volontiers. Yukari se pencha alors vers son chum pendant que leur visiteur s'essuyait un peu le visage et les cheveux qui lui dégouttaient dans le visage.

« Vous devez faire grosso modo la même taille, tu pourrais lui amener quelques choses de sec à se mettre. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Amano alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur le balcon ? »

« C'est pas moi qui ai demandé à passer par là, la colonne de lumière m'y a déposé. »

Amano revint rapidement et tendit un T-shirt et un pantalon sec à leur visiteur nocturne.

« Je crois que ça devrais te faire, et si tu as besoin d'autre chose ne te gènes pas pour demander. »

« Merci, ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Le remercia Van un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu es trempé, Van, tu n'es pas pour rester comme ça. » Dit Hitomi.

« Elle a raison. Avez-vous faim ? » Demanda Yukari.

« Non, ça va. »

Yukari bailla et regarda l'heure.

« Bon, je retourne me coucher, je travaille demain. Tu viens Amano. »

Amano regarda sa blonde et en voyant le regard insistant qu'elle avait, il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'ils les laissent tranquille.

« Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit. »

Il faisait déjà sombre dehors lorsqu'Allen alla rejoindre Van en haut du château. Il le trouva adossé à une colonne fixant son regard vers le ciel et ses astres lunaires. Il était facile de savoir à qui pensait le roi lorsqu'il regardait ainsi le ciel. Allen approcha de son ami et s'arrêta une fois à ses côtés et regarda le ciel un moment avec lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu faire partie de la vie de Chid avant ses six ans, alors je profite de chaque moment que j'ai la chance de passer avec Mattéo, car je sais que chaque occasion que je laisse passer, ne pourra pas nécessairement être récupéré plus tard. Tarek a deux ans, il est trop tard pour les récupérer, c'est vrai, c'est à toi de voir si tu vas perdre les prochaines. Mais si j'avais eu la chance dans perdre moins au près de Chid, je n'aurais pas hésité un instant. »

Puis après une courte pose, Allen ajouta : « Et ça tient également pour sa mère. »

Allen lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien de particulièrement important de prévu pour cette semaine qu'il passait à Pallas. Lui et Millerna ne lui en voudraient donc pas si il s'absentait une bonne partie de la semaine. Il était ensuite retourner à l'intérieur et lui disant « à bientôt » et non « bonne nuit » comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Van était resté un bon moment à regarder le ciel puis il avait sortit le pendentif de son gilet et été partie sans vraiment se soucier que la soirée était déjà bien avancée et qu'il aurait pu être plus avisé d'attendre au lendemain matin pour se rendre sur Terre, pour ne pas la réveiller elle et les autres.

Mais en voyant le sourire d'Hitomi à présent qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon, il devina qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'avoir réveillée.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se réveilla la première. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait la présence de Van à ses côtés. Et en les ouvrant elle découvrir son visage endormi. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en le voyant sur le balcon hier soir trempé jusqu'aux os attendant qu'on veule bien lui ouvrir. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, comme elle avait eu la chance de le faire n'ayant fait que des beaux rêves. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, en général, il se réveillait souvent avant elle, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il dormait belle et bien ce matin. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine et il lui avait déjà manqué. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles du dormeur. D'abord molle et sans réaction, elles se mirent à remuer pour finalement lui répondre d'un doux baiser. Elle vit du même coup les yeux de Van s'ouvrir tranquillement.

« Bon matin. » Murmura Hitomi.

« Il débute très bien. » Souffla Van toujours en train de se réveiller.

On cogna alors deux petits coups à la porte.

« Hitomi ? Tu es réveillé ? » Demanda la voix de Yukari.

« Oui, Yukari. »

« Amano et moi allons partir. »

« D'accord, je me lève, bonne journée. »

Et elle suivit ce qu'elle venait de dire en s'assoyant au bord du lit. Elle s'étira un peu et se leva.

« Yukari et moi travaillons à temps partiel pour que pendant qu'une travaille l'autre s'occupe des enfants. Je vais devoir aller travailler cette après-midi, mais ce matin c'est Yukari, donc je dois aller prendre le relais pour les faire déjeuner, ils sont probablement déjà debout. Mais tu peux rester couché si tu veux. »

« Non, c'est correct, je vais me lever aussi. »

Hitomi ramassa les vêtements qu'Amano avait sortit la veille et les déposa au bord du lit.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller et venir nous rejoindre. » Dit Hitomi en prenant sa robe de chambre.

Van regarda les vêtements d'Amano un moment, hésitant.

« Je peux très bien remettre les miens, ils doivent être secs à présent. »

Hitomi regarda les vêtements de Van sur sa chaise et en se l'imaginant dans la rue, elle se confirma que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Tu peux les remettre pour tout de suite, mais on va sûrement sortir tout à l'heure et à ce moment il faudrait mieux que tu portes ceux d'Amano. »

Van n'insista pas, il n'était plus dans son monde après tout. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il se regarda un moment dans le miroir d'Hitomi. _Si Hitomi croit que c'est mieux… c'est son monde après tout, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à son jugement._ Il quitta son reflet des yeux et alla rejoindre Hitomi à la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit qu'Hitomi avait vu juste, les trois enfants de la maison étaient debout. Kimito mangeait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des céréales malgré leurs couleurs bleu, vert, rouge et orange. Elle était assisse d'un côté de la table tandis que Tarek et l'autre fillette, Naomi, étaient assis de l'autre côté. Hitomi était entre les deux et leur faisait manger une purée à tour de rôle.

« Bonjour. » L'accueillit Kimito.

« Bonjour » Lui répondit Van en approchant de la table.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'assis au bout, je termine avec ses deux là et on déjeunera après si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Je peux t'aider en faisant quelque chose ? » Se proposa Van, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être d'une grande aide.

« Ça va, mais tu pourrais nous verser des verres de jus d'orange si tu veux. Les verres sont dans la première armoire à droite. Kimito tu en veux aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu prendras un des petits verres pour elle et prend ceux que tu veux pour nous. »

Van se dirigea vers l'armoire et prit les verres, puis il fouilla la cuisine des yeux. Cette cuisine était vraiment différente de celles de Gaea. Voyant son hésitation, Hitomi vint à son aide.

« Dans le frigo… la grande porte là. » Ajouta elle en pointant le réfrigérateur en stanless dans le coin de la cuisine.

Van ouvrit la porte et comprit que cette porte métallique était l'appareil pour garder les aliments au frais. Hitomi lui expliqua ensuite que les autres appareils avec la même allure, était le four et le « lave-vaisselle », qui comme le nom le disait lavait la vaisselle tout seul. Van versa les verres de jus et les ramena sur la table. Il goûta le sien et trouva le goût très bon. Mais il se dit également qu'il venait juste de se lever, combien d'autres découvertes l'attendaient avant la fin de la journée!

Ce chapitre-ci c'est écrit très bien et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous promets pas de faire le 36 en deux jours par contre lol! J'aimais bien l'idée de faire prendre Van pour un voleur par Amano…

_Kiana_


	36. Chapter 36

Être vous prêts à découvrir la Terre… quoi vous y viviez depuis toujours… et bien on va voir si Van lui est prêt à la découvrir! 

**Chapitre 36 **

Après que tous aient déjeunés et soient habillés, Hitomi annonça qu'ils allaient faire un tour au parc du quartier. Elle installa Tarek et Naomi dans la poussette double et ils se mirent en route vers le parc. En marchant dans la rue, ils croisèrent évidement plusieurs voitures, inventions que Van avait déjà remarqué à une visite antérieure, notamment lorsqu'il avait vu Hitomi un an avant son retour avec ce qu'il croyait être sa famille, (Amano et Kimito). Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au coin du boulevard, il vit que ces véhicules ne se limitaient pas à des petites voitures en voyant une van, un autobus et un campeur passer. Hitomi lui expliqua l'utilité de chacun, puis ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'intersection où ils devaient traverser. Comprenant qu'elle voulait traverser, Van regarda Hitomi incertain, selon lui ça semblait assez dangereux de passer par là avec tous ces véhicules à moteur passant à une vitesse folle.

Hitomi ne répondit à son inquiétude qu'avec un sourire en coin. Comme elle restait là à attendre, Van se dit qu'il y avoir quelque chose qui lui échappait et décida d'attendre de voir ce qui se passerait. Après une minute, Hitomi s'avança vers l'intersection sans prévenir. Elle ne semblait plus se soucier des voitures qui pourraient arriver n'importe quand. C'est alors qu'à son grand étonnement, il constata que les voitures s'arrêtaient de chaque côté de l'intersection les laissant passer sans problème. Il suivit donc Hitomi sans quitter les véhicules des yeux. _Comment ont-t-ils su quand elle allait traverser ?_ Il avait regardé Hitomi juste avant qu'elle s'engage dans la rue et il était certain qu'elle n'avait fait aucun signe où quoi que ce soit indiquant son intention de traverser.

« Tu vois c'est lumière de couleur » Commença Hitomi en pointant les feux de circulation. « Quand c'est vert ça indique aux voitures qu'elles peuvent passer et lorsque ça devient rouge, ça leur dit qu'elles doivent s'arrêter. Et sur le poteau en face, il y a un bonhomme qui se change en main qui lui indique aux piétons de traverser ou non. »

Les lumières passèrent au vert et Van regarda partir les voitures avec attention.

« Ingénieur. » Pensa Van tout haut.

Une fois arrivé au parc, Hitomi sortit Tarek et Naomi de la poussette et les amena au carré de sable tandis que Kimito courrait déjà vers les glissades. Elle sortit quelques jouets de la pochette sous la poussette et les déposa dans le sable pour que les deux enfants y jouent.

Pendant que les enfants jouaient, Van remarqua deux adolescents qui arrivaient très rapidement sur le sentier. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près du banc où lui et Hitomi étaient assis, il vit la raison de leur vitesse, leur étranges bottes étaient montés sur 4 roulettes en ligne. La façon dont Van les suivit des yeux, fasciné, fit sourire Hitomi à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Van se pencha vers Hitomi.

« Est-ce que cet homme parle réellement tout seul depuis tout à l'heure? »

Hitomi regarda dans la direction indiquée par Van et vit un homme assis en train de parler au cellulaire.

« C'est vrai que ça donne l'air de parler tout seul, mais tu vois le petit appareil qu'il a à la main, c'est un téléphone portable. »

Les yeux de Van étant toujours en point d'interrogation, elle lui expliqua ce qu'était un téléphone.

« Tu veux dire qu'en parlant dans ce minuscule appareil, il arrive à parler à quelqu'un qui peut se trouver n'importe où sur Terre. » Répondit Van encore plus fasciné.

Un peu plus tard dans l'avant-midi, trois femmes et une ribambelle d'enfants arrivèrent dans le parc. Les enfants se dispersèrent pour jouer à leur endroit préféré. Une des femmes aperçut Hitomi aux balançoires et alla la saluer.

« Bonjour Hitomi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour Rabea, je vais très bien et toi ? »

« Ça va. »

Elle jeta ensuite un regard plus attentif à l'homme à ses côtés qui poussait la balançoire de Tarek, pendant que sa mère s'occupait de celle de Naomi. Hitomi n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il était certain qu'elle allait comprendre qu'elle avait en face d'elle le père de Tarek.

Rabea était l'une des éducatrices de la garderie du Papillon et elles venaient au parc presque tous les jours avec les enfants et comme Hitomi et Yukari venaient également régulièrement en alternance, elles avaient appris à se connaître au fils des mois. Elles savaient donc qu'Hitomi avait la garde de sa nièce, mais que Tarek était son fils, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler du père. Donc de le voir soudainement avec elle et les enfants comme si de rien provoquait évidement l'étonnement. Mais Rabea était une femme honnête et discrète, Hitomi savait qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas avec ses questions, où du moins tant qu'il serait avec elle.

Mais Lou n'était pas aussi discrète que sa collègue, en remarquant l'homme à ses côtés elle s'approcha d'Hitomi et voulut en savoir plus.

« Bonjour Hitomi. »

« Bonjour Lou. »

« Et qui est ton charmant ami ? »

« Je te présente Van Fanel…le père de Tarek. » Ajouta-t-elle sachant qu'elle finirait pas le demander de manière très peu subtile.

« Ha oui, il y a des airs de famille. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi également madame. »

« Mademoiselle en fait, mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Lou. » Dit-t-elle sur une fois qui ne faisait aucun doute pour Hitomi quant à ses intentions.

« D'accord Lou. » Répondit Van ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« Je trouve ça particulièrement touchant de voir un homme reprendre ses responsabilités face à son fils et même continuer à bien s'entendre avec sa mère malgré tout. »

Van ne savait pas à quoi cette femme faisait référence par « malgré tout ». Était-elle au courant des détails de leur histoire à Hitomi et lui ou parlait-elle d'autre chose ? Elle s'approcha alors de Tarek et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

« C'est un magnifique jeune garçon nul doute qu'il ressemblera à son séduisant père en grandissant. » Dit-elle d'un ton assez flatteur en regardant Van et en souriant.

_Pour être moins subtil, il faudrait qu'elle se lance carrément dans ses bras! _Le fait qu'elle s'essaye avec Van ne la dérangeait pas en soi étant donné qu'elle savait que ça la mènerait nulle part avec lui, mais elle trouvait tout de même sa conduite un peu gênante.

Van lança un regard à Hitomi espérant qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas intéressé. Il avait déjà repoussé les avances de plusieurs femmes à Fanalia en essayant d'être le plus respectueux et gentil possible, mais la situation n'était pas vraiment la même ici et il ne savait pas non plus jusqu'à quel point il pouvait parler de lui et Hitomi, désirait-elle ou pas qu'on sache qui il était réellement. Mais Van n'eut pas à se poser de question bien longtemps, car elle prit les choses en mains.

Hitomi entraîna Lou de force un peu plus loin et lui parla sans que Van ou Rabea ne l'entende. Un court moment après, Lou revint vers eux un air un peu mal à l'aise.

« Excusé moi, je me suis mépris, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas une mauvaise opinion de moi, je n'agit pas souvent de cette manière. »

« On n'a qu'a tout oublier ça » Suggéra Van sans trop savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

Lou repartit voir les enfants en essayant de ne pas se retourner vers eux.

« Aucune idée de ce que tu lui a dit mais ça à marcher. Contente de vous avoir rencontré Van. Salut. »

Rabea retourna s'occuper des enfants à son tour. Hitomi décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et appela Kimito qui arriva en courant. Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de retour.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Elle a comprit que ça la mènerait nul part c'est ce qui compte non. » Répondit Hitomi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Van fronça un sourcil et décida que ça n'avait effectivement pas grande importance.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, il était déjà l'heure de faire à dîner si Hitomi voulait avoir le temps de dîner et partir à temps pour le boulot. Van la regarda faire le dîner et l'aida de son mieux étant donné qu'à Fanalia, il n'avait jamais vraiment cuisiné. Ils passèrent ensuite à table.

Yukari arriva une dizaine de minutes avant le départ d'Hitomi pendant qu'elle se préparait dans la salle de bain.

« Je suis de retour! » Lança-t-elle en entrant.

Hitomi sortit de la salle de bain le peigne toujours à la main.

« Salut Yukari. Tu vas avoir de la compagnie pour garder les enfants, Van va rester ici. »

Elle retourna finir de se préparer, puis revint les saluer rapidement avant de partir pour ne pas être en retard.

Yukari se retrouva seule avec Van et les enfants. Ils jouèrent une petite heure, puis vint le temps de la sieste pour Naomi et Tarek. Pendant ce temps, Kimito avait l'habitude de jouer tranquille dans sa chambre pour ne pas les déranger, comme le lui disait souvent sa tante ou Yukari. Ils se retrouvèrent donc complètement seuls au salon pour un bon moment. L'occasion idéale pour Yukari d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux Van dont Hitomi était amoureuse depuis tout ce temps, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à côté de ces années de séparation.

« Hitomi m'a souvent fois parlé de toi et de ton royaume, Fanalia. » Commença-t-elle.

« Elle m'a plusieurs fois parlé de toi aussi. Elle m'a dit que seuls toi et Amano étaient au courant pour Gaea. »

« Sa mère l'était et son père est au courant également bien que je ne sois pas sûre qu'elle lui est donné autant de détails qu'à nous. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé l'idée que sa fille se retrouve sur une autre planète où elle a prit part à une guerre. »

« Mais la guerre est finie, en partie grâce à elle d'ailleurs. Gaea et Fanalia sont des endroits en paix à présent. » Défendit Van.

« Je sais, mais il faut comprendre que pour lui Hitomi restera toujours sa petite fille et il a toujours été un père protecteur. Alors de la savoir si loin, lui donne l'impression de ne plus pouvoir veiller sur elle. »

Yukari décida de ramener la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait davantage.

« Hitomi m'a parlé de la vie sur Gaea, mais j'aimerais bien avoir la version d'un Gaeains. »

Van lui parla donc de Gaea et surtout de son propre pays, Fanalia.

Hitomi en arrivant à la maison, se demanda comment c'était passé l'après-midi avec Yukari, Van et les enfants. En ouvrant la porte, elle entendit des rires venant de la cuisine. Curieuse de voir ce qui s'y déroulait, elle s'approcha sans s'annoncer pour ne pas interrompe la scène qu'elle y trouverait.

Van était à côté de Tarek, une cuillère à la main et de la purée partout sauf dans celle-ci.

« En général c'est Tarek qui se salit. Tu aurais peut-être dû mettre une bavette toi aussi. » Rigola Hitomi qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire.

Van la foudroya du regard et déposa la cuillère sur la table.

« Content que tu trouves ça si drôle. »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rire loin de là, elle se força à reprendre son sérieux. Elle prit une serviette sur le comptoir et approcha pour essuyer la purée sur le chandail d'Amano que Van portait.

« Je ne voulais pas me moquer c'est juste que… »

Hitomi s'interrompit, Van venait de récupérer la cuillère et après avoir ramassé de la purée qu'il avait sur lui, la laissa tomber sur celui d'Hitomi. Celle-ci le regarda surprise puis éclata de rire en même temps que lui. Yukari de l'autre côté de la table les regarda un peu perplexe, mais tout de même contente de les voir de si bonne humeur, ça la changeait de l'Hitomi qu'elle côtoyait ces derniers temps, totalement déprimée par tous ses cauchemars et son impossibilité de voir Van.

Alors comment vous avez trouver cette découverte de la Terre par Van... Il restera là près d'une semaine je vous rappele donc ça continue dans le prochain chapitre, par contre je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tous les jours de la semaines non plus, je vais en rester au principale. 

_Kiana _


	37. Chapter 37

Merci pour les reviews, je suis contente que ces chapitre un peu plus légers vous plaises, ça fait également du bien à écrire, alors en voici un autre assez léger, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 37**

« Respire! Respire! »

Van avait encore l'esprit endormi, mais d'étranges murmures l'empêchaient de retomber dans le sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en essayant de reprendre contact avec le monde réel. En se redressant dans le lit, il comprit que ces murmures étaient ceux d'Hitomi qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. _Respire ? Qui doit respirer ? _Se demandait Van toujours endormi, puis la réponse lui vint en même temps que le sommeil le quitta complètement…_Tarek!_

Il secoua Hitomi d'abord légèrement pour la réveiller, puis un peu plus rudement. La jeune femme quitta sa vision abruptement pour se retrouver à nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle scruta l'obscurité affolement puis sursauta en sentant une main lui toucher l'épaule. Elle se retourna instantanément en s'éloignant de cette présence. Ce qui faillit la faire tomber en bas du lit. Elle croisa alors un regard marron inquiet. La seconde suivante elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Van qui la serrait contre lui pour la rassurer. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait vu à nouveau, mais n'osa pas le lui demander. Il sentait son cœur battre si rapidement, mais heureusement elle sembla se calmer et reprendre tranquillement le dessus. _Pourquoi doit-elle avoir ces visions encore et encore…_Il s'adossa au mur à la tête du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux d'Hitomi qui relaxait doucement dans ses bras. Après un moment, il la sentit plus molle et comprit qu'elle venait de se rendormir. Il la fit glisser tranquillement sur l'oreiller. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et la regarda dormir un bout de temps.

Son sommeil semblait calme aucune trace de rêves et encore moins de visions. Van rassuré, se permit de se recoucher. Mais il ne ferma pas les yeux immédiatement, voulant s'assurer qu'elle aurait droit à un peu de repos serein avant que vienne le temps de se lever pour débuter la journée. Après de longues minutes, le sommeil le rappela tout de même à lui et il s'assoupit à son tour.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Van était sur Terre, il avait eu l'occasion de voir les différences des deux mondes, entre autres leurs nombreuses inventions qui lui étaient inconnues. Les voitures en faisaient parties, mais il n'avait encore jamais embarqué dans l'une d'elle… jusqu'à maintenant. Hitomi avait eu l'idée d'aller faire un pique-nique et elle savait exactement l'endroit qui conviendrait, mais il était beaucoup trop loin pour y aller à pied alors ils prendraient la voiture.

Hitomi installa Tarek dans son banc d'enfant à l'arrière et s'assura que Kimito avait bien bouclé sa ceinture. Pendant ce temps Van s'était installé à l'avant comme lui avait dit Hitomi. Elle prit ensuite place devant le volant, inséra la clé et partit le moteur.

« C'est partit. » Dit-elle en commençant à reculer dans l'entrée.

Hitomi tourna ensuite dans la rue. Van regardait chaque mouvement d'Hitomi, tout en regardant les mouvements du véhicule. Une fois parti, Hitomi lui résuma le fonctionnement en gros.

« Une pédale pour accélérer, une pour freiner et on tourne, c'est pas plus compliqué! » Dit elle en tournant vers le boulevard.

Une fois engagé sur le boulevard elle se dirigea vers l'autoroute. En prenant la bretelle, Van vit les voitures sur la route aller à une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux. Il sentit alors qu'ils accéléraient, Hitomi fit son angle mort et s'introduit sur l'autoroute entre deux voitures. Van avait été un peu moins à l'aise à l'entrer de l'autoroute, mais à présent il appréciait davantage le trajet, en fait il regardait tout autour. En voyant qu'Hitomi jetait un petit coup d'œil vers lui, ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle prit bientôt une sortie et après quelques tournants supplémentaires, ils montèrent une côte et entrèrent dans un parking.

Hitomi fit sortir les deux enfants et demanda à Van de prendre le panier. Elle les conduisit ensuite à l'endroit prévu du pique-nique.

« Nous y voilà! »

Ils se trouvaient un une butte faisant face à la ville d'Hitomi. Des sentiers pédestres entraient dans la forêt de l'autre côté de la colline, en les suivant, ils arriveraient à une rivière avec des petites rapides et une chute. Mais c'est d'abord la vue qui avait fait choisir cette endroit à Hitomi. Elle installa la couverture et le dîner pendant que Van regardait la vue.

« C'est bien différent de toutes les villes de Gaea que j'ai pu voir. Mais en même temps elle est faite comme n'importe quelle autre ville.»

« Une ville reste une ville peu importe où elle se trouve. »

« Est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demanda Kimito.

« Oui, ma chérie. »

Van et Hitomi prirent donc place avec les enfants sur la couverture pour commencer à manger. Il y avait des sandwichs au jambon, au poulet et au thon, de la salade, des nouilles aux tomates et d'autres petites choses que chacun prenait à volonté.

Après le repas, Hitomi installa Tarek dans sa poussette et ils partirent sur le sentier faire une petite balade. Tout au long du chemin, Kimito ramassait des petites fleurs sauvages en sautillant à travers les arbres. Après une bonne heure, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et Hitomi tendit la poussette à Van. Il poussa donc son fils le long du chemin qui les mena de retour à la voiture. Hitomi ouvrit la portière du côté du banc d'enfant et alla s'occuper de Kimito de l'autre côté. Van détacha donc la courroie de la poussette et prit Tarek. Il l'assit dans son banc d'auto et ayant regardé Hitomi faire plus tôt, entreprit de l'attacher de la même manière. Lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus le banc à la recherche de la seconde ceinture de l'autre côté, il sentit des petits bras autour de son cou. De l'autre côté de la voiture, Hitomi ne manqua évidement pas le petit câlin de Tarek. Un sourire ce dessina face à cette touchante petite scène. Elle se pencha par-dessus Kimito pour mettre la ceinture manquant dans la main de Van qui avait arrêté son mouvement surpris. Il l'attacha et se redressa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux gentiment, ce qui fit rigoler le gamin.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien. » Remarqua Hitomi en mettant le moteur en route.

« On dirait. »

Hitomi quitta le parking et reprit l'autoroute en direction de la maison. Mais une fois sur le boulevard, elle ne tourna pas dans la rue qu'ils avaient prit pour venir, mais dans une entrée commerciale. Van jeta un regard intriqué à Hitomi.

« On doit acheter quelques petites choses à l'épicerie. »

Van décida de ne pas questionner davantage, il verrait bien de quoi il était question par lui-même. Hitomi prit Tarek dans ses bras et non avec la poussette cette fois et se dirigea vers l'épicerie suivit de Kimito et Van. Elle déposa alors Tarek sur le siège d'un panier et avança vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule sous les yeux ébahis de Van.

« Il y a un petit détecteur en haut qui capte le mouvement et faire ouvrir la porte à l'approche des gens. » Expliqua Hitomi en pointant un petit truc noir au dessus des portes.

Mais Van oublia rapidement le détecteur et la porte en découvrant l'intérieur de l'épicerie. Ce devait être l'équivalent de leur marché extérieur, bien que le système était bien différent. Au lieu de plusieurs petits kiosques où chaque artisan vendait ses marchandises, les produits étaient tous disposés sur plusieurs rangées de tablettes. Et leurs aliments semblaient pour la plupart mis en boîte et autres emballages divers.

Hitomi passa dans le rayon des viandes pour acheter des poitrines de poulet. Pendant qu'elle regardait les paquets, Van en approchant découvrir qu'on refroidissait continuellement l'air entourant ces tablettes-là. Hitomi se dirigea ensuite dans les allées et s'arrêta dans le coin des céréales, donc les images qui montraient de quoi elles avaient l'air intriquaient beaucoup Van par leur diversité et la couleur étrange de certaine.

« Quelles sortes tu veux Kimmy ? »

La fillette regarda les boîtes puis en prit une pour la donner à sa tante. Hitomi la mit dans le panier et Van la regarda de plus près. Il y avait des céréales de formes différentes et d'autres petites choses colorées d'après l'image. Il y avait également un étrange personnage de dessiné qui semblait vouloir manger les céréales.

« Qu'est ce que c'est les petits choses colorées ? »

« Ce sont des guimauves.»

Van se demandait toujours ce qu'était une guimauve, mais ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se rappela alors qu'elle leur avait déjà dit lors d'un feu que les terriens en faisaient griller. Mais ça ne lui disait pas plus ce que c'était exactement. Il décida donc de demander à Hitomi ce que c'était plus exactement.

« Le mieux ce serait que tu en mange je crois. » Répondit Hitomi.

Elle changea donc d'allée et s'arrêta dans une autre pour ramasser un sac de boules blanches en disant qu'il s'agissait de guimauves pour le feu. Elle ramassa encore quelques autres choses et se rendit à la caisse. Van regarda la caissière passer chaque article au dessus du comptoir produisant un « bip » à chaque fois. Elle appuya sur des boutons de la caisse et dit le total à Hitomi qui lui tendit un petit carré de plastique. La caissière le fit glisser dans une fente et le redonna. Hitomi ramassa un sac et tendit les deux autres à Van.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ce petit carré de plastique que tu lui as donné pour payer, je croyait que vous aviez un système monétaire comme le nôtre ? »

Hitomi chercha une manière simple de lui répondre sans devoir lui expliquer la complexité du système bancaire et de l'argent électronique.

« C'est une carte avec laquelle on peut faire des achats sans avoir à traîner un montant d'argent en pièce sur nous. Elle inscrit en quelque sorte toutes mes dépenses durant un mois et je paye la somme à la fin du mois. »

Van semblant satisfait de la réponse elle en resta là, ne voulant pas plus expliquer le système de crédit des cartes et encore moins la façon dont un morceau de plastique savait ce qu'elle avait dépensé. Ils mirent les sacs dans la voiture et rentrèrent à la maison. Il était temps pour Tarek de faire sa sieste, le petit dormait déjà debout.

Hitomi rêva à nouveau ce soir-là. Elle était debout sur une route. Elle vit des silhouettes courir dans sa direction. Elle les reconnut lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent davantage, la première était Van, puis elle reconnut celle qui courait derrière lui, elle! _Encore une vision…_Ils ne semblaient évidement pas la voir, étant donnée qu'elle n'était pas réellement là, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait qu'elle ne pouvait être malheureusement rien d'autre qu'une impuissante témoin face à toutes les visions qu'elle avait. Ils semblaient poursuivre quelque chose, elle se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Là un peu plus loin sur la route, une femme courait ses cheveux noirs volants derrière elle. Un homme courait également à ses côtés, tenant quelque chose enveloppé dans une couverture. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit pleurer et le vit…_TAREK!_ Van traversa alors la route à sa hauteur, l'Hitomi de sa vision à ses côtés l'ayant rattrapé. Elle courut à son tour pour suivre la poursuite.

La femme se retourna pour faire face à leurs deux poursuivants et laisser la chance à l'autre de prendre de l'avance avec Tarek. Les deux parents couvrirent la distance jusqu'à elle en même temps qu'Hitomi. Elle vit Van sortir son épée, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Hitomi se tourna à nouveau vers la femme, l'homme entraînait toujours son fils, mais son attention se portait sur la femme pour le moment. _Encore elle!_ Elle avait vu cette femme à quelques reprises dans ses visions et pour une raison inconnue, son visage lui disait également quelque chose, elle avait à chaque fois l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, comme si cette femme était supposée lui être connue, mais elle ne comprenant pas où elle aurait été supposé de l'avoir vue avant.

Elle sortit alors une épée courte. Van s'avança et l'avertit.

« Vous ne l'aurez pas Niola! »

_Niola? Van connaît son nom ? _

Tout devient soudainement noir, puis lorsqu'Hitomi vit à nouveau autour d'elle, elle était assisse dans son lit chez-elle au Japon. Pour une des seules fois, Hitomi aurait voulu que sa vision se poursuive un peu plus longtemps. Une main la força à se tourner pour qu'elle fasse face à Van.

« Dit-moi ce que tu as vu, Hitomi. » La supplia-t-il, ses yeux remplis d'angoisse.

Hitomi repensa aussitôt à cette femme, Niola comme l'avait appelée Van, peut-être ce nom lui dirait quelque chose…

« Niola. » Souffla-elle.

« Niola? » Répéta Van.

« La femme aux cheveux noir de mes visions. Celle que j'avais d'abord prise pour Fiala, tu l'as appelé Niola. »

« Ce nom ne me dit rien, je l'ai vraiment nommé. »

« Oui, j'espérais que ce nom te dirait quelque chose. » Déplora Hitomi, déçue qu'il ne soit pas capable de l'identifier non plus.

Van chercha dans sa mémoire plus attentivement, mais le nom de Niola n'éveillait vraiment rien en lui, comment pouvait-il connaître son nom dans sa vision.

« Tu connais son nom à présent, je viens tout juste de te le donner. »

Peut-être Hitomi avait-elle raison, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu dire son nom, était peut-être qu'elle venait elle-même de le lui réveiller…

Alors, il vous as plu ? oui, alors reviews ! Malgré tout l'intrique continue tranquillement, Van et Hitomi détienne maintenant le nom de la femme des visions d'Hitomi, est-ce que ça les aideras à éclaircir le mystérieux danger que porte ses visions… 

La semaine que Van à de libre pour passer sur Terre avance et arrivera malheureusement à sa fin bientôt, mais ça c'est pour une prochaine fois!

_Kiana_


	38. Chapter 38

Je me répète, mais merci encore pour les reviews, ce chapitre-ci en est encore un assez léger en espérant que vous vous en taniez pas trop, si c'est le cas ne vous genez pas pour le dire, sinon bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 38**

Van était assis dans le salon de l'appartement, Hitomi était partie, il y a environ une demi-heure. Elle avait un entraînement avec l'équipe du 100 mètres qui durait une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ils avaient une compétition dans deux semaines, elle devait donc s'assurer qu'ils soient prêts pour donner les meilleures performances possibles. Van devrait donc passer à nouveau une partie de l'après-midi sans elle. Par contre, c'était la journée de congé d'Amano. Lui et Yukari étaient dans la cuisine et planifiaient une fête ou une soirée pour une occasion que Van n'avait pas pu identifié. Il n'avait pas osé le demander, n'étant pas concerné. Ne connaissant aucun des endroits dont ils parlaient, il avait préféré les laisser seuls. Tarek et Naomi faisant leur sieste et Kimito étant à l'école, il se retrouvait complètement seul dans le salon à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en attendant le retour d'Hitomi.

« Viens, on va faire un tour. » Annonça Amano en entrant dans la pièce.

Van leva les yeux vers le colocataire d'Hitomi qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

« À moins que tu préfères rester assis là jusqu'au retour d'Hitomi. »

Van décida donc de se lever, il n'avait effectivement rien de mieux à faire de toute façon alors aussi bien aller faire un tour avec lui. Amano lui tendit alors un casque. Van l'attrapa et le regarda intriqué. Amano prit le sien et entraîna Van à l'extérieur. Ils contournèrent le bloc pour aller dans le hangar à l'arrière, Amano entra et fit signe à Van d'attendre un moment. Il ressortit alors avec un engin monté sur deux roues. Van en avait vu circuler sur la route une couple de fois, Hitomi lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il s'agissait de « motos ». Amano mit son casque et l'enfourcha.

« Allez, met ton casque. On va faire une balade. »

Van s'exécuta, il mit son casque et monta derrière lui. Amano lui fit signe de se tenir et une fois que son passager fut bien installé, il donna du gaz et s'engagea sur la route. Van fut rapidement à l'aise avec ce nouveau mode de transport. En fait, ça lui rappelait un peu la sensation qu'on pouvait avoir en volant avec Escaflowne, mais en moins impressionnant, il faut l'avouer, car une moto ne quitterait jamais le sol, mais l'effet de vent provoqué par la vitesse était assez similaire.

Au début, Van essaya de suivre leur trajet, mais il connaissait qu'un minimum de rues de cette ville et abandonna rapidement. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un bâtiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Amano tourna dans le stationnement et arrêta la moto. Il débarqua et enleva son casque, aussitôt imité par Van. Il barra les deux casques à l'arrière et fit signe à Van de le suite. Ils contournèrent les bâtiments et arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Van identifia alors l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient à l'ancienne école d'Hitomi, là où il avait combattu un dragon et rencontré pour la première fois Hitomi, une douzaine d'années plus tôt.

La piste ronde semblait assez similaire, bien que les souvenirs de Van étaient plutôt vagues…faut dire qu'il avait autre chose à penser que d'admirer les lieux à ce moment là, la première fois, il avait un dragon sur les bras et la seconde, il n'était venu qu'un instant pour ramener Hitomi avec lui. Parce qu'en réalité, il y avait eu quelques changements, notamment l'ajout de gradins sur la moitié autour de la piste et l'addition de certaines installations à côté de la piste, pour d'autres épreuves d'athlétismes. De nombreux jeunes, entre 14 et 17 ans, se trouvaient sur les lieux. Les gars se tenaient tous au centre en séance d'étirements avec quelques filles, mais la majorité d'entre elles se tenaient près de la piste. Cinq d'entre elles s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à prendre le départ.

« READY…SET…GO! »

Les adolescentes s'élancèrent et accélérèrent rapidement pour atteindre leur vitesse de pointe et franchir la ligne 100 mètres plus loin. Hitomi, se tenant à la ligne, regarda les temps de ses filles.

Pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec les cinq coureuses en leur donnant ses commentaires, plusieurs des autres étudiants remarquèrent les deux hommes qui approchaient de la piste. L'un des coureurs reconnut alors un des anciens coureurs de l'école, le capitaine Amano qui permit à l'école de gagner les compétitions régionales deux années de suites avec quelque uns des meilleurs temps masculins obtenus par l'équipe.

Leur arrivée attira donc l'attention et une fois près de la piste, plusieurs coureurs et coureuses avaient déjà approché. Voyant la distraction de ses élèves, Hitomi releva la tête pour voir de quoi il était question. Elle fut très étonnée de voir Amano et Van venir vers la piste.

« Bonjour Capitaine Amano. » L'accueillit le coureur qui l'avait remarqué en premier du nom de Setali.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Répondit l'ancien capitaine.

« Salut Van, Amano. » Les salua simplement Hitomi qui venait de les rejoindre en traversant le groupe d'adolescents et adolescentes.

« Vous venez assister à l'entraînement. » S'informa une adolescentes du nom de Cara.

« On passait dans le coin, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir jeter un coup d'œil à l'équipe, question de voir si on avait de bonnes chances à la prochaine compétition ou si votre entraîneure vous ménageait un peu trop. »

Plusieurs se proposèrent pour une course afin de lui montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. Devant l'enthousiasme des jeunes, Hitomi accepta d'interrompre l'entraînement régulier. Elle demanda à ses quatre meilleurs coureurs masculins de se mettre en piste.

« Pourquoi, ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous, Capitaine Amano? » Suggéra Setali.

Amano jeta un coup d'œil à Hitomi et celle-ci lui laissa le champ libre par un haussement d'épaule. Il enleva donc son blouson pour être un peu plus à l'aise, faute d'avoir des vêtements de sports sous la main et se mit en ligne avec les autres gars.

« READY…SET…GO! »

Tout le monde encouragea les coureurs, ils prirent de la vitesse, ils accélérèrent sous les cris des autres autour de la piste et traversèrent la ligne, Setali en premier. Amano arriva quatrième. Quelque uns étaient visiblement déçus, croyant voir un meilleur temps de la part de cet ancien champion. Mais étant eux-même sprinteurs, ils savaient que les conditions n'étaient pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas d'équipement adéquat, c'était sa première course, tandis que les autres étaient à l'entraînement depuis presque une heure et contrairement à eux, Amano ne s'entraînait plus régulièrement. Donc en fin de compte, sa performance était particulièrement très bonne.

Amano félicita les coureurs et spécialement Setali, qu'il savait par Hitomi être un très grand espoir pour l'équipe étant donné qu'il avait tout juste 16 ans. Les filles se mirent ensuite en ligne et, comme on devait s'y attendre, Cara demanda à Hitomi de se joindre à elles. Amano lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et Hitomi accepta. Elle enleva son survêtement d'entraîneure pour se retrouver en habit de sport un peu semblable à celui de ses élèves. Hitomi sprintait rarement durant les entraînements, mais elle se mettait toujours en costume de sport. Elle se mit en ligne et se prépara à la course avec les autres.

« READY…SET…GO! »

Hitomi s'élança, elle se concentrait sur la ligne et non sur les coureuses à ses côtés, comme elle le disait souvent à ses élèves. Amano se trouvait au bout de la ligne et encouragea Hitomi, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Par contre, elle vit également Van à ses côtés qui l'observait courir vers lui, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux fois où il était apparu au centre de la cours lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mais cette fois, il était au bout de la course et c'est vers lui qu'elle courait à toute vitesse. Elle franchir les 100 mètres de la course et la ligne d'arrivée, mais ne s'arrêta pas là, mais plutôt dans les bras de Van quelques mètres plus loin.

Van faillit perdre pied, mais réussit à garder l'équilibre. Il y avait plusieurs exclamations de victoire autour de la piste. L'entraîneure et anciennes coureuses venaient de traverser la ligne en première place avec un temps de 12,98 secondes. Un temps formidable pour une coureuse ayant stoppée en grande partie l'entraînement.

Ses élèves savait qu'elle avait été une des meilleures coureuses féminines que l'équipe est eue, mais ils ne la savaient pas encore capable de faire un temps sous les 13 secondes. En fait, elle avait battu les 13 secondes à 16 ans et par la suite avait toujours courut sous les 13 secondes se rapprochant régulièrement du 12 secondes dont elle était également passée sous la barre avant de quitter l'équipe régulière avec le titre de championne la dernière année et trois seconde place les précédentes. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pourquoi, ils étaient fiers de l'avoir comme entraîneure.

Hitomi se dégagea de Van, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des jeunes sur elle et lui. Mais évidement, ça n'avait déjà pas passé inaperçu. Hitomi leurs demanda de reprendre l'entraînement où ils en étaient avant que les questions ne viennent et mis une des seniors en charge des course. Elle se retira un peu en retrait pour aller voir Amano et Van qui l'attendait près des gradins.

« Tu es encore dans le coup, Hitomi. » Constata Amano, qui lui ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses propres performances sachant qu'il en avait perdu.

« C'était une petite visite sympa, mais à présent, ce serait mieux que vous rentriez, question de pas les distraire durant tout l'entraînement. »

« On faisait un tour de moto, on était seulement arrêté en passant de toute manière. » L'informa Amano.

« Désolé d'avoir déranger ton entraînement. On va y aller on se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Vous avez pas à être désolé, c'était gentil de venir me voir. » Lui assura Hitomi.

Hitomi les regarda repartir vers le stationnement, où la moto d'Amano les attendait. Elle avait d'abord été surprise d'apprendre qu'il l'avait amener à moto, mais au fond qu'est ce qu'un tour de moto pour Van à côté du pilotage d'Escaflowne.

Le soir venu, une fois les deux plus jeunes au lit et l'arrivée de la noirceur, Hitomi se préparait le bois pour le feu dans la cours. C'était la dernière soirée de Van sur Terre avant de repartir sur Gaea, alors si elle voulait lui faire goûter les guimauves qu'elle avait achetées plus tôt cette semaine, ça devait être ce soir. Une fois le feu bien prit, elle s'installa entre Van et Kimito à la place restante dans le demi rond face au foyer.

« C'est ce soir que tu retournes sur Gaea, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Amano.

« Oui. » Confirma Van.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ta semaine sur Terre ? » Questionna Yukari.

« Surprenante et déroutante… mais très plaisante. » Répondit-il en terminant en regardant Hitomi.

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, mais Hitomi vit rapidement Kimito se mettre à bailler. La petite ne voudrait pas aller dormir avant d'avoir eu des guimauves, alors Hitomi prépara un peu de braise pour les faire cuire. En la voyant faire, la fillette alla chercher le sac de guimauves qu'elle avait vu sur la table. Hitomi les fit griller et donna la première à sa nièce. Elle en tendit ensuite une à Van qui la prit incertain. Mais en voyant l'enthousiasme de Kimito mangeant la sienne, il la mangea. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà mangé, c'était mou, chaud et collant pour les doigts, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Hitomi lui sourit et continua la distribution aux deux autres. Après que chacun en aie eu quelques autres, Hitomi rangea le sac.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit Kimito, il est déjà tard. »

La fillette accepta, même si elle aurait voulu avoir d'autres guimauves. Mais après s'être levé et s'apprêter à suivre sa tante vers la maison, elle se retourna et alla à côté de la chaise de Van.

« Tu t'en vas tantôt ? »

Van répondit par l'affirmative de la tête.

« Tu vas revenir bientôt. »

« Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vais sûrement revenir, oui. »

La fillette se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à lui faire un câlin. « Au revoir »

Elle retourna aussitôt rejoindre sa tante qui l'attendait près de la porte et disparue à l'intérieur derrière elle.

« La petite t'aime bien on dirait. » Constata Yukari.

Lorsqu'Hitomi ressortit, elle croisa Amano et Yukari qui entraient.

« Vous rentrez ? »

« Oui, on voudrait pas que les guimauves sèches! » Prétendit Yukari en montant le sac ouvert qu'elle ramenait.

Mais le sourire et le clin d'œil de Yukari ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils pensaient simplement qu'ils voudraient passer le temps qui restait seuls tous les deux avant le départ de Van.

« C'est évident. » Répliqua Hitomi le sourire au lèvres.

Elle alla donc rejoindre Van qui était resté seul devant le feu, où du moins ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Hitomi s'assit à ses côtés et regarda les petites flammes et les braises en silence un moment. La semaine avait passé très vite.

« Tu retourne à Fanalia demain. »

« Oui, le départ est prévu après le déjeuner. »

« Content de quitter l'étrange monde qu'est la Terre ? »

« Étrange, peut-être, mais fascinant. Tu as sûrement dû trouver Gaea assez étrange au début, toi aussi. »

« Oui, spécialement après ma rencontre avec Rhum et Merle… Mais on s'habitue, tu verras. »

« Toutes ces inventions que vous avez ici, ne t'on jamais manqué lorsque tu étais sur Gaea ? »

« Pas particulièrement. C'est plus les gens qui ont pu me manquer… Mais à présent la situation inverse se produit, lorsque je suis ici, c'est de ceux de Gaea que je m'ennuis. La seule chose à faire, je crois c'est de profiter du moment présent de son mieux. »

Van tourna sa chaise un peu pour faire face à Hitomi. Elle fut surprise de voir son expression soudainement sérieuse.

« Cette semaine m'a fait comprendre que c'est effectivement le présent, et le future, qui compte réellement, peu importe ce qu'il y a pu arriver avant, car on ne peut de toute façon rien n'y changer. »

Hitomi ne répondit pas, attendant de voir où il allait en arriver. Van plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je te pardonne, Hitomi. »

Hitomi savait évidement à quoi, Van faisait référence, à Tarek. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, mais elle avait brisé sa confiance, pouvait-il lui pardonner aussi facilement ?

Van s'approcha davantage et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime et nous avons un fils, c'est tout ce quoi compte à présent. »

Van la prit dans ses bras et Hitomi le serra à son tour, elle ne méritait pas un homme aussi formidable que lui, plus jamais elle ne trahirait sa confiance ou lui cacherait quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi à côté du feu qui finit par s'éteindre complètement. Mais vint le temps où tous les deux e rappelèrent que Van devait partir ce soir. Mais Hitomi ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas tout de suite.

« Quelle différence ça ferait que tu dorme ici ou à Pallas… reste avec moi… »

Van baisa les yeux vers elle et lui répondit d'un sourire.

« À l'heure qu'il est de toute façon personne ne remarquerait que je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, plutôt qu'à l'aube demain. »

Hitomi sourit à son tour et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où Van resterait jusqu'à l'aube pou retourner sur Gaea pour de vrai cette fois.

Et oui Van à pardonner à Hitomi qu'elle lui ai caché la vérité sur Tarek durant 2 ans… c'est quand même pas rien, en tout cas selon moi. Et ce chapitre met fin au séjour sur Terre de Van qui sera de retour sur Gaea au prochain chapitre. 

_Kiana_


	39. Chapter 39

Deux semaines séparent ce chapitre du 38, mais il contient également un flash-back qui a lieu entre les deux. Encore du léger, mais aussi de l'avancement dans les découvertes de Van et Hitomi… vous me direz ce que vous en penser !

**Chapitre 39**

Van cogna à la porte de la maison nouvellement construite et très récemment habitée de son amie femme-chat. On entendit quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement pour laisser le passage à Merle qui se précipita sur le porche pour accueillir Lord Van à sa façon typique.

« Lord Van! »

« Content de te voir, Merle. »

La femme-chat laissa Van et se tourna vers Hitomi qui elle aussi eu droit à ses petits lèchements comme accueil.

« Hitomi! Tu es venue aussi! »

La visite de Van sur Terre remontait à deux semaines, depuis, Hitomi était venue passer quelques soirées sur Gaea pour visiter Van, il lui avait dit qu'il allait visiter Merle dans sa nouvelle maison et elle avait aussitôt voulu venir également. Elle était donc arrivée à Fanalia ce matin pour y rejoindre Van qui se préparait à partir pour le village.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait vu Merle sortir, Hitomi avait eu un choc et à présent qu'elle se tenait devant elle, elle baisa les yeux vers son ventre, mais elle avait bien vu et elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. La femme-chat était enceinte de seulement deux mois environ, mais elle avait un ventre de la grosseur du sien lorsqu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois.

« C'est incroyable on jurait que tu es enceinte d'au moins cinq mois, non de deux. »S'étonna Hitomi désemparée.

« Cinq mois! Toi peut-être, moi j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre si longtemps. » S'exclama Merle.

Hitomi fronça un sourcil visiblement elle se payait encore une fois sa tête, mais elle ne comprenait tout bonnement pas le commentaire de son amie.

« Les femmes-animaux n'ont pas toutes des grossesses de neuf mois comme nous. Pour les femmes-chats ça dure que quatre. » Lui souffla Van.

« Vraiment! » Se surprit Hitomi.

Dans ce cas, il était normal que le ventre de Merle grossisse autant, après tout elle était déjà à la moitié de son terme.

Merle les fit alors rentrer pour visiter la maison maintenant terminée. La maison était sur un étage. À l'avant il y avait le salon, une petite salle à manger et la cuisine. Les trois pièces étaient garnies de beaucoup de fleurs offertes par les habitants du village pour leur souhaiter du bonheur lors de leur emménagement. Le mobilier était assez simple comme ça semblait souvent le cas dans le village, mais des petites touches mettaient toutes la vie dans la maison, par exemple des napperons colorés faits par la mère de Nykko. Les chambres occupaient l'arrière de la maison. La plus grande étant logiquement celle de Merle et Nykko. En y entrant, Van remarqua aussitôt la présence sur le bureau d'une petite boite de rangement en bois. Sa mère Varie, la lui avait offerte un jour lorsqu'elle était petite, Merle avait toujours considéré ce cadeau comme une preuve que malgré qu'elle était une petite orpheline féline qu'ils avaient recueillie, ils l'aimait aussi. Sur le lit, il y avait également une grande jetée orangée avec les armoiries de Fanalia dans chacun des quatre coins, les rendaient pas trop frappant où premier coût d'œil, mais assez pour qu'on voit qu'elle venait du royaume, mais principalement du roi en personne pour lui rappeler que peu importe où elle vivait, elle aurait toujours sa place à Fanalia. Il y avait aussi quatre autres chambres de grandeur assez égale dans la maison. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de chambre d'amis, mais elles pourraient devenir des chambres d'enfants si nécessaire. Merle leur montra chacune d'elle, mais mit plus d'emphase sur celle du bout. Il s'agissait de la chambre qu'elle réservait à Van pour chacune de ses visites. Les seules raisons pourquoi elle laisserait quelqu'un autre l'occuper seraient que toutes les autres étaient déjà prises pas d'autres invités ou qu'elle se rende à quatre enfants et aie tout bonnement besoin de la pièce. Après la visite de cette dernière chambre, Merle leur souhaita officiellement la bienvenue chez-elle.

« Alors voilà, Bienvenue chez-moi. Faîtes comme chez-vous et Lord Van, ta chambre est celle-ci et Hitomi je te laisse choisir où tu préfère dormir. Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle chambre, sauf la nôtre. »

Le détail que cette offre n'excluait que la sienne et pas celle de Van ne passa pas inaperçue à Hitomi, qui soupçonnait justement Merle de ne pas lui avoir attribué de chambre au cas où elle voulait rejoindre Van dans la sienne au milieu de la nuit.

Elle les entraîna ensuite dans la cours où Nykko et ses parents les attendaient pour faire un bon souper sur le feu. Ils mangeraient des proies obtenues lors de la chasse par le père de Nykko.

« On pourrait aller débusquer des lapins demain matin et les faire griller demain soir. » Proposa Nykko toujours content de pouvoir montrer qu'il a apprit l'art de la chasse et des collets par son père, l'un des bons chasseurs du village.

Van accepta, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de pratiquer son tir à l'arc mieux que sur une cible fixe, il ne le disait pas, mais Merle le soupçonnait de vouloir se classer dans les cinq meilleurs à la fête du printemps la prochaine fois. Nykko se tourna ensuite vers Hitomi, ne sachant pas trop si les femmes de la Lune des Illusions allaient à la chasse où non, ou même si on y pratiquait la chasse ou non en fait.

« Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je serais plus là alors. » Les informa Hitomi.

« Tu pars déjà. » S'étonna Merle déçue.

« Désolé, Merle, mais mon équipe à un tournoi important demain, alors je pars ce soir, car je dois me lever très tôt pour me rendre à la ville d'accueil de la compétition. »

« Une compétition ? » Interrogea la mère de Nykko qui ne savait pas qu'elle était entraineure de sprints.

« Je suis l'entraîneure d'une équipe de course à pied sur Terre, alors je dois me joindre à mes coureurs et coureuses lors du tournoi. Je crois qu'on a de bonnes chances cette année pour le 100m. »

« Hitomi a été une excellente coureuse du 100m lorsqu'elle faisait elle-même partie de l'équipe. » Spécifia Van.

« Dans ce cas peut-être devrions nous tenir un évènement de ce genre une prochaine fois. » Suggéra le père de Nykko.

« Je ne cours plus en soit, mais ça me ferait plaisir d'y participer dans ce cas. » Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

Plus tard en soirée, Hitomi leur annonça son départ.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux. » Lui rappela Merle.

« Je vais essayer de rester un peu plus longtemps la prochaine fois. »

« Longtemps ou pas, tant que tu me laisse pas trop le temps de m'ennuyer entre tes visites ça va aller. »

« Je t'es déjà promis de ne plus jamais m'absenter de Gaea pour trop longtemps et je vais le faire. »

Merle lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras brièvement. La famille de Nykko la salua également et Hitomi s'éloigna un peu avec Van.

« Bonne chance pour le tournoi. »

« C'est pas de la chance si on gagne, mais grâce aux talents des jeunes, mais merci. »

« Je vais rester quelques jours ici et je retourne à Fanalia dans quatre jours. » L'informa Van afin de savoir quand ils se reverraient.

« J'ai rien de prévu en fin de semaine prochaine alors je vais pouvoir venir te rejoindre à Fanalia.

« À la fin de semaine prochaine alors. »

Van lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne fasse venir une colonne de lumière et retourner sur Terre. Van resta immobile à regarder la lumière bleue, qu'il avait apprit à aimer, disparaître avec sa bien-aimée. À son retour dans la cours de Merle, les parents de Nykko annonçaient leur départ.

« Je vais vous reconduire. » Annonça Nykko suite à un signe de tête de sa femme.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois après avoir souhaité bonne soirée et bonne nuit à Merle et Van. Le roi s'installa à côté de Merle. Après un moment, il l'informa qu'Hitomi reviendrait à Fanalia dans une semaine. Merle aborda alors le sujet pour lequel elle avait voulu être seule avec Van.

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé n'est-ce pas ? »

Van fit non de la tête. « Je préférais en finir avec cette histoire de visions d'abord. »

« Il ne te reste que quelques mois avant que le délai de tes conseillers prenne fin. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Van lassé d'en attendre parler.

« Hitomi dit qu'elle a commencé à avoir ses visions il y a environ deux ans et demi lorsqu'elle était encore enceinte, qu'est ce qui te garantit que vous en viendrez à bout avant ton anniversaire. »

« Délai, pas délai, les conseillers attendront, je suis le roi et Hitomi est revenue alors je ne les laisserais pas m'empêcher de la prendre comme reine pour une question de mois! » S'exclama Van.

« Peut-être bien, mais ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps pour inviter la prétendante de leur choix à rester au château après ton anniversaire où elle aura été invitée. »

Van allait encore une fois déclarer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, car lorsqu'il avait fait cette entente avec le conseil c'était pour avoir le temps de voir si Hitomi lui reviendrait ou non, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il était hors de question que le conseil essaye qu'une autre prenne la place qui lui était destinée depuis qu'il la connaissait. Mais Merle ne lui donna pas le temps de protester à nouveau.

« Tu crois qu'Hitomi serait contente de voir débarquer une prétendante choisie par le conseil au château lorsqu'elle arrivera de la Terre pour ton anniversaire. »

« Hitomi sait que je l'aime et ne marcherait pas une seconde avec une tentative de ce genre. »

« Sans aucun doute. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as également donné ta parole de roi au conseil et qu'un roi ne peut avoir qu'une parole, c'est ce que Goau Fanel disait toujours et ce que tu croyait aussi au dernière nouvelle. »

« Merle! » S'exaspéra Van.

« Je ne te dis pas ça pour tanner, mais simplement parce que ça t'éviterais bien des ennuis inutiles de le lui demander avant, de toute façon on connaît déjà très bien sa réponse. »

« Tu en est si sûre, Merle… » Souffla Van en levant les yeux vers les deux lunes. « Ce n'est pas que je doute qu'elle m'aime, non, mais elle a tout de même une partie importante de sa vie là-bas… »

« Elle en a une ici aussi. Et une fois le danger éloigné de Tarek, elle devra choisir et je sais le choix qu'elle fera. »

Après un moment, Van lui révéla qu'il avait eu l'intention de le lui demander lorsqu'elle était venue à Fanalia au court de la semaine, mais une découverte avait changé l'atmosphère et rendu le moment moins propice pour ce genre de demande.

_**Flash-back**_

_**(Quatre ou cinq jours plus tôt à Fanalia)**_

Van était dans la salle du conseil avec son conseiller du commerce traitant du sujet des surplus des récoltes que deux royaumes seraient intéressés à acheter pour combler les pertes qu'ils avaient eus dans leur propres pays. Son œil fut alors attiré par quelque chose dans la fenêtre derrière le conseiller. En y prêtant attention il vit une colonne de lumière bleue fendre le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Son cœur fit un bond, s'il s'était écouté, il serait partit en courant rejoindre celle dont l'arrivée ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il devait d'abord conclure avec ce problème de vente de récolte.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle du conseil quelques minutes plus tard, il dévala les marches et se précipita à l'extérieur dans les jardins où la colonne semblait être tombée, mais Hitomi n'y était plus. Il parcourut les alentours des yeux, peut-être était-elle dans les parages, mais il ne la vit nul part. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur s'informer si quelqu'un l'avait vue lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il leva les yeux et chercha la provenance des yeux. En entendant encore une fois son nom, il localisa Hitomi sur un balcon à sa gauche. Van enleva son T-shirt et déploya ses ailes blanches. Il s'envola en direction de l'aile royale et atterrit sur le balcon de sa chambre où se trouvait Hitomi. Il atterrit un pas devant elle et fit disparaître ses ailes. Hitomi entoura ses bras autour de son cou et Van l'embrassa en entourant sa taille avec les siens.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« C'est l'idée d'une visite surprise! »

« Une excellente surprise tu veux dire. »

« Mais de courte durée, je dois être de retour demain matin. »

« Peu importe. » Lui assura Van avec un sourire comme seul Hitomi y avait droit.

Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tu as sûrement déjà soupé ? »

« Oui, pas toi? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon dessert, tu as encore une petit creux ? »

Hitomi hocha de la tête et Van lui dit de l'entendre là qu'il revenait dans une minute avec deux desserts qu'ils prendraient ici. En l'attendant, Hitomi fit le tour de la pièce tranquillement, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue remontait déjà à plus de deux ans et demi.

Lorsque Van revient avec deux morceaux de tartes aux fruits, il trouva Hitomi assisse sur le lit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux à son arrivée, elle semblait dans la lune. Il s'approcha et lui tendit son assiette, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle semblait très soucieuse.

« Je sais qui est Niola. » Annonça-t-elle.

Van déposa les deux assiettes sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« La femme de tes visions, qui est-ce ? »

« Tu te souviens ton anniversaire lorsque tu as attrapé Fiala, j'étais venue dans ta chambre où j'ai rencontré une femme qui avait été envoyée comme « présent ». »

Van hocha la tête pour dit qu'il se souvenait.

« Et bien c'était elle. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. »

Après s'être demandé une partie de la soirée pourquoi une catin envoyée comme _divertissement_ pour la fête de Van, deux anniversaires auparavant, pourrait s'en prendre à Tarek dans les visions d'Hitomi, ils en ressortirent certaines conclusions possibles. La personne qui avait envoyé cette catin devait être la même qui voulait à présent s'en prendre à Tarek. Le fait qu'Hitomi est d'abord prise la femme de ses visions pour Fiala avait troublé Hitomi, mais à présent qu'ils s'avaient qu'elle avait rencontré cette Niola, le même soir que Van avait surpris Fiala en train de voler son pendentif atlante, cela ne lui semblait plus une coïncidence. Ils y avaient sans doute un lien entre ses deux femmes. Cratos et Bucka avaient découvert dans l'esprit mourant de Fiala qu'elle avait une sœur, Van avait essayé de faire des recherches sur cette dernière après la mort de la prisonnière, mais il n'avait rien découvert. Et si cette Niola était la sœur en question ? Dans ce cas, Van doutait qu'elle se trouvait simplement dans sa chambre pour le _divertir_. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Hitomi lui avait peut-être même sauvé la vie en jetant cette femme dehors à sa fête.

Alors est-ce que vous vous souveniez de la catin envoyée dans la chambre de Van à son anniversaire qui était effectivement Niola, la sœur de Fiala ? En tout cas, Van et Hitomi découvrent de plus en plus de chose à partir des visions d'Hitomi, mais ils restent encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir pour mettre fin à la menace qui plane sur le petit Tarek!

Pour ce qui est de la suite, il y aura encore quelques chapitres assez relaxes, mais pour ceux qui souhaitent plus t'action ça viendra aussi ne vous en faîtes pas!

Donc review et à la prochaine.

_Kiana _


	40. Chapter 40

Bon alors merci pour les reviews et une petite parenthese pour lulu, j'ai un la frousse un instant en lisant ta review, je croyais que tu lirais plus ma fic, mais en comprenant que tu partait en vacances ça à fait _ha ok_ dans ma tête, alors je te souhaite des bonnes vacances et au plaisir de ravoir de tes nouvelles à ton retour. Pour tous les autres, vous allez pouvoir lire le chapitre 40 dés… Maintenant!

**Chapitre 40**

Van savait qu'Hitomi devait venir lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Il s'était donc assuré d'être entièrement libre de ses obligations de roi afin de profiter du temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Il aurait voulu l'avoir près de lui tout le temps, mais la situation présente ne leur donnait pas le choix et de la voir bien que brièvement, mais régulièrement faisait entièrement l'affaire pour le moment. Mais une fois la sécurité de Tarek assurée sur Gaea, il espérait qu'ils puisent enfin vivre tous ensembles à Fanalia.

Il attendait tranquillement sur les toits qu'apparaisse enfin la colonne de lumière tant attendue. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas. La journée avançait et Van s'impatientait de plus en plus, _pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Peut-être a-t-elle été retenue ?_ L'après-midi était déjà avancé, il devait donc abandonner l'idée d'aller faire une balade à cheval. Alors tant qu'à rester là à attendre, il décida de descendre au cuisine, elle mettait peut-être du temps à arriver, mais lorsqu'elle serait là, elle aurait droit à une souper et une soirée digne de ce nom.

Une heure de préparatif plus tard, il retourna sur le toit, cette fois, elle ne tarderait plus et il voulait être là pour l'accueillir. Mais aucune colonne de lumière ne descendit du ciel. Van commençait à douter qu'elle vienne et cette idée l'attrista, car il avait déjà attendu impatiemment son retour toute la semaine.

Son estomac commençait à crier famine, l'heure du repas était passé depuis près d'une heure et demie. Il résout donc pas descendre du toit et se traîna dans la salle à manger privée de la famille royale où il avait prévu son souper avec Hitomi, mais où une seule personne allait commencer à manger. Des musiciens s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle. Ils avaient d'abord commencé à jouer pour le roi, mais Van d'un signe de la main les fit arrêter, il n'avait plus vraiment le goût à la fête. Ils l'informèrent qu'ils restaient à sa disposition s'il voulait de la musique un peu plus tard et se retirèrent dans le petit salon adjacent.

Van se retrouva donc seul devant son assiette presque vide qu'il avait mangée sans enthousiasme. Il posa les yeux sur le couvert vide placé en face de lui. _Elle m'a posé un lapin!... elle a sûrement une bonne raison… Ou elle a trouvé mieux à faire de sa fin de semaine sur Terre…_Il ne voyait pas ce que, lui, aurait trouvé de mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec Hitomi._ Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose! Ou à Tarek ou Kimito… Si seulement je pouvais aller là-bas, mais c'est elle qui a le pendentif, car c'est elle qui devait venir!..._

Un peu plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et la personne qui entra balaya la pièce des yeux. Les instruments et les lutrins des musiciens laissés en place, la table mise pour deux, mais où un seul couvert fut utilisé et Van accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, une coupe de vin vide à ses côtés…Il levant un regard qui n'était pas en colère ni vraiment triste ayant vu celle qui venait enfin d'arriver, mais déçu, déçu de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la soirée qu'il avait planifié pour eux. Hitomi s'approcha rapidement en traversant la pièce.

« Je suis désolé, Van. Je sais que tu devais m'attendre plus tôt, mais Kimito a dû aller à l'hôpital. »

« Elle n'a rien de grave au moins ? »

« Elle s'est faîtes une vilaine coupure à la main au parc et elle a eu besoin de points de suture et du vaccin contre le tétanos. »

Hitomi rejeta un petit coup d'œil à la salle à manger.

« Tu nous avais préparé une petite soirée et moi qui arrive en retard… » S'en voulut Hitomi.

Van ramena son visage vers le sien en déposant un main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde et lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu avais un bonne raison et la soirée n'est pas encore terminée, on peut encore en récupérer une partie. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et je crois que tu as déjà mangé aussi. »

« Donc on oublie le souper, mais les musiciens m'ont spécifiés qu'ils restaient disponibles toute la soirée. » Proposa Van.

Il se rendit à la table, prit la coupe à la place d'Hitomi et y versa un peu de vin. Il la tendit à Hitomi et en versa à nouveau dans la sienne qu'il déposa sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je reviens dans une minute avec la musique. »

Hitomi lui sourit et s'assit à table en l'attendant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin et remarqua qu'elle était presque vide._ J'ai vraiment gâché ta soirée, n'est-ce pas Van?_

Van revient rapidement avec les musiciens qui s'installèrent à leurs instruments toujours en place. Hitomi vit la lumière diminuée un peu et Van alla la rejoindre en s'assoyant à ses côtés. La musique commença en peu de temps. Van prit sa coupe et la tendit vers celle d'Hitomi.

« À la femme que je serais toujours près à attendre pour passer une soirée à ses côtés ! » Déclara-t-il.

Hitomi sourit légèrement s'en voulant toujours un peu, mais cogna sa coupe avec celle de Van pour en boire une petite gorgée. Elle ne supportait toujours pas très bien l'alcool après toutes ces années et elle ne tenant pas à finir la soirée saoule et gâcher encore plus la soirée de Van, déjà que lui avait déjà prit quelques verres vu le niveau de la bouteille.

Van se leva et tendit la main vers Hitomi qui la prit et le suivit un peu plus loin à l'écart de la table. Une nouvelle mélodie commença et Van, avec un sourire l'entraîna dans une danse. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé, c'était à son anniversaire sous le regard d'une multitude d'invités et ils n'avaient pu partager qu'une danse, comme le voulait la tradition. Mais cette fois, ils pourraient danser aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient et sans se soucier du regard des autres étant seuls. Hitomi pu donc faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire devant toutes les personnes présentes à la fête du roi. Elle se serra contre lui, laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule, ferma les yeux pour profita simplement du moment et de la présence de celui qu'elle aime.

Ils dansèrent très longtemps avant de se séparer tranquillement. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir un à côté de l'autre au bord de la table.

« Je t'avais dit que la soirée n'était pas entièrement perdue. » Rappela Van.

« D'accord, tu avais raison. » Lui céda Hitomi en l'embrassant.

Van plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hitomi et d'un signe de la main congédia les musiciens qui sortirent sans rien dire, comprenant que le roi voulait être seule avec la demoiselle et ne pas être dérangé par leurs salutations de fin de soirée. Hitomi nota le départ des musiciens, mais Van lui prit les mains dans les siennes afin de récupérer son attention.

« Tout à l'heure j'ai dit que je serais toujours près à t'attendre sachant que tu finirais toujours par me revenir et c'est vrai. » Commença Van.

« Van. »

« Mais j'aimerais encore davantage t'avoir à mes côtés jour après jour…pour le reste de ma vie. » Termina Van en sortant de sa poche un petit anneau qu'il présenta à Hitomi.

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, son regard passant de l'anneau à Van qui la regardait plus intensément que jamais. Il savait qu'elle avait comprit sa question et attendait d'entendre ce qu'elle dirait, mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Il vit alors des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il espéra que ce soit des larmes de joie, mais le regard d'Hitomi ne pouvait le lui confirmer. _J'avais raison de dire qu'une partie de sa vie était sur Terre…_ Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais il prit Hitomi dans ses bras.

« Tarek. » Dit simplement Hitomi pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qui la troublait.

« Je ne veux pas dire maintenant. Je sais qu'il est impensable de se marier pour le moment, mais un jour ce qui menace Tarek cessera de le faire et ce jour-là ce sera possible… Pour le moment c'est un anneau de fiançailles qui t'est offert et la question à se poser est : Voudrais-tu, si on oublie pour un instant les dangers qui nous quêtent, être ma reine et vivre avec Tarek à mes côtés sur Gaea ?» Lui demanda Van de façon à éclaircir la question.

« Bien sûre que je le voudrais. » Répliqua Hitomi en souriant.

« Tu ne regretterais pas la Terre et la partie de ta vie qui s'y trouve… » Questionna Van un peu à contre cœur.

« Il faut le dire si tu n'es pas content de ma réponse. » Répondit Hitomi avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que tu en es contente aussi. »

Hitomi le prit par le menton pour s'assurer qu'il la regardait très attentivement pour qu'elle n'ait pas à répéter de nouveau.

« Si ce n'était pas de mes visions, de Fiala, Niola et toutes ces histoires, je vivrais peut-être même déjà à Fanalia. J'ai vécue assez longtemps sur Terre sans toi pour savoir que ça ne peut être que temporaire. La seule chose que je regretterais vraiment de la Terre, c'est Amano, Yukari et mon père. Et aussi longtemps que j'aurais mon pendentif, je pourrais leur rendre visite quand bon me semblera. »

Van l'embrassa et Hitomi répondit d'abord à son baiser, mais le brisa un moment pour prendre l'anneau que Van avait toujours en main pour le mettre à son doigt. Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Van, il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Hitomi lâcha un petit cri qui se transforma en rire, surprise pas ce genre de manifestations de joie de la part de son nouveau fiancé. Il la laissa reposer ses pieds au sol et l'embrassa passionnément. Hitomi se laissa emporté par cette vague d'amour qu'il lui témoignait. Tout compte fait, elle était peut-être arrivée en retard, ruinant les plans de souper de Van, mais la soirée n'en était pas pour autant gâchée loin de là!

Chapitre un peu plus court, mais je voulais faire une chapitre pour la demande de Van et le voici. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Est-ce que vous aviez peur qu'elle lui pose un lapin ou bien vous m'aviez vu venir des kilomètres à l'avance ? En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires!

_Kiana_


	41. Chapter 41

Et oui encore un autre chapitre, les mise en ligne son plus rapide dernièrement, alors profité-en! J'ai pas eu de reviews pour le dernier, si il y a encore un bogue comme il y a eu à un autre chapitre avant, dites-le moi. Sinon ben donner moi vos impression sur le dernier et sur celui-ci!

**Chapitre 41**

« Quand pourrais-tu venir sur Terre, je voudrais que tu sois là lorsque je vais apprendre nos fiançailles à Yukari et Amano. »

« Dés demain. »

« Il serait bien que tu rencontre mon père également. Je crois qu'il faut mieux lui apprendre le plus tôt possible pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée que je vais un jour vivre définitivement sur Gaea. Il a toujours était très protecteur et n'a jamais aimé l'idée que je puisse me retrouver sur une autre planète où il a aucun moyen de veiller sur moi, même de loin. »

« Yukari m'en a glissé un mot. »

Hitomi en fut surprise, mais n'en fit pas de cas, ce n'était un secret pour personne que son père n'avait jamais aimé entendre parler de Gaea. Elle donna un baiser d'au revoir à Van et lui donna le pendentif. Il créa une colonne de lumière pour la renvoyer sur Terre où il la rejoindrait le lendemain. Mais avant de faire l'annonce aux proches de sa fiancée, il devait aller voir le conseil pour mettre enfin un terme à ce délai qu'il avait négocié avec eux pour pouvoir choisir sa femme en leur annonçant que son choix était fait.

Donc tôt après le déjeuner, il convoqua les conseillers et alla les rejoindre dans la salle du conseil. Il n'avait pas annoncé le sujet de cette réunion spéciale, en entrant, tous attendaient donc impatiemment de savoir de quoi il était question.

« La raison pour laquelle je vous aie fait venir c'est au sujet de notre accord pour le choix de la future reine. »

« Si vous voulez des suggestions avant que nous prenions la décision pour vous, ils nous fera plaisir de vous faire part de plusieurs candidatures des plus intéressantes » L'informa un des conseillers qui croyait que le roi était enfin raisonnable et voyant le délai établi se terminer voulait pouvoir faire un certain choix par lui-même.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, car je suis en fait venu vous annoncer que la question du choix de la reine est réglée, car j'ai fait mon choix et obtenue aussi la réponse de cette dernière. »

Les conseillers échangèrent des regards troublés n'ayant pas eu vent des intentions de leur souverain et un peu mal à l'aise d'être seulement informé après.

« Allez-vous nous dire sur qui, votre Majesté a arrêté son choix? »

« La nouvelle fiancée royale est Lady Hitomi Kensaky. » Leur Annonça Van.

« La fille de la Lune des Illusions! »

« C'est elle oui. »

Les conseillers n'étaient pas très ravis de cette nouvelle, plusieurs personnes considéraient cet endroit comme maudit, alors de faire l'une de ses habitants une reine serait prit comme une mauvaise augure pour le royaume. Et ils avaient espéré pouvoir faire du mariage royal une occasion d'alliance entre Fanalia et d'autres royaumes ou seigneurs en épousant l'une de leurs filles de sang royale ou au moins noble.

« Je vous rappelle que notre accord tenait sur le fait que j'avais 10 ans pour choisir la reine de mon choix sans que vous n'ayez rien à redire, mais qu'une fois ce temps écoulé je marierais celle que le conseil aurait choisie sans rien avoir à redire sur ce choix à mon tour. Je vous avais donné ma parole de roi que je respecterais cette entente et je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez de même. » Rappela le roi pour faire taire toutes protestations de la part des conseillers.

« Et quand aura lieu l'heureux évènement ? » Demanda Tyo, qui lui au moins était heureux pour son roi.

« Ce n'est pas encore déterminé. En fait, Lady Hitomi ne peut pas venir s'établir à Fanalia pour le moment. »

« Si elle ne désir pas vivre à Fanalia, je ne vois pas pourquoi en faire la reine du royaume! » Se scandalisa un autre.

« Le mariage ne saurait attendre indéfiniment que la demoiselle daigne bien vouloir quitter son monde maudit. Je vous rappelle que le royaume a attendu assez longtemps dans l'attente d'un héritier qui assurait la stabilité du royaume. »

« Je vous rappel que vous devez le respect à la future reine. Et ni le royaume ni vous devriez-vous inquièter de la venue d'un héritier.»

Cette fois, les conseillers se turent tous et fixèrent le roi des yeux n'étant pas certain de ce que cette déclaration signifiait. L'un d'eux osa finalement poser la question que tous avant en tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Lord Van. Le royaume aurait-il un héritier dont nous n'avons pas eu vent ? »

« C'est exact, le royaume a obtenu un héritier le jour où Tarek Kensaky de Fanel est né. »

Van passa le reste de l'avant-midi à leur expliquer la situation de Tarek et Hitomi et répondre à leurs questions et leurs outrages d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance tous ce temps. Par contre, il n'insista évidemment pas sur le fait que lui-même avait été tenu dans l'ignorance jusqu'au mois dernier. Il ne voulait pas leur donner un sujet supplémentaire pour alimenter leur opposition à son choix. Opposition, qu'il savait existante, même si il leur avait rappeler leur obligation de ne rien dire sur son choix effectué avant son anniversaire, où il le savait, ils se seraient empressés de lui faire connaître leur propre choix qu'ils avaient peut-être déjà décidé en ce moment une couple de mois avant le printemps.

Le lendemain un peu avant le dîner, Van était arrivé sur Terre comme convenu avec Hitomi. Yukari et Amano étaient avec Naomi dans leur chambre, mais Hitomi les appela un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hitomi ? » Demanda Amano en sortant de la chambre.

« Oh! Bonjour Van. » Salut Yukari qui ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

Hitomi leur fit signe de s'asseoir et elle leur annonça leurs fiançailles.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre…Van et moi nous sommes fiancés! »

« Wow, c'est super!» S'exclama Yukari.

« Félicitation!» Rajouta Amano.

Mais une fois l'émotion passée, une interrogation leur vint en tête.

« C'est une grande nouvelle, mais qu'allez-vous faire au sujet de Tarek ? » Demanda Amano.

« On va attendre que tout danger soit écarté avant de nous marier et l'amener vivre avec nous à Fanalia. » Répondit Van.

La sonnerie du four retentit annonça que la pizza était prête. Ils se mirent donc tous à table où ils pourraient parler un peu plus de la dernière nouvelle. Van regarda la pointe mise dans son assiette un moment, il n'avait encore jamais mangé de pizza…comme plusieurs des mets terriens qu'il avait goûtés durant son séjour d'une semaine. Il prit donc une première bouchée, puis une seconde et continua comme ça pour avaler deux grosses pointes. Hitomi ne lui demanda pas s'il avait aimé, elle avait eu sa réponse en le regardant manger.

« Yukari, Amano. Je pourrais vous demander un service? »

« Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Amano.

« Vous pourriez aller faire un tour avec les enfants. J'ai invitée mon père et je vais lui présenter Van…»

« Sans problème. » Accepta aussitôt Yukari comprenant qu'elle préfère faire les présentations, tranquille.

Une heure après, le couple et les enfants partaient et une demie heure plus tard, le père d'Hitomi cogna à la porte. Hitomi alla répondre et accueillit son père qui l'embrassa et la suivit vers le salon, où il fut surprit de voir un homme se lever du fauteuil à son arrivée.

« Pa, je t'ai fait venir pour te présenter quelqu'un. »

« Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

« Tu as déjà entendu parlé de lui. Il s'agit de Van Fanel… de Gaea. » Précisa-t-elle afin qu'il n'y ai aucun doute possible.

Hitomi attendit de voir la réaction de son père. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et tourna son regard vers l'homme en question, l'évaluant des pieds à la tête.

« J'aurais presque pu le prendre pour un terrien, bien qu'il aie des vêtements étranges. » Constata-t-il.

Hitomi se demanda un instant à quoi il pensait vraiment s'attendre, _oui Van et les autres sont des extraterrestres théoriquement, mais ils sont aussi humains que n'importe qui, les extraterrestres ne sont pas obligés de ressembler à ceux qu'on voit dans les films… une chance, je m'imaginait mal fiancée à un petit bonhomme vert!_

« Je suis heureux de faire finalement votre connaissance, M. Kensaky. » Dit Van en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté. » Répondit le père d'Hitomi sans conviction.

Hitomi les regardèrent se serrer la main et cherchait comment amener la suite dans ce moment délicat.

« Tu es retourné encore un fois là-bas. » Demanda-t-il savant déjà la réponse.

« Oui régulièrement dernièrement et Van est également venu passé une semaine ici pour nous voir moi et son fils. » Hitomi avait volontairement utilisé l'expression son fils au lieu de Tarek, pour lui rappeler qui était le père.

« Et pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ? » Voulut-t-il savoir.

« J'ignorais son existence avant le mois dernier. » Confia Van.

Le père se retourna vers sa fille.

« J'ignorais que j'étais enceinte lorsque je suis revenue lors du cancer de maman. Et je ne lui ai pas parlé de Tarek avant le mois dernier » Confessa Hitomi

Hitomi n'avait jamais parlé vraiment de ses visions avec sa mère et encore moi avec son père, seul Yukari et Amano le savaient. Vivant avec eux, elle aurait eu de la difficulté à leur cacher de toute manière et elle avait eu besoin du support de Yukari à plusieurs reprises en sortant de ces visions d'horreurs.

« As-tu déjà amené Tarek dans son monde ? » s'inquiéta le grand-père de l'enfant.

Hitomi soupira et décida qu'elle devait tout lui raconter, elle s'était promise d'être parfaitement honnête, il avait droit de tout savoir si elle était pour quitter la Terre un jour. Elle lui parla de ses visions sans toute fois entrer dans les détails, tout ce qui comptait c'était d'indiquer le danger qui guettait Tarek s'il allait sur Gaea présentement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un argument qui l'aiderait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle veule aller sur Gaea, mais on ne pouvait passer à côté non plus.

Il leur demanda ensuite ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Le ton de la conversation avait changé et Hitomi savait que son père n'était pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour apprendre leurs fiançailles, mais elle doutait qu'il ne le soit jamais et sans penser plus avant, elle lui apprit la vérité sans même s'en rendre compte avant de se l'entendre dire.

« Nous nous sommes fiançés. »

Son père et Van la regardait surprit, le premier de la nouvelle et le second du soudain de la déclaration. Mais Hitomi continua décidée à tout dire d'un coup, il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Nous allons mettre un terme à la menace qui plane sur notre fils ensembles avant de nous marier pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité sur Gaea. »

Hitomi regarda son père contenir ses émotions, il semblait en colère, désemparé, surpris et triste à la fois. La chose la plus sage à faire était de le laisser digérer la nouvelle. Mais Van lui proposa alors une approche qui la rendait un peu incertaine.

« Laisse-moi seul avec lui un moment. » Lui souffla Van sans que son père l'entendre.

Pendant le récit d'Hitomi, ils s'étaient assis au salon, Hitomi à côté de Van et son père sur le fauteuil en face d'eux. Et il ne les regardait plus vraiment de sorte qu'il ne vit pas Van murmurer à l'oreille d'Hitomi.

« Fait-moi confiance. » Ajouta Van voyant l'expression de doute d'Hitomi.

Hitomi se retira à la cuisine sous prétexte de préparer quelque chose à manger. Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard et leur dit qu'elle sortait un moment le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose au dépanneur.

L'idée de partir à un moment pareil pour le dépanneur pourrait sembler étrange, mais heureusement son père ne s'en formalisait pas, trop occupé à absorber la nouvelle. La première chose qu'il su c'est qu'il était à présent seul avec celui qui depuis sa rencontre avec sa fille à 15 ans l'éloignait de lui de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui.

« Vous êtes roi, ne devriez-vous pas épouser une princesse, une noble ou quelque chose de ce genre ? » Questionna-t-il après un long moment de silence.

« Certains aimeraient bien me voir le faire, mais rien ne m'y oblige. »

« Mais pourquoi Hitomi ? »

« J'aime votre fille et vous êtes bien placé pour savoir ce qui la rends unique, marquante et inoubliable. »

La franchise et l'ouverture de Van le troubla un instant, mais le porta ensuite à parler avec la même franchise.

« J'ai perdu un fils, puis ma femme. Hitomi est tout ce qui me reste et elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

« Je comprends très bien ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Répliqua le père d'Hitomi.

« J'ai perdu mon père et ma mère très jeune et mon frère a disparu à la même époque. Je l'ai retrouvé dix ans plus tard pour le perdre à nouveau au profit de la mort. Et l'homme qui a prit soin de moi est mort peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Hitomi sur Gaea. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. »

Van marqua une pose, il voyait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'ils connaissaient la même douleur.

« Ayant grandit seul, à l'exception de Merle, que je considère comme une sœur à présent, j'ai fini par accepter que ce serait ma vie. Mais la rencontre de votre fille a tout changé et m'a fait croire en une autre vie. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne serais seul, même le jour où elle retourna sur Terre. Mais j'ai ensuite compris que ma solitude ne faisait que commencer. J'étais seul malgré tout ceux qui m'entouraient. »

Van marqua à nouveau une pause.

« Pourquoi Hitomi ?... Parce qu'aussitôt qu'elle est dans les alentours, je ne sens plus ce vide qui a fait si longtemps partie de ma vie et parce qu'avec elle j'ai l'impression de vivre. » Déclara Van.

Il avait laissé son regard erré vers la fenêtre en parlant et une fois terminé le ramena vers le père de celle qu'il aime.

Ils ne dirent rien durant un temps, puis l'aîné regarda le jeune qu'il voyait d'un œil à présent très différent.

« Hitomi est ma seule fille et je crois que sa place est ici, sur Terre, au Japon, là où je peux veiller sur elle… mais si jamais elle se retrouvais trop loin pour je puisse le faire, ce sera à vous de vous en charger, si elle est vraiment aussi importante pour vous que vous semblez l'exprimer. »

Lorsqu'Hitomi revint, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire en son absence. En entrant, elle les trouva tranquillement assit à l'entendre. Elle jeta un regard à chacun en alternance pour essayer de percevoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais son père se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda Hitomi craignant qu'il ne soit en colère ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Oui, je t'avais dit que j'avais des choses à faire et que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps. Je vais vous laissez. »

Hitomi remarqua qu'il semblait de meilleure humeur, mais n'était toujours pas sûre.

« Au revoir, Van Fanel. »

« Tu as de la visite, tu n'es pas pour le laisser seul. » Ajouta-t-il voyant qu'Hitomi continuait de le suivre alors qu'il était à la porte.

Il lui donna un bec sur la joue et partit en la saluant une dernière fois.

Hitomi resta un moment dans le cadre de porte désemparée par la tournure des évènements. Van vint la rejoindre et lui sourit.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste? Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? » L'interrogea Hitomi.

« Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que je comprenais son point de vue. » Répondit simplement Van.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un doux baiser. Hitomi n'était toujours pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cet appartement en son absence. Mais Van lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, ce qu'elle avait fait et qui semblait avoir assez bien marché.

J'ai pensé à plusieurs façon de faire la rencontre entre Van et son futur beau-père, mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ça se tient où j'ai essayé de trop en mettre ? 

_Kiana_


	42. Chapter 42

Et oui déjà un autre, ça va vite c'est temps-ci. Merci à rubis pour son review et en passant c'est les chapitre 40 et 41 non 30 et 31, sinon tu en a manqué un bout ! En tout cas bonne lecture tout le monde et j'espère que vous passez un bon été jusqu'à maintenant!

**Chapitre 42**

Yukari, Amano et les enfants étaient revenus seulement pour le souper. Hitomi les avait attendus avant, mais Yukari voulait être sûre de pas les interrompre en arrivant trop tôt. Vraisemblablement, elle avait cru que ça mettrait un certain temps à se régler. Et ça aurait pu être le cas, mais Van avait parlé à son père, Hitomi ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle était contente, car son père semblait s'entendre pas trop mal avec son futur gendre en fin de compte.

Après le souper, Yukari sortit une boîte qu'elle avait amené sans qu'Hitomi s'en aperçoive. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa son contenu sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau. Hitomi regarda son amie surprise qu'elle ait acheté un gâteau.

« Il faut bien souligner un minimum vos fiançailles! »

Hitomi lui sourit et Amano commença à couper les pointes pour ensuite les distribuer.

« À Van et Hitomi! » Déclara-t-il en leur donnant chacun leur part.

Yukari avait choisi un gâteau aux cerises, sachant qu'Hitomi les aimait. Elle espérait que Van l'aime aussi, ne connaissant pas ses goûts Elle fut donc ravie de l'entendre dire que c'était excellent.

Van ne pouvait rester très longtemps, il devait partir le soir même pour Bazram. Le roi se devait de faire des visites chez ses divers alliés de temps à autres pour consolider leurs alliances et revoir quelques éléments de leurs échanges commerciaux et autres. Sa dernière visite remontait à deux ans alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la remettre.

Avant de partir, Hitomi, voyant son fils épuisé de sa sortie de l'après-midi, lui proposa d'aller le mettre au lit. Van prit donc le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le conduire dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Naomi. Il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec Tarek. Hitomi se rappela la façon dont il l'avait pris la première fois, il était si mal à droit, mais à présent, on aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait toujours fait et Hitomi trouvait ça très touchant de le voir ainsi avec son fils.

« I-toire » Réclama le bambin.

Van lança un regard à Hitomi, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Hitomi lui expliqua qu'il aimait s'endormir avec une histoire et que ces préférées étaient celles qui parlaiemt d'un roi du royaume nommé Fanalia. Van se demanda bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, mais il eut alors une idée.

« Je connais une histoire moi aussi. » Commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te l'ait racontée. » continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant. « C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui menait tranquillement sa vie, mais qui se retrouva bientôt entraînée dans une aventure qui marquerait sa vie. Elle se retrouva dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Elle y rencontra des tas de gens nouveaux et voyagea dans plusieurs royaumes. Mais son aventure n'était pas sans danger, car c'était un temps de guerre. Mais cette jeune demoiselle courageuse se réveilla d'une grande aide pour ses nouveaux amis, entre autre pour le jeune roi qui l'avait entré dans cette aventure. Mais son aventure n'était pas que danger et peur, elle y connut aussi l'amitié et l'amour. Et une fois la guerre remportée, elle pu rentrer chez-elle sachant que le monde de ses nouveaux amis était en paix. Le nom de cette merveilleuse fille est Hitomi. Je te raconterais ses aventures un jour, mais là il est temps de dormir. »

Tarek fit un sourire pour dire qu'il avait hâte de les entendre. Hitomi lui donna un bec, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit de la pièce avec Van.

« Tu te débrouille bien avec lui. » Remarqua Hitomi.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Van sur un ton incertain.

« Je t'assure. »

Van eu un faible sourire et ils sortirent sur le balcon pour son départ.

« Tu seras un bon père j'en suis sûre. »

Van l'embrassa et lui redonna le pendentif.

« Je vais être de retour à Fanalia seulement dans dix jours »

S'il était allé à Asturia ou Freid, elle lui aurait proposé une petite visite, mais elle ne connaissait pas Bazram et les gens là-bas ne la connaissaient pas non plus, autre que pour avoir jouée un rôle dans la première grande guerre de Gaea comme plusieurs sur Gaea. Ce n'était donc pas la meilleure des idées que d'y apparaître sans prévenir.

« J'irais te rejoindre à ton retour dans ce cas. »

« J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. » Lui répondit Van en souriant.

Hitomi leva le pendentif et une colonne de lumière tomba sur le balcon pour ramener Van dans son royaume. Hitomi le regarda disparaître puis retourna à l'intérieur et à sa vie terrienne pour les jours à venir.

Mais trois jours après le départ de Van, elle eu à nouveau une vision, comme elle en avait toujours régulièrement, mais celle-ci fut un peu différente des autres…

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans une grotte naturelle. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle,…elle se retourne et trouve Tarek. Une lumière verte bleue envahit alors la grotte… Niola tenait à présent Tarek et s'enfuit… Hitomi tourna la tête… Van arriva en courant…elle le suivit…elle vit alors la lumière extérieure, ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la grotte… Niola courrait, mais Van la talonnait en lui criant d'arrêter… Le décor devint flou et Hitomi se retrouva dans un endroit sombre ou elle ne voyait rien… elle entendit une voix « Rien ne nous arrêtera. »…Elle vit alors à nouveau une lumière verte bleue, mais cette fois, elle vit d'où elle émanait… d'un pendentif comme le sien, mais vert tirant sur le bleu…. soudainement, elle se retrouva à nouveau avec Van à la sortie de la grotte... Ils traversèrent un pont où Niola s'arrêta. Elle cria quelque chose à Van qu'Hitomi ne comprit pas… «NON! » cria-t-elle en même temps que le Van de sa vision… Niola venait de jeter Tarek par-dessus le pont surplombent la falaise… des ailes surgirent du dos de Van qui s'élança, mais Niola avait prévue sa réaction et trop vite pour qu'Hitomi, et encore moins Van, la voit venir, elle sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Van qui portait toute son attention vers Tarek... Elle le poignarda en plein cœur et le laissa tomber à la suite de Tarek… Hitomi vit l'homme qu'elle aimait tomber dans le vide essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de sa chute… il passe à la hauteur de Tarek, qui s'était arrêté… Hitomi vit qu'il était attaché à une corde, ce n'était qu'un piège!... Van s'écroula au sol, dans un cri qui déchira le cœur d'Hitomi, mais moins que de voir son corps bientôt inerte au sol, le poignard toujours dans la poitrine.

Un cri retentit dans l'appartement lorsqu'Hitomi revint brusquement à elle dans sa chambre, c'est elle qui avait poussé ce cri de détresse.

…

Van ne dormait pas, il était allongé sur son lit, la journée avait été longue, ce séjour s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu, ce n'était que le début des rencontres et ils avaient déjà bloquéa sur plusieurs dossiers. Le roi de Bazram avait même complètement refusé son idée pour simplifier le marché des échanges forestiers. Van espérait que ça irait mieux demain lors de la rencontre sur la défense entre alliées. Mais les pensées de Van s'arrêtèrent là, le silence de la nuit fut brisé par un bruit venant de l'extérieur sur le balcon. Van eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit avant de voir Hitomi entrer en trompe dans la pièce. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Hitomi s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Et première chose qu'il comprit c'est qu'elle était secouée de profonds sanglots.

« Hitomi ? » S'inquiéta Van.

Il n'eut aucune réponse pour le moment. Hitomi ne fit que le serrer encore davantage, elle le tenait tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait lui faire lasser prise s'il essayait. Elle pleurait la tête réfugiée contre son torse et tout son corps était tremblant, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause des sanglots ou autres choses. _Qu'est qui à pu te mettre dans cet état, Hitomi? _Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et attendit un instant pour voir si elle se calmerait. Elle se calma effectivement, mais n'arrêta pas de pleurer, bien que son corps ne semblait ne plus trembler. Il lui caressa la tête doucement en continuant de la serrer contre lui.

« Ça va aller, Hitomi. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle desserra alors son étreinte, au soulagement de Van, vu la force qu'elle y avait mise, et leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore en larme, mais ce qui dérangea Van c'est la détresse qu'il y vit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hitomi? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il essayait de garder calme malgré son angoisse.

« Je refuse de te perdre! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je suis là, pourquoi… » Commença Van sans avoir le temps de terminer.

« Je n'en peux plus, faîtes les arrêter. C'était déjà effroyable avec Tarek, mais là, je ne le supporterai tous simplement plus. »

Hitomi se réfugia à nouveau contre lui. Van lui prit le menton pour remonter ses yeux vers lui. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Dit moi ce que tu as vu…je t'en pris dit-le moi. » La supplia-t-il.

« Tu voulais sauver Tarek, mais tu es tombé, elle t'a… » Van lui caressa la joue pour l'inciter à continuer. « Tu tombais un poignard dans le cœur, je t'ai vue mourir! » Déclara Hitomi.

Van eut d'abord un choc, mais voyant qu'Hitomi pleurait toujours, il lui essuya gentiment les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux en essayant de la rassurer.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mourir. Pense-y, il est impossible que toutes tes visions deviennent réelles, on ne meurt qu'une fois. Et tu m'as déjà vu en danger dans tes visions et c'est grâce à elle que tu m'as sauvé si souvent durant la guerre. »

« Je sais, mais j'en peux plus de voir la mort dans mes visions. »

« On déjouera Niola et ses acolytes et on y mettra un terme, je te le promets. »

Van lui sourit pour l'inciter à faire pareil. Un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, mais sans grande conviction et il l'embrassa tendrement. Hitomi cessa enfin de pleurer et resta un moment dans les bras de Van, l'endroit le plus confortable à ses yeux. Puis elle lui révéla l'autre élément important de son rêve.

« Dans cette vision, j'ai aussi vu une lumière verte. Elle venait d'un pendentif. »

« Un pendentif ? »

« Oui, pareil à mon pendentif, mais vert-bleu au lieu de rose. »

Van avait déjà entendu parlé d'un pendentif de ce genre. Cratos et Bucka lui avait affirmé l'avoir vu dans l'esprit de Fiala avant sa mort. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une coïncidence. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon non plus si ces deux sœurs avait un de ses pendentifs qui avait sûrement un pouvoir, mais à savoir lequel ?

Bon on en apprend de plus en plus avec les visions d'Hitomi qui révéle de nouveaux indices, mais réussiront-ils à mettre un terme à la menace qui plane toujours sur Tarek et à découvrir quel est cette autre pendentif ? Faut continuer à lire pour savoir… et à écrire pour moi surtout lol!

_Kiana_


	43. Chapter 43

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur avec la vision d'Hitomi, mais l'action et le danger ne fait que commencer avec les chapitres qui vont venir...

**Chapitre 43**

Van et Hitomi étaient assis côte à côte, le dos contre le mur, sur le lit de la chambre d'invité du roi en visite à Barzam. Hitomi qui était arrivée dans tous ses états suite à la vision de mort de Van, avait repris le dessus et ils parlaient à présent calmement. Hitomi lui avait parlé de sa vision et Van lui assura qu'à présent qu'il était au courant du piège, il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre si la situation arrivait réellement un jour, ce qui rassura effectivement un peu Hitomi. Il lui parla ensuite de la rencontre qu'il avait eue avec ses conseillers au sujet de leurs fiançailles et du même coup de l'entente qu'il avait précédemment passé avec eux.

« Tu avais vraiment passé une entente de ce genre avec eux dans l'espoir que je revienne. »

« Oui, depuis que tu étais partie que j'espérais que tu me reviennes un jour. »

« Et si j'étais revenue après ton délai. »

« Je préfére, ne pas y penser. Mais je crois que je devais me dire que si je n'avais pas de nouvelle après 13 ans d'absence, tu ne m'en donnerais sans doute jamais ou que tu avais refait ta vie de ton côté. »

« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu t'en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir attendu après autant d'années. Je suis déjà chanceuse que tu l'aies fait une dizaine d'années. »

« Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais attendue toute une vie, si ça avait été nécessaire. »

« Van… » Souffla Hitomi avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de cette façon, mais Hitomi se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre. Yukari devait être folle d'inquiétude, après tout elle s'était réveillée en criant et était disparue pour Gaea avant d'avoir expliqué quoi que ce soit. Et Van avait encore des réunions en avant-midi et devrait donc dormir un peu. Ils se quittèrent donc avec un baiser et se révérèrent à Fanalia.

…

À son arrivée sur Terre, Hitomi retourna se coucher et au matin, trouva Yukari à la sortie de sa chambre, impatiente de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Hitomi lui raconta donc toute la vérité, comme elle lui avait promis de le faire lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir des visions. Mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien à présent et alla déjeuner, car elle travaillait ce matin.

…

La semaine suivante, le jour où Van devait être de retour à Fanalia. Hitomi embrassa Tarek et Kimito et leur promis de revenir dans deux dodos, comme elle l'avait prévu avec Yukari. Kimito protesta un moment, mais elle serra tendrement sa tante avant que celle-ci ne fasse apparaître une colonne de lumière qui l'entraînait dans les airs vers Gaea.

Elle arriva dans les jardins derrière le château, mais elle ne sentit pas ses pieds toucher le sol, mais plutôt des bras l'entourer. Van qui l'entendait avait vu la colonne de lumière arriver et s'était précipité à l'endroit où elle touchait le sol pour y accueillir sa fiancée.

« Tu m'attendais. »

« Comme toujours. » Lui répondit Van avant de l'embrasser.

Ils profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles un moment, puis Van aborda un sujet plus sérieux.

« Quand tu es venue à Barzam, je t'ai dit que j'avais annoncé nos fiançailles au conseil. »

« Il y a un problème. » s'enquit Hitomi, sachant qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet dés son retour si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Avant de considérer nos fiançailles officielles, ils souhaitent te rencontrer pour entendre la réponse à ma demande. »

« Ça va me faire plaisir de leur dire. » Rigola Hitomi, contente de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça.

Mais le sourire de Van bien que sincère à l'idée de voir Hitomi entrer dans la salle du conseil et déclarer qu'elle voulait se marier au roi, il fut de courte durée, car ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème.

« Ils désirent également rencontrer Tarek. »

Le sourire d'Hitomi s'évanouit, car présenter Tarek au conseil, impliquait évidement l'amener sur Gaea et ses visions étaient loin de s'être améliorée, bien loin de là.

« On va quand même pas le mettre en danger simplement pour le leur montrer! Tu m'as dit que tu leur avais parlé du danger. »

« Ils sont au courant, En fait, ils auraient voulu qu'on le présente au royaume en tant qu'héritier en même temps que nos fiançailles. Mais ils se rendent compte que ce ne serait pas brillant de crier haut et fort que Tarek est ici sachant qu'il y a sûrement des espions qui avertiraient Niola ou qui que ce soit qui lui veut du mal. Mais ils veulent tout de même le rencontrer en privé. »

Hitomi voyait dans les yeux de Van qu'il n'était pas tout à faire à l'aise non plus, mais il tenta de la rassurer, en même temps que lui-même.

« Au fond, il ne s'agit que d'une petite visite. On pourrait aller le chercher et le ramener dans la même journée. Il serait au château de Fanalia où des samouraïs assuraient la sécurité et nous serions en permanence avec lui. »

Hitomi n'était pas emballée par l'idée, tout comme Van. Ils décidèrent de commencer par aller voir le conseil au sujet d'Hitomi. Il serait toujours temps d'aller chercher Tarek par la suite.

Une heure plus tard, Van et Hitomi entrèrent donc dans la salle du conseil où les conseillers les attendaient. Ils contournèrent la pièce et Van fit signe à Hitomi de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Membres du conseil, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai proposé des fiançailles à Lady Hitomi Kensaky, ici présente. Elle est venue, comme vous le souhaitiez, vous donner la réponse qu'elle m'a accordée. »

« Nous sommes heureux de vous recevoir à Fanalia et au sien de notre conseil, Lady Hitomi. Sa Majesté nous a appris ses heureux projets de fiançailles. Nous serions donc enchantés d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire en réponse de cette offre, qu'il faut le savoir n'est pas que de simples fiançailles, mais une proposition qui comporte les nombreuses responsabilités et devoirs liés au rôle d'épouse de roi, et donc de reine de royaume. » Dit le conseiller à la gauche de Van.

Hitomi voyait bien qu'il essayait de l'intimider en parlant de responsabilités et de devoirs. _C'est donc ça qu'ils croient, que je me suis entichée de Van et accepté de me fiancer à lui sans d'autres questions et sans me rendre compte ou me soucier que je deviendrais reine par la même occasion!_ Mais Hitomi était pleinement consciente qu'en le mariant elle deviendrait reine. Elle le savait depuis le début et elle avait eu plus d'une décennie pour le savoir. La raison première pourquoi elle voulait vivre avec lui était évidement l'amour de l'homme, mais elle prenait tout ce qui allait avec le roi du même coup. Hitomi n'avait pas pour autant certaine d'être la meilleure candidate pour tenir le rôle de reine, mais elle aimait Fanalia et voulait contribuer à sa prospérité. Van lui avait déjà dit que c'était le plus important pour un roi, ou une reine, de croire en son royaume et en ses possibilités. Et en cas de problèmes, Van serait là et elle pouvait également demander conseil à Millerna, elle-même reine.

« J'accepte sincèrement de devenir l'épouse du roi Van Fanel, de l'aider à régner de façon juste et de le soutenir dans les décisions qui construiront l'avenir et la prospérité de notre royaume en tant que reine de Fanalia. » Déclara Hitomi d'un ton presque déjà royal.

La façon qu'elle avait répondu avait réussie à surprendre les conseillers, mais Van également était fier de la manière dont elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Van se leva donc à ses côtés pour montrer à nouveau son soutien.

« Lady Hitomi, est donc à partir de ce jour, la fiancée royale et future reine de Fanalia. » Proclama le roi.

Plus aucun des conseillers ne trouva à ajouter et d'ailleurs leur entente avec le roi les empêchait de s'y opposer. Ils auraient préféré sceller une alliance avec le mariage royale, mais voyant la réponse de la nouvelle fiancée royale, ils se dirent qu'elle pourrait peut-être se réveiller une reine convenable, en fin de compte. Ils mirent donc ce sujet de côté pour traiter du problème de l'héritier.

« Nous avons cru, comprendre que vous êtes mère, Milady. »

« Oui, j'ai donné naissance à un garçon, il y a deux ans. Tarek, fils de Van Fanel et prince de Fanalia. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas amené avec nous, je crois. »

« Non, car comme Lord Van vous l'a expliqué, il est plus sûr pour sa sécurité de rester sur Terre pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il est bien le fils de notre roi et non la progéniture d'un de ces habitants de la Lune M… » Maudite allait-il ajouter, mais le regard noir que lui lança Van le fit arrêter net sa phrase, il avait été clair sur ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de commentaires.

« Je crois qu'à la même heure demain, lorsque vous l'aurez rencontré. Vous n'en douterez plus. » céda Hitomi.

En sortant du conseil, Van demanda à Hitomi, si elle bien sûre de vouloir amener Tarek à Fanalia. Mais il était à présent impossible de changer d'avis et puis elle se disait que Van avait probablement raison. Il ne resterait pas longtemps et le château de Fanalia était un endroit sûr.

Le lendemain midi, une colonne de lumière les ramena chez Hitomi où Yukari fut surprise de les voir revenir plus tôt que prévu. Hitomi lui expliqua la situation et alla dans le salon où les trois enfants jouaient. En les voyant arriver, Kimito se leva rapidement pour les accueillir, tandis que les deux plus jeunes se contentèrent de se tourner vers eux. Mais lorsque Van se fut approché, Tarek tendit les bras vers son père qui se pencha à ses côtés.

« Tu veux voir où, je vis ? » Lui demanda-t-il. « Il y a des gens qui aimeraient te rencontrer à Fanalia alors tu veux y faire un tour ? »

« Ok. » Répondit le petit.

« Je peux venir aussi. » Demanda Kimito.

Hitomi hésita, mais Van lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas? »

La fillette sourit, encouragée par la réaction de Van. Hitomi accepta, on était dimanche après tout et ils revenaient dans la même journée, alors elle n'aurait même pas à manquer de jours d'école.

Ils repartirent donc tous les quatre peu de temps après leur arrivée. Van avait avertit le conseil de se rassembler, car ils reviendraient très vite, ils les attendaient donc déjà dans la salle de réunion.

Une fois la colonne de lumière disparue, ils purent bien voir les jardins qui les entouraient. Kimito regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle était déjà venue à Fanalia, mais sa dernière visite remontait déjà à deux ans et demi, ce qui était énorme pour une fillette de son âge. Elle en avait seulement gardé le souvenir que c'était un très bel endroit et ce qui l'entourait confirma cette idée. Elle aurait voulu aller se balader, mais Hitomi lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Tu as quelqu'un à qui on pourrait la confier pendant qu'on rencontrer le conseil ? » Demanda Hitomi à Van, regrettant que Merle ne soit pas au château, car la femme-chat s'était bien entendue avec sa jeune nièce.

Van lui dit de la suivre et ils se rendirent dans l'aile des travailleurs du château. Hitomi ne s'y était pas souvent rendue et ne savait donc pas où il les conduisait. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et cogna. Un instant après, elle s'ouvrit sur une femme, qui devait être une domestique.

« Votre Majesté! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise de voir son roi à la porte.

Elle fit une rapide révérence toujours sous la surprise et lui ouvrit la porte grande pour lui permettre d'entrer. Van entra aussitôt suivit d'Hitomi et des enfants. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne avec trois grandes fenêtres. Il y avait une table entourée de chaises et plusieurs petits fauteuils un peu partout. Toutes les domestiques présentes se levèrent pour accueillir le roi, étonnés de sa visite dans leur salle de repos. Mais Van les pria rapidement de rester à leur place et de laisser les salutations de côté.

« Lady Hitomi et moi devons rejoindre le conseil. Est-ce que je peux vous confiez, cette jeune fille. » Dit-il en leur présenta Kimito.

« Sans problème, Lord Van. Nous en prendrons soin jusqu'à votre retour. »

Ils laissèrent donc Kimito dans la salle de repos avec les femmes qui s'y trouvaient et partirent en direction de la salle du conseil avec Tarek.

Tarek est à présent sur Gaea. Ses parents ont-ils raison de s'inquiéter ou pas? Et comment se passera la rencontre du conseil avec l'héritier du trône. Et bien vous l'apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre, mais pour le moment il faut me dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci. 

À bientôt.

_Kiana_


	44. Chapter 44

Et de 44, un chapitre avec des surprises pour Hitomi, certaines meilleures que d'autre… j'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus et j'espere que vous continurai à lire ma fic jusqu'au bout, je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 44**

Avant d'entrer dans la salle du conseil, Van croisa le capitaine Tyo. Il l'interpella et lui présenta son fils. Tyo fut très heureux de voir son prince et nota qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son roi. Van lui demanda alors un coup de main. Lui et Hitomi allaient entrer et il attendrait un moment ici avec Tarek pour entrer en le présentant comme le prince.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyo entra donc avec le garçon dans les bras en le tenant pour que les conseillers le voir bien, car d'un coup d'œil, on voyait qu'il était le fils de Van.

« Chers conseillers, laissez-moi vous présenter, le prince héritier de Fanalia, Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, fils de Van Slanzar de Fanel et Hitomi Kensaky. » Déclara Tyo.

Tyo fit le tour de la table pour se rendre au siège de Van à qui il tendit l'enfant. Ce dernier le prit et adressa un sourire à son fidèle ami, content de la présentation qu'il leur avait fait.

« Jetez un coup d'œil à votre prince, messieurs. » Dit Van en le leur montrant à nouveau. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui conteste son titre ou son sang. »

Il n'y eu évidement aucune protestation, car il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la ressemblance frappante entre le fils et le père, à l'exception de la teinte de ses cheveux qu'il tenait de sa mère. Les conseillers durent donc s'avouer vaincus sur toute la ligne au sujet du mariage et de la lignée royale. Van en fut content, depuis le temps qu'ils lui ramenaient le discours sur l'importance d'une descendance pour un royaume, il pouvait enfin espérer avoir la paix.

Les conseillers voulurent en savoir davantage sur les visions d'Hitomi, mais Van leur avait déjà presque tout dit ce qui importait et il leur fit comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de la questionner encore. Il tenait surtout à épargner un interrogatoire à Hitomi sur un sujet aussi délicat que la mort de leur fils.

Ils se retirèrent donc bientôt et allèrent chercher Kimito, qui a leur arrivée dans la salle de repos semblait s'être bien amusée. Certaines des domestiques semblaient avoir été ravies de cette visite pleine d'énergie, mais d'autres semblaient contentes de voir le roi arriver pour enfin pouvoir ce reposer un peu avant de retourner à leurs tâches. Van les remercia et Hitomi également en sortant avec sa nièce.

« Tu t'es bien amusée, on dirait. »

« Oui, elles sont gentilles. »

Hitomi se tourna vers Van pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire à présent.

« Je veux vous montrez quelque chose. » Dit-il sans plus de détail.

Hitomi prit Tarek dans ses bras et le suivit, tandis que Kimito suivait en regardant tout autour, en sautillant et riant. Hitomi dû d'ailleurs lui demander de se calmer un peu, car ils croisaient du monde et elle risquait sans cesse de les percuter. Hitomi comprit vite que Van les menait dans l'aile royale. Ils montèrent à l'étage du haut où se trouvaient les deux seules chambres occupées présentement, celle du roi et de Merle. Mais il y avait plusieurs autres portes menant à d'autres chambres et Van s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Sans rien dire, il l'ouvrit et leur fit signe d'entrer.

La pièce était de taille moyenne, du moins pour un château, bien que pour Hitomi elle semblait tout de même assez grande. Ce qui capta l'attention d'Hitomi au premier moment fut le lit d'enfant qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Il était en bois avec des petits détails sculptés un peu partout, il était magnifique et deux petits toutous avaient été mis à l'intérieur. Un vert et un orange, pour aller avec la décoration entière de la pièce qui était de ses deux couleurs. Hitomi se tourna vers Van pour avoir une explication qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui donner.

« J'ai fait préparer cette chambre dans le dernier mois pour Tarek, il en aura besoin d'une lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée. »

Hitomi s'approcha du lit et le regarda de plus près.

« Il a été fait par Rogaro, un ébéniste Fanalien qui avait déjà travaillé pour mes parents. En fait, il s'est un peu inspiré de celui qu'il avait construit dans le passé pour Folken avant qu'il ne devienne le mien. »

Van prit alors le toutou orange, il s'agissait d'un petit dragon, tandis que le vert ressemblait davantage à un loup. Il le regarda et jeta également un regard à l'autre toujours sur le lit. Puis il montra à Hitomi avant de le tendre à Tarek.

« Ils ont survécu à la destruction de la ville. Le dragon était à moi et celui-ci était à Folken. » Dit-il en prenant le loup vert.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Hitomi à son fils qui tenait le dragon orange dans ses mains.

« Oui. »

« Qu'il le garde. Ils sont à lui à présent. »

Le bambin sourit et amena le dragon avec lui lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre, car ce n'était pas la seule qu'il voulait leur montrer. Il les entraîna vers une autre porte. En se repérant dans l'aile, Hitomi nota qu'ils étaient à présent au bout de l'aile royale, la chambre en face était à gauche de l'aile, celle de Van était à cette extrémité également, mais à droite. Ils se trouvaient donc face à la chambre voisine et elle crut comprendre pourquoi ils les avaient conduits ici et Van le confirma.

« Tarek n'est évidement pas le seul qui a besoin d'une chambre. Celle-ci est celle de la reine et tu pourras t'en servir dés maintenant lors de tes visites à présent que nos fiançailles ont été officialisées par l'approbation du conseil. »

Van ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre de la reine. En général, la reine s'y installait réellement qu'une fois mariée, mais la situation était un peu différente. Règle générale, la fiancée royale restait encore chez son père et rendait des visites à son fiancé sans s'établir de façon permanente dans sa demeure, par contre, les fiançailles étaient souvent d'assez courte durée avant que le mariage soit célébré et la jeune femme nommée reine. Cependant, vu les circonstances, on ne savait pas exactement combien de temps durait les fiançailles, bien que les deux promis espéraient que ce soit plus court que long. Hitomi pourrait donc occuper la chambre de la reine dés maintenant.

Hitomi admira sa nouvelle chambre, elle devait être aussi grande que celle de Van. Le rouge, couleur du royaume, était omniprésent dans celle de Van, mais sa présence était moins intense dans celle de la reine. Les murs y étaient pâles et la décoration était beaucoup parsemée de touches dorées, néanmoins, la couleur royale se retrouvait tout de même un peu partout, dans les rideaux, le lit et le grand tapis ovale au centre de la pièce. Le lit était sur une marche, comme celui de Van, mais celui de la reine était à baldaquin avec du délicat et magnifique tissu filé de fils dorées et rouges. Une porte vitrée menait à un balcon, d'un côté du lit, il y avait une grande armoire de bois, de l'autre côté de la chambre, trois chaises rembourrées entouraient une petite table et on trouvait également un petit bureau surmonté d'un miroir rond avec une petite chaise dans l'autre coins. Hitomi n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette chambre serait la sienne, _une vraie chambre digne d'une reine._ Pensa Hitomi et à cette idée, elle se mit à rire, elle n'aurait pas pu dire mieux, après tout c'était une chambre de reine et elle en serait bientôt une, même si cette idée était encore un peu irréelle pour elle.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » Questionna Van surprit par sa réaction étrange et se demandant si quelque chose dans la pièce avait provoqué son rire.

Hitomi se tourna vers lui et fit le malaise dans son visage et devina qu'il devait avoir peur qu'elle soit entraîne de rigoler de la chambre.

« C'est rien. Je viens juste de me dire que c'était une chambre assez merveilleuse pour être celle d'une reine. »

« Mais c'est la chambre de la reine. » Relança Van.

« Justement! »

Van comprit alors son éclat de rire et partagea son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise, car lors de sa reconstruction c'est en pensant à toi que je l'ai fait faire. »

Hitomi lui prit l'autre main et leva la tête pour l'embrasser en remerciement de la magnifique chambre. Il la fit ensuite contourner les chaises et la table pour se retrouver devant les deux portes qui s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit la première, elle donnait sur une chambre de bain privée aussi jolie que la chambre. Il lui indiqua ensuite la seconde sans l'ouvrir.

« Et celle-ci mène dans la chambre d'à-côté. » L'informa-t-il.

Hitomi nota une petite rougeur sur ses joues, car elle savait à qui était la chambre voisine et il savait qu'elle le savait. Il annonça alors qu'il voulait leur montrer une troisième chambre. Ils retournèrent donc à nouveau dans le corridor. La chambre d'Hitomi était au coin d'un corridor, d'un côté se trouvait la chambre de Tarek et il se poursuivait jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'aile et l'autre côté beaucoup plus court, menait à une autre coin, où était la porte de la chambre du roi. Après avoir tournée ce nouveau coin, on tombait sur le corridor droit de l'aile, qui lui aussi se rendait à l'autre bout de l'aile. Hitomi savait que la chambre de Merle se trouvait le long de se corridor un peu à mi-chemin de l'aile. Ils passèrent d'ailleurs devant pour s'arrêter à la chambre suivante.

Hitomi y entra et découvrit une chambre tout de bleu et blanc. Un lit simple se trouvait au centre recouvert de draperie bleue à l'exception de l'oreiller blanc, tout comme les rideaux et les lampes situées sur la table de nuit et le bureau le long du mur bleu. Il y avait un miroir sur pied dans le coin à côté de l'armoire à vêtements. Van leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre pour Kimito si elle voulait venir de temps en temps lors des visites de sa tante, car bien que Tarek ne pouvait pas venir, il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre danger pour elle.

« Tu peux ouvrir le coffre. » Dit-il en indiquant le coffre blanc au pied du lit.

La fillette s'exécuta, le coffre était vide à l'exception d'une chose qu'elle sortit en souriant l'ayant reconnue. Elle coura la montrer à sa tante.

« Regard, Hito. C'est ma poupée. »

Il s'agissait effectivement de la poupée à la robe rouge qu'elle avait eue au marché lors de son dernier séjour. Hitomi se rappela également comment Fiala l'avait utilisée pour attirer la fillette vers elle. Mais le sourire et les yeux pétillants de sa nièce effacèrent ses craintes. Van proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors avant le souper pour ensuite ramener Tarek et Kimito sur Terre.

Les deux enfants amenèrent chacun leur jouet et ils allèrent profiter du beau temps. Kimito aurait voulu parcoururent tous les jardins, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils restèrent donc dans la première section. Van et Hitomi s'assirent sur le muret qui entourait le jardin. Kimito alla jouer avec sa poupée en courant entre les arbustes, mais ils gardèrent Tarek près d'eux, car bien que rien ne semblait laisser croire à un danger, ils préféraient ne pas prendre de chance.

Van et Hitomi parlaient tranquillement des chambres lorsqu'ils entendirent Kimito crier. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et regardèrent dans sa direction, mais leur stress retomba lorsqu'ils comprirent que la fillette s'était simplement fait mal en trébuchant sur une racine. Hitomi alla la relever et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, Kimmy. Ce n'est qu'une éraflure. »

Elle enleva le gros de la terre et Van approcha avec une grande feuille qu'il avait mouillée dans la fontaine du jardin. Il la tendit à Hitomi qui lava grossièrement les genoux de la fillette.

« On va rentrer, d'accord. »

La fillette fit oui de la tête et Hitomi la prit dans ses bras. Van se dirigea vers Tarek pour le prendre à son tour et suivre sa fiancée à l'intérieur. Mais un phénomène inattendu se produisit alors. Une boule de lumière se forma autour de l'enfant, une lumière verte bleue qu'Hitomi ne pu que reconnaître… la lumière de sa vision! Van se précipita vers Tarek, mais la boule de lumière s'intensifia en devenant éblouissante.

Hitomi plissa les yeux sous la lumière un instant. Le moment suivant, elle avait complètement disparue sans laisser de traces, mais à l'endroit où elle était, il ne restait plus qu'un toutou orange, l'enfant qui y jouait avait disparu, mais il n'était pas le seul, car son père s'était également évaporé, laissant une Hitomi angoissée et une Kimito terrorisée, seules dans les jardins de Fanalia.

Alors surpris par la fin du chapitre? Tout comme Van et Hitomi je crois. Mais c'était voulu pour que vous partagiez autant la surprise que nos deux parents. Alors qu'est ce que c'était que cette lumière selon vous… bon vous devez vous en douter, Mais que va-t-il arriver a Tarek et Van d'après vous?

_Kiana_


	45. Chapter 45

J'espérais avoir des reviews, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, c'est les vacances et il fait beau. Pour la suite, l'action est au rendez-vous et ça commence dés maintenant…

**Chapitre 45**

Van fut ébloui par la lumière verte qui était apparue autour de Tarek. Il plissa les yeux en tentant de voir devant lui, mais la lumière était trop vive, il ne pouvait rien voir du jardin ni de Tarek qui devait être à moins d'un mètre devant lui. La lumière se dissipa alors d'un seul coup le laissant dans le noir. Il comprit qu'il n'était plus à l'extérieur et donc plus dans le jardin de Fanalia. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit aucune lumière et aucun signe de Tarek.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la pénombre et en explorant un moment, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte naturelle._ Comment je me suis ramassé ici ?... La lumière verte, elle doit avoir le même genre de pouvoir que les colonne de lumière bleue, mais dans ce cas où est Tarek ?_ Van le retrouva au même moment, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. Une femme s'en approcha et le ramassa calmement pour essayer de ne pas l'énerver autre mesure. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de le trouver là, elle semblait même savoir qu'il y serait, cependant elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, car elle ne se pressait pas. Tarek s'agitait dans ses bras, ne la connaissant pas.

« Cesse de gigoter sale gosse! Tu peux te compter chanceux que Lord Asbek te veule intact, sinon tu ne perdrais rien pour attendre. »

Tarek se débattit encore plus, il devait sentir que cette femme n'était pas gentille et le ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé n'avait rien de rassurant pour lui. Van la vit alors lever une main et devina aussitôt qu'elle était destinée à Tarek pour essayer de le faire taire. Il se fit alors connaître en sortant de l'ombre pour éviter une clac à son fils. Il avait deviné que cette femme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs devait être Niola.

En voyant le roi de Fanalia approcher Niola jura, agrippa l'enfant et prit la fuite. La voyant partir à la course, Van se lança à sa poursuite. La grotte devint plus claire et Van comprit qu'il serait bientôt à l'extérieur et il avait raison. La grotte déboucha à la lumière du jour et Van repéra rapidement Niola qui courait Tarek en pleurs sous un bras. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un précipice où coulait une rivière, mais Niola continuait sans y faire attention, contrairement à Van, elle savait exactement où elle allait. Van vit alors un pont un peu plus loin et tout en courant vers lui, il se mit à penser à ce qu'Hitomi lui avait dit de sa vision. En voyant Niola s'arrêter sur le pont, il comprit que c'était ce moment qu'elle avait vu et ce qui l'attendait lui et Tarek, mais il ne se ferait pas prendre cette fois. Il ralentit et s'approcha en marchant. Niola prit Tarek par la taille et le souleva sur la rampe du pont.

« Recule au départ du pont ou je le laisse tomber! » Menaça Niola.

Mais Van n'en fit rien et Niola n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de pousser Tarek pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tomber vers le ravin. Van savait que dans la vision d'Hitomi, il était attaché à une corde, mais il ne jouerais pas avec la vie de l'enfant de cette façon et il ne devait pas laisser savoir à Niola ce qu'il savait non plus. Il déploya donc ses ailes et se précipita vers la rampe essayant d'avoir l'air le plus paniqué possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas et vit ce qu'il voulait vérifier, une corde retenait effectivement Tarek. Soulagé, il surveilla à présent Niola et au moment où il vit l'éclat d'une petite lame qu'elle venait de sortir, il sauta à reculons pour s'éloigner du bord du pont. Il s'était mis hors d'atteinte de Niola au bon moment, car celle-ci brandit son poignard vers lui, mais à son plus grand étonnement, ne l'atteignit pas. Van s'empara alors de l'occasion pour retourner la situation à son avantage en se précipitant vers Niola et en s'emparant de son poignard alors qu'elle était encore hébétée par la surprise.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, Niola croyait avoir gagné en se jetant sur Van pour le poignarder, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenant pas, les choses ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il le fallait et à présent c'était elle qui était menacée sous sa propre arme par celui qu'elle avait tenté de tuer.

« Tu voulais me tuer! » Accusa Van.

Niola ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à Tarek ? Où l'amenais-tu ? »

Niola ne répondait toujours pas. Van rapprocha davantage la lame de sa gorge et fit une pression sur sa peau pour faire perler une petite goutte de sang.

« Fiala s'est donné la mort en espérant que l'on ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle. Mais on lui a tout de même retiré des informations fort intéressantes. Elle était ta sœur, je crois et si tu désires la rejoindre ça me fera plaisir de t'y aider. »

Niola essaya de laisser aucune émotion paraître, mais Van vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait touché une corde sensible en parlant de sa sœur. Il voulait également lui faire croire qu'ils possédaient des informations, mais se garderait bien de lui laisser savoir lesquelles.

« Pourquoi Lord Asbek veut Tarek ? » Demanda Van se rappelant le nom qu'elle avait utilisé dans la grotte. « Comment avez-vous su qu'il était à Fanalia ? Grâce au pouvoir de votre pendentif ? »

Il avait volontairement mentionné Asbek et le pendentif vert pour lui montrer qu'il était au courant de plusieurs choses, même si au fond il savait presque rien de l'un et l'autre. Mais sa tentative sembla porter fruit, car Niola réagit enfin. Elle ne lui donna pas de réponses en soit, mais Van ne s'y attendait pas vraiment non plus. Elle était prête à mourir pour garder le silence, tout comme l'avait fait sa sœur.

« Le pouvoir des Calanes est beaucoup plus grand que vous le pensez. Lord Asbek vous fera payer vos actes et ceux de vos ancêtres, sale draconnian. » Lança Niola en lui crachant ensuite au visage.

Van essuya le cracha du revers de la main et allait la menacer à nouveau, mais un bruit attira son attention de l'autre côté du ravin. Il vit bouger dans les buissons et comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il ne tirait donc rien de plus de Niola et ne tenait pas non plus à voir ses compagnons rappliqués sur le pont.

Il donna un violant coup sur la nuque de Niola avec le manche du poignard et la poussa sur le pont. D'un coup d'œil, il vit un homme sortir des buissons, bientôt suivit d'un second. Van ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le pont en sautant de l'autre côté de la rampe vers le ravin. Il atteignit rapidement la hauteur où Tarek avait arrêté sa chute et stoppa la sienne de quelques battements d'ailes. Il prit l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras et coupa rapidement la corde. Il remonta en s'éloignant du pont en volant. Niola reprenait déjà ses esprits, mais Van serait déjà bientôt plus visible, ni elle ni aucun de ses compagnons ne fit donc quoi que ce soit pour le suivre.

Van suivit le ravin un bon moment avant d'atterrir sur une corniche une fois à bonne distance. Il posa Tarek et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien. Heureusement, il était indemne, bien que paniqué ne comprenant rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Il réclama sa mère et Van le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer de son mieux. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leur peine, car ce ravin et les environs étaient étrangers à Van qui n'avait donc aucune idée réelle de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

…

Après la disparition de Van et Tarek, Hitomi était retournée au château trouver de l'aide. Tyo étant le capitaine en qui Van avait le plus confiance, elle se dit qu'il était le plus indiqué pour lui venir en aide pour retrouver Van. Elle parcourut une bonne partie du château en traînant Kimito avant de le croiser dans un corridor où elle l'interpella.

« Capitaine Tyo! J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Que ce passe-t-il, Lady Hitomi ? » Demanda aussitôt Tyo alarmé par l'urgence dans la voix de la fiancée de son roi.

« Van et Tarek ont disparus. Une sphère de lumière verte les a aspirés pour les faire disparaître avec elle. »

« Quoi! »

« Vous connaissez les colonnes de lumière qui nous permettent de voyager de Gaea à la Terre? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de sphères vertes. »

« Nous non plus avant aujourd'hui, mais je crois que c'est le même genre de phénomènes. »

« Savez-vous où elle aurait pu conduire Lord Van ? »

« Non, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir! » Répliqua Hitomi déterminée.

« Vous croyez que ce peut être l'œuvre de ceux qui en veule à Tarek ? »

« J'en suis certaine. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Nous devons organiser des recherches. »

« Ils peuvent être n'importe où. J'ai une idée pour les situer, mais j'aurais besoin d'une carte. »

Tyo ne demanda pas plus d'explications et alla chercher des cartes. Hitomi partie immédiatement pour l'aile royale et se rendit dans la chambre de Van. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui appartenait, alors aussi bien s'entourer de choses à lui, d'où l'idée de s'installer dans sa chambre. En balayant la pièce des yeux, son regard tomba sur l'épée royale déposée sur le bureau. Elle la prit et la déposa sur la petite table avec le toutou orange qu'elle avait également ramassé après la disparition de son fils et attendit Tyo.

Le capitaine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Hitomi lui fit signe de poser la carte sur la table à côté de l'épée. Elle sortit ensuite le pendentif atlante et le tendit au-dessus de la carte.

« Puis-je aider à quelque chose ? » Demanda Tyo.

« Oui, mettez votre main avec la mienne…toi aussi Kimmy. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la fillette assisse dans l'autre fauteuil.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous les deux.

« Maintenant concentrez-vous sur Van et Tarek. Visualisez-les dans votre esprit, rendez cette image la plus claire possible. »

Ils fermèrent tous les trois les yeux et formèrent leur image mentale. Tranquillement le pendentif se déplaça sur la carte. Le silence régna de longues minutes dans la chambre du roi. Hitomi ouvrit alors les yeux, bientôt imité par les deux autres. Ils virent le pendentif faire des ronds au dessus de la carte. Hitomi leva la tête vers Tyo pour savoir s'il connaissait l'endroit.

« Cest à l'Est de la frontière de Freid. C'est une zone aride, montagneuse et inhabitée à l'exception de quelques brigands où autres individus ne voulant pas être retrouvés.»

« On peut y être en combien de temps ? »

« Normalement quatre jours, peut-être trois avec de la chance. » Annonça-t-il sur un ton désolé.

Hitomi trouvait le délai long, mais de rester à attendre ici ne les aideraient pas plus et lui était de toute façon insupportable. Elle décida donc qu'ils devaient y aller. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le Slanzar quitta la ville et mis le cap vers le sud-est pour ce rendre dans le royaume de Freid puis continuer vers l'Est dans les montagnes.

Bon enfin plus d'action, je dois dire que ça fait du bien, j'avais peur que ça commence à traîner en longueur mon affaire. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Van et Tarek vont-ils s'en sortirent et on découvre encore des choses entre autre deux noms : Lord Asbek pour qui Niola semble travailler et plus mystérieux les Calanes… qui sont-il ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir en continuant de lire la fic en espérant avoir piquer une fois de plus votre curiosité!

_Kiana_


	46. Chapter 46

Merci pour le reviews rubis, ca faisait un bout que j'en avais pas eu donc ça fait très plaisir. Alors j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci, et les autres aussi. Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 46**

Van s'était réfugié dans une petite grotte à flan de montagne dans le ravin. L'endroit lui permettait de faire le point en toute sécurité, n'étant pas à la vue ni facilement accessible, à moins d'avoir des ailes, évidemment! Tarek avait fini par s'endormir et Van ne bougerait donc pas de là tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas par lui-même. Ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher, étant donné qu'il ignorait où il était exactement. D'ailleurs, Niola et les autres devaient être à sa recherche. Il s'assit donc sur une pierre et regarda l'extérieur. Le soleil se coucherait dans une heure ou deux, il valait mieux rester ici pour la nuit.

Il repensa aux évènements et à ce qu'il avait appris. _Elle travaille donc pour un dénommé Asbek… et que voulait-elle dire par le pouvoir des Calanes qui me ferait payer moi et mes ancêtres… Selon Cratos, Fiola avait une haine immense pour le peuple d'Atlantis, mes ancêtres lointains_. Van ne comprenait tout simplement pas le lien entre ses ancêtres Atlantes et Niola ou Fiala. Mais il avait le sentiment que ces Calanes devaient être la clé, il devait en apprendre davantage sur ce sujet. Mais d'abord, il devait sortir d'ici et rentrer à Fanalia. _Hitomi doit se faire du souci_ Pensa-t-il en regardant Tarek dormir. La connaissant, elle devait être en train de tout faire pour les retrouver, il aimerait lui faire savoir que tout va bien.

…….

Hitomi regardait l'horizon à l'avant de Slanzar. Tyo la vit et alla la rejoindre.

« Lord Van s'est sorti de bien des situations, il pourra se sortir de celle-ci également » Dit-il voulant la rassurer.

« Si quelqu'un peu le faire, c'est Van. »

Tyo ne pu s'empêcher de voir qu'elle croyait réellement en Van, mais elle serait apaisée seulement lorsque lui et leur fils seraient à nouveau à ses côtés.

…….

Quelque part dans un endroit retiré du reste du monde, Niola était de retour bredouille et craignait la mauvaise humeur de Lord Asbek. Elle entra dans sa salle d'audience tranquillement n'étant pas pressée de lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait ramené l'enfant et que son père, qui l'avait sauvé, était encore en vie et se portait même très bien, car ils n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver après sa fuite. Lord Asbek la regardait d'un air sévère, il devinait qu'elle avait échoué.

« Où est l'enfant ? »

« Le draconnian s'en ait mêlé. »

« Je t'avais dit de te débarrasser de lui s'il se mettait au travers de nos plans. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment, mais il n'est pas tombé dans notre piège, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais j'ai envoyé des patrouilles à sa recherche, nous le retrouverons, Lord Asbek. »

« Je l'espères, Niola, nous avons besoin de l'enfant pour percer le pouvoir qui l'habite et enfin restaurer la place des Calanes. »

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Seigneur. »

……..

Dans la petite grotte, c'est Tarek qui se réveilla le premier. Il se leva tranquillement en position assisse se demanda où il était. Le soleil entrait dans leur trou sur la falaise, il vit son père couché sur le sol à ses côtés lui faisant dos, mais aucun signe de sa mère. Il poussa dans le dos de Van pour le réveiller. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond sur ses gardes. Tarek laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et recula légèrement, sa mère ne se réveillait jamais de cette façon.

Van posa les yeux sur l'enfant et se calma aussitôt, comprenant que c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé. Il vit également qu'il l'avait effrayé par son réveil spontané.

« Ça va, j'ai seulement été surpris, Tarek. » Le rassura-t-il.

Tarek se calma et son père s'approcha pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Van commença à penser à ce qui vallait mieux de faire pour se sortir de leur situation, mais un autre problème fut amené par Tarek.

« J'ai faim, veux manger. »

Van baisa les yeux sur le garçon de deux ans, il pensait tellement à un moyen de rentrer à Fanalia et à essayer de comprendre ce que tramait Niola qu'il en oubliait les problèmes plus simples, mais tout aussi importants. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis hier après-midi et ils devraient bien trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, ne sachant pas exactement quand il rentrerait. Il pensa premièrement à laisser Tarek là un moment le temps qu'il aille voir dans les alentours, mais il se ravisa, me voulant pas le laisser seul. Ils pourraient réessayer de l'attirer dans une sphère de lumière en son absence.

Il déploya donc ses ailes et sortit de la grotte, Tarek dans les bras, pour se rendre dans le bois au fond du ravin près de la rivière. En explorant les alentours, Van trouva quelques plantes comestibles, il vit également un petit animal courir entre les buisons, mais rejeta l'idée de le chasser, il se voyait mal essayer d'attraper une proie avec seul équipement le poignard de Niola. Il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi faire un collet non plus. Il tourna plutôt son attention sur la rivière et après avoir scruté les eaux, il fut heureux de voir les poisons et les petits crustacés qui habitaient ces eaux. Pendant que Van s'occupait de leur ramasser des crustacés, Tarek s'amusait dans l'eau peu profonde au bord de la rivière sous les nombreux coups d'œil de Van.

Van hésitait à faire un feu qui pourrait trahir sa position, mais s'il ne voulait pas manger cru, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ramassa donc du bois, avec l'aide de Tarek qui le suivait en ramassant des petites branches, et entreprit de faire un petit feu.

……..

Après le déjeuner, Hitomi laissa Kimito un moment pour aller voir Tyo dans le poste de commande.

« Bonjour, Milady. »

« Bonjour Tyo. Où en sommes-nous ? »

« Nous traverserons la frontière au Nord de Freid en début d'après-midi. Nous sommes dans les temps pour y arriver en trois jours plutôt que quatre si tout va bien. »

Hitomi resta un peu avec lui, puis retourna voir Kimito dans sa cabine qui l'attendait pour jouer. _C'est beau l'enfance, la vie est tellement moins compliquée et angoissante_, l'envia Hitomi en voyant sa nièce jouer avec sa poupée sans se rendre compte de l'importance des problèmes qui entourait son monde.

……..

Après avoir mangé et convaincu Tarek de le faire à son tour, car il n'était pas très emballé par l'aspect de son repas piqué sur une branche, Van éteint le feu pour ne pas être trahi plus longtemps par sa fumée.

« Il est temps d'essayer de voir par où on rentre à la maison. Tu veux faire un tour sur mon dos ? »

Le gamin tendit les bras et Van le fit grimper sur son dos et passa ses bras derrière lui pour le soutenir par en dessous. Il décida de descendre la rivière qui le mènerait vers le nord selon le soleil, il devait bien aller vers quelque part n'ayant pas vraiment connaissance de sa situation géographique par rapport à Fanalia où tout autre endroit connu.

Il marcha assez longtemps de cette manière. Il aurait pu faire une plus longue distance en volant, mais il aurait été beaucoup plus visible, d'en haut ou d'en bas du ravin. Plus la journée avançait plus il se demandait s'il ne s'inquiétait pas un peu à propos de ses poursuivants. Mais en fin de journée, il entendit des voix. Il se cacha dans les buissons et déposa Tarek au sol en lui faisant signe de garder le silence.

C'est alors qu'il les vit, deux hommes à la chevelure aussi noires que celle de Niola et Fiala. Ils devaient s'agir d'un trait commun de leur clan ou peu importe qui ils sont réellement.

« On devrait rentrer, on a cherché toute la journée sans rien trouver. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont déjà loin. »

« Peut-être, mais Niola a été clair, on doit poursuivre les recherches jusqu'à la vallée. »

« Bon d'accord, mais je persiste à dire que c'est une perte de temps. Déjà qu'on doit parcourir les bois toute la journée on va être pogné pour dormir dehors. On n'aura jamais le temps de se rendre à la vallée et rentrer. »

Les deux hommes continuaient leur route en s'éloignant de Van. S'il avait bien compris, la rivière le conduirait à une vallée. Il décida de suivre leurs traces à distance en expliquant très clairement à Tarek qu'il ne fallait faire aucun son et ne pas dire un mot.

Deux heures plus tard, Van pouvait voir le terrain devant lui descendre, les côtés du ravin s'éloignait et devenait moins imposant par leur hauteur. Devant lui, ce trouvait la vallée dont les deux individus avait parlée plus tôt. Le sol descendait et les falaises disparaissaient et l'autre côté de la vallée donnait sur une région plus plane recouverte de petit vallon.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Van s'éloigna donc, Tarek dans les bras que la fatigue avait appelé. Il traversa la rivière et s'arrêta quand il jugea être à bonne distance du camp de ses chercheurs, mais pas trop loin pour tout de même avoir conscience de leur présence et ne pas manquer leur départ.

…….

Le Slanzar avait pénétré le royaume de Freid et se dirigeait vers l'Est pour traverser ce pays. Tyo alla cogner à la cabine d'Hitomi. Elle répondit et sortit dans le corridor en fermant derrière elle, car Kimito dormait dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais je crois que nous devrions vérifier la position de Lord Van pour mieux nous diriger vers lui. »

« Bonne idée, mais allons ailleurs, Kimito dort. »

Tyo lui fit signe de le suivre vers sa propre cabine où il serait tranquille. En chemin, il s'arrêta dans une pièce de rangement pour prendre une carte du royaume de Freid et les terres avoisinantes ainsi que l'épée du roi qu'ils avaient amenée avec eux.

Une fois dans la cabine du capitaine. Il installèrent la carte et l'épée sur la petite table et s'assirent de part et d'autre. Hitomi tendit le pendentif au-dessus et Tyo y ajouta sa main.

« Il faut se concentrer jusqu'à ce que l'image soit le plus nette possible et la maintenir dans son esprit. » Rappela Hitomi.

Le silence régna et après un moment, ils ouvrirent les yeux pour voir le pendentif tourner aux abords d'une vallée plus au nord que la première indication qu'ils avaient obtenue à Fanalia.

« Lord Van doit suivre la rivière ici. » Déclara Tyo en indiquant le cours d'eau sur la carte. »

Tyo calcula la petite différence de cap et alla la donner au pilote pour se rendre vers leur nouvelle destination.

……..

Van surveilla tard les alentours, mais s'il voulait marcher encore une bonne partie de la journée prochaine, il devait se reposer. Il s'étendit donc près de Tarek pour dormir quelques heures, mais avant de fermer l'œil, il regretta de ne pas avoir son épée près de lui, car la présence de son arme l'aurait quelque peu rassurée dans ce genre de circonstance.

Le lendemain matin, Van se réveilla tôt, il ne voulait pas manquer le départ des deux inconnus. Il réveilla Tarek doucement et lui dit de ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait faim et se doutait que l'enfant devait également avoir un creux. Mais il devait d'abord aller voir où les deux autres en étaient. Ils se préparaient à manger leurs provisions qu'ils feraient chauffer sur leur feu de camp. Cette fois, il était hors de question pour Van d'en allumer un pour eux. Il se contenta donc de ramasser des fruits qu'il avait aperçus la veille ainsi que les tiges qu'il savait comestibles bien que surettes au goût, en fait si Hitomi avait été là, elle aurait reconnu la rhubarbe sauvage.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il retourna près du camp, les deux compagnons ramassaient leur affaire. En moins de dix minutes, ils se mirent en route et Van, Tarek à nouveau sur le dos, les suivit à distance durant plusieurs heures à nouveau.

……….

Abord du Slanzar, Hitomi commençait à avoir hâte d'arriver à destination. Mais elle savait que Tyo faisait le mieux possible. Étant donné qu'il était à présent plus près, après le dîner, ils firent à nouveau une localisation du roi à l'aide du pendentif pour s'avoir dans quelle direction il était repartit ce matin. Hitomi et Tyo ouvrirent les yeux et regardèrent la carte, mais le résultat les laissait perplexe.

« Pour une raison où une autre, il semble qu'il ai rebroussé chemin. » S'étonna Tyo.

……..

En milieu d'après-midi, Van entendit enfin les deux individus annoncer qu'ils étaient de retour. La forêt devenait moins dense et il voyait plus loin un espace dégagé. Il déposa donc Tarek et lui dit de rester là un moment. Il s'approcha de quelques mètres sur la lisière des arbres et c'est alors qu'il vit d'où venaient ces deux individus et plusieurs autres si on se fit à la taille de l'endroit. Au fond du ravin collé à la falaise, il y avait trois bâtiments. Il comprit qu'il se tenait près du repère du groupe dont ces deux éclaireurs, tout comme Niola et ce Lord Asbek faisaient parti.

Van a donc découvert leur repère… mais que fera-t-il a présent? Et Hitomi et Tyo arriveront-ils à les retrouver avant qu'ils soient à nouveau en danger? Comme vous pouvez vous la fic compte de plus en plus d'action et ce n'est pas fini, il y encore plusieurs chapitres à venir.

Et en passant j'ai créer un forum pour parler de tout ce qui touche les fic d'escaflowne en français si il y a des interressés!

_Kiana_


	47. Chapter 47

Un merci spécial a pouki pour son review, je suis ravie de recevoir des commentaires de nouvelle personne, spécialement lorsque c'est positif et merci aussi à Saria, fidèle rieviewer, contente de voir que tu apprécies qu'il y ait plus d'actions, car il va en avoir plus dans les chapitre d'ici la fin.

**Chapitre 47**

Le Slanzar était parti de Fanalia trois jours plus tôt en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'Hitomi et Kimito allèrent rejoindre Tyo dans sa cabine où il les attendait pour une dernière localisation de Van. Hitomi cogna et la voix du capitaine l'invita à l'intérieur. La carte et l'épée étaient déjà en place sur la petite table. Hitomi s'installa en face de Tyo comme elle l'avait fait tous les jours depuis leur départ. Kimito prit place à ses côtés tandis que sa tante sortait le pendentif atlante pour le tendre au-dessus de la carte. Une fois les mains du capitaine et de sa nièce jointes à la sienne, Hitomi ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Van, son visage se forma très rapidement dans son esprit et elle focusa entièrement sur lui. Les deux autres firent de même bien qu'ils mirent un peu plus de temps à avoir une image aussi claire. Le mouvement du pendentif s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de concentrations en silence et se mit à tourner au-dessus de la carte. Tyo regarda de plus près l'endroit où il pourrait trouver son roi.

« Il est de retour dans la vallée. Il va probablement continuer de se diriger vers le nord. »

« On est à combien de temps de là ? »

« On pourra sans doute y être dans une heure et demi, deux maximum. Je propose qu'on se rendre ici un peu plus au nord, car il va sans doute continuer vers le nord entre temps. On pourra toujours revenir vers le sud par la suite pour le rejoindre. »

Tyo ne s'éternisa donc pas davantage pour retourner dans la salle de commandes pour diriger le pilote vers leur destination exacte.

« Est-ce qu'on va bientôt rejoindre Tarek ? » Demanda Kimito.

« Oui, on sera bientôt à nouveau avec lui et Van. Dans une couple d'heures. »

« Et après on pourra rentrer ? Je suis tannée de voyager ? »

« Oui, on pourra rentrer ensuite, Kimmy. »

……..

Van marchait à présent vers le nord dans la vallée qu'il avait découverte en suivant deux hommes qui étaient à sa recherche. Il les avait ensuite suivit de retour sur leur pas jusqu'à leur repère. Il était resté un moment à regarder les lieux, il avait envie d'y voir de plus près, mais avait finalement jugé l'entreprise trop risquée. Il était sans arme, n'avait pas d'homme avec lui et il lui était impossible d'explorer les lieux sans mettre Tarek en danger. Il était donc repartit vers le nord où il avait rejoint la vallée qu'il était à présent en train de traverser. Il n'avait eu aucun signe que quelqu'un le cherchait encore, mais il préférait continuer de se déplacer en marchant plutôt qu'en volant, car il n'avait encore aucune idée de l'endroit où il était réellement et ne souhaitait pas être aperçu par les habitants d'un royaume où l'on ignore la vérité sur sa lignée maternelle faisant de lui un draconnian.

Ils avaient fait une pose un peu plus tôt dans la journée et Van avait réussit à prendre un poisson dans la rivière, ainsi que quelques crustacés qu'il a pu faire cuire pour un bon repas. Il avait ensuite laissé Tarek jouer un peu au bord de la rivière. Et maintenant, il marchait tranquillement dans un boisée et Tarek s'était assoupi pendant qu'il le transportait. Malgré les évènements des derniers jours, il était tout de même content de passé du temps seul avec son fils. Au début, Tarek réclamait très souvent sa mère, mais il semblait à présent plus à l'aise avec son père et lui également était de plus en plus à l'aise avec son fils et il se jura de toujours le protéger, comme il s'était promis, de nombreuses années auparavant, de le faire pour sa mère.

………

« Vallée à l'horizon! » S'exclama Tyo.

Hitomi se rendit à l'avant du Slanzar pour voir la terre qu'ils survolaient de plus près. La vallée en question était assez grande, mais Hitomi ne se faisait aucun souci, il retrouverait Van, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, elle faisait confiance aux indications du pendentif et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle le sortit à nouveau et le tendit devant elle. _Par où es-tu, Van ? _Le pendentif lui indiqua devant eux vers la gauche.

« Tyo, il faut se diriger un peu vers la gauche, par là » Déclara Hitomi en lui indiquant la direction que le pendentif venait de lui montrer.

Tyo fit tourner le vaisseau selon les indications de sa future reine.

……..

Van marchait depuis un bon moment en continuant toujours vers le nord, tout laissait croire qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette vallée, autre que les animaux qui la peuplaient évidemment. Il avançait donc en se perdant dans ses pensées, mais il restait tout de même alerte aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect venir du ciel, il se réfugia vite entre les arbres. Ce changement brusque réveilla Tarek, que son père déposa au sol.

Tarek leva ses yeux encore endormis vers son père, comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Van lui mit la main sur la tête et se pencha à sa hauteur.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose approcher dans les airs, alors je veux que tu restes ici sans bouger ni faire de bruit pendant que je vais voir ce que c'est d'accord. »

« D'accord. »

Van lui sourit, content d'avoir un petit garçon obéissant et non un petit curieux, comme Mattéo qui aurait voulu voir aussi et l'aurait suivit malgré tout.

Van avança donc précautionneusement entre les arbres de façon à ne pas être visible des airs. Il arriva à une clairière quelques mètres plus loin et regarda s'il pouvait apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait de là, mais ce devait être encore trop loin et être caché par la cime des arbres. Il monta donc dans un des feuillus au bord de la clairière pour avoir une meilleure vue. Une fois à bonne hauteur, il fit attention de bien rester du côté du tronc opposé à la clairière pour se dissimuler davantage.

Le bruit venait du nord-est et en regardant dans cette direction, il vit un vaisseau venir. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage en le voyant, car il pourrait le reconnaître n'importe où, et pour cause, car il s'agissait de son propre vaisseau, le Slanzar! Van descendit rapidement de l'arbre et retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé Tarek.

« On va retrouver ta maman. » Lui annonça-t-il, sachant qu'Hitomi était évidemment à bord.

« Maman! » S'exclama le petit qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi longtemps séparé de sa mère.

Van le prit rapidement dans ses bras pour retourner dans la clairière où il entra pour se placer bien en évidence au centre pour être le plus facilement repérable du ciel.

………

Tyo et Hitomi scrutaient le sol des yeux, ils savaient qu'ils devaient être très près de l'endroit où Van était, mais les arbres rendaient la visibilité du sol difficile. Ils espéraient que Van les ait vu et leur facilite les recherches en se mettant à découvert.

« Là! » Lança une voix enfantine, car ce n'est ni Tyo ni Hitomi qui les repéra dans une clairière leur faisant des signes, mais bien la petite Kimito.

« Bravo Kimmy! » La félicita sa tante.

« Allez au-dessus de cette clairière pour qu'il voit qu'on les a trouvés et ouvrez la porte inférieure. » Ordonna Tyo.

Dans la vallée, Van faisait de grands signes des bras pour attirer l'attention des occupants du Slanzar, à ses côtés Tarek imitait son père. Il vit alors le vaisseau tourner légèrement vers lui et ralentir pour bientôt s'arrêter. Il enleva son gilet, déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et prit Tarek dans ses bras. Avec quelques mouvements d'ailes, il prit son envol. La porte du pont inférieur s'ouvrit et le draconian y entra.

Hitomi avait vu Van déployer ses ailes dans la clairière et était aussitôt descendue pour l'accueillir à bord. Elle fut aussitôt suivie de Kimito, Tyo et d'autres membres de l'équipage voulant aussi accueillir leur roi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au hangar, Van venait tout juste d'atterrir. Elle s'arrêta une seconde dans le cadre de porte. Il la vit et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras lui et son fils en même temps.

« MAMAN! » S'exclama Tarek en reconnaissant sa mère qui venait vers eux.

Tyo et les autres arrivèrent à la suite d'Hitomi et approchèrent de leur roi. Hitomi se détacha de lui et recula d'un pas, un peu gênée par la présence de tous les hommes de Van.

« C'est bon de vous retrouver, Lord Van. » L'accueillit Tyo.

« C'est bon de vous voir également, je dois dire. » Avoua Van qui commençait à être tanné de marcher.

Van déposa Tarek sur le sol et Kimito profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre son petit cousin. Hitomi sourit intérieurement à la petite scène d'affection des deux enfants. Mais reporta ensuite la sienne sur Van. Elle devait s'avoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Que vous est-il arrivé après que la sphère de lumière vous ait entraîné avec elle ? »

Avant de tout leur raconter, car il savait que ça prendrait un certain temps, il avait une autre préoccupation.

« Je vais tout vous raconter, mais j'aimerais bien manger un petit quelque chose avant… Et si possible qui ne vient pas de l'eau, je crois que Tarek sera d'accord avec moi. »

Le petit garçon fit oui vivement de la tête. Van le prit dans ses bras à nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Hitomi les suivit contente de voir que les choses semblaient aller de mieux en mieux entre les deux hommes de sa vie. On prévient le cuisinier de bord qui se fit un plaisir de préparer un bon repas pour le roi et le prince.

Entre temps, Van s'informa à Tyo de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Son capitaine lui apprit donc qu'ils étaient dans une région à l'Est du royaume de Freid. Il allait lui expliquer comment il l'avait retrouvé, mais Van se doutait déjà du rôle qu'Hitomi et le pendentif atlante avaient joué dans leurs recherches. Le cuisinier amena ensuite les deux repas et Van répondit finalement à la question d'Hitomi.

« Tes visions m'ont a nouveau sauvé la vie Hitomi. » Annonça-t-il en se tournant vers elle après avoir prit une bouchée.

Hitomi savait à quelle vision il faisait référence. _Le poignard sur le pont…_

« Il semble que ce soit effectivement Niola qui nous ait attirés dans cette sphère de lumière. Mais je crois qu'elle espérait ramener Tarek uniquement, mais elle avait tout de même prévu le coup si je venais à m'en mêler pour se _défaire_ de moi. Mais grâce à ta vision j'ai pu retourner la situation à mon avantage. »

Van s'interrompit pour prendre quelques bouchées, tandis qu'Hitomi faisait manger Tarek à ses côtés.

« J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, car ses complices allaient arriver. »

« As-tu réussi en faire dire quelque chose. »

Van leur révéla alors le nom de leur leader, Asbek et leur parla également de la mention des Calanes et leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que de sa vengeance sur lui et ses ancêtres. Ils furent tous d'accord avec lui pour dire que d'en apprendre davantage sur les Calanes était la clé pour comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire. Tout en continuant de manger, Van leur parla aussi de la base qu'il avait découverte en suivant deux des leurs. Le temps venu, ilss sauraient où les trouver, mais pour l'instant ils avaient d'autres priorités, dont mettre Tarek en sécurité.

En cours de route à la frontière de Freid, Tyo avait cru bon d'envoyer un messager au duc Chid pour les informer de leur présence et d'une visite possible une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré le roi. Van approuva et le Slanzar mit le cap vers la demeure de Chid.

Bon ce chapitre-ci est principalement la réunion du Slanzar et de Van, pas beaucoup d'éléments nouveau ici, mais les recherches au sujet des Calanes vont bientôt commencée, car vous devez vous demandez autant qu'eux qui ils sont… moi je le sais évidement :) et j'espères que vous aimerez mon idée lorsque vous la connaîtrez. 

_Kiana_


	48. Chapter 48

Il y a eu un délai plus long pour ce chapitre, mais bon les obligations de la vie étant ce qu'elles sont c'est des choses qui arrive. Et puis il y a aussi eu l'écriture et la mise en ligne de mon premier one-shot « Incertitude » pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu. Et parlant de mon one-shot, merci pour les reviews et peut-être que j'en ferai d'autres, mais je promets rien. Bon alors revenons à cette fic avec le chapitre 48… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…

**Chapitre 48**

Les passagers du Slanzar avaient débarqués à Fortuna, devenue la capitale et le lieu de résidence du duc après la guerre qui avait entraîné la destruction de l'ancienne capitale. Van et Hitomi se présentèrent devant le duc. Chid prenait place sur son grand coussin et après les salutations officielles, il se leva pour accueillir ses amis de façon plus affectueuse, puis leur demanda plus d'information sur le message qu'il avait reçu de Tyo.

« Le messager de Tyo m'a parlé de ta disparition, Van, mais il est resté très vague sur le sujet. Pourrai-je savoir de quoi il est question ? »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer par te présenter quelqu'un. »

Sans donner plus d'information, ils entraînaient Chid avec eux dans la salle de repos où le reste des arrivants de Fanalia étaient réunis. Deux enfants se trouvaient parmi eux et ses vers eux qu'ils se rendirent. Chid devina que la jeune fille devait être Kimito, la nièce d'Hitomi, même si elle avait grandi depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Hitomi prit alors le jeune garçon dans ses bras et, en le voyant de plus près, Chid eux un doute sur son identité, mais ne dit rien, les laissant parler.

« Voici, Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, notre fils. » Révéla Van.

Chid aurait pu poser des questions n'en ayant jamais entendu parler, mais il décida d'attendre à plus tard, il sentait qu'ils avaient des problèmes plus importants à régler. Et son intuition était exacte, car les parents de l'enfant lui parlèrent du danger qui planait sur lui, en partant des visions d'Hitomi aux évènements des derniers jours à l'est de son royaume.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Calanes non plus, mais la bibliothèque de Fortuna contient bon nombres d'ouvrages anciens et d'archives conservés depuis des générations. On pourrait peut-être y trouver quelque chose. » Suggéra Chid.

Ils se mirent donc tous à faire des recherches dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, quelques moines se joignirent également aux recherches. Van fut surpris de la quantité d'informations diverses qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait entendu parler que Freid possédait une grande collection, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y regarder de près. Fanalia possédait également une bibliothèque avec de nombreux ouvrages, mais après sa destruction par les Zaibachs, elle avait été presque entièrement ravagée. Ils avaient donc plus de chances de trouver ce qui les intéressait ici.

Après quelques heures de recherches, Van invita Hitomi à prendre une pause à l'extérieur. Ils allèrent marcher un peu.

« Tu crois qu'on trouvera quelque chose sur les Calanes dans tous ces ouvrages? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en sais trop rien, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, alors aussi bien continuer à fouiller la bibliothèque de Chid. »

« Je me fais du soucis pour Tarek. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux le ramener sur Terre à présent, qui sait s'ils n'utiliseront pas leur sphère de lumière à nouveau. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. » Approuva Van, tout de même triste de voir son fils repartir à nouveau, ainsi que sa fiancée.

Hitomi le vit dans ses yeux et s'arrêta de marcher. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On trouvera qui ils sont, on les arrêtera et ensuite plus rien ne nous empêchera de rester toujours ensemble. »

Van sourit à son optimiste et la serra contre lui un moment. Il lui prit ensuite la main et ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque où les autres continuaient toujours les recherches. Kimito avait été installée dans un coin où elle dessinait au côté de Tarek qui s'était endormi sur une banquette. Hitomi alla les trouver pour leur annoncer leur départ.

« Viens, Kimmy, on rentre à la maison, au Japon. »

La fillette ne se fit pas prier et laissa ses crayons sans regret, elle trouvait la journée assez ennuyant à rien faire pendant que les grands regardaient tous ces gros bouquins. Hitomi réveilla doucement son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

« Maman ? » Dit le garçon endormi.

« On retourne sur Terre, chéri. »

Elle prit la main de Kimito et rejoignit Van qui l'attendait à la porte. En chemin, les autres lui souhaitèrent aurevoir. Elle fit de même et leur promit de revenir bientôt.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre dans le jardin et Van informa Hitomi qu'ils continueraient les recherches à Freid et qu'il enverrait quelqu'un à Palas pour y faire des recherches également. Hitomi l'embrassa et créa une colonne de lumière qui les ramena, elle et les enfants, sur Terre.

Van retourna à la bibliothèque poursuivre les recherches. À la fin de l'après-midi, il décida qu'il était temps d'envoyer quelqu'un à Palas, comme il avait prévu. Son choix se porta sur Tyo. Le capitaine quitta donc Fortuna pour se rendre à Palas avec pour mission de poursuivre les recherches sur les Calanes dans leur bibliothèque ainsi que d'informer le roi Allen et la reine Millerna des derniers évènements. Il lui remit d'ailleurs une lettre pour le couple royale.

………

En entrant dans l'appartement, Hitomi trouve celui-ci vide. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et trouve un mot écrit de la main de son amie. :

_Hitomi, _

_Amano étant en congé pour trois jours, nous en avons profité pour rendre visite à mes parents pour le weekend, nous serons de retour lundi midi._

_Yukari._

_PS : l'école a appelé au sujet de l'absence de Kimito cette semaine._

Il était présentement samedi, ils devaient donc être partis aujourd'hui. Hitomi alla rejoindre les deux enfants au salon en commençant à chercher une explication à donner au professeur de Kimito pour son absence d'une semaine. _Je vais devoir également expliquer la mienne à mes coureurs pour avoir manqué l'entraînement de mercredi…_Elle regarda alors sa montre en se rappelant qu'ils avaient prévus un entraînement cette après-midi même. _Si je pars tout de suite j'y suis dans les temps, mais je fais quoi pour les enfants! _Habituellement, elle les confiait à Yukari ou Amano, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le goût de les amener avec elle, mais elle n'avait aucune autre solution avec un si court délai.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva donc sur le terrain d'athéisme de son ancienne école avec une fillette de sept ans et un garçon de deux. Les élèves la regardèrent un peu perplexes.

« Je sais que c'est inhabituelle, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

« Vous avez manqué l'entraînement de mercredi, entraîneure. »

« Je suis au courant, mais là aussi je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Tant qu'à être sur place, en avez-vous profité pour vous entraîner un peu. »

Certains la regardèrent étrangement, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle allait leur dire que si la situation se représentait, ils pouvaient très bien s'entraîner entre eux, sans qu'elle soit là, mais une coureuse prit la parole avant et lui fit comprendre un élément qu'elle ignorait.

« Vous devriez inviter Amano à se joindre à l'entraînement plus souvent. »

Hitomi comprit donc que l'entraînement avait eu lieu, voyant qu'elle ne serait pas là à temps, Amano était venu s'occuper de l'équipe pour elle. Elle devrait le remercier à leur retour. Elle donna alors le signa de débuter les échauffements et alla installer Kimito de l'autres côtés de la piste devant les gradins.

« Je dois m'occuper de l'entraînement de l'équipe, alors tu peux nous regarder, mais je veux que tu restes tranquillement ici, d'accord ma grande! Et jettes un œil sur Tarek, tu veux bien. »

« Compte sur moi, Tati. » Dit Kimito, fière de la confiance de sa tante malgré son jeune âge, même si au fond, elle restait à moins de dix mètres d'eux.

……..

Tyo voyageait vers Pallas tandis que Van et les autres continuaient les recherches à Freid sans succès. Il arriva enfin à destination et se rendit aussitôt au palais. Un garde de la porte l'accueillit. Il lui demanda ensuite d'attendre dans le hall et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit du château où le couple royale se trouvait. Aussitôt informé que Van avait envoyé Tyo, ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre dans le hall. Il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important pour que le capitaine vienne en personne au lieu de seulement envoyer un simple messager.

« Bienvenue à Asturia, capitaine Tyo de Fanalia. » L'accueillit Allen.

« Merci de me recevoir à l'improvise Roi Allen Schezar et Reine Millerna Aston. » Répondit Tyo en s'inclinant.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amene à Pallas, capitaine. » Demanda Millerna.

« Mon roi vous demande votre aide dans une affaire très importante. » Annonça simplement Tyo, préférant attendre d'être en privé pour tout leur révéler.

Allen l'invita alors à les suivre dans leur bureau privé où ils pourraient parler sans problème. Aussitôt seul avec le couple, Tyo leur remit la lettre de Van qu'ils prirent et lurent aussitôt.

_Cher Millerna et Allen,_

_J'aurais préféré vous parler de cette affaire en personne, mais je dois poursuivre les recherches à Freid, alors je vous envoie Tyo, il est au courant de toute l'affaire et pourra vous aider de vôtre côté. Mais avant tout, je dois vous mettre au courant de certaines choses. Vous devez savoir qu'Hitomi et moi avons un fils de deux ans du nom de Tarek. Je devine votre surprise et promet de tout vous expliquer lors de notre rencontre prochaine. Mais vous devez aussi savoir qu'une importante menace plane sur sa vie, Hitomi a des visions à répétitions de sa mort depuis sa naissance. Vous savez comme nous ce que représente ses visions et vous comprendrez donc que nous ne voulons prendre aucune chance, c'est pour cette raison que nous gardons Tarek sur Terre loin de Gaea et du danger._

_Il y a une semaine, nous avons dû amener Tarek à Fanalia sur la demande de mon conseil. Il s'est alors produit un phénomène incroyable. Une sphère de lumière verdâtre à envelopper Tarek et nous a entraîné lui et moi dans une grottes dans les terres inhabitées à l'Est de Freid. Tyo vous donnera tous les détails des évènements qui ont suivis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il semble que Niola, la sœur de Fiala, aient créé cette sphère de lumière et qu'elle soit au service d'un dénommé Asbek. Elle a aussi mentionné un autre nom, celui des Calanes. C'est sur eux que nous effectuons des recherches présentement dans la bibliothèque de Fortuna. Nous croyons que c'est la clé pour savoir à qui nous avons réellement affaire et c'est pour cette raison que je fais la requête de permettre à Tyo d'effectuer des recherches dans vôtre bibliothèque et vous demande, en tant qu'ami, de bien vouloir le supporter dans sa quête et la mienne._

_Une fois ma tâche effectuée à Fortuna, je vais vous rejoindre à Pallas. _

_Cordialement, _

_Van Fanel_

Une fois le message lu, ils levèrent tous les deux des yeux ébahis vers Tyo.

« Ils ont un fils et ils ne nous l'ont pas dit! » S'exclama Millerna déçue que ses amis lui aient cachés une telle nouvelle.

« Oui, mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir gardé l'information secrète pour le moment. Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'aborder le sujet directement avec le roi lorsqu'il sera là. »

« Parle-nous des évènements dont Van parle dans sa lettre. » Demanda Allen.

Tyo leur raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait et répondit de son mieux aux interrogations du roi et de la reine d'Asturia. Une fois au courant de toute l'histoire, ils acceptèrent volontiers de se joindre aux recherches et aider les amis de leurs mieux par la suite. En se rendant à la bibliothèque, Millerna eut une idée et en fit part à son mari et Tyo.

« Dryden vient de faire un tour en ville, je crois qu'il n'est repartit qu'hier. Il ne devrait donc pas être trop loin encore. »

« Et alors ? »

« On n'aurait qu'à s'informer chez-lui de sa prochaine destination et envoyer un messager le retrouver pour lui demander son aide. »

« Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de l'aide d'un marchand. » Répliqua Allen.

Allen et Dryden n'étaient jamais devenus amis. Ils ne s'étaient pas entendu dés le début durant la guerre et Millerna savait qu'elle y était pour une partie, mais elle avait espéré que leur relation se serait améliorée avec les années. Ils semblaient d'accord sur un point par contre : moins ils avaient à se voir, mieux ils se portaient. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant dans la réaction d'Allen à la suggestion de demander de l'aide à Dryden. Cependant, contrairement à son mari, Millerna n'avait rien contre Dryden et ils se voyaient de temps à autre lorsqu'il s'arrêtait en ville entre ses nombreux voyages à travers Gaea. En la quittant à la fin de la guerre, Dryden savait qu'il n'était pas le type d'homme qu'elle désirait à ses côtés. Et même s'il avait espéré pouvoir le devenir un jour et lui revenir, il savait que son départ risquait d'être définitif. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle s'intéressait de nouveau à Allen quelques années plus tard. Une partie de lui avait continué à l'aimer et il avait été ébranlé à l'annonce de leur mariage, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais été le bon et si elle était réellement heureuse avec Allen, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, Allen avait davantage l'envergure d'un roi que lui, qui préférait de beaucoup la vie de marchand et ses voyages à travers Gaea. Lui et Millerna étaient donc resté en très bon terme.

« Aucun de nous n'a jamais entendu parler des Calanes, alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'on trouvera quoi que ce soit sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque. Par contre, Dryden voyage depuis des années dans de nombreuses régions de Gaea et il possède une collection d'ouvrages uniques sur des sujets très variés. Durant la guerre, il était très intéressé par les Atlantes, il connaissait également certaines choses sur le peuple Ispano qui a construit Escaflowne. Alors peut-être a-t-il déjà entendu parler des Calanes »

« S'il y a des chances qu'il ait des informations sur les Calanes, je suis certain que mon roi serait ravi d'obtenir son aide. » Approuva Tyo.

« Bon d'accord, qu'on envoie un messager dans ce cas, peut-être pourra-t-il s'avérer utile. » Concéda finalement Allen.

On envoya donc un messager sur les traces de Dryden, pendant que l'on effectuait des recherches sur les Calanes dans les deux bibliothèques de Fortuna et Pallas.

Donc voilà un chapitre de retour au calme après les évènements des précédents. En gros il se passe pas grand-chose, mais à présent ce n'est plus seulement le problème de Van et Hitomi, mais également de leur amis qui se sont joint à eux dans leur recherche et ce qui suivra. J'attends vos review et on se revoit avec le chap.49…

_Kiana_


	49. Chapter 49

Je crois que ce chapitre va vous intéressé, car on en apprendra un peu plus sur les fameux Calanes. Et la suite sera également très intéressante d'après moi, mais ça se sera à vous de me dire si j'ai raison ou pas.

**Chapitre 49**

Chid entre dans la bibliothèque et trouve Van assit dans une chaise près d'une table couverte de livres. Il paraît las et fatigué aux yeux du jeune duc.

« Toujours rien! » Soupira Van à l'approche de Chid.

« Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on fouille la bibliothèque. Je crains qu'on ne trouve rien. »

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autres plans pour le moment. »

« Je peux me charger de finir les recherches ici avec mes moines. Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Tyo à Pallas pour voir s'ils ont eu plus de résultats que nous. »

Il y a un moment que Van se disait la même chose, Chid avait raison et Van quitta la bibliothèque pour se préparer à rejoindre Tyo et les autres à Pallas.

………

Malheureusement, les recherches n'étaient pas beaucoup plus fructueuses dans la capitale d'Asturia. Ils cherchaient depuis la matinée et n'avait rien trouvé non plus. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir et passeraient une bonne partie de la soirée à fouiller les livres les un après les autres.

………

À une demi-journée de Pallas, un vaisseau marchand s'était arrêté à l'approche d'un petit vaisseau au pavillon royale d'Asturia. Un messager embarqua et demanda à voir le propriétaire du vaisseau. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci apparut et vint voir ce qui lui valait la visite d'un messager royal.

« Lord Dryden. Je suis porteur d'un message de la reine Millerna pour vous. »

Dryden prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit et la parcourut. Millerna lui demandait de revenir à Pallas et lui demandait son aide pour recueillir des informations sur des gens se faisant appeler les « Calanes ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau fit demi-tour et retourna vers la capitale, tandis que Dryden marchait déjà vers sa bibliothèque privée qu'il gardait abord du vaisseau.

………

Sur Terre, Hitomi revenait de l'école où elle était allée porter Kimito et ensuite assurer au directeur qu'elle était bien à la maison malade. Elle passa devant le parc et s'arrêta pour y laisser jouer Tarek un moment. Il décida d'aller dans le carré de sable et sa mère s'installa sur un banc à proximité pour le surveiller.

Après un moment, elle se mit à réfléchir à Gaea, ses visions et spécialement les Calanes. Van ne semblait pas très confiant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait à Freid. Cela faisait une couple de jours qu'elle était sur Terre, avait-il trouvé finalement, continuait-il à chercher ? Le connaissant, elle se doutait que oui, mais que feraient-ils par la suite? Elle regarda Tarek jouer innocemment dans le sable. Les derniers événements ne semblaient heureusement pas l'avoir trop marqué.

_Pourquoi en voulait à un être si innocent ?_«Qui sont les Calanes et pourquoi s'en prendre à Tarek, ce n'est qu'un enfant inoffensif? » Hitomi avait dit ses mots à voix haute en regardant Tarek.

Le jeune garçon leva alors les yeux et Hitomi fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils virent tous deux une femme aux cheveux noires très long avec de grandes ailes blanches ouvertes dans son dos, mais ils étaient les deux seuls dans tout le parc et les rues autour à remarquer sa présence. Hitomi avait aussitôt reconnu Varie, la mère de Van et donc la grand-mère de Tarek.

**« Selon eux, Tarek n'est ni un enfant inoffensif ni innocent, mais un draconnian. »**

« Un draconnians… »

**« Ils nous traquent et continueront jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus ou qu'ils ne soient plus. »**

« Ce sont des Calanes dont vous parlez, exact ? »

**« C'est le nom qu'ils se donnent encore aujourd'hui, bien que comme nous, ils ne forment plus le peuple qu'ils étaient autrefois au temps de leur ancêtres et les nôtres. »**

« Ils descendent d'un peuple qui vivait au temps d'Atlantis ? » Questionna Hitomi.

**« Oui. »**

« Pourquoi traquent-ils les draconnains ? »

**« De génération en générations, ils continuent de nous tenir responsable d'un tord que nos ancêtres auraient causés aux leurs. Ils ont causé la mort de nombreux d'entre nous au nom de cette vengeance à travers le temps. »**

« Ils vont donc tenter de tuer Van et Tarek à nouveau… »

**« La mort est ce qu'il prévoit pour mon fils, mais le sort qu'il réserve au tien est différent. »**

« Que veule-t-il faire de lui alors ? »

**« Utiliser le pouvoir qu'il tien de nous et de toi. »**

« de moi! »

**« Vous ne devez pas le laisser tomber entre leurs mains. Et ne fait pas l'erreur de considérer ton monde hors de leur atteinte, car là où le pouvoir Atlante agit, le pouvoir Calanes à de bonne chance de pouvoir agir également. »**

Varie se pencha vers Tarek et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de disparaître à nouveau. Hitomi aurait souhaité qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps pour répondre à ses questions, mais le reste dépendait maintenant d'eux. De toutes les paroles de Varie, celles qui la troublaient le plus étaient ses dernières. Elle était effectivement persuadée que Tarek serait toujours en sécurité sur Terre, mais Varie venait de la prévenir que ce n'était pas nécessairement le cas. Ils utilisaient le pouvoir des Atlantes contenu dans le pendentif pour voyager entre les deux mondes et l'idée que les Calanes puissent faire de même, l'effrayait. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais tranquille à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mis un terme à cette menace.

Elle ramassa Tarek et reprit le chemin de la maison. _Je dois prévenir Van…mais je ne peux pas laisser Tarek seul ici à présent…il n'est en sécurité nul part._ Elle devrait donc le ramener avec elle sur Gaea. Si aucun endroit ne pouvait assurer sa sécurité, elle préférait le savoir en tout temps près d'elle ou de Van.

En entrant dans l'appartement, l'espace autour d'elle devint noir. Elle connaissait cette sensation… une vision. Elle baisa les yeux, Tarek était toujours dans ses bras et il la regardait intensément.

« Maman? » Demanda l'enfant qui partageait la vision de sa mère.

« Tout va bien aller, Tarek. »

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle lorsque la noirceur s'évanouit pour faire place à un endroit qui lui était beaucoup trop familier. Ils étaient dans le parc où elle amenaient souvent les enfants jouer, celui-là même où ils étaient il y a seulement quinze minutes lorsqu'ils avaient vu Varie. Une lumière verte surgit de nul part et une femme et un homme y apparut. _Niola!_ La femme scruta les environs et se dirigea vers le carré de sable.

« Je sens une présence Atlante. » Dit l'homme.

« Ils ont utilisé le pouvoir des Atlantes ici, récemment, ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

Le parc se volatilisa pour laisser à nouveau place à l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hitomi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision du futur, mais du présent, Hitomi le sentait. Il n'y avait plus une minutes à perdre. Elle courut dans la cuisine et sortit rapidement une feuille de papier et un crayon et se mit à écrire.

_Yukari, Amano. _

_Je suis revenue, mais je dois repartir d'urgence. Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, mais Tarek n'est plus en sécurité sur Terre comme je le croyais. Je le ramène avec moi sur Gaea… J'aurais aimé attendre votre retour, mais je n'ai pas une minutes à perdre. Je ne peux pas dire quand je pourrai revenir exactement, mais je vous confie Kimito en mon absence, j'ai tout réglé avec l'école. _

_Hitomi_

_PS : Amano, je voulais te remercie de t'être occupé de l'équipe en mon absence._

Elle savait que ce message n'était pas des plus rassurant pour ses amis, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de donner davantage d'explications. Elle déposa le message sur la table, ramassa quelques affaires dans sa chambre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une colonne de lumière les entraînait, elle et Tarek, vers le ciel et Gaea.

……..

Van était tranquillement assis sur le pont du Slanzar qui faisait route vers Pallas. Il n'avait rien trouvé à Freid et craignait de ne rien trouver davantage à Pallas. Ils perdaient peut-être leur temps à chercher des explications et devraient peut-être tout simplement rassembler les forces de Fanalia, Freid et Asturia et les attaquer directement, après tout, il avait découvert leur base dans le fond du ravin. Pourtant, il avait le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir avant.

Soudainement, le roi se leva d'un bond. Une lumière bleue bien connue venait de briser le ciel juste devant le vaisseau. Il courut à la salle de commence ordonner qu'on immobilise le vaisseau. Il se précipita ensuite vers la porte du pont inférieur. Il enleva son t-shirt en chemin et le laissa tomber au sol avant d'ouvrit la porte. Deux ailes blanches sortirent de son dos et il se lança dans le vide. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu la colonne de lumière toucher terre juste un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt au sol, Hitomi avait reconnu le Slanzar au-dessus d'elle. En le voyant s'arrêter, elle savait que Van l'avait repérée et qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il vienne la cherche. En atterrissant, devant sa fiancée, Hitomi fut surprit de voir leur fils dans ses bras. Il avait cru qu'elle reviendrait seul en le laissant en sécurité dans son monde. Il les prit tout de même tout deux dans ses bras et reprit son envole vers le Slanzar.

……..

Pendant ce temps sur Terre, Niola était dans une terrible colère, car elle n'avait pas manqué la colonne de lumière bleue qui venait de monter vers le ciel pour y disparaître. Elle venait de rater sa cible de peu et elle était à présent hors d'atteinte.

……..

Van avait conduit Hitomi dans sa cabine. Il était d'abord content de la revoir, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de remarquer l'air paniqué d'Hitomi et la façon dont elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Tarek.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hitomi ? Pourquoi as-tu ramené, Tarek avoir toi ? »

« On se trompait en le croyant en sécurité sur Terre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Varie m'a avertit et elle avait raison, Niola a pu se rendre sur Terre. J'en ai eu la vision et je suis revenue avant qu'elle ne nous retrouve. »

_Niola!_ La colère de Van montait à l'idée que Tarek et Hitomi auraient pu se retrouver en danger alors qu'il était trop long pour intervenir. Puis il réalisa qu'Hitomi venait de parler de sa mère.

« Tu as bien dit que ma mère t'avait avertit. »

« Oui. » Hitomi lui répéta le plus fidèlement possible la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Varie.

………

Dans un autre vaisseau faisant également route vers Pallas, Dryden prit un livre au fond de sa bibliothèque.

« Voilà, je savais que j'avais quelque chose par ici. » S'exclama le marchand satisfait de sa trouvaille. Il prit le livre et quitta la bibliothèque. Il serait bientôt en vue de Pallas.

Les choses se corsent! Il devient de plus en plus dur d'assurer la sécurité de Tarek, qu'est ce que nos héros vont faire à présent ? Et Dryden a-t-il vraiment trouvé quelque chose d'interessant ou non ? Faut attendre la suite pour le savoir, alors je m'y met bientôt.

_Kiana_


	50. Chapter 50

Et oui le 50e chapitre! C'est fou à l'origine je savais pas que ma fic se rendrait à autant de chapitre. À croire que comme vous j'en veux toujours de nouveau ! Alors merci à tous ceux qui continue toujours de me suivre depuis tous ces chapitres, vos reviews son toujours aussi le fun à recevoir!

**Chapitre 50**

En fin de soirée, un garde vint prévenir la reine et le roi d'Asturia dans la bibliothèque de l'arrivée d'un invité venu sur leur invitation. Millerna lui demanda de le faire entrer et une minute après, Dryden entrait dans la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour Lord Dryden, comment vas-tu? Merci d'avoir interrompu tes plans pour nous venir en aide. »

« Très bien merci. Vous s'avez bien que je ne refuserais jamais de vous venir en aide, chère reine Millerna. Et spécialement après que vous ayez piqué ma curiosité avec un nom tel que les Calanes. »

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'eux ? » Demanda Allen pour entrer dans le vif du sujet et mettre un terme aux remerciements et autres.

« Je suis tombé sur ce nom dans un livre des plus interessants il y a quelques années. »

Dryden sortit alors le livre en question de sa tunique. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre sur les Calanes, mais plutôt de connaissances qu'un ancien érudit avait rassemblé sur les atlantes suite à ses recherches dans plusieurs ouvrages de son temps. Dryden l'avait parcourut en entier et y avait apprit plusieurs informations fortes intéressantes sur ce peuple ancien. Mais rien d'aussi unique comme informations que ce qu'il avait apprit lors du voyage vers la capitale d'Atlantis durant la guerre en suivant le journal de Léon Schezar, le père d'Allen et en côtoyant un véritable draconnian, Van Fanel. Mais il s'était souvenu, à la mention des Calanes qu'il y avait également lu un passage sur ce peuple. L'auteur n'en savait pas beaucoup sur eux et ne révélait pas grand-chose, mais Dryden leur dévoila tout de même le peu qu'il avait sur le sujet.

…_Malgré leurs nobles idéaux et leur vision d'un monde parfait où l'homme dépasserait toutes les limites, les Atlantes ne croyaient pas que tous pouvaient faire partis d'une telle vision. C'est sous prétexte de purifier leur univers de la corruption que les Calanes furent mis à l'écart de leur pouvoir grandissant. Les problèmes auraient commencés lorsqu'ils refusèrent de modifier leurs apparences comme celles des autres Atlantes, c'est alors que les Calanes quittèrent Atlantis en leur jurant vengeance. Les Atlantes qui se croyaient supérieurs aux dieux n'étaient donc pas à l'abri de la discrimination et de l'intolérance face à ceux qu'ils considéraient ne pas mériter l'élévation et la vie qu'il entrevoyait pour leur noble futur..._

Par la suite, l'auteur traitait d'autres sujets pour en venir à la destruction de leur monde par leurs propres pouvoirs. Millerna et Allen lui demandèrent s'il était bien sûr qu'il s'agissait du seul passage où il faisait mention des Calanes, mais Dryden leur assura que c'était bien le seul endroit. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches à la suite de cette lecture il y a quelques années, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de plus.

……..

Le soir venu, Hitomi ne voulait pas quitter la cabine où Tarek dormait à présent. Van qui partageait son inquiétude, lui proposa de dormir tous les trois dans la petite cabine cette nuit. Hitomi accepta aussitôt. Elle s'allongea donc sur la couchette en entourant Tarek de ses bras sans le réveiller. Van sourit en regardant sa fiancée et leur fils ainsi étendu. Il grimpa à son tour dans sur la couchette et se faufila sous les drap entre Hitomi et le mur de la cabine. Il l'entoura elle et Tarek de son bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne laisserais rien vous arrivez, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et accepta le sommeil, se sentent un peu plus apaisée en sentant son fils dormir paisiblement contre son ventre et la présence rassurante et protectrice de l'homme de sa vie dans son dos.

……..

Le lendemain matin, le Slanzar était en vue de Pallas et y atterrit tôt après le déjeuner. Millerna, Allen et Tyo les attendaient avec impatience au palais pour les accueillir dés leur arrivée dans le hall principal.

« Le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel. » Annonça un garde.

Van entra, Hitomi à ses côtés avec Tarek dans les bras.

« Bienvenue à Pallas, Van Fanel et vous aussi, Hitomi Kensaky. » L'accueillit Allen comme il se doit.

Millerna pour sa part ne fit pas de salutations officielles, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit garçon dans les bras d'Hitomi.

« Millerna, Allen. Laissez-moi vous présenter Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, notre fils. » Le présenta Van qui voyait l'intérêt de la reine.

« Il est le portrait craché de son père. » Dit Millerna.

Van les remercia ensuite de leur apporter leur aide et leur apprit leur échec dans la bibliothèque de Fortuna. Il s'informa ensuite sur leur recherche ici.

« Nous avons demandé l'aide de Dryden. Et il a découvert un passage qui y fait allusion dans un de ses livres sur Atlantis. » Leur apprit Millerna.

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre Dryden, toujours dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier fut ravi de les revoir, spécialement Hitomi qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis toutes ces longues années. Mais ils décidèrent d'aborder le vif du sujet dés maintenant, ils auraient le temps de bavarder par la suite. Dryden leur lu donc le même passage qu'il avait lu au couple royale la veille.

« Le tort dont ils veulent se venger serait l'exclusion que les Atlantes auraient fait envers eux. ». Comprit Van.

« Ils ont tuer tous ces draconnains parce que leur ancêtres les ont écartés leur peuple. » Se scandalisa Hitomi.

Millerna, Allen, Dryden et Tyo échangeaient des regards intriqués aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu parler de draconnians morts.

« La mère de Van m'a prévenue que les Calanes traquaient et tuent les draconnains de génération en génération afin de se venger d'un tort que les Atlantes auraient causé à leurs ancêtres. » Expliqua Hitomi.

Ils s'assirent tous pour parler plus en détails des derniers évènements. Hitomi parla de ses visions et de la raison pourquoi elle avait gardé Tarek sur Terre. Elle leur apprit également qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus en sécurité. Van leur raconta plus en détail les évènements qui avaient suivi sa disparition de Fanalia. Finalement tous décidèrent de s'unir pour lutter contre ces Calanes qui voulaient s'en prendre à Van et Tarek.

Millerna proposa alors à Hitomi de lui présenter son propre fils, Mattéo. Les deux mères quittèrent donc la bibliothèque avec Tarek pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune prince.

« Mattéo. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le jeune garçon laissa ses jouets et se tourna vers sa mère et les deux autres nouveaux venus. Hitomi déposa Tarek au sol devant l'autre garçon à peine un peu plus jeune d'une couple de mois.

« Mattéo, voici, Tarek. Soit gentil avec lui d'accord. » Le jeune garçon blond regarda le nouveau venu un instant. Il avait l'air bizarre et portait de drôle de vêtements, étant toujours habillé en terrien.

« Tu veux jouer avec Mattéo un moment pendant que je parle avec Millerna, chéri. »

Tarek hésita et avança vers l'autre garçon.

« Veux jouer avec moi ? »

Mattéo jeta un coup d'œil au train qui traînait sur le sol et alla s'asseoir à côté.

« Toi aime train ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Tarek alla le rejoindre et ils jouèrent avec le train ensemble, sous les yeux ravis de leurs mères.

« Je suis contente qu'ils semblent s'entendre. » Dit Millerna.

« À cet âge-là, ils jouent très facilement avec n'importe qui. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple avec Mattéo. Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas. »

Dans l'heure qui suivie, les deux femmes parlèrent de leurs enfants et leur expérience de mères. Millerna prit également des nouvelles de la petite Kimito, qui était restée sur Terre.

……..

Pendant ce temps, les hommes parlaient de leur plan pour stopper les Calanes. Van demanda à Tyo de sortir la carte qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il suivait sa trace avec Hitomi. Tyo lui indiqua l'endroit où les avaient conduit le pendentif et où il l'avait ensuite retrouvé.

« Dans ce cas, leur base se trouve ici. » Leur apprit Van en leur indiquant un point plus au sud dans le ravin qu'il avait parcouru avec Tarek.

Le roi de Fanalia leur décrit ensuite les lieux de son mieux selon ses observations pour qu'ils puissent tous se faire une idée.

« Et que proposes-tu ? » Demanda Allen.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je croyais que la Terre pouvait assurer la sécurité de Tarek et nous donner ainsi le temps de penser à un plan d'action et d'en apprendre plus sur notre adversaire. Mais les choses, comme vous le savez, ont changé et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quand ils réessayeront de reprendre Tarek. »

« Alors, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à décider de notre plan d'action au plus tôt. Je peux t'assurer l'appui d'Asturia. »

Van le remercia, content de savoir qu'il pouvait une fois de plus compter sur son allié et ami.

Ils se mirent donc à parler stratégie pour une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. Dryden de son côté, moins intéressé par ce domaine, se proposa de poursuivre les recherches dans la bibliothèque au cas où il trouverait d'autres informations.

………

À l'heure du repas, ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle à manger. Et cette fois, la conversation tourna autour de sujet beaucoup plus joyeux que durant l'avant-midi. Hitomi demanda alors à Dryden de lui donner davantage de nouvelles sur sa vie actuelle, étant donné qu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup, à part qu'il avait reprit ses activités de marchand et voyageait à travers Gaea. Il était, plus souvent à l'extérieur qu'à Pallas, en fait, même Millerna ne l'avait pas revu depuis un peu plus d'une année.

« C'est bien que tu poses, la question, ça me donne l'occasion idéale pour vous apprendre à tous une grande nouvelle. »

Tout le monde, même Allen, tourna la tête vers lui, intriqué d'apprendre ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Cette attention soudaine, semblait même le mettre mal à l'aise où quelque chose comme ça, chose très surprenante lorsqu'on connaissait Dryden.

« Il se trouve que je suis père à mon tour. »

La nouvelle prit tous les convives par surprise, même Millerna, à qui il avait un peu parlé d'une femme envers qui il avait certains sentiments, les autres le croyant encore un éternel célibataire.

« Félicitation, Dryden. C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Demanda Hitomi, qui était la moins ébranlée par la nouvelle. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis de très longues années, alors ce n'était que normal qu'elle ne connaisse en rien sa vie amoureuse, il aurait très bien pu être marié depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle l'ignore.

« Une fille, elle aura un an dans un mois. Son nom est Mia. »

« Et on peut connaître celui de la mère ? » Demanda Van.

Hitomi tourna les yeux vers ses autres amis et comprit qu'ils attendaient tous la réponse avec intérêt. _Personne ne semble au courant qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, voilà pourquoi ils sont tous si surpris d'apprendre qu'il soit père._

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de April Novo, fille de Dial Novo un important commerçant de Egzardia avec qui je fais des affaires depuis plusieurs années. »

« Félicitation Dryden. Il faudra nous les présenter toutes deux. » S'égaya Millerna.

Tout le monde ajouta ses félicitations à celles de Millerna et Hitomi, même Allen, qui semblait sincèrement content de la nouvelle. Sa femme, le soupçonnait d'être heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait maintenant deux filles dans sa vie, car il était convaincu que Dryden était toujours épris d'elle malgré le temps et son mariage avec lui. Et au fond, il n'avait pas eu complètement tort jusqu'à sa rencontre avec April qui lui fit découvrir le bonheur d'amour réciproque.

Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il commerçait déjà avec son père depuis un an. Elle lui était apparut comme une ravissante vision dans le jardin extérieur des Novo. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais elle s'était tout de même entichée de lui. Dryden n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il l'avait senti à la façon dont elle le regardait sans cesse lorsqu'il restait à la maison pour dîner après une rencontre avec son père. Au fil des mois, Dial avait évidemment vu le lien qui commençait à se former entre son confère et sa fille. Il avait d'abord de fortes réserves sur leur relation. Il savait Dryden riche et honnête, mais il imaginait davantage sa fille au bras d'un jeune Egzardian que de ce marchand Asturian plus âgé qu'elle. Un jour, après avoir surpris le couple seul dans le jardin alors que Dryden allait offrir un premier véritable présent à April, il décida d'intervenir. Il les interrompit avant que Dryden ne lui révèle son cadeau et le pria de le suivre dans son bureau. April était restée seule dans le jardin, inquiète de ce qui se dirait dans le bureau de son père, car elle aimait Dryden davantage à chacune de leur rencontre.

« Je n'aimes pas les détours, comme vous le savez, alors allons droit au but. Quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille, Lord Dryden ? Et que vous apprêtiez vous a lui donner ? »

Dryden sortit le présent et le montra à Dial. Il s'agissait d'un collier artisanal qu'il avait ramené d'un de ses voyages d'affaire.

« Je n'ai aucun mauvaise intention envers votre fille, je vous en donne ma parole. »

« April est jeune et, je le sais, très joli à regarder. Elle est ma fille et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour qu'aucun homme ne lui fasse du tort. Peu importe ce qui m'en coûterait. »

Dryden comprenait très bien qu'il voulait dire par la qu'il pourrait cesser ses affaires avec lui, malgré les pertes que cela entraînerait pour ses affaires, s'il suspectait Dryden de faire du mal à son unique fille.

« Il est vrai qu'elle est jeune et radieuse… » Commença Dryden, ce qui lui valu un regard méfiant de Dial. « Mais elle surtout une femme cultivé d'une grande vivacité d'esprit et une joie de vivre magnifique. »

« L'aimez-vous ? » Demanda directement Dial.

« J'apprécie chaque moment passé avec elle et sa compagnie m'est des plus plaisante. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que depuis sa rencontre, ce n'est plus le goût des affaires qui n'incite à venir dans votre royaume, mais la possibilité de pouvoir passer un moment avec elle où à tout le moins me permettre de la croiser un bref moment. Je m'arrête plus que jamais dans les kiosques d'art que je rencontre en pensant aux œuvres dont je pourrais lui parler par la suite, sachant qu'elle adore ça, j'ai d'ailleurs acheté ce collier spécialement en pensant à elle, car il est fait de Topaz, sa pierre préférée. Alors si ce sont là des signes de l'amour, alors oui, je suis épris de votre fille. »

Le discours de Dryden sembla apaiser les craintes de Dial qui décida de laisser sa chance à ce prétendant. Dryden pu donc offrir le collier à April, qui en raffola. Dans les mois qui suivirent Dryden vint de plus en plus souvent chez les Novo, même lorsqu'il n'avait aucune raison d'affaire pour s'y rendre. Et un beau jour, April lui avoua qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui et lorsqu'elle en parla à son père, ce dernier accepta leur relation, maintenant convaincu que Dryden ne nourrissait que de noble idée vis-à-vis de sa fille et le plus important c'est ce qu'elle demandait pour son bonheur.

On en a apprit encore un peu plus sur l'histoire des Calanes, qui finalement était un peuple qui remonte au temps des Altantes, comme certain l'avait soupçonné. Pour ce qui est de la dernière partie de ce chapitre, soit l'histoire de Dryden et April, ce n'était pas de l'écrire et elle m'est venue sur l'inspiration du moment, alors vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. Et l'action devrait revenir de plus belle bientôt donc continuer de lire…

_Kiana_


	51. Chapter 51

Bon je sais ce que vous vous dites… Il était temps!! Et oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai écrit le chap 8 de quand les reves deviennent cauchemar, mon autre fic et j'ai entierement relu celle-ci pour bien me remettre dedans, parce que faire deux fics entre croise c'est ben trop melant. D'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de pas recommencer donc je me concentre seulement sur celle-ci pour le moment. Et je vais faire mon possible pour revenir à une écriture plus régulière. En espérant pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs à cause de mon interruption et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 51**

Suite aux découvertes de la journée, Hitomi sentait la fatigue monter et aurait bien voulu accueillir l'idée d'aller se coucher. Mais elle avait peur d'avoir à nouveau une vision ou qu'il arrive quelque chose à Tarek durant la nuit. Depuis que le garçon s'était endormi dans son lit à elle, n'étant plus sécuritaire de le laisser seul, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Il faudra bien dormir tôt ou tard, Hitomi. » La résonna Van.

« Tu as raison… »

« Viens. »

Il lui prit les mains et la traîna vers le lit où dormait le gamin. Il s'installa à gauche et elle à droite du petit dormeur. Van lui prit la main par-dessus leur fils et lui dit de dormir.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble tous les trois à notre réveil. »

Hitomi savait que Van ne pouvait pas en être certain plus qu'elle mais accepta d'y croire et finit par s'endormir après être resté encore éveillé très longtemps ainsi allongée.

………

Le lendemain, Van se réveilla le premier. Il observa sa fiancée et son fils dormir en attendant leur réveille, ayant promis qu'il serait là avec eux au réveil. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Hitomi se réveilla et trouva ses deux hommes près d'elle.

« Toujours là comme promis. »

Hitomi lui sourit et l'embrassa, heureuse qu'il ait raison et de ne pas avoir eu de vision non plus cette nuit.

………

Après le déjeuner, Van demanda à Allen et tous les autres de le rejoindre. Les recherches ne donneraient plus rien, ils avaient déjà fouillé la majorité des ouvrages pouvant être utiles. Ils devaient donc à présent œuvrer avec ce qu'ils savaient pour décider de la meilleure façon d'agir à partir de maintenant. Car le retour d'Hitomi avait changé une variable très importante, le temps. Croyant Tarek en sécurité sur Terre, il disposait du temps nécessaire pour agir comme il l'entendant. Mais à présent le temps jouait contre eux. Si les calanes avaient retrouvé Hitomi et Tarek sur Terre et auraient pu les avoir hormis la vision d'Hitomi, ils pouvaient agir à nouveau n'importe quand. Ils les savaient ici et ne leur suffisaient qu'à créer une sphère de lumière comme la premier fois pour le faire venir à eux. Ils devaient donc agir avant eux.

« Nous savons où se trouve leur cachette. Tu crois qu'ils savent que tu l'as découverte ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils m'ont vu. Mais ils soupçonnent sûrement que je me doute que c'est pas trop loin du ravin. » Répondit Van.

« La meilleure solution dans ce cas, serait peut-être la plus direct.» Suggéra Allen.

« Vous voulez dire de passer directement à l'attaque en force. » Conclut Gadess.

« L'affrontement est inévitable. C'est à nous de décider s'il a lieu avant ou après qu'ils aient tenté et réussi peut-être à capturer Tarek. » Ajouta Van.

« Dans ce cas, je préférais, avant. » Répliqua Hitomi.

La décision était alors prise, ils attaqueraient le plus tôt possible. Van renvoya Tyo à Fanalia pour mobiliser leurs hommes. Ils les conduiraient d'abord à Freid pour venir leur prêter main forte. Mais une première attaque serait lancée avec des hommes d'Asturia, car ceux de Fanalia mettraient au moins quatre jours à venir. Et il ne fait aucun doute que les Calanes auraient vent de leur action. Mais c'était justement ce qu'ils espéraient.

« Ils croiront que nous réuniront nos troupes à Freid pour ensuite se lancer vers eux. Ils s'attendront donc à une attaque massive dans un peu moins d'une semaine, ce qui leur donnerait beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Mais nous ne leur donneront pas tout ce temps. Nous aurons besoin de tes meilleurs hommes, Allen, car nous devrons miser sur la qualité plutôt que la quantité. »

« Tu aura les plus fines lames d'Asturia pour t'assister. » Déclara Allen.

« Merci. »

Une carte avait été posée sur la table. Et ils décrire le trajet que la troupe suivrait pour se rendre dans la vallée, puis dans le ravin vers la base des Calanes. La réunion des troupes de Fanalia, Asturia et Freid à Fortuna aurait deux fonctions, assurer des renforts en masse, mais également effectuer une diversion pour tromper les Calanes sur leur réelle intention. Pendant qu'ils surveilleraient leur mouvement vers Freid, ils porteraient moins attention à la petite campagne qui arriverait du nord par la vallée le plus discrètement possible et deux fois plus vite que ce qu'Asbek aurait prévu.

……..

Une heure seulement plus tard, Tyo et l'équipage du Slanzar étaient prêts au départ. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls que Van voulait voir partir pour Fanalia et ensuite pour Freid.

« Je veux que vous alliez avec Tyo vers Fanalia. » Dit Van à Hitomi lorsqu'il la retrouva seul à seul, avec Tarek qui ne les quittait pas un ou l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, Van. Ce ne serait pas mieux de rester tous ensemble au cas où ils s'en prennent à Tarek. »

« La dernière fois, on était ensemble et ça ne nous à pas donné grand-chose de plus. Je vais me joindre à Allen et ses hommes pour mener la première attaque. Ce n'est vraiment pas la place pour Tarek et je serais plus rassuré de ne pas t'y savoir aussi. »

Hitomi savait que Van avait entièrement raison, mais aurait aimé tout de même rester avec lui.

« La seule façon de mettre Tarek en sécurité, c'est de faire cette guerre aux Calanes, Hitomi. »

« Je sais… »

Van embrassa sa fiancée puis son fils avant de les envoyer rejoindre Tyo qui les attendaient au Slanzar.

« Hitomi et Tarek se joindront à vous. »

« Je veillerai personnellement sur eux, Lord Van. »

« Je sais et je t'en remercie, mon ami. »

Van les salua tous une dernière fois et s'éloigna pour laisser son vaisseau prendre son envole et rentrer à Fanalia pour en ramener des renforts tout en attirant l'attention des Calanes sur eux et non sur lui et Allen.

……..

Hitomi s'installa dans une cabine avec Tarek et rejoignit Tyo dans sa salle de commande. Elle savait que les Calanes pouvaient peut-être s'en prendre à Tarek à distance, mais elle était tout de même plus à l'aise avec des gens autour d'elle que seul avec lui dans leur cabine. Tyo l'invita volontiers à rester avec eux. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion idéale pour connaître un peu mieux son nouveau prince. Spécialement durant le voyage vers Fanalia, car pour le moment, ils n'étaient que l'équipage du Slanzar, mais une fois en route vers Freid, il serait à la tête de beaucoup plus d'hommes qui les suivraient dans deux autres vaisseaux.

« Aimez-vous les enfants, Tyo é6» Demanda Hitomi, une fois le capitaine assis.

« Oui, Milady. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser tomber le Lady. Vous êtes le capitaine de Van, mais également un ami, alors je veux pouvoir vous considérer comme l'un des miens aussi. Et mes amis m'appellent Hitomi. »

« J'en suis honoré, Hitomi. »

………

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Allen amena Van dans la cours d'entraînement de Pallas où un groupe de soldats les attendaient. Allen avait passé un moment à sélectionner ses meilleurs éléments pour l'action qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

« Voici mes meilleurs hommes, comme convenu. » Annonça Allen à Van.

« Soldats! Voici Van Fanel, roi de Fanalia. Comme je vous en ai informé, vous avez été choisis pour effectuer une mission ayant pour but de stopper une menace qui plane sur notre allié et voisin de l'Ouest. » Déclara Allen.

« Nous mettons nos bras et nos épées à votre service, Roi Fanel! » Clamèrent les soldats.

« Fanalia, et moi, Van Fanel, vous en êtes reconnaissant à chacun de vous personnellement. »

Il leur expliqua ensuite leur plan. Ils quitteraient Pallas de nuit en petit groupe afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention d'espions Calanes potentiels. Ils se réuniraient pour midi dans la forêt à l'écart du manoir de Gadess. Ils progresserait ensuite vers le sud-est et traverserait la frontière de Freid. Chid avait demandé à Cian de se joindre à eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème prouvant pas sa présence la permission du duc pour les laisser entrer dans le royaume. Étant le seul Freidiens du groupe, il pourrait aussi les aider grâce à ses connaissances précises de toute la région comme pilote d'expérience. Ils retourneraient à la vallée où le Slanzar avait retrouvé Van et il les conduiraient ensuite le plus discrètement possible, mais aussi le plus rapidement possible, car il serait presque impossible de ne pas se faire repérer une fois près du ravin pour se rendre à leur base.

………

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Van sortit dans la cour rejoindre ceux qui faisait partit de son groupe pour le départ. Certains étaient déjà partit un peu plus tôt et d'autres suivraient, donc Gadess qui partirait avec le groupe suivant.

« Nous sommes prêts, votre Majesté. » Dit Yan Rystalor lorsqu'il vit Van arriver.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas allons-y. »

Deux autres soldats seulement partaient avec Van et Yan, tout comme le voulait le plan de la discrétion qu'ils avaient établi. Ils sortirent du château par la porte de service des domestiques donnant sur un sentier qui descendait vers la ville. Mais au lieu de suivre les routes de la cité, ils bifurquèrent dans les boisées pour s'éloigner le plus tôt possible de la vision de Pallas. Les quatre hommes n'avaient pas dit un mot de tout le trajet vers l'extérieur et avaient fait bien attention de croiser le moins de monte possible. Van avait d'ailleurs enfilé une cape verte forêt dotée d'un capuchon pour assurer une plus grande discrétion encore. La présence de trois soldats Asturien hors des murs du château durant la nuit pouvait ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, mais si on le reconnaissait lui, le roi de Fanalia, en train de se faufiler à l'extérieur du palais, puis de la ville, il est évident que ça attirait davantage l'attention, spécialement après le départ du Slanzar dans la journée.

……..

Lorsque l'aube arriva, tous les petits groupes avaient quitté Pallas sans éveiller les soupçons. Van, Yan et leur deux compagnons marchaient à présent cote à cote en discutant, avançant néanmoins d'un bon pas pour rejoindre les autres.

Deux heures avant midi, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Les deux groupes précédents les attendaient déjà et ils se joignirent à eux pour attendre les autres qui arriveraient peu à peu d'ici midi environ.

……..

Pendant que les hommes de Van sortaient de la ville et se rassemblaient à l'écart, Allen lui restait à Pallas pour s'occuper des troupes restants. Tout comme Tyo le ferait à Fanalia, il conduirait une partie de ses soldats vers Freid. Le roi expliquait donc la situation à ses hommes et Millerna s'était assuré que la nouvelle se répand à travers la ville. Si un espion Calanes s'y trouvait ils voulaient qu'il sache où ils allaient.

……..

Dans le ciel à l'Ouest, le Slanzar faisait toujours route vers Fanalia qu'ils atteindraient ce soir. Hitomi était assise dans la salle de repos tandis que Tarek jouait avec le dragon orange et le loup vert, ayant appartenu à son père et son oncle enfant. Tyo entra et elle réagit à peine, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Le plan de Lord Van et Lord Allen a de bonnes chances de réussite. » Dit Tyo croyant qu'Hitomi se faisait du souci pour le roi.

« Si quelqu'un peu y arriver, c'est Van. » Hitomi dégageait une confiance total en Van et Tyo le nota aussitôt.

Après une petite pause, il s'installa sur un siège en face de la banquette où la mère et le fils avaient prit place.

« Puis-je, vous demandez, ce qui semble vous tracassez dans ce cas, …Hitomi. » Demanda le capitaine en se rappelant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui donne du « Lady ».

« Je ne serais tranquille qu'une fois la menace Calane terminée. »

« Nous les neutraliserons, soyez en sûre. »

« Avez-vous des enfants, Tyo? »

« Non, mais ma sœur si. Je comprends votre crainte pour le prince Tarek. »

Tyo sortit alors son épée et la leva devant lui pour faire un serment de soldat.

« J'ai juré allégeance à mon roi et dés à présent je réaffirme ce serment face à vous, Hitomi Kensaky, ma future reine et face à Tarek, mon prince. Je défendrais votre honneur et vos vies, même au péril de la mienne, dés aujourd'hui et pour toujours. » Jura Tyo en s'agenouillant devant eux.

Hitomi surprit par un tel serment, eut d'abord le goût le lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire autant et de se relever, mais comprit rapidement le sérieux et l'importance de ce serment pour le soldat. N'étant pas de Gaea, elle ne savait pas exactement comment recevoir un serment d'allégeance.

« Je suis touchée et je vous remercie Capitaine Tyo. Relevez-vous, mon ami. » Improvisa Hitomi espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse acceptable.

Tyo se releva et rangea son épée au fourreau. L'expression satisfaite sur son visage, Hitomi comprit qu'elle s'en était bien tirée.

………

Le dernier groupe arriva un peu avant midi, une dizaine de minutes après que Gadess soient revenu de son domaine avec les provisions nécessaire pour le trajet vers la base des Calanes. Il n'était pas essentiel de transporter des surplus pour le retour, étant donné que des vaisseaux partant de Freid les ramèneraient une fois leur mission terminée. Il était cependant à leur avantage de voyager léger pour leur assurer une plus rapide avancée.

Après un rapide repas, ils se remirent donc tous en route ensemble, Van à leur tête avec Gadess et Yan qui l'aideraient à diriger les opérations. Allen avait d'ailleurs, lui-même nommé Yan pour ce poste dans cette mission. Il avait été très flatté par cette nomination, car elle représentait une preuve de confiance de plus en plus grandissante de son roi et ancien professeur d'escrime. Van avait rapidement accepté la proposition, Allen connaissant ses hommes mieux que lui et il lui avait déjà parlé de Yan par le passé, lui disant qu'il voyait un avenir prometteur pour lui.

Bon j'arrete ce chapitre ici. Je voulais arreter un peu plus loin au début, mais j'ai changer d'idée. Mais le prochain chapitre devrait contenir plus d'action concrete plutot que de la planification et stratégie d'attaque.

_Kiana_


	52. Chapter 52

Bon je n'ai pas eu de commentaires ni rien à la suite du 51, j'espère que ce n'ai pas parce que j'ai perdu tous mes lecteurs à cause de la longue attente que vous avez du faire suite au 50. :( Le chapitre 52 pour sa part à été plus rapide à mettre en ligne et je crois qu'il saura satisfaire ceux qui le liront côté action et vous verrez qu'il promet également pour la suite. Alors à la lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, ne serait-ce que pour me faire savoir si je suis toujours lu ou non…

**Chapitre 52**

On cogna à la porte de la cabine d'Hitomi. Elle s'y était retirée pour la sieste de Tarek un peu plus tôt. Mais le bambin était à présent réveillé et jouait tranquillement sur le lit.

« Oui. » Dit Hitomi pour inviter la personne à ouvrir.

« On va bientôt passer à table pour le souper. » C'était Tyo qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Hitomi prit Tarek dans ses bras et emboîta le pas au Capitaine. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres passagers du Slanzar et s'installèrent autour de la table pour le dernier repas avant l'arrivée à Fanalia.

……….

À bonne distance de là dans les bois près de la frontière d'Asturia et Freid, Van se laissa tomber sur un rocher. Ils avaient marché tout l'après-midi et il était content de s'arrêter un moment pour prendre un repas bien mérité. Il avait faim, mais prit tout de même quelques minutes pour se reposer d'abord. Un fois tout le monde arrêtés et assis entre les arbres et les rochers, il chercha Gadess des yeux et le trouva un peu plus loin en compagnie de Yan. Il se releva et alla les rejoindre pour manger en leur compagnie.

« Joignez-vous à nous, Van. » L'invita Gadess.

« C'était bien mon intention. » Lui répondit-il en s'assoyant à leur côtés au pied d'un arbre.

Ils sortirent chacun leur ration des provisions pour le repas et commencèrent à manger avec appétit, leur journée leur ayant creusée l'appétit.

……..

Hitomi coupa une bouchée pour Tarek et la donna à son fils qui l'accepta sans trop de problème. Tarek n'était pas un enfant difficile sur bien des aspects au bon plaisir de sa mère.

« On arrivera à Fanalia dans un peu moins d'une heure. » Lui apprit alors Tyo.

Hitomi n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Une petite pause du Slanzar ne serait pas de refus. Ce n'est pas que le vaisseau ne soit pas confortable bien au contraire, on y était très bien. Mais contrairement à Tyo, ou même Van, elle n'était toujours pas très habituée à dormir dans un véhicule en mouvement. C'était moins pire que sur un bateau, mais on entendait tout de même les moteurs. Mais de se retrouver à Fanalia sans Van lui paraissait étrange et elle n'était donc pas triste d'y passer qu'une seule nuit avant de repartir dés le lendemain matin en direction de Freid.

……..

« Nous marcherons encore une couple d'heures ce soir et prendrons du repos une fois la frontière de Freid traversée. » Annonça Van aux hommes autour de lui.

Chacun avait mangé et on se prépara à repartir dans quelques minutes.

……..

Dans le Slanzar, on avait également terminé de manger et plusieurs s'étaient déjà retirés pour retourner à leurs tâches afin de se préparer à l'arrivée prochaine à Fanalia. Pour sa part, Hiotmi n'avait rien de spécial à faire, elle avait donc décidé de rester là avec Tarek le temps qui leur restait pour se rendre à destination. Tyo était toujours avec eux pour le moment.

Un des hommes d'équipage revient bientôt dans la salle à manger pour voir le capitaine.

« Capitaine, nous arrivons en vue des montagnes entourant la ville. »

« Très bien j'arrive. »

Le nouveau venu tourna presque aussitôt les talons pour repartir. Tyo lui se retourna vers Hitomi et Tarek pour leur dire qu'il retournait dans la salle de commandement. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi de que soit à ce sujet. Un phénomène des plus étrange et soudain se produisit devant ses yeux.

Une lumière verte, émanant de l'endroit où la mère et le petit sur ses genoux se tenaient, envahit la pièce. Une sphère de lumière de la même couleur se créa autour d'eux les dissimulant à la vue du capitaine.

« Mais qu'est ce que! »

La sphère verte disparut en moins d'une minute, laissant cependant qu'une chaise vide à l'endroit où se tenait la mère et le fils juste avant.

« Ils ont disparus! » S'écria Tyo stupéfait et paniqué.

Son exclamation rappela l'homme d'équipage dans la pièce et il constata à son tour la disparition soudaine de la future reine et du prince.

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Chez les Calanes, j'en ai bien peur. » Répondit Tyo ne voyant malheureusement aucune autres possibilités, Van et Hitomi lui ayant décrient le même phénomène lors de la disparition de Tarek et son père dans les jardins de Fanalia.

Tyo se retourna et courut vers la salle de commandement. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de Fanalia à présent. Il s'y rendrait le plus rapidement possible. Mais même une fois là, le principal problème de Tyo ne serait pas réglé loin de là. Il devait en informer son roi au plus vite, mais celui-ci se trouvait à au moins deux jours de vol de là, il atteindrait les Calanes avant que quelqu'un, peu importe son moyen de transport, ne se rendre à lui pour l'avertir. Si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, Tyo ne se le pardonnerait jamais, son roi les lui avait confié et il venait de jurer allégeance et protection à Hitomi et Tarek pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

………

Hitomi était encore trop éblouie par la lumière verte pour voir autour d'elle, mais elle savait que trop bien ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne sentait plus la chaise sur laquelle elle était assisse, mais plutôt le sol sous elle. Tarek était toujours dans ses bras et elle le serrait à présent contre elle. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser les Calanes s'en approcher.

………

Van de son côté, marchait aux côtés de Gadess depuis leur départ. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans la journée. Van s'arrêta brusquement de marcher sans raison apparente, celui qui le suivait faillit d'ailleurs leur rentrer dedans. Gadess se retourna pour voir ce qui ce passait.

«Qu'est qu'il y a, Van ? » Le questionna-t-il.

Mais le roi ne faisait aucunement attention à lui ou aux autres qui s'étaient également arrêtés autour d'eux. Il tira sur la chaîne qu'il avait au cou pour faire sortir le pendentif de sous son gilet. Hitomi le lui avait remis avant qu'il ne parte. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'il devait être en sa possession.

« Hitomi. » dit simplement le roi, en voyant le pendentif qui brillait intensément sous leurs yeux.

Les soldats Asturiens n'avaient évidement aucune idée de ce dont il était question, mais Gadess étant plus proches de Van et Hitomi et ayant voyagé avec eux durant la guerre contre les Zaibachs, il savait que le rayonnement de pendentif n'augurait certainement rien de bon dans la situation actuelle des choses.

Les pensées de Van se bousculaient. Il avait presque instantanément comprit ce que ce signal voulait dire. Les Calanes avaient remit ça, il n'en avait aucun doute. À présent une seule chose importait, comment se rendre à eux sans plus attendre, car dés que le pendentif s'était mis à briller, la compagne qu'il avait entreprit avec les soldats qui l'entouraient était passée au second plan. À quoi servirait-il de lancer une attaque surprise ou non sur les Calanes s'ils arrivaient trop tard pour sauver Tarek et Hitomi… le sauver lui, car il était le dernier draconnian et qu'ils voulaient également sa mort? Si jamais Hitomi et leur fils venait à mourir, il ne servirait à rien de risquer la vie de ces soldats pour la sienne, car il aurait alors perdu le goût de vivre lui-même! Il lui fallait un moyen rapide pour se rendre dans le ravin des Calanes un mot lui vint alors en tête…_Escaflowne._ Son Ispano Guymelef lui permettrait de s'y rendre rapidement et serait très utile pour retrouver et secourir Hitomi et Tarek, malheureusement, Escaflowne était toujours endormi dans sa clairière de Fanalia… il devrait donc se rendre à lui pour pouvoir mieux revenir vers les Calanes.

Pendant que Van réfléchissait à tout ça, il n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas quitté des yeux le pendentif. Gadess, en face de lui, avait d'abord vu la panique envahir le visage de Van, mais tout à coup une détermination nouvelle s'y lisait. Le roi leva alors les yeux vers lui.

« Gadess, tu vas poursuivre la route avec les soldats et Yan. Rendez-vous à destination le plus vite possible pour pouvoir me venir en aide dés que possible. »

En parlant, Van avait enlevé le pendentif de son cou, Gadess comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Chercher Escaflowne, puis retrouver Hitomi et Tarek. »

Van tendit le pendentif, ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus fort qu'il pu sur Escaflowne. Une colonne de lumière bleue l'entoura et disparut avec lui sous le regard stupéfait de tous les soldats Asturiens.

« Bonne chance et tâches de rester en un morceau. » Souhaita Gadess, le seul à ne pas afficher un air incrédule devant la disparition soudaine du roi de Fanalia.

………

Tyo était dans la salle de commande du Slanzar, ils commençaient les manœuvres d'atterrissage près du château, lorsqu'une colonne de lumière brisa le ciel pour atterrir plus loin dans les boisées derrière le palais. Il devina alors qu'il s'agissait de la clairière où dormait depuis de nombreuses années le guymelef du roi et que ce ne pouvait être que ce dernier qui venait de surgir de la sorte dans une colonne de lumière semblable à celles que lui et sa fiancée utilisaint pour voyager de Gaea au monde d'Hitomi.

« Accélérez les manœuvres d'atterrissage. » Ordonna-t-il, espérant avoir le temps de se rendre à la clairière au plus vite, même s'il se doutait fortement que le roi était au courant de ce qui s'était passé d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour quelque autre raison aurait-il créé une colonne de lumière soudainement pour se rendre à Escaflowne.

……..

Une fois la colonne de lumière disparue, Van se retrouva devant Escaflowne. Il le regarda un instant et se précipita entre ses jambes où reposait une boîte recouverte de terre où avaient poussé quelques herbes depuis les années. Il la déblaya d'un ou deux coups de mains à sa surface et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un Énergiste de dragon, celui qu'il avait obtenu en tuant un dragon et par la suite utilisé pour activer Escaflowne durant la guerre. Il le reprit et sans hésiter plus longtemps sortit un bout de son épée de son étui et se coupa le bout du doigt. Il laissa couler un peu de sang dans l'énergiste, comme il l'avait fait des années plus tôt. Il grimpa sur les genoux du guymelef et le plongea dans le cœur d'Escaflowne. La pierre brilla à nouveau, Escaflowne sortait de son sommeil à nouveau pour venir en aide au roi de Fanalia. Van ouvrit le cockpit et y rangea rapidement son épée pour ensuite sauter à l'intérieur.

« LORD VAN! ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE! » Entendit-il.

Tyo surgit d'entre les arbres, exténué par la course effrénée qu'il venait de faire entre le Slanzar et la clairière.

« Tyo! » S'exclama le roi à présent dans son guymelef.

« Lord Van. Hitomi… et Tarek…ils ont…. disparus... je n'ai rien ... pu faire… » Voulut expliquer Tyo en essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

« Je sais, Tyo. Je suis venu réveiller Escaflowne pour aller les récupérer. »

« J'ai faillit à les protéger… »

« Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, je n'aurais peut-être rien pu faire de plus si jamais été moi-même présent. Ne te reproche pas quoi que ce soit. »

« Dois-je réunir les hommes comme prévu, Majesté ? »

« Oui, agit comme prévu, rends-toi à Fortuna et envoie un messager rejoindre les troupes d'Allen qui s'y rendront également pour l'informer de ce qui s'est passé. »

« À vos ordres…et bonne chance Lord Van. »

En moins de deux, Van transforma Escaflowne en dragon et s'envola hors de la clairière. Il ferma les yeux et demanda à Escaflowne de lui permettre de se rendre à destination avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le dragon se transforma à nouveau et partit à pleine vitesse, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait fuit la capitale de l'empire Zaibach avec Hitomi et Allen durant la guerre. _Tiens bon, Hitomi, j'arrive!_

Et oui les Calanes ont remi ça avec leur sphère de lumière qui apparaît toujours sans crier gare au moment où on s'y attends pas… en tout cas je crois qu'on s'y attends pas si vous vous y attendiez ben j'ai du rater mon coup totalement parce que c'est pas supposé être le cas… Alors comment vous trouvez le retournements des choses, on se préparait à une attaque selon le plan de Van et les autres, mais finalement on dirait bien que Van à changer de plan…

_Kiana_


	53. Chapter 53

Je suis contente de voir que j'ai toujours des lecteurs! Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture du chap 53 qui réserve du suspense… dsl pour la fin, vous comprendrez lorsque vous y serez…

**Chapitre 53**

Hitomi ne connaissait pas les individus qui l'encerclaient lorsque la sphère verte avait disparue, mais elle reconnut instantanément la femme qui se fraya un chemin entre eux pour lui faire face…Niola.

« Qui avons-nous là, le gamin et sa putain de mère. »

« Si je me souviens bien notre dernière rencontre, je me demande bien qui est vraiment la putain. » La piqua Hitomi, faisant référence à leur rencontre dans la chambre de Van lors de son anniversaire.

« Amenez-les! » Ordonna sec Niola.

Deux hommes la prirent sous les épaules pour la lever de terre. Niola s'approcha pour lui prendre Tarek des mains, mais Hitomi l'entoura fortement de ses bras, elle ne les laisserait pas les séparer si facilement. Niola haussa les épaules.

« Gardez-le, ça ne changera pas grand-chose au finale de toute façon. »

Elle se retourna et les deux autres la firent marcher derrière elle. _Comment je vais me sortir de celle-là…Van… _

Ils traversèrent plusieurs corridors avant de déboucher sur une salle plus vaste où trônait une immense siège sur lequel quelqu'un était assis et les regardait entrer. Niola s'arrêta en face du massive trône et se prosterna. Les deux hommes qui tenaient Hitomi se contentèrent d'incliner la tête avec respect, ne pouvant évidemment pas se pencher et tenir la captive du même coup.

« Voici le jeune et sa mère, Lord Asbek. »

« Relève-toi, Niola. »

La femme s'exécuta et recula de deux pas pour laisser son seigneur faire face aux prisonniers. L'homme se leva du trône et s'avança vers Hitomi. Celle-ci tenait toujours Tarek fortement contre sa poitrine et observa celui qui était responsable de tous ces problèmes de plus près. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux de la même couleur sombre que Niola et tous ceux qu'elle avait vus depuis son arrivée. Ses longs habits noirs et rouges touchaient le sol pendant qu'il s'avançait vers elle, son teint était clair et il semblait assez svelte, malgré sa grandeur, sous ses habits amples.

« Voici donc le petit draconnian et la fille de la Lune des Illusions. »

« Et vous êtes ? » Lança Hitomi, bien qu'elle se doutait fort bien de qui il s'agissait.

« Je suis Asbek, seigneur des Calanes. »

« Enchanté. » Répliqua Hitomi sarcastiquement. « Pouvons-nous rentrer à Fanalia à présent ? »

Le commentaire fit sourire Asbek, la terrienne n'avait pas le goût de faire semblant qu'ils ne savaient pas la vérité et de faire la conversation pour rien.

« Ce serait dommage de repartir si vite. Profitez de notre hospitalité encore un peu. Ce petit doit être bien fatigué. »

Hitomi vit alors l'homme à sa droite bouger et comprit qu'il voudrait lui prendre Tarek.

« Il a déjà fait une sieste aujourd'hui et je vous assure qu'il va bien. » Dit-elle à l'homme en question. Puis elle continua en s'adressant à Asbek : « Je sais ce que vous avez en tête, mais soyez sûr que je ne vous laisserai jamais lui faire de mal. »

« Lui faire du mal, mais pourquoi donc croyez-vous ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que vous venez tout juste de parler de lui comme d'un draconnian et que les Calanes veulent la mort de tous les draconnians au nom d'une soi-disant injustice vielle de nombreux siècles que leur ancêtres Atlantes auraient commise envers eux.» Le provoqua Hitomi.

« Ne parlez pas de chose que vous ne connaissez pas et ne comprenez pas, ma patience à des limites et vous ne voulez pas les atteindre. Le fait que vous soyez une humaine ne me donne pas de raison de vous tuer, mais elle ne me donne pas non plus de raison de ne pas le faire, soyez en avertie. »

………

Van volait à toute vitesse sur Escaflowne, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir aller encore plus vite, car même à cette allure, la distance entre Fanalia et la base des Calanes était toujours importante. _Je dois arriver à temps. Je t'en prie tiens bon Hitomi. _Il savait qu'Hitomi les empêcherait de s'en prendre à Tarek, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Elle le défendrait d'ailleurs coûte que coûte. Cette idée n'était justement pas pour le rassurer complètement, car il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait à temps pour sauver leur fils, mais trop tard pour elle. _Protége le, mais prends garde à toi également._

……..

Hitomi avait été enfermée dans une cellule après sa rencontre avec Asbek. Ils lui avaient enlevé Tarek des bras de force, malgré tous ses efforts pour les en empêcher. Elle portait d'ailleurs à présent les marques de sa résistance sur les bras principalement, mais elle avait également des bleues sur le ventre suite aux coups qu'elle y avait reçu.

Elle avait paniqué lorsqu'ils lui avaient arrachés des bras. Mais ils avaient tenu parole, il ne lui avait rien fait, du moins pour le moment. L'enfant été enfermé dans la cellule d'en face. Elle savait qu'il allait bien, car elle les avait vu l'y amener. Un homme et une femme l'avaient amené peu de temps après qu'elle soit elle-même enfermée. Hitomi avait pu voir qu'il allait bien lorsqu'il était entré et l'homme et la femme n'étaient restés qu'un instant dans la cellule de Tarek avant de ressortir. Personne n'y était retourné depuis. Tarek avait d'abord pleuré et gémit, apeuré seul prisonnier de sa cellule, mais ça avait ensuite cessé. Hitomi espérait qu'il se soit endormi.

Pour sa part, elle ne quitta pas le corridor des yeux, surveillant ainsi une arrivée éventuelle face à la cellule de son fils ou la sienne. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose prochainement, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils attendaient avant d'agir. Les Calanes, tout comme elle, savaient que Van viendrait tôt ou tard au secours de sa petite famille. Et Asbek soupçonnait que ce serait plus tôt que tard, car le draconnian n'était pas sans ressource et il avait le pendentif atlante avec lui, étant donné que la fille ne l'avait pas. Cependant, Hitomi était ambivalente sur l'arrivée de son fiancé. D'un côté, elle espérait le voir arriver au plus vite pour les sortir de là, mais après la proposition que Asbek lui avait dites plus tôt, elle craignait également ce qui suivrait son arrivée.

………

Van n'avait pas cessé de penser à Hitomi et Tarek depuis son départ, il y a près d'une heure déjà. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de chemin, mais il mettrait encore des heures à atteindre son but et il était à bout de nerfs devant ce délai. Le pendentif à son cou, qui luisait depuis la disparition d'Hitomi, se mit alors à briller plus intensément encore. Le paysage, qui passait déjà rapidement autour du roi de Fanalia, devient plus flou encore et se perdit dans une lumière bleue qui entoura soudainement l'Ispano guymelef. Escaflowne voyageait à présent dans un tunnel bleu. Van n'aurait pas pu préciser le nombre de temps que le phénomène dura, mais lorsque le tunnel lumineux s'estompa et Escaflowne redevint sous sa forme habituel de dragon. Le ravin et la vallée étaient à présent visibles droit devant. Van savait que le pendentif y était pour beaucoup et remercia le pressentiment qu'avait eu Hitomi de le lui laisser avant de se séparer. _Je suis là, Hitomi. J'arrive. _

Escaflowne commença sa descente. Van n'avait pas véritablement de plan. Il utiliserait le pendentif pour retrouver Hitomi, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses chances de réussir à la sortir de là en s'infiltrant dans les lieux. Les Calanes le repéraient soit en arrivant, soit peu de temps après son arrivé. Une fois Asbek alerté, il faisait aucun doute qu'il utiliserait Hitomi ou Tarek pour faire pression sur lui. Mais il n'avait aucune autre solution de toute façon. Il semblait presque impossible de les sortir de là sans confronter Asbek et au fond c'est également ce que Van souhaitait, étant la seule façon de se débarrasser de sa menace définitivement. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que ce face à face ait lieu alors que Tarek et Hitomi étaient en sécurité et qu'il ait plus de soldats avec lui.

Van fit descendre Escaflowne en piqué et le retransforma en guymelef. Les Calanes avaient sûrement posté des vigies autour de la base rendant impossible une descente sans se faire remarquer. Il se concentra donc immédiatement sur le pendentif et Hitomi. Il la repéra assez rapidement dans le bâtiment du fond. Il sortit l'épée d'Escaflowne et se précipita vers le bâtiment en question.

Des Calanes étaient déjà sortient pour lui faire une résistance, mais la plupart était à pied et ne pouvaiten pas grand-chose contre un guymelef, mais d'autres étaient postés sur les toits et lui lançaient des projectiles qu'il devait éviter ou dévier avec son épée. Car une chose qu'il savait à présent, c'est qu'il ne devait pas laisser le guymelef recevoir les coups, car au finale c'est lui également qui serait défait si son guymelef l'était.

……...

« Lord Asbek! Il est ici! Le draconnian attaque! » Cria un soldat en entrant dans la salle principale du seigneur.

« Amenez-moi la fille. Niola, charge-toi du garçon. »

Niola hocha de la tête et partit aussitôt avec l'autre soldat.

……..

Van avait enfin atteint le bâtiment où était retenue Hitomi. Il entra et se retrouva face à deux guymelefs. L'endroit été étroit et les deux Calanes faisait front ensemble. _Parfait, ils se nuiront mutuellement dans leurs mouvements._ Se réjouit Van. Il lança une attaque et vit aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste, car le premier leva son arme pour parer, le second aurait pu en profiter pour l'attaquer sur son flanc exposé, mais il était à présent embarrassé par le coude du premier qui lui barrait la route en se défendant. Aussitôt qu'il eu le champ libre, il donna son coup d'épée, mais il était à présent trop tard, car Escaflowne était revenu en position et bloqua aussitôt le coup en repoussant son adversaire vers la gauche le cognant ainsi dans le mur. Il revient ensuite bloquer l'offensive du second puis revient rapidement vers le premier toujours déstabilisé dans le mur en détruisant son énergiste, le mettant aussitôt hors combat. Le guymelef restant l'attaqua violemment par derrière et Van du faire des pieds et des mains pour éviter le plus possible l'impact. Il perdit pied une fraction de seconde, mais reprit rapidement son équilibre. Le Calane le poussa vers le mur arrière, mais Van poussa avec son épée contre la sienne.

……..

Hitomi entendait du bruit à l'extérieur. _Van…?_ Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps que des pas retentirent dans le corridor. Deux personnes, dont Niola arrivèrent dans le corridor. La femme entra dans la cellule de Tarek et ressortit avec l'enfant.

« Où l'amenez-vous ? » Cria sa mère.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais le Calane qui l'accompagnait ouvrit alors sa porte et la traîna à lextérieur.

« Que ce passe-t-il? »

« Ton roi vient d'arriver. »

_Van…_

……..

Van réussit enfin à repousser légèrement son adversaire et réussit à lui donner un coup d'épée à l'épaule du bras tenant son arme. Le Calane recula d'un pas pour reprendre son arme, mais le draconnian fut trop rapide et enfonça son épée dans le cœur de son guymelef. Van allait se lancer à la suite du corridor laissant ses deux adversaires vaincus derrière lui, lorsqu'une porte latérale s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un porte de taille humaine où il était impossible de se rendre à bord d'un guymelef.

« Impressionnant, mais inutile, je le crains. » Lui cria une voix masculine.

Van se retourna et vit un homme dans le cadre de porte. Il aurait pu le tuer en un instant avec l'épée d'Escaflowne, mais n'en fit rien, car une autre silhouette apparue alors, une lame sous la gorge tenu par un garde Calane, Hitomi.

Van s'imobilisa et le sourire d'Asbek s'agrandit. Hitomi leva les yeux vers Escaflowne, elle ne voyait pas le visage de Van à l'intérieur du guymelef, mais lui voyait très bien le sien et quelque chose l'inquiétait dans son expression.

« Pourriez-vous sortir de ce guymelef à présent. » Demanda Asbek tandis que le garde d'Hitomi faisait remuer légèrement sa lame pour intensifier la demande.

La visière d'Escaflowne s'ouvrit suivit ensuite de tout le cockpit. Van attacha tout de même son épée à sa taille et sauta sur le genou d'Escaflowne.

« Libérez Hitomi! » Ordonna-t-il. Il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il le ferait gentiment, mais se devait de l'exiger.

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Où est mon fils ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour le bébé draconnain. Il va très bien et sa mère également comme vous pouvez le voir. Nous vous attendions, n'est-ce pas chère Hitomi. »

Asbek approcha d'Hitomi et lui caressa les cheveux et la joue dans le seul but d'énerver Van davantage.

« Laissez-la. » Lacha Van.

« Aussitôt qu'elle nous aura annoncé sa décision. »

Van donna un regard interrogatif à Hitomi. _De quelle décision parle-t-il ?_ Mais la jeune femme évita et le regard de Van et celui d'Asbek.

« Alors, votre choix. » La brusqua Asbek.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire un choix pareil! Salaud! » S'exclama Hitomi.

Van était de plus en plus inquiet. Que lui avait-il demandé de choisir pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon.

Et oui j'arrête ça là, je suis cruelle j'en reviens pas moi-même. Je me mets à votre place et je serais frustrée, mais de quel droit j'arrête ça là… celui d'être l'auteure. Désolé, mais je vous le dit tout de suite la réponse sera dés le début du prochain chapitre qui commencera avec un petit retour sur ce qui s'est passé entre Hitomi et Asbek et ce fameux choix qu'il lui a demandé de faire. 

_Kiana (qui se trouve elle-même méchante d'arrêter au milieu de l'action comme ça.)_


	54. Chapter 54

Je sais ça a été long, je pourrais essayer de me trouver des excuses, mais bon ça donnerais pas grand-chose et c'est blasant à la fin alors voilà le chat 54 et on se fout du reste. Merci encore à tout ceux qui me laisse des com, j'adore ça. J'ai également poster un spécial st-valentin pour ceux qui veulent le lire. Etes-vous prèts à savoir « Qu'est ce qu'il lui a demandé » et bien si oui à votre lecture…

**Chapitre 54**

_Que lui a-t-il demandé?_ Ne cessait de se demander Van.

Asbek exigea à nouveau une réponse de la terrienne. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire un choix de ce genre.

« Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous refusez de faire un choix. Ils payeront tous les deux à cause de votre indécision. »

**Flash-back**

« Qu'est ce que ça vous apportera de tuer tous les draconnians restants ? Vous avez déjà fait disparaître leur peuple, quelle différence qu'il en reste deux ou pas? »

« De les laisser en vie, c'est d'accepter qu'ils aient gagnés sur nous et je me refuse à être celui qui à échoué si près du but. » Tonna Asbek.

Mais il réfléchit un moment et lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers Hitomi, il venait d'avoir une idée qu'il jugeait très intéressante, pour lui du moins.

« Il y a par contre un moyen d'obtenir tous les deux ce que l'on souhaite. »

« Vous voulez leur mort et moi leur vie, je ne vois pas où vous voyez un compromis possible. » Ironisa Hitomi.

« Si l'un des deux mourraient sans lutter, nous pourrions considérer que les draconnians reconnaissent enfin notre supériorité et je consentirait alors à laisser la vie sauve au second. À condition bien sûr qu'il ne cherche jamais à se venger ou à nous nuire de quelques façons que ce soit. »

Hitomi n'approuvait évidement pas une telle idée et elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que le pire était encore à venir.

« Je suis même prêt à vous laisser choisir qui jouera quel rôle. » Ajouta Asbek.

« Vous me demandez de choisir qui vivra et qui mourra entre Van et Tarek! »

Hitomi n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait même l'air de considérer qu'il lui faisait une faveur incroyable en lui donnant ce choix.

« Je comprends que c'est un choix difficile… »

« Difficile! Impossible oui! Vous me demandez de choisir qui mourra entre mon fils et mon fiancé! » Cria Hitomi folle de rage.

« Voyez plutôt ça de l'autre côté. Choisissez lequel des deux vivra »

« Ça revient au même! »

« Il vous faudra pourtant choisir. Vous avez jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre cher roi pour y réfléchir. Et si vous refusez toujours de faire un choix, je réglerai la question en les éliminerait tous les deux comme c'était d'abord prévu. »

Hitomi fut ensuite amenée dans sa cellule sans qu'elle ne puisse rien ajouter.

**Fin du flash-back.**

« Et si c'est moi qui prenait leur place. » Proposa Hitomi.

« Courageux, mais ridicule. Vous n'êtes pas une draconniane, vous sacrifier ne m'apportera rien. »

« De quoi parlez-vous! » Exigea de savoir Van inquiet d'avoir compris qu'Hitomi venait de proposer de se sacrifier pour eux.

« J'ai simplement demandé à la demoiselle si elle préférait vous voir mourir ou vivre, mais elle semble incapable de faire son choix. »

Van se tourna vers Hitomi, pas parce qu'il croyait Asbek, mais pour avoir sa version, car il était évident qu'il ne disait pas tout.

« Si je choisis que tu vis, c'est Tarek qui mourra et vise versa. »

Van comprit alors toute la situation et aussitôt qu'il était impossible de faire un choix pour Hitomi et que de toute façon tout comme lui, elle n'allait jamais les laisser tuer qui que ce soit sans lutter.

……..

Pendant ce temps, les troupes de Fanalia quittèrent déjà la capitale en direction de Freid pour y rejoindre celles d'Asturia qui se préparaient également à les y rejoindre. Parallèlement à ces mouvements importants de troupes, un plus petit bataillon faisait également route vers le sud, mais en direction du domaine Calanes plutôt que Fortuna. Gadess et Yan s'assuraient de faire progresser les troupes dans la direction indiquée par Van. Aidé des connaissances géographiques de Cian sur son propre royaume, ils faisaient route vers leur destination de façon très satisfaisante. Selon leur estimation, ils devraient arriver sur les lieux dans les alentours de l'aube le lendemain matin.

……..

Niola était entrée dans la pièce, Tarek dans les bras. L'enfant s'était aussitôt débattu en voyant sa mère.

« Maman. »

« Tarek! » S'exclamèrent Van et Hitomi.

« Laissez-le. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Désespéra Hitomi.

« Laissez lui la vie sauve et laissez les partir tous les deux et je me rendrais sans combattre. » Déclara Van.

Hitomi tourna aussitôt vers lui un visage angoissé et paniqué. « Non. » Elle avait craint que Van en viendrait à ce genre d'idée. Durant la guerre contre Dunkuck, il avait déjà montré qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, spécialement pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité que ça arrive à cette époque, mais encore moins aujourd'hui.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Non. L'option d'en laisser vivre un si l'autre mourrait n'était valable seulement si la décision venait de l'humaine. C'est très touchant et héroïque, mais malheureusement je n'aime pas particulièrement ceux qui jouent au héros. Et comme la demoiselle ne semble pas vouloir faire de choix et que je ne suis pas particulièrement patient sur ce genre de chose, vous mourrez tous les deux et le problème sera réglé une bonne fois pour toute. »

Hitomi aurait voulu se jeter sur lui en colère ou se précipiter vers Van en désespoir, mais elle ne fit ni un ni l'autre, car la l'épée du garde était toujours sous sa gorge l'empêchant de bouger de là.

« Mais réjouissez-vous, étant donnée que vous êtes les deux derniers draconnians, votre exécution aura lieu devant tous mon peuple à l'aube pour que nous assistions tous à la défaite finale des Atlantes et leur descendants. »

Asbek fit signe aux gardes, plus nombreux qu'au début, de les amener. Deux gardes encadrèrent Hitomi toujours sous le joue de l'épée, tandis que les quatre autres se dirigèrent vers Van. La colère se lisait dans les yeux du roi qui n'avait qu'une envie, tirer son épée et les tuer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Son talent d'épéiste était d'ailleurs connu de ses adversaires et c'est pour prévenir l'impulsivité et la colère du jeune homme qu'Asbek usa de son point faible pour contenir ses ardeurs.

« Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez, penser à votre fiancée et votre fils. »

Van comprenait évidement la menace implicite dans les paroles d'Asbek. Il ne résista donc pas outre mesure lorsque les gardes l'entourèrent. Asbek s'approcha alors et tendit le bras vers lui.

« Votre épée je vous prit. »

Van le regarda avec plus de haine qu'Hitomi n'avait jamais vu son regard en dégager. Le roi détacha l'épée royale de sa ceinture, mais ne la remit pas à la main tendue d'Asbek. Il recula plutôt vers Escaflowne. Aussitôt les gardes sortir leurs épées attendant les ordres de leur seigneur pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne remonte dans le guymelef.

« Je vous déconseille de monter dans ce guymelef. »

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. » Répliqua simplement Van qui refusait de remettre l'épée royale de Fanalia entre les mains de son ennemi.

Il ouvrit le cockpit et y lança son épée avant de le refermer à nouveau en appuyant sur le cœur d'Escaflowne. Il revint ensuite au sol où les quatre gardes l'entourèrent rapidement. Deux d'entre eux l'agrippèrent pas les bras.

« Bon vous avez rangé votre précieuse petite épée à présent vous allez nous suivre gentiment. Soyez reconnaissant, car je vais vous laisser passez vos dernières heures avec votre fiancée. »

Asbek et Niola, qui tenait toujours Tarek, ouvrirent le marche suivis pas les gardes et leurs prisonniers. Ils retournèrent à la cellule où Hitomi avait été enfermée précédemment. Ils y firent entrer Hitomi puis Van et refermèrent la porte.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de Tarek? » S'exclama Hitomi en voyant la porte se refermer.

Niola ferma complètement la porte et lui répondit à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, rien ne lui arrivera cet nuit, vous pourrez le revoir avant l'exécution. »

« Si nous devons mourir demain à l'aube, pourquoi ne pas le laisser passer ses dernières heures également avec nous ? » Demanda Van.

« De cette façon nous nous assurons que vous n'essayerez pas de fuir cette nuit. Vous ne l'abandonnerez pas derrière au risque de ne plus pouvoir vous regarder en face par la suite. » Expliqua Asbek.

Le seigneur des Calanes tourna alors le dos à ses prisonniers et retourna d'où il venait.

« De cette façon vous ne l'aurez pas dans les jambes pour vous faire vos adieux et profiter de cette dernière nuit ensemble. » Lança Niola avec un sourire en coin et un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'ils allaient faire durant la nuit à venir.

Niola partit ensuite à la suite de son maître avec Tarek, laissant Hitomi et Van seuls. Ils ne l'enfermeraient donc pas dans la cellule d'en face comme avant. Hitomi se réfugia dans les bras de Van. Celui-ci l'y accueillit volontiers et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer de son mieux, du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans une situation pareille.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Hitomi en sanglotant.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer aussi facilement. » Déclara Van.

………

Niola avait enfermé Tarek dans une petite cellule d'un autre bâtiment pour être sûr que ses parents ne le retrouvent pas en cas d'évasion. Elle retourna ensuite auprès d'Asbek. Elle le trouva songeur sur son trône. Elle s'inclina, mais son seigneur lui fit signe de se relever.

« Vous tenez enfin votre vengeance maître. Vous serez le seigneur Calane qui aura mit un terme définitif au règne des Altantes et des draconnains. »

« Demain sera un moment historique pour nous. »

« Vous semblez pourtant songeur. »

« Je suis simplement en train de penser à l'avenir des nôtres. Maintenant nos ennemis anéantis. Une nouvelle ère nous attend et je veux être celui qui a complété notre vengeance, mais également celui qui entamera un futur digne de notre peuple. »

Niola n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui suivrait la fin totale des draconnians et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Asbek avait en tête. Mais il était vrai qu'il devait y songer à présent, peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait par avant, son rôle étant de guider son peuple. Elle se retira donc dans ses quartiers, sans se préoccuper davantage de la question. Son rôle à elle n'étant pas de réfléchir à l'avenir des siens, mais d'effectuer les tâches lui étant assignée par Lord Asbek afin de réaliser cette avenir.

……..

Van s'était assis sur la couchette au mur de la cellule, entourant Hitomi de ses bras tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de la tournure des évènements, mais ils ne se laisseraient pas faire si facilement sans lutter. Van avait toujours le pendentif, il aurait sans doute été possible pour eux de créer une colonne de lumière et quitter leur prison, mais Asbek avait raison, ils ne laisseraient jamais Tarek derrière et ils ne savaient malheureusement pas où le trouver. Même avec l'aide du pendentif pour le retrouver, ils ne se rendraient jamais à lui avant Asbek ou Niola, peut-être l'avaient-ils même gardé avec eux.

Van songea alors à quelque chose, selon ses calculs, la troupe de Gadess et Yan devrait atteindre son but dans quelques heures, ce qui les menait justement à l'aube environ. S'ils pouvaient les informer de la situation et retarder l'exécution le plus longtemps possible, ce renfort pourrait être suffisant pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Les Calanes se réuniraient pour assister à leur mise à mort, réduisant probablement les patrouilles dans les alentours et peut-être également la garde autour de la base au minimum, ce qui aiderait les Asturiens à se faire remarquer le moins possible une fois dans le ravin. Van fit part de ses réflexions à Hitomi.

« Le pendentif peut sûrement nous aider à communiquer avec eux. » Suggéra Hitomi.

« Il faudra le faire sans créer de colonne de lumière, les Calanes ne manqueraient pas le phénomène et seraient aussitôt sur leur garde. Peut-être décideraient-ils même de couper court au célébration et nous éliminer au plus vite. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà parlé grâce à lui à plusieurs reprises malgré la distance à travers des sortes de visions. Peut-être pourrions nous réussir à effectuer ce genre de phénomène en réussissant à se connecter à l'esprit de l'un d'eux. »

N'ayant rien à perdre de toute façon en attendant d'avoir une autre idée, ils décidèrent de s'essayer. Hitomi s'assit en indien en face de Van, assez près pour que leurs genoux se touchent. Van retira le pendentif d'autour de son cou le donna à Hitomi qui le laissa pendre entre eux.

« Essayons avec Gadess, c'est celui de la troupe que l'on connaît le mieux tout les deux, la connexion sera peut-être plus facile à établir. »

Van approuva le résonnement et joignit sa main à celle d'Hitomi qui tenait le pendentif.

« Essayons de focaliser toutes nos pensées sur lui. »

Ils vidèrent tous les deux leur esprits et visualisèrent Gadess. Hitomi fut la première à obtenir une image stable, mais Van y arriva peu de temps après. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi concentré assit un en face de l'autre les yeux fermés. Puis tranquillement l'image qu'Hitomi avait créée de lui dans son esprit se transforma et devint une image de lui en tenue de combat, épée à la taille. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une visualisation faites par Hitomi, mais bien une vision de l'homme tel qu'il était au moment présent dans la forêt plus au nord. Hitomi se réjouit de cet avancement, mais elle continua de se concentrer, elle ne devait pas briser le lien qui semblait se créer tranquillement. Elle tenta plutôt de communiquer avec lui._ Gadess ? Est-ce que tu m'entends Gadess ?_

……..

Dans les bois à quelques heures de marches de là, Gadess marchait péniblement à travers les arbres entouré de ses hommes et Yan, lorsqu'il cru entendre une voix l'appeler. _Gadess ?_ Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui l'avait interpellé, mais aucun de ceux qui l'entourait ne prêtait attention à lui autre mesure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Yan.

« Non, rien continuons. »

Mais il entendit à nouveau la voix lui parler et cette voix il l'entendit mieux et reconnut une voix féminine, pourtant aucune femme n'était présente parmi eux. _Est-ce que tu m'entends, Gadess ?_ Cette voix ne lui était même un peu familière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Gadess à voix haute, attirant les regards des soldats autour de lui et spécialement ceux de Yan.

_Hitomi._ Répondit la voix.

« Où es-tu ? » S'exclama-t-il en scrutant les alentours, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait réussie à s'enfuir ?

_Prisonnière des Calanes, Van est avec moi. _

« Nous allons vous sortir de là, nous ne sommes plus très loin à présent. »

Les soldats échangèrent des regard intriqués, pouvait-il avait soudainement perdu la raison ? Le comportement de Gadess inquiétait beaucoup Yan aussi, mais après la disparition de Van dans une colonne de lumière alors qu'il avait ressentit qu'Hitomi était en danger, il décida d'attendre de voir la suite.

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te parler longtemps alors voilà. Les Calanes ont l'intention d'exécuter Van et Tarek à l'aube, la plupart des Calanes y seront sûrement vous laissant la voie plus libre jusqu'ici. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide et de votre effet de surprise._

« Dites à Van que nous seront là à temps. » Déclara Gadess.

_Il est important d'attendre que nous soyons amenés sur place pour agir, car ils gardent Tarek séparément pour prévenir une évasion de notre part. En agissant trop tôt, nous mettrions sa vie en péril. _Hitomi lui proposa donc un signal pour leur signifier qu'ils étaient tous les trois là et qu'ils pouvaient entrer en action.

« Je comprends, nous attendrons votre signal. »

_Merci Gadess._

La connexion fut alors rompue et Gadess remarqua enfin que tous les autres le regardait intrigué. Il leur révéla donc les paroles d'Hitomi dans son esprit et leur fit part du plan qu'elle et Van avaient mit au poing. Ils se remirent donc tous en route, plus déterminés que jamais. Ils devaient être là à l'aube, quitte à ne pas se reposer d'ici là.

Bon alors qu'en penser vous… Etes vous d'accord que c'est un choix impossible pour Hitomi ? Et daprès vous Gadess Yan et les autres arriverons-t-il a temps ? Et comment sortiront-il tous de là ?

_Kiana_


	55. Chapter 55

Je voulais vous dire merci pour les commentaires, autant au reviews fidèle, qu'au nouveau. À chaque fois ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié!... même si j'arrête à des endroits un peu chien quelques fois lol 

**Chapitre 55**

Ni Van, ni Hitomi n'avaient trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là. Ils avaient plutôt attendu l'aube avec appréhension se réfugiant tous deux dans la proximité et l'étreinte de l'autre durant les longues heures qu'ils passèrent assis cote à cote sur la petite couchette de leur cellule.

……..

Pendant ce temps, des soldats Asturiens mettaient les bouchées doubles dans une marche plus déterminée que jamais. Ils devaient atteindre leur but avant l'aube, car c'était réellement une question de vie ou de mort. Ils avaient pénétré dans une vallée puis progressaient à présent dans un profond ravin où coulait une rivière entourée de forêt. Ils se savaient en territoire ennemi à présent et plus un mot n'était échangé sans une réelle nécessité et dans pareil cas, il s'agissait de chuchotements. Ils avaient dû trouver un juste milieu entre la discrétion et la vitesse de progression. Heureusement, Van semblait avoir vu juste, il y avait moins de patrouilles qu'ils auraient pu s'y attendre. Ils pouvaient donc réalistement arriver près de la base sans faire sonner l'alarme sur leur venue et ainsi compromettre la sécurité des prisonniers.

……..

Van et Hitomi se doutaient que le temps approchait et l'anxiété était palpable dans la cellule. Hitomi sentit alors Van bouger. Il retira le pendentif qu'il avait remit à son cou après leur communication avec Gadess et le passa autour de celui d'Hitomi qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Si jamais ça tourne mal, il te permettra de t'enfuir. » Expliqua Van.

« Il est hors de question que je partes sans toi! » S'exclama Hitomi paniquée.

Van lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, car il tenait à ce qu'elle écoute ce qui suivrait.

« Je t'en pris, Hitomi, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure et j'ai aussi envie qu'on reparte tous ensemble que toi, mais si les choses devaient tourner mal pour moi, je veux pouvoir savoir que tu ne subiras pas le même sort. »

« S'il devait t'arriver malheur, ça m'est bien égal de mourir où de vivre ensuite. »

« Je t'en pris ne dit pas ça, promet-moi de tout faire pour rester en vie, pour moi et surtout pour Tarek. »

Hitomi baissa les yeux et les ramena ensuite vers ceux de son amour et celui-ci se contenta de ça.

« Si les choses tournes mal, tu ne devras pas perdre un instant et tout faire pour atteindre Tarek et tu devras partir grâce au pendentif sans te préoccuper de moi. Je t'en pris dit moi que tu le feras. »

Après une hésitation Hitomi le lui promit : « Je le ferai. Mais promet-moi que nous n'aurons pas à se rendre là. »

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas lui promettre une chose pareille et elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser tendrement et la serrer dans ses bras à nouveau.

……..

« J'ai repéré des bâtiments un peu plus bas. » Annonça l'éclaireur que Yan avait envoyé repérer le terrain.

« Parfait. Il ne peut s'agir que des Calanes. » Se réjouit le jeune soldat.

« Approchons-nous et que chacun se déploie en éventail autour de nous. » Dirigea Gadess.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent tandis que Yan et Gadess s'approchèrent au centre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Dans la cours au centre des bâtiments, une extrade de bois était montée, Yan devina qu'il devait s'agir de l'endroit où aurait lieu l'exécution. Les Calanes se rassembleraient donc dans l'espace ouvert en face de la structure de bois. À partir de là, Gadess et lui commencèrent à évaluer de quoi aurait l'air la situation au moment d'agir et les différentes possibilités d'approches qui s'offert à eux.

……...

Hitomi et Van échangèrent un regard lorsque l'on déverrouilla la porte de leur cellule. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Niola apparu dans le cadre de porte.

« Alors passé une bonne nuit… j'espère que oui étant donnée que c'était votre dernière ensemble. »

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit, elle fit signe aux gardes qui l'accompagnaient de les faire sortir de là et de la suivre. Elle les fit refaire le même chemin que la veille. En arrivant près du grand couloir où ils avaient laissé Escaflowne la veille, Van risqua un œil, Niola le remarqua, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Oui, il est toujours là, mais après votre exécution, nous le déplaceront et trouveront une moyen de s'en servir lorsqu'il ne sera plus lié à vous. »

Ils continuèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, qui devait mener à l'extérieur, car on entendait déjà les bruits des voix de l'autre côté. Hitomi s'adressa alors à la Calane.

« Vous n'avez dit que je pourrais revoir Tarek avant l'exécution. » Lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et vous en aurez l'occasion. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Hitomi décida de rien ajouter pour le moment. Niola leur fit signe de s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Les gardes les entourèrent et Niola ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et sortit à l'extérieur. Van en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le brouhaha des voix indiquait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait par contre par voir la foule, elle devait être caché par le bâtiment situé en face d'eux, par contre, il pu voir une estrade de bois qui avait été rapidement installée pour l'occasion. Il était évident que c'était sur cette dernière qu'Asbek avait prévu lui enlever la vie à lui et son fils. La porte se referma ensuite, les coupant du bruit extérieur et les laissant encore en attente.

……..

Dans la forêt autour de la base Calanes, Yan, Gadess et leurs hommes avaient vu les Calanes se réunir. L'un d'entre eux monta finalement sur l'estrade temporaire et la foule se tue tranquillement. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour clairement entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la foule poussa bientôt une exclamation de joie. Gadess fit signe aux autres de se tenir prêts. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un discours d'ouverture ou une annonce de ce genre. Van, Hitomi et Tarek ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée à présent.

………

Niola revint à l'endroit où Van et Hitomi attendaient toujours. Elle se dégagea de la porte et indiqua l'extérieur à Hitomi. Un peu plus loin, un garde attendait ses ordres, tenant le jeune Tarek dans ses bras. En voyant ses parents, l'enfant se débattit, mais le garde resta de glace face aux protestations du bambin.

« »L'heure est venue. » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les gardes leur poussa dans le dos pour les faire sortir à l'extérieur. Hitomi voulu se diriger vers son fils, mais Niola s'interposa.

« Vous aviez dit que je pourrais le voir avant. » Protesta la mère.

« Et vous le voyez. » Constata Niola.

S'écouter, Hitomi se serait jetée sur elle. Mais comme elle en avait parlé avec Van cette nuit, ils devaient se montrer coopératifs jusqu'à ce que le bon moment soit venu. Agir trop tôt pourrait tout compromettre et provoquer la mort prématurée de Tarek ou celle de Van et même entraîner la sienne en plus. Elle serra donc les poings et se fit violence. Van croisa son regard et elle vit qu'il partageait son avis. Ils emboîtèrent le pas à Niola jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Asbek était sur cette dernière et clamait vengeance à la foule, leur répétant que les Atlantes avaient été la cause de tous leur problèmes et que les draconnians payeraient pour leur ancêtres jusqu'aux derniers. Asbek quitta ensuite l'estrade pour rejoindre ses prisonniers à l'arrière.

« Amenez-moi le gamin. » Ordonna-t-il.

Hitomi paniqua, il allait commencer par Tarek, les laissant derrière durant ce temps, leur plan comptait sur le fait qu'une fois à l'extérieur, ils seraient réunis avec lui, elle devait gagner du temps.

« Je vous en supplie. Vous m'avez laissez toute une nuit pour dire adieu à Van, vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever mon fils sans au moins me laisser l'embrasser une dernière fois. »

Hitomi cria de désespoir et sanglota, elle devait les convaincre qu'il s'agissait seulement du cri ultime d'une mère au bord du désespoir. Asbek la jaugea un moment, puis d'un mouvement de tête indiqua son accord. Les gardes la laissèrent rejoindre Tarek et le prendre dans ses bras.

Aussitôt qu'Hitomi eut prit Tarek dans ses bras, Van vit que l'attention de Niola, Asbek et des gardes était principalement concentrée sur eux. De son côté, il avait fait très attention de rester calme et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention depuis le début, comme s'il s'était résigné. Mais c'était évidemment loin d'être le cas. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus fort qu'il pu sur ce qui l'intéressait, il était temps d'agir et avertir ses renfort que le moment était venu par la même occasion. Il aurait été plus rassuré de son succès s'il avait toujours le pendentif autour du cou et Hitomi prêt de lui qui joignait sa volonté à la sienne dans ses efforts mentaux. Mais, elle lui avait dit cette nuit qu'elle avait confiance, qu'il y arriverait et qu'au moment venu, elle joindrait ses efforts aux siens.

………

Gadess poussa une exclamation d'étonnement lorsqu'un vacarme se fit entendre d'un des bâtiments et qu'un nuage de poussière se forma après qu'un bout de mur éclate pour laisser passer la forme d'un dragon de métal qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant Escaflowne. Il devina qu'il devait s'agir du signe de Van. Il leva aussitôt son épée et pointant vers le camp pour lancer ses troupes à l'assaut.

« À l'attaque!! » Entendit-il crier Yan à son côté qui avait fait le même raisonnement que lui.

……..

Les Calanes sursautèrent en entendant le fracas de l'explosion du mur. Les gardes sautèrent sur leurs gardes dans tout le campement. Tout le monde était surprit, sauf Van qui ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire satisfait qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit Escaflowne sortir du mur. En voyant le guymelef, Asbek comprit aussitôt qu'il s'était méprit sur le calme apparent du draconnain et sur le désespoir d'Hitomi, qui semblait à présent en plein contrôle de sa panique. Ils avaient tous planifié et ils s'étaient joués de lui. Mais ils ne les laisseraient pas s'en tirer si facilement. La fin des draconnains aurait lieu comme prévu ce matin. Il devait empêcher le roi et le guymelef de se réunir.

« Niola! »

D'un mot, la femme comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle sortit son épée et se précipita vers Hitomi et Tarek. Van laissa tomber sa concentration sur le guymelef qui s'effondra un peu plus loin. Les gardes revenus de leur surprise encerclèrent aussitôt le roi pour l'empêcher d'agir. Van aurait sans doute pu s'en prendre à un ou deux d'entre eux et leur voler un épée, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et Asbek n'hésiterait pas un instant à tuer Tarek et Hitomi s'il voyait qu'il pourrait avoir la moindre chance contre ses hommes.

Asbek et Niola poussèrent Hitomi et Tarek sur l'estrade, bien décidé à accomplir la vengeance de ses ancêtres face à son peuple.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, car à présent je n'ai plus l'intention d'épargner l'humaine. Elle sera d'ailleurs la première à mourir! »

Asbek tendit son épée vers Hitomi.

« Hitomi! Utilise-le, sauve-toi! » Cria Van.

Hitomi lui avait promis que si les choses tournaient mal elle se sauverait avec Tarek dans une colonne de lumière, elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir d'un instant à l'autre, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Van derrière et de fuir n'empêcherait pas les Calanes à poursuivre Tarek encore et encore.

Tarek criait et Hitomi le serrait plus fort que jamais lorsqu'Asbek leva son épée pour l'abattre sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, étant retenus par Niola et entourée par des gardes. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant l'épée qui allait s'abattre sur elle en souhaitant de tout son cœur que quelque chose empêche ce destin fatal de s'accomplir, elle entendit Van hurler son nom et se débattre pour se rendre à elle. Il avait assaillit un puissant cou dans le ventre d'un des gardes et un excellent crochet de la gauche à un second, mais au nombre qu'il était, ils avaient tôt fait de le plaquer au sol, le laissant impuissance face au spectacle de l'épée d'Asbek qui allait frapper Hitomi mortellement.

« NON!!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-il au dernier moment.

L'épée d'Asbek arrêta alors sa course à un centimètre de sa victime qu'une puissante lumière bleue enveloppa. Asbek perdit l'équilibre sous la force de l'impact, son épée semblait avoir frappé une force invisible. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux surprise qu'il n'y eut aucun impact et regarda autour d'elle incrédule. Van tout aussi ébahi qu'elle la regarda émerveillé. Le pendentif brillait autour de son cou, c'est à lui et à son pouvoir qu'elle devait la vie, il en était certain et il était plus heureux que jamais de le lui avoir remit cette nuit.

Mais la partie était encore loin d'être gagné. Les Calanes, tous réunis, était furieux et ne les laisseraient pas s'en sortir si facilement. C'est à ce moment, que les troupes de Yan et Gadess firent leur entrée en scènes dans la cours. Prit par surprise par cette attaque soudaine, les Asturiens progressèrent rapidement avant que les Calanes organisèrent leur défense. La bataille fit bientôt rage dans toutes la cours extérieure de la base. Les Calanes étaient plus nombreux, mais dans la foule se trouvait autant des soldats que des Calanes moins entraîné, tandis que les troupes Asturiens renfermaient l'élite de leur royaume. Rien n'était pour autant gagné, loin de là!

Je sais arrêter en plein combat c'est vraiment cruel! Mais dites-vous que si j'avais continuer ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin du combat, il ne serait pas encore en ligne et donc que vous auriez attendus encore plus longtemps… bon je sais c'est pas une excuse génial! Est-ce que j'ai autre chose à dire pour ma défense ? … À part que c'est moi l'auteure par grand-chose Alors tant pis, car au fond c'est moi qui décide :P

_Kiana_


	56. Chapter 56

Voilà, la suite qui je crois était assez attendu vu le suspense sur lequel se terminait le dernier chapitre. Donc comme vous vous en doutez sûrement déjà, ce chapitre à de l'action du début à la fin et, si j'ai bien réussit mon cours (ce sera à vous de me le dire) également du suspense et des émotions fortes. Alors je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 56**

La bataille faisait rage dans la base des Calanes. Yan et Gadess avaient lancé leur troupe juste à temps pour provoquer la confusion parmi les Calanes. Gadess constata, une fois sur les lieux, que le rassemblement de Calanes ne comptait pas seulement des soldats, mais également leur famille avec les enfants. Car il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une base militaire de Calanes, mais d'une petite ville, car tout ce peuple vivait caché de l'univers extérieur. Cependant, en regardant leur comportement, il comprit très vide que le risque de bataille était une chose très connue dans l'esprit de ces gens, car personnes, même les plus jeunes enfants, ne paniquaient pas autant qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. La plupart des mères avaient d'ailleurs rapidement prise les choses en main, entraînant les jeunes hors de la cours en vitesse, certaines restaient même derrière cherchant quelque choses avec quoi se battre pour se joindre aux soldats contre les Asturiens. Gadess crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un instinct de survie qu'elles défendraient leur foyer et leur vie, mais en les regardant agir, ils comprirent qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement dépourvues de notion de combat. Les Calanes, vu leur nombre restreint, devaient enseigner à tous ses membres à se battre peu importe son sexe ou son statuts. Cette différence de mentalité entre les Calanes et les Asturiens entraînait d'ailleurs un certain problème, car les soldats Asturiens se concentraient uniquement sur les soldats et les hommes, les femmes Calanes avaient donc tout le loisir de les attaquer en les prenant par surprise. Et par la suite, les Asturiens n'osaient toujours pas lever la main sur une femme.

………

Sur l'estrade, Van n'avait rien remarqué de tout ça, en fait, il n'avait porté son attention sur la cours qu'un bref instant lorsque les Asturiens y étaient arrivé, il ne savait pas comment ils s'en tiraient et pour le moment il avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Hitomi et Tarek venaient d'échapper à la mort grâce à un phénomène étrange qui avait stoppé l'épée d'Asbek à quelques centimètres de sa victime, le pouvoir atlante était sans doute derrière ce miracle. Van profita de la stupeur générale sur l'estrade pour se libérer de ses gardes. Il en profita également pour donner un coup violent sur le bras de l'un d'eux pour lui faire perdre prise sur son épée et la lui dérobé avant de courir vers sa famille.

Hitomi avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Lorsque le coup n'était pas venu, elle avait rouvert les yeux pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne vit donc pas le phénomène qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais l'expression incrédule d'Asbek lui révélait que quelque chose d'imprévue c'était produite sans qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agissait. Elle vit alors Van se mettre entre eux et Asbek, armé d'une épée qui avait dû appartenir à l'un des gardes. Hitomi se releva tranquillement en serrant Tarek contre elle et se plaça derrière Van.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais ça ne vous sauvera pas toujours. » Raga Asbek.

« C'est plutôt facile d'exécuter une femme et un enfant sans défense et à notre merci… voyons voir ce que vous valez vraiment avec cette épée. » Le provoqua Van.

« Tous les Calanes reçoivent un minimum d'entraînement aux combats, croyez-vous vraiment que moi, qui suis leur chefs je ne sais pas me servir de ceci ? » Demanda Asbek en levant son épée devant lui.

Les gardes s'étaient rapprochés des prisonniers près à agir. Mais d'un signe de main, Asbek les somma de s'écarter.

« Laissez-le moi. »

Asbek croisa le regard de Van qui le lui rendit avec l'intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Van… » Souffla Hitomi dans son dos.

« Ne reste pas trop près, mais ne t'éloignes pas trop non plus. Et si les choses tournent mal, tu devras partir sans hésiter cette fois. »

Hitomi recula de quelques pas et Van se mit en position. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité des deux hommes. Asbek lança une première attaque directe et puissante, mais Van leva son épée face à lui et amortit le choc d'un contrepoids juste au bon moment. Il le repoussa ensuite et le combat proprement dit débuta. Van lança diverses attaques qu'Asbek bloqua à chaque fois en lui répondant par d'autres coups qu'il bloquait à son tour, mais Van voulait premièrement tester le niveau de son adversaire. Asbek se révéla un bonne épéiste comme il le prétendait, mais Van avait continué à s'entraîner, entre autres avec Allen et d'autres bon duelliste qu'il avait rencontré à travers les années et il était à présent reconnu comme un adversaire redoutable, il n'était donc aucunement impressionné par Asbek, mais il avait aussi appris à ne jamais sous-estimé un adversaire et ne ferait donc pas l'erreur de prendre trop de risque pour finir le combat trop rapidement.

Hitomi tournait plusieurs pas derrière Van en suivant le rythme du combat. Essayant le plus souvent possible d'être plus près de Van que d'Asbek. Le Calanes jouerait le jeu honnêtement jusqu'au bout pour ne pas se déshonorer devant son peuple, mais on ne sait jamais. Le duel entre Van et Asbek continua un bon moment de la sorte, tout comme le combat dans la cours.

………

Gadess, tout en combattant les Calanes qu'il croissait, essayait de parcourir le plus de chemin possible dans la cours pour prévenir le plus de ses hommes possible de faire attention aux femmes autant qu'aux hommes, car contrairement à Asturia et la majorité des autres royaumes de Gaea, où très rares étaient les femmes initiées à l'art du combat, les Calanes ne faisaient pas de différence sur le sexe ni même sur l'âge, car des jeunes de 12-13 ans se mêlaient déjà au combat par endroit. Au milieu du combat, il leva les yeux vers l'estrade pour découvrir Van et Asbek en plein duel. À cette distance, il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il lui semblait que les coups de Van avaient plus de portée sur Asbek que l'inverse. Mais pour avoir lui-même croisé le fer avec le roi de Fanalia à plusieurs occasions, il connaissant l'endurance qu'il avait acquise à travers les années.

…….

Hitomi, par contre, ne connaissait rien au combat d'épées et même si près du combat elle avait parfois de la difficulté à savoir si l'impression qui se dégagea du combat était vraiment à l'avantage de Van, où si elle le croyait seulement parce que c'est ce qu'elle espérait être le cas. Elle eut bientôt sa réponse lorsque Van évita habilement une offensive d'Asbek et retourna rapidement la situation contre le Calane en exécutant une pirouette le distançant de son épée et lui révélant une bonne ouverture dans la défense d'Asbek qu'il utilisa aussitôt en mettant fin au combat d'un puissant coup d'épée sur la droite de l'abdomen de son adversaire. Asbek se crispa pour ne pas crier sa douleur et s'écroula à genou les mains sur sa plaie ouverte laissant ainsi tomber son épée.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait vu la victoire de Van, Hitomi s'était rapidement rapprochée de lui de peur que les gardes en profitent pour s'emparer à nouveau d'elle pour arrêter Van avant qu'il n'élimine leur chef. Mais Van n'avait pas nécessairement l'intention de l'achever, il pouvait encore lui donner des explications.

Aussitôt la défaite d'Asbek accomplite la nouvelle se propagea à une vitesse impressionnante à travers la cours où une grande partie des Calanes se trouvaient toujours, à l'exception des plus jeunes et leurs parents qui s'étaient réfugiés à l'écart de la base des Calanes, dans une grotte cachée prévue à cette fin en cas de problème.

Les Asturiens se réjouirent de la nouvelle et sentirent la rage monter dans les rangs des Calanes. Cette rage atteint un niveau encore plus élevé chez une Calanes en particulier qui sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Niola regardait Van qui venait de triompher sur Asbek et une haine sans précédente l'envahit. Les Atlantes étaient responsable de l'isolement et de l'exil de son peuple, ils les avaient jugés indigne de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, quand en fin de compte c'est eux qui avaient provoqué la destruction de leur monde, mais celui de ses ancêtres également. Pendant des siècles les survivants, les draconnains, avaient toujours continué de les tenir à l'écart de ce pouvoir, les obligeant à développé leur propre puissance pour accomplir leur vengeance. Et aujourd'hui, ce roi dernier descendant de ses êtres maudits et son fils se tenaient devant eux et refusaient encore et toujours de mourir. Mais il n'était pas seulement le dernier de sa ligné, mais également le responsable de la mort de sa sœur, Fiala quelques années plus tôt. Et à présent, il se donnait le droit de provoquer leur seigneur en duel et avait le culot de le vaincre. Il était l'incarnation vivante de tous ses problèmes, de tous ses malheurs et donc l'objet centrale de toute sa haine.

« HAA!!!!! » Ragea Niola.

Van laissa Asbek des yeux pour porter son attention sur Niola quelques mètres plus loin. Il pouvait sentir sa rage d'ici. Ses yeux s'animèrent alors d'un éclat plus lumineux que jamais et cet éclat se répercuta sans son cou où le pendentif qui s'y trouvait s'illumina lançant son éclat verdâtre tout autour d'elle. _Elle porte un de ses pendentif Calanes_ S'alarma Van. Hitomi remarqua la même chose et s'approcha encore davantage de Van, car ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'étendue et la nature du pouvoir que les Calanes avaient découvert et ne savaient donc pas ce qu'il allait provoqué, mais ça n'augurait très certainement rien de bon.

………

Dans le cours intérieur, les combats s'arrêtèrent lorsque plusieurs lueurs vertes apparurent dans le cou de quelques Calanes en écho à celui de Niola. Gadess et Yan échangèrent un regard inquiet et sans hésiter plus longtemps sonnèrent la retraite aux soldats les entourant. Ces derniers ne comprenaient rien de ce qui était en train de se produire, mais ne se le firent pas dire deux fois sentant le danger comme leur commandant.

……..

Asbek leva les yeux en entendant que le combat s'était arrêté. En voyant les lueurs vertes éparpillées à travers la cours, il tourna la tête vers Niola et vit le pendentif de cette dernière briller de milles feux. _Non!_Pensa-t-il étant à peu près le seul à véritablement avoir une idée de ce qui suivrait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage, car le mal était fait.

La fureur qui avait envahit la Calanes se propagea comme une onde de choc à travers la cours et la base Calanes toute entière pour ensuite se répandre dans la forêt avoisinante et se répercuter sur les murs de la falaise. Une puissante lumière verte envahit les lieux empêchant tout le monde de voir quoi que ce soit pour un moment. De puissants bruits d'explosions et de fracas suivirent en même temps que la lumière verte s'estompa. Le pouvoir des Calanes qui avait été libéré par le courroux de Niola avait atteint les bords du ravin violemment et le tour menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Déjà d'énormes morceaux de roches s'étaient détachés de la paroi et tombaient partout dans la base détruisant les bâtiments, mais entraînant également la mort dans la cours sous une pluie de hurlement des tous ceux qui s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens pour espérer échapper à cette pluie meutrière.

Van comprit rapidement qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Hitomi s'était agrippée à lui, il la prit pas l'épaule et la poussa devant lui tandis qu'ils se mirent à courir en direction d'Escaflowne, qui s'était écroulé au sol un peu plus loin après avoir transpercé le mur d'un des bâtiment. Tout en courant vers le guymelef, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cours. Des amas de pierres s'y trouvaient déjà ayant écrasé des victimes sous les décombres, il fut par contre content de voir que Gadess et Yan avaient donné la retraite et qu'ils s'étaient déjà éloignés en entraînant les soldats Asturiens avec eux. Il ne se faisait par contre pas d'illusion sur le fait que ce n'était pas seulement des Calanes qui avaient trouvé la mort sous ses rochers.

Il ouvrit rapidement le cockpit d'Escaflowne et sauta à l'intérieur. Juste au moment où il allait décoller, il entendit un immense rocher tomber juste derrière lui. En se retournant, il découvrit la moitié de l'estrade détruite par la chute de rocs. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à ce spectacle et transforma Escaflowne en dragon pour fuir.

……..

Yan, ayant à présent quitté la base Calanes fuyait dans les bois à la tête des soldats survivants avec Gadess. Iil vit le dragon décoller et prendre la fuite vers le nord tout comme eux.

« Gadess! » L'interpella-t-il en pointant d'Ispano Guymelef.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Gadess soulagé de savoir que Van, comme sûrement Hitomi et Tarek, s'en était sortit. Mais il ne devait pas se réjouir encore trop vite, car bien que le plus gros de l'éboulement de la falaise était au dessus de la base des Calanes, l'onde de choc avait résonné sur la paroi du ravin sur toute sa longueur et ils ne seraient pas en sécurité tant qu'ils n'en étaient pas sortit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient lancée la retraite vers le nord, pour attendre la vallée le plus rapidement possible avant que tout le ravin ne menace de s'effondre sur lui-même.

Alors … comment c'était ? J'espère avoir bien réussit à rendre les émotions et le suspense que nos héros vivait…. J'attends vous impression et vos commentaires. Et je vais me mettre au 57 dés que possible bien que pour la semaine à venir, je crois pas que j'aurais le temps.

_Kiana._


	57. Chapter 57

Déjà le prochain chapitre, j'ai eu plus de temps que je pensais en fin de semaine alors j'ai pu m'y mettre et le finir et le mettre en ligne aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous êtes content! Bon alors ce chapitre montre que même si le combat en tant que tel est fini, ce n'est pas fini pour autant.

**Chapitre 57**

Van et Hitomi survolaient la forêt au fond du ravin suivant la progression des soldats Asturiens au travers des arbres lorsqu'une percée leur permettaient de les apercevoir. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la base Calanes plus la paroi rocheuse semblait encore stable. Hitomi, assisse à l'arrière de Van, jeta un regard derrière eux. On entendit encore le bruit du roc tomber se résonner dans le ravin. De la poussière se dispersait dans l'air, mais on voyait qu'à l'endroit où les bâtiments Calanes se trouvaient, il y avait maintenant un immense amas de pierre.

Van de son côté se concentrait toujours sur la progression des hommes sous eux. S'il en avait eu la possibilité, il les aurait tous fait sortir de là sur Escaflowne, mais c'était impossible. Il se contentait donc de les suivre des airs, quand soudain un immense grondement envahit les environs.

« Van, le ravin! » S'écria Hitomi.

Van tourna la tête vers l'arrière et vit la falaise s'effondrer complètement trop fragilisée par les pertes rocheuses qu'elle avait subie jusqu'ici. Cette fois c'était vrai, la base des Calanes n'était plus. Mais Hitomi ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir, car même si cela voulait certainement dire que Tarek serait finalement en paix, beaucoup de gens venaient de trouver la mort sous ces tonnes de pierres. Les Calanes avaient beau avoir voulu la mort de Van et Tarek, ils ne méritaient pas une mort de ce genre, spécialement en pensant aux enfants et aux familles qui se trouvaient parmi eux.

Au milieu des arbres au sol, Gadess, Yan et tous les autres avaient également entendus le fracas de éboulements, mais ils n'avaient pas vu la scène comme le couple dans les airs. Et de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas question pour eux de s'éterniser davantage. Peut-être le ravin ne s'écroulerait plus à la distance où il se trouvait, mais peut-être que ci et ils ne resteraient pas sur place pour vérifier. Gadess et Yan crièrent à leur homme de poursuivre leur fuite vers la vallée. La distance qu'ils avaient parcourue plus tôt avant le levé du jour leur prit environ le tiers du temps cette fois-ci. Lorsque la vallée se découvrit entre les arbres et qu'ils y pénétrèrent à bout de souffre, ils étaient tous heureux de s'arrêter enfin, mais aussi d'être définitivement hors de danger.

Escaflowne se posa dans une clairière au centre de la vallée et attendit que tous les autres arrivent. Yan fut dans les premiers à faire son entrée dans la clairière. Van vint immédiatement le voir, tandis qu'Hitomi attendit près du Guymelef, Tarek dans les bras. Le jeune Asturien, après avoir parler du combat avec Van et reçu les remerciements du roi, se dirigea vers la terrienne et son fils.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous et votre fils se porte bien, Lady Hitomi »

« Moi de même Yan. Mais je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler simplement Hitomi. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et avisa les autres soldats qui arrivaient également. Hitomi était heureuse de voir que la clairière se remplissait, car chaque homme de plus ici, en était un de moins à avoir perdu la vie là-bas.

« Gadess. » Entendit-elle, Van interpeller leur ami.

«Van, Hitomi. » Les salua le capitaine à leur tour.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une énergique poignée de main content de se revoir après le combat, tout deux sain et sauf. Mais Hitomi remarqua alors une vilaine tâche de sang sur l'épaule gauche de l'Asturien.

« Tu es blessé. »

« Une coupure à l'épaule, rien de trop grave et j'en ai vu d'autre, ne vous en faites pas. » Répliqua-t-il pour la rassurer.

Van en vint alors aux choses sérieuses.

« Comment nous en sommes nous sortis? »

L'expression de Gadess redevint aussitôt sérieux et emprunt de respect pour ceux qui avait malheureusement perdus la vie prématurément aujourd'hui.

« Neuf morts et quatorze blessés, mais la plupart s'en remettrons assez bien sans problème. Deux auraient par contre besoin de soin plus rapidement. »

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda gravement le roi.

Gadess le conduisit aux deux hommes en question. Leur compagnons avaient dû transporter l'un d'eux sur près de toute la distance, heureusement pour eux, il n'était pas trop gros ni grand, le rendant plus facile à transporter. L'autre avait réussit à parcourir la distance entre deux des plus forts soldats qui le portaient en passant leur bras sous ses épaules. Ils étaient à présent tous deux étendus au sol, tandis qu'on regardait plus attentivement l'étendu des dommages.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda Van.

« Éliot » Dit Gadess en indiquant le plus petit qui avait été atteint à l'abdomen et qui perdait toujours du sang. On lui avait enlevé sa chemise et s'en servait plutôt pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement.

« Et Mory » Ajouta-t-il en parlant du second qui avait une blessure très profonde à une jambes l'empêchant de marcher et qui pourrait l'handicaper pour le reste de sa vie vu l'état de son membre et avait également reçu un coup à la tête, qui ne l'avait heureusement pas tué, mais lui avait atteint gravement un œil. On lui avait d'ailleurs fait un bandage de fortune qu'on avait humecté dans l'espoir qu'il ne perdrait pas la vue.

« Il faut qu'ils voient un médecin au plus vite. » S'alarma Hitomi, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir responsable, après tout c'est pour leur venir en aide à eux qu'ils étaient tous partis en guerre contre les Calanes.

« Je veux bien, mais il n'y a aucune ville ou village à moins d'une demi-journée d'ici. » Fit remarqué Cian, qui connaissait Freid mieux que quiconque présent.

« Ils ne pourront pas se rendre à Fortuna ni nulle part ailleurs dans cette état de toute façon et il n'ont pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée des renforts. » Ajouta Yan aussi inquiet qu'Hitomi, connaissant personnellement les deux hommes depuis des années déjà.

« Je peux les conduirent tout deux à Fortuna avec Escaflowne s'ils peuvent résister au voyage. » Proposa Van.

Mory résisterait au voyage, mais le cas d'Éliot était plus critique, mais Escaflowne restait sa seule chance de survit. En moins de deux, on prépara les deux blessés pour le voyage. Avant de partir, Van parla tout de même un instant avec Hitomi.

« Escaflowne ne pourra que nous transporter tous les trois. » Commença Van.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est d'eux qu'on doit s'inquiéter. Et puis que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à présent, Les Calanes s'ils ont survécu on d'autres choses à s'occuper pour le moment et je suis entourée de la crème des soldats Asturiens. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi et conduit ces deux malheureux à Fortuna le plus vite possible d'accord. »

Van acquiesça, échangea un rapide baiser avec sa fiancée et embrassa Tarek sur le front avant de rejoindre les autres près d'Escaflowne. Le guymelef décolla dans les minutes suivantes partant aussitôt en direction de Fortuna. Éliot avait été étendue à l'arrière de Van et Mory, malgré son état, maintenant la pression sur son ventre pour diminuer l'écoulement du malheureux. Van transforma Escaflowne de sa forme de dragon habituelle, à sa forme encore plus rapide et fonça le plus directement possible vers la capital conscient que plus vite il arrivait, plus ses deux passagers avaient des chances de se remettre.

……..

Dans la vallée, les soldats s'installèrent tranquillement pour l'attente qui suivrait. On attendrait la venue des vaisseaux Asturiens qui s'étaient rendus à Fortuna pour les ramener à la maison plutôt que refaire le travers inverse à pied. On commença par s'occuper de la douzaine de blessés encore présents sur place. Il s'agissait de blessures moins risquées et la plupart ne nécessitaient pour le moment que d'un bon nettoyage et d'un bandage. Hitomi s'offrit pour aider, mais les soldats avaient déjà les choses en mains. Elle alla donc plutôt rejoindre Yan qui pansait l'épaule de Gadess. Elle trouva ensuite un coin tranquille où coucher Tarek qui avait bien besoin de sommeil après toute cette agitation.

……..

Escaflowne redevint un dragon lorsque Freid fut en vue. Van le fit atterrir directement dans la cours royale créant un trouble à tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Van sauta au sol sans se préoccuper du choc qu'il avait causé en atterrissant subitement de la sorte sans être attendu.

Rio, le conseiller de Chid, se trouvait parmi les témoins de l'arrivée du roi. Il envoya aussitôt quelqu'un quérir le duc. En temps normal, Rio aurait fait savoir à l'intrus que ce n'était pas une manière d'arrivée de la sorte, mais le visiteur étant un roi allié, il garda son commentaire et se contente de l'accueillit comme son rang le voulait.

« Bienvenue à Freid, roi Fanel. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre venue, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. »

« J'ai deux blessés avec moi, ils ont besoin de soins médicaux immédiats. » Expliqua rapidement Van.

« Il va s'en dire que nous leur procureront les soins nécessaires. J'ai envoyé quérir le duc, il vous recevra dés que possible, vous auriez dû nous prévenir de votre arrivée, nous… »

Van n'était pas d'humeur à entendre tout ce blabla protocolaire et la situation était urgente, malgré que Rio ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je rencontrai le duc Chid quand il pourra, mais faites venir un médecin ici le plus vite possible, ces deux hommes sont dans un état critique. »

Rio sembla alors reprendre conscience des priorités et envoya une jeune femme chercher de l'aide pour les deux soldats. Aussitôt qu'elle quitta la cours à la course, une porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté à la voler. Chid et Allen en sortirent précipitamment. Allen était arrivé dernièrement et s'entretenait avec Chid lorsqu'on lui annonça l'arrivée subite de Van, ils s'étaient aussitôt précipités vers la cours.

« Van! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda aussitôt Allen en voyant le roi et son guymelef.

« Deux de tes soldats sont blessés. »

Chid chargea quelques personnes de transporter les deux blessés et les conduisit aussitôt aux blocs de médecine du palais. Van et Allen les suivirent à la course. Aussitôt les deux blessés arrivés, une équipe d'infirmiers s'occupa d'eux. Le médecin se pencha d'abord sur le cas d'Éliot. Il fit sortir tous le monde ne faisant pas partit de son équipe et se mit aussitôt au travail.

Une fois la porte refermée, Chid et Allen se tournèrent tous deux vers Van pour avoir des explications. Van leur relata donc toute l'histoire, à partir de l'enlèvement de Tarek et Hitomi, suivit par son passage à Fanalia pour réveiller Escaflowne et son retour accéléré vers la base des Calanes. Il leur parla ensuite de leur rencontre avec Asbek, la nuit en cellule, leur plan d'évasion, la manière dont ils avaient avertis Gadess, la bataille dans la cours, l'affrontement avec Asbek et finalement la réaction du pouvoir des Calanes à la colère de Niola qui avait provoqué l'effondrement du ravin.

Une fois le récit terminé, ils en vinrent à la même conclusion. Ils avaient gagnés et les Calanes perdus. Et si jamais ils n'avaient pas tous péris dans l'effondrement, ils auraient d'autres problèmes dans l'immédiat et les laisseraient donc en paix pour un assez long moment.

« Hitomi et Tarek sont restés avec le reste des troupes dans la vallée, ils vont attendre l'arrivée de la flotte pour rentrer à Pallas. »

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous allions les récupérer dés maintenant, ils l'ont bien mérité après le combat qu'ils viennent de faire. » Annonça Allen.

« Nous renverrons les troupes directement à Pallas, mais je vais revenir à Fortuna pour voir l'état de nos deux blessés et les rapatrier par la suite à Pallas lorsqu'ils seront en état de l'être. »

Une heure plus tard, la flotte Asturiens quittait Fortuna pour se rendre à la vallée où les attendaient les autres soldats. Allen et Van étaient avec eux, Allen en tant que roi à la tête de ses troupes et Van pour retrouver sa famille et la mettre en sécurité une bonne fois pour toute.

Bon alors comment vous avez trouvez, je trouvais important de montrer qu'une bataille de ce genre, meme pour le partie gagnantes n'était pas si réjouissante que ça, il est ridicule de croire que les Calanes seraient anéantis et que les bons s'en sortiraient tous vivants et en pleine forme! 

_Kiana_


	58. Chapter 58

Bon alors ce chapitre-ci est assez léger et c'est une peu le début du calme après la tempète ou du beau temps après la pluie, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé encore, mais je ne vous en dis pas trop…

**Chapitre 58**

Hitomi passait le temps en dessinant dans la terre avec Tarek lorsqu'elle remarqua une agitation soudaine chez les soldats présents dans la vallée tout autour d'elle. Elle chercha aussitôt à savoir qu'elle en était la cause, craignant un nouveau danger. Mais en levant les yeux au-dessus des arbres, elle comprit que la flotte Asturienne arrivaient enfin. Elle en fut soulagée, mais continua à dessiner avec Tarek, le temps que les vaisseaux que l'on voyaient dans le ciel approche davantage.

Le Crusade fut le premier à atterrirent suivit des deux autres vaisseaux qui l'accompagnaient. Hitomi alla rejoindre Gadess et Yan au premier rang pour accueillit les nouveaux arrivants qui sortiraient du vaisseau. Ils ne furent aucunement surpris de voir Allen sortir le premier, après tout, il s'agissait de son vaisseau personnel. Mais Hitomi fut ravie de voir celui qui le suivait et alla rapidement le rejoindre. Van lui sourit en la voyant venir vers lui et la prit brièvement dans ses bras, avant de la relâche à nouveau et salua le petit garçon qui était avec elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Nous ne savons pas encore. Les médecins s'occupent d'eux. » Répondit Van devinant qu'elle parlait des deux soldats blessés.

L'embarquement des soldats ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, ils avaient tous assez hâtes d'être de retour au royaume. Les soldats embarquèrent tous dans les deux autres vaisseaux qui retourneraient directement à Pallas. Gadess vint d'ailleurs saluer Van et Hitomi qui attendaient toujours à l'extérieur près du Crusade le moment du départ.

« Je rentres à Pallas. » Annonça-t-il.

« Merci encore de ton aide. » Le remercia Van.

« Nous ne l'oublierons pas. » Rajouta Hitomi.

« Voyons, c'était naturel, c'est ce que les amis font. » Plaida Gadess mal à l'aise.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le capitaine Asturien les salua une dernière fois.

« Tu viendras nous voir à Fanalia, et salue Celena de notre parts. » Lança Hitomi en le salua de la main tandis qu'il se rendait vers l'un des autres vaisseaux.

Hitomi, Van et Tarek montèrent de leur côté dans le Crusade. Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen et Yan vinrent les rejoindre et le vaisseau décolla. Avant de repartir vers Pallas, le Crusade alla survoler la zone où le ravin s'était effondré. Ils se rendirent tous à l'avant pour évaluer les dégâts par eux-mêmes. Là où aurait dû se trouver la base des Calanes, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense amas de pierre, les deux côtés de la falaise s'était complètement écroulés dans le ravin.

« Je crois qu'on entendras pas reparler des Calanes prochainement. » Avança Yan.

« Certains ont peut-être survécu, mais je crois qu'ils se tiendront discrets pour un moment, c'est un dur coup qu'ils viennent de subir et causé en grande partie par leur propre pouvoir. » Ajouta Van.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous n'avez plus à vous en faire pour la sécurité de Tarek à présent. » Conclut Allen.

La remarqua accrocha un sourire aux parents. Spécialement à Hitomi, tout était enfin fini. La peur qui l'avait habité depuis deux ans n'avait plus sa raison d'être. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter chaque fois qu'elle devait laisser Tarek, même pour quelques minutes. Et elle n'aurait plus besoin d'appréhender le moment de fermer les yeux le soir, car il n'y avait plus de raison pour qu'elle ne recommence pas à dormir paisiblement à nouveau. Elle eut alors une pensée pour Yukari, Amano et Kimito. Ils devaient être très inquiets en ce moment avec le message qu'elle leur avait laissé en partant précipitamment lorsqu'elle avait compris que Tarek n'était plus en sécurité sur la Terre non plus.

Pendant qu'Hitomi était perdue dans ses pensées, Van était également dans la lune, lui par contre pensait d'avantage à l'avenir et à ce que leur victoire sur les Calanes rendait enfin possible. Tarek n'était plus en danger sur Gaea, plus rien ne l'empêchait lui et Hitomi d'y rester.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua qu'Allen et Yan fussent sortit. Les deux Asturiens avaient décidé de les laisser seuls.

« Je crois que je vais retourner sur Terre à partir de Freid, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre d'être de nouveau à Fanalia. » Décida Hitomi à voix haute.

Van tourna un regard surprit vers elle, cette annonce allait tellement dans le sens contraire de ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Pendant qu'il pensait à leur avenir tous ensemble, elle, elle ne pensait qu'à retourner sur Terre au plus vite!

Hitomi avisa le regard consterné de Van. Il n'avait évidement pas suivit le même pensée qu'elle, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs.

« Avant de revenir avec Tarek, j'ai laissé un message très sommaire à Yukari et Amano leur disant que je retournais sur Gaea, Tarek n'étant plus en sécurité sur Terre comme on le pensait. Ils doivent être fou d'inquiétude. Je veux donc aller leur apprendre que tout va bien et que tout est enfin fini le plus tôt possible. »

Le visage de Van s'apaisa, il comprenait très bien, il était logique qu'elle veule rassurés ses amis. Mais il n'était pas encore complètement satisfait, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait pour la suite. Qu'avait-elle pensait faire lorsqu'elle aurait rassuré ses amis et que tout serait de retour au calme.

« Tu as raison, inutile de les laisser s'inquiéter plus longtemps pour rien. De mon côté, une fois à Fanalia, j'irai annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Merle. »

Hitomi lui sourit et s'approcha de lui se laissant prendre dans ses bras. « Tu pourrais en profiter pour lui apprendre une autre bonne nouvelle je crois. »

Van la regarda de nouveau perdu, définitivement il avait de la misère à suivre le cours de ses pensées aujourd'hui. Pourtant cette fois, celles-ci rejoignaient beaucoup les siennes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que nous sommes toujours fiancés. Personnellement je trouve ça bien, mais on ne peut pas en rester là éternellement. Il ne fallait pas faire de proposition si tu n'avais pas l'intention de te rendre jusqu'au bout. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du roi.

« Je tiens toujours parole vous saurez, Lady Kensaky. »

Leurs sourires s'élargirent pour se transformer en léger fou rire. Hitomi entoura alors le cou de Van de ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Réalisant encore à peine que cette fois c'était bien vrai, plus rien ne les empêcherait d'être ensemble après toutes ces années de séparations continuelles.

Des petits pleurs les firent bientôt revenir à la réalité. Tarek, qui s'était assoupit un peu plus tôt sur un banc non loin d'eux venait de se réveiller. Ses parents vinrent tout deux s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rien ne les empêcherait de vivre d'être ensemble tous les trois.

……….

Il était tard lorsque le Crusade fut de retour à Fortuna. Chid vint tout de même les accueillir aussitôt qu'ils sortirent du vaisseau. Il salua d'abord Van, comme le voulait l'usage étant un roi, puis Allen et laissa tomber les usages lorsqu'il arriva en face d'Hitomi et Tarek, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à moitié endormi.

« Je suis vraiment content de voir que vous allez bien tout les deux, Hitomi. »

Et il regarda le garçon plus attentivement, il n'avait pas vraiment eux la chance de le rencontrer encore et comme chacun qui posait les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, sa ressemblance avec Van le frappa.

« Comment vont Éliot et Mory ? » Demanda Allen.

« Éliot était vraiment dans un état terrible, le médecin à passer plusieurs heures sur son cas. Il n'est plus dans un état critique pour l'instant et selon lui, il a survécu au pire. Seul le temps et la poursuite des soins le rétabliront à présent. Il a été chanceux que vous le rameniez rapidement sinon il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le même destin. »

« Et Mory ? » Demanda Hitomi, soulagée que le premier soit sur la bonne voie.

« Il faudra attendre pour vraiment savoir. On a immobilisé complètement sa jambe, car l'os avait mal heureusement été atteint. Il faudra attendre la guérison pour savoir s'il en gardera des séquelles, mais le médecin dit qu'il remarchera sûrement sans problème. Pour ce qui est de son œil... ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais ils n'ont pas voulu se prononcer encore. Pour le moment, il se repose, comme Éliot, et dans un jour ou deux, ils lui enlèveront son bandage pour voir comment sera sa vision. »

« Quand pourront-ils revenir à Asturia ? Je les sait entre bonne main et je n'ai pas l'intention de les enlevés aux soins de leur médecins prématurément, mais je veux simplement savoir quand je pourrais ramener mes hommes à leur famille respective. »

« Nous verrons avec les médecin demain, mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs jours. Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher à présent. » Proposa Chid.

Tous reconnurent que la journée avait été longue et accueillerait le sommeil sans problème ce soir là. Spécialement Hitomi, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps n'avait plus à craindre d'avoir une de ses visions de morts durant son sommeil.

………

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi sentit bouger près d'elle et émergea du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Van qui l'observait devant elle.

« Bon matin. Bien dormi. »

« À merveille. »

Il lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Hitomi se blottis contre lui pour profiter du moment. _Je pourrais sincèrement m'y habituer sans problème._ Se dit Hitomi en pensant à la vie qui s'ouvrait enfin devant elle, sa vie avec Van à Fanalia.

Mais bientôt, ils devraient se lever pour aller déjeuner avec les autres. Et d'ailleurs, Hitomi avait prévu retourner sur Terre dés ce matin.

……..

Après avoir réveiller Tarek, s'être habillé et préparé, ils se rejoignirent les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Chid s'informa alors de ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent, les invitant à rester un peu à Fortuna s'il le désirait.

« J'accepte l'invitation. Je souhaitais d'ailleurs rester le temps que mes hommes se remettre suffisamment pour leur permettre de voyager. » Accepta Allen.

Chid se tourna ensuite vers Hitomi et Van.

« Ça m'aurait fait plaisir, mais je dois retourner sur Terre dés ce matin. »

Chid et Allen furent très surprit de cette urgence.

« Elle doit aller rassurer le couple d'ami avec qui elle reste là-bas. »

« Les dernières nouvelles qu'ils ont eu, c'est un message leur disant que je devais retourner sur Gaea d'urgence, car Tarek n'était plus en sécurité dans un monde comme dans l'autre. »

Chid et Allen comprirent alors la situation et partageaient l'avis du couple qu'il valait mieux les rassurer le plus tôt possible.

« Et toi, Van. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois aussi repartir pour Fanalia avec ma flotte. »

Les hommes de Fanalia, menés par Tyo devaient arriver aujourd'hui normalement et Van repartirait dés ce soir avec eux, souhaitant se retrouver à la maison au plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs une importante nouvelle à apprendre en plus de la victoire sur les Calanes. Van lança d'ailleurs un regard à Hitomi comme pour lui demander s'ils en parlaient à leurs amis tout de suite. Hitomi lui sourit croyant deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

« Mais nous allons sûrement tous se revoir à Fanalia prochainement. » Débuta Hitomi.

Allen et Chid les observèrent intriqués, le couple se regardait en souriant. Hitomi et Van attendirent sans rien ajouter et éclatèrent bientôt de rire devant la mine déconfite des deux hommes.

« Allez-vous nous dire ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?» Demanda Allen.

« Manigancer ? Rien. On fait juste dire qu'il risque d'y avoir bientôt des festivités à Fanalia et que vous serez sans doute invités. » Répliqua Hitomi en riant.

Allen allait perdre patience, mais Chid se montra plus malin que son père sur ce point et en y réfléchissant un peu, il était assez facile de deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, en vainquant les Calanes, Tarek n'était plus en danger et rien n'empêchait plus Hitomi de vivre sur Gaea avec lui. De plus, qu'est ce qui pourrait entraîner des plus grandes célébrations à Fanalia qu'un mariage royal.

« Pas besoin de m'envoyer d'invitation, juste à me dire à date et je vais y êtes, je manquerais vos noces pour rien au monde. »

« Vos noces! Vous allez enfin vous marier. Félicitation! » Se réveilla Allen.

Allen et Chid se réjouirent pour leur amis qui avaient bien mérités de pouvoir enfin se marier et vivre heureux après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser.

Bon je crois que vous allez deviner ce qui va suivre dans le prochain chapitre, il sera question d'Hitomi sur Terre et du retour de Van à Fanalia et prochainement d'un mariage… Alors je vous donne rendez-vous avec le prochain chapitre.


	59. Chapter 59

Une semaine apres le 58 voici le 59… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire autres que j'espere que vous etes toujours nombreux à lire ma fic jusqu'au bout et je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture.

**Chapitre 59**

« Hito! » S'exclama Kimito.

Yukari surveillait Kimito et Naomi qui dessinaient sur le balcon lorsque la nièce d'Hitomi s'exclama la prenant par surprise. La fillette pointait quelques chose et en suivant son bras, Yukari vit une colonne de lumière bleue, le signe qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait découvert le troublant message de son amie plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Yukari aurait voulu courir au point de chute de la colonne trop impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles, mais Hitomi ne mettrait pas longtemps à rentrer et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle viendrait directement à la maison.

Et comme de fait, cinq minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée ouvrit. Kimito accourut pour accueillir sa tante, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois Yukari se précipita aussi vers la porte.

« Tati Hito! » S'exlama la fillette.

« Hitomi! » Lui fit écho Yukari.

« Bonjour Yukari, Kimito. »

Tandis qu'Hitomi prenait sa nièce dans ses bras, Yukari remarqua l'absence de Tarek. Un instant elle eut peur qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur, mais elle se reprit aussitôt. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, Hitomi serait dévastée ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. En fait, en y regardant de plus près elle avait l'air d'excellente humeur.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Tarek ? » Voulu-t-elle savoir.

« Je vais tout te raconter, mais donne-moi le temps d'entrer. »

Yukari lui fit un sourire indulgent et lui laissa le temps d'entrer et elles se rendirent au salon où les attendait Naomi. Les deux amis s'assirent sur le divan et Kimito s'assit entre leurs jambes. Naomi les regarda et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. Puis elle leva les yeux innocemment sur Hitomi et sa mère.

« Ta-ek ? »

« Non, Tarek n'est pas là ma chérie, il… » Hésita Yukari, ne sachant elle-même pas où il était.

« Il est avec son père. » Termina Hitomi.

Hitomi expliqua alors toute l'histoire à Yukari en commençant par sa vision de Niola qui réussissait à se rendre sur Terre jusqu'à la bataille dans la base des Calanes et leur fin tragique.

« Alors, c'est bien fini cette fois ? » Avança Yukari incertaine.

« Oui. C'est terminé. »

Il y eu un moment de silence Et Yukari posa la question qui la hantait à présent.

« Et maintenant ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hitomi. Un sourire que Yukari lui avait vu si rarement depuis ces dernières années. Entre les visions, la séparation de Van et la maladie, puis la mort de sa mère, les moments de joies avaient été assez isolés dernièrement pour elle. Mais dans ce seul sourire et cet éclat nouveau dans ses yeux, Yukari comprit qu'un nouveau tournant avait lieu dans la vie de sa meilleure amie, une nouvelle étape qui se promettait meilleure et où, elle le souhaitait sincèrement, elle aurait enfin le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

« Plus rien ne m'empêche de vivre avec lui. »

Yukari partagea le sourire de son amie, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il aurait valu ne pas avoir de cœur pour ne pas être touché par la façon si simple, mais si profonde qu'elle l'avait dit. Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Je vais me marier avec Van! » Déclara Hitomi.

En le disant, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait vraiment à voix haute de façon si clair. Et simplement de prononcer ces mots la rendait heureuse. Elle se rendait encore à peine compte de la véracité de cette phrase. Cette idée si longtemps considérée comme un désir lointain était à présent si près et réalisable que ça en était dur à croire. Elle se sentait à nouveau comme elle l'avait été à quinze ans le jour où elle avait comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Van et qu'il était venu la chercher.

……..

Pendant qu'Hitomi annonçait la grande nouvelle à son amie, Van et Tarek faisait route vers Fanalia. Van avait d'abord annoncé la nouvelle de leur victoire à tous ses hommes, mais une fois seul avec Tyo sur le chemin du retour, il lui avait apprit le mariage à venir. Il l'avait félicité et avait partagé sa joie. Une fois à Fanalia, il devrait l'apprendre aux conseillers et, une fois Hitomi de retour, à tout les Fanaliens. Il y aurait également la présentation officielle de Tarek à son peuple. Son existence n'avait plus à être cachée pour sa sécurité. Il espérait seulement que tous comprendraient et ne leur en voudraient pas ni à lui, ni à Hitomi de leur avoir caché. Il avait prit la décision de garder pour eux la vérité sur sa propre ignorance au sujet de sa paternité. Il avait pardonné à Hitomi et ne voulait plus penser au passé, mais à l'avenir qu'ils avaient devant eux. Et il souhait qu'il en soit ainsi pour tous.

Il était dans sa cabine et regardait Tarek dormir. Il avait encore parfois de la misère à réaliser qu'il était père et qu'il allait marier la femme qu'il veut comme reine depuis ses quinze ans.

……..

Plus tard ce jour-là Amano rentra du travail, il fut content de voir Hitomi avec sa blonde dans la cuisine se préparant à souper. Il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lui apprit que le danger qui planait sur les épaules de Tarek n'était plus. À l'annonce du mariage, il partagea la réaction de Yukari, vivant avec elle, ils étaient tous deux bien placé pour savoir que c'est ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis bien longtemps. Mais comme Yukari, derrière cette joie, se cachait un pincement au cœur. Car pour eux, le début d'une vie avec Van signifiait également la fin de la leur avec elle. Ils avaient toujours été des amis, mais depuis qu'elle avait la garde de Kimito et avait emménagée avec eux, ils étaient devenu tous une espèce de grande famille. Mais ni Yukari, ni Amano n'aborderaient ce sujet ce soir.

………..

Le voyage de retour à Fanalia se découla sans encombre, Van se débrouillait très bien avec Tarek, ce qui ne pouvait qu'augmenter son assurance et sa confiance en temps que père. Le Slanzar atterrit sur la piste du château en début d'après-midi. La nouvelle de la victoire se propagea très vite et les soldats furent libéré et rentrèrent chez eux. De son côté, Van laissa Tarek à Tyo. Ce dernier fut un peu incertain, ne sachant trop quoi faire de l'enfant, mais ne pouvait refuser, accepta sa nouvelle tâche pour l'après-midi, après tout il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de son roi qui allait rencontrer le conseil pour leur donner des nouvelles des derniers évènements, mais aussi leur annoncer que le mariage était pour très bientôt.

Mais en fin de compte, Van fut agréablement surprit de la réaction du conseil. Il avait montré une telle opposition à son choix de reine lors des fiançailles. Mais il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée depuis et la présence de Tarek aidait également les choses. Car pour eux qui voulait tellement faire attention aux convenances et à ce que les gens pourraient en dire, un mariage avec une autre femme transformait l'héritier du royaume, en fils bâtard et illégitime. Ce genre de chose importait très peu à Van, car pour lui il n'avait jamais été question d'épouser une autre qu'Hitomi et qu'une autre soit la mère des princes ou princesses de Fanalia. Mais pour le conseil, il s'agirait d'un scandale.

Le roi ressortit dans de la réunion avec un poids de moins sur les épaules et une sourire aux lèvres. Le mariage à venir était maintenant officiel et sa fiancée reviendrait bientôt pour qu'ils présentent leur fils à son peuple. Les préparatifs du mariage pourraient alors commencer et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire traîner les choses plus que nécessaire, Hitomi et lui était d'accord sur ce point, côté attente, ils avaient amplement donner déjà pour le reste de leur vie.

………

Hitomi avait prévu de rester quelques jours sur Terre, le temps que Van se rende à Fanalia et rencontre le conseil, tandis qu'elle arrangeait les choses de son côté sur Terre. Il lui restait par contre encore une chose très importante avait de rejoindre Van et Tarek. Et en s'y rendant, elle était de plus en plus anxieuse, car c'est chez son père qu'elle allait à présent.

Elle respira un grand coup et cogna à la porte. Son père vint répondre et la laissa entrer. Elle repensa alors au jour où elle lui avait parlé de ses fiançailles, elle ignorait toujours ce que Van et lui s'étaient dit ce jour-là.

« Comment ça va ?» Demanda son père en lui tendant une verre de jus qu'il était lui-même entrain de boire avant son arrivée.

« Je vais bien et Tarek également. » Répondit Hitomi en s'assoyant dans la chaise voisine à celle de son père.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené avec toi » Demanda-t-il toujours content de voir son petit fils.

« Il est avec son père. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne venait pas seulement d'expliquer l'absence de Tarek aujourd'hui, mais aussi annoncer le sujet de sa visite et son père l'avait très bien comprit.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était dangereux pour lui de se retrouver sur cette planète. » S'inquiéta le grand-père.

« Je n'ai plus le cas. Il n'est plus en danger ni là-bas ni ici, ni nulle part à présent. C'est bel et bien terminé. »

Il posa son verre avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension, car il connaissait ce qui suivrait. Il le savait et le craignait depuis le jour où elle lui avait présenté son fiancé.

« C'est pour bientôt ? » Demanda-t-il décidant de les épargner tous les deux en allant directement au but.

« On a pas encore fixé le moment exact, mais oui c'est pour très bientôt. »

Son père hocha la tête en silence un moment.

« Il a l'air d'un homme honnête et sincère et je ne doute pas qu'il t'aime. Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit. »

Hitomi ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration, mais fut très heureuse de l'entendre, se demandait à nouveau ce qu'il s'était dit ce fameux jour.

« C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je préférais encore que tu restes sur Terre, même si une vie heureuse t'attends sans doute là-bas. »

« Je sais. »

Hitomi déposa la main sur le genou de son père, parce qu'elle savait effectivement. Après la mort de son frère et sa mère, elle et ses petits enfants étaient tous ce qui lui restait comme famille. La solitude s'agrandissait autour de lui avec le temps qui passait et son départ pour rejoindre Van creusait encore d'avantage ce vide. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que son père, elle et Van avait tous trois connus la solitude à différent point de leur vie. Et elle s'apprêtait à agrandirent celle de son père tout en comblant celle de Van. Ce pouvait-il que les deux hommes aient réussit à s'entendre, car ils avaient connus le même genre de mal.

« On viendra régulièrement te voir, promis. »

« Je n'en doutes pas, Hitomi. Mais ce ne sera jamais tout à fait pareil…Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher. Tu es bientôt à la fin vingtaine, ce n'est plus à moi de te dire quoi faire de ta vie. »

Son père s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras.

« Au fond, je sais que tu prends la meilleure décision pour ton bonheur et c'est ce qui compte. »

Hitomi lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était tellement contente qu'après tout ce temps où elle sentait que le sujet de Gaea était devenu un tabou avec son père qu'il acceptait son choix, même si c'était à regret, et au fond elle le comprenait aussi.

Bon donc ce chapitre c'était surtout l'annonce de la nouvelle à pas mal tout le monde, dans le prochain chapitre il sera question d'un petit probleme qu'entraine un déménagement d'hitomi de la terre à Gaea. Alors à bientôt.

_Kiana_


	60. Chapter 60

Wow et de 60!! Moi qui vers le chapitre 40 croyait qu'il y en aurait environ 50-52 ça s'est rallongé on dirait lol! Mais bon c'est pas grave si vous êtes encore là à me lire c'est que ça doit être pas si pire :p Bon alors bonne lecture et le _petit problème_ que j'ai parlé dans ma note lors du dernier chapitre n'est pas si petit que ça finalement, mais je voulais pas trop en dire non plus…

**Chapitre 60 **

Hitomi et Yukari avaient amené Naomi et Kimito au parc. Les deux filles jouaient ensemble dans le carré de sable et les deux adultes les regardaient faire sans se parler, de sorte qu'Hitomi tomba un peu dans la lune. La veille, elle avait appris à son père son départ pour Gaea, où elle continuerait sa vie au près de Van. Quelques jours avant, cela leur paraissait encore impossible, mais les Calanes n'étaient plus un problème, elle était à nouveau libre de vivre la vie qu'elle choisissait. Elle sentait que sa place était à présent près de celui qu'elle aime, sur Gaea, tout comme la place de Tarek était également à Fanalia, il en était le prince après tout. Mais une interrogation qu'elle s'était déjà posée à plusieurs occasions à travers les années, surtout depuis ses fiançailles, refaisait à nouveau surface de façon plus importante que jamais, car il était à présent temps de prendre une décision. Cette interrogation concernait Kimito. Car contrairement à elle et Tarek, pour qui il était clair que leur place était sur Gaea, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple pour elle.

D'une part, Hitomi en avait la garde légale depuis la mort de ses parents, lui permettant de prendre ce genre de décision à sa place, par exemple si elle déménageait dans une autre ville ou un autre pays. Et elle jouait à présent le rôle de sa mère et l'aimait comme une fille, elle aimerait donc évidemment la garder près d'elle. Kimito était d'ailleurs déjà aller sur Gaea et elle n'avait pas eu l'air de détester, elle s'entendait avec Van et considérait Tarek plus comme un petit frère qu'un cousin. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait autant sa place sur Terre. Elle y avait commencé l'école et s'y était fait des amis déjà. De plus, lorsque son frère Mamoru était mort, elle s'était toujours dite qu'elle élèverait sa nièce le plus fidèlement possible à ce que ses véritables parents auraient voulus pour elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle croyait que Mamoru et sa femme auraient approuvée ses choix. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années, elle n'en était plus sûre. Mamoru détestait Gaea au moins au temps que son père. Elle sentait qu'il n'approuverait pas qu'elle y amène vivre sa fille. Et plus important que tout le reste, elle croyait qu'une décision d'une telle importance et ayant un tel impact sur toute une vie, ne pouvait être correctement prise que par Kimito elle-même. À seize ans, Hitomi avait décidé de rester sur Terre et aujourd'hui elle décidait de partir sur Gaea, elle était la seule à avoir fait ses choix et a en avoir le droit. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Kimito ? Nous sommes tous les seuls maîtres de notre vie. Kimito avait donc le droit de décider par elle-même sa vie et l'endroit où elle voulait la vivre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait encore que sept ans et ne pouvait donc pas prendre une telle décision de façon réfléchie en comprenant les conséquences de chacune des possibilités qui s'offrait à elle. La véritable décision devrait donc attendre que Kimito ait atteint un âge lui permettant d'être en mesure de la faire. Le problème qui se posait alors était le suivant : En attendant qu'elle ait la maturité nécessaire pour faire son choix, où était-il mieux qu'elle vive, sur Terre ou sur Gaea ?

En la regardant jouer, Hitomi retournait cette question dans sa tête pessant les pours et les contres. Et elle en vint à une conclusion qui lui faisait mal au cœur. En attendant de prendre une décision, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour l'avenir de Kimito qu'elle continue à grandir sur Terre. Car une place l'attendrait toujours sur Gaea si elle arrêtait son choix sur cette planète le temps venu. Mais si au contraire, elle désirait vivre sur Terre et qu'elle avait grandit sur Gaea, s'y faire une place serait beaucoup plus difficile si elle n'avait pas continué d'aller à l'école, sans penser à tous les problèmes concernant les papiers d'identités et tout le reste sur Terre. Une disparition inexplicable de plusieurs années sur Terre causerait des complications bien davantage sur Terre que sur Gaea. Pour le bien-être de la fillette, Hitomi devait avouer qu'il serait mieux qu'elle reste sur Terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre elle-même une décision. Ça lui faisait mal de se séparer de sa nièce, mais elle savait que Yukari et Amano accepteraient sans problème de s'occuper d'elle pour les années à venir le temps qu'elle vieillisse un peu encore et qu'elle continue l'école. Elle pourrait toujours l'amener sur Gaea durant les vacances et quelques fin de semaines régulièrement.

Hitomi regarda Yukari un instant et après s'être dit qu'elle agissait ainsi afin de laisser sa nièce maître de sa destinée, elle partagea son raisonnement avec Yukari. Celle-ci l'écouta et lui assura qu'elle acceptait volontiers de prendre soin de Kimito pour quelques années. Hitomi lui en fut très reconnaissante.

……..

Hitomi retourna à Fanalia ce soir-là. Van l'attendait et courut à sa rencontre lorsqu'il vit la colonne de lumière tomber du ciel. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt bien. Mon père m'a même donné en quelque chose sa bénédiction. »

« Vraiment. J'en suis ravi. »

« J'aimerais essayer de les faire venir pour le mariage. »

« Excellente idée, à nous deux je suis certain qu'on y arrivera. »

« Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Plutôt bien aussi. Merle est évidemment au ange avec la nouvelle. Et même le conseil qui je croyais allait en profiter pour s'y opposer une dernière fois, l'a très bien prit. On dirait qu'à présent qu'ils ont l'héritier qu'ils voulaient tellement, ils se sont calmés et considèrent normal que la mère devienne la reine. »

« Comment va Tarek ? »

« Bien. Il dort dans sa chambre. »

La mère en elle voulut alors voir son jeune fils. Le couple entra donc dans le palais et passèrent par la chambre du prince avant de se rendre à chacune de leur chambre respective. Ils respecteraient la tradition et feraient chambre à part d'ici au mariage.

………

Le lendemain matin, le peuple Fanalien se rassembla devant le château pour assister à l'annonce officielle y étant prévue. Hitomi attendait à l'intérieur avec Tarek, un peu nerveuse. Mais Van l'avait rassurée, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient bien accueilli leurs fiançailles alors il n'avait pas a s'en faire pour le mariage et Tarek. Van, dans ses habits royaux, était d'ailleurs déjà à l'extérieur face à son peuple. Leur faisant un petit discours sur ce qu'ils avaient tous accomplis ensemble au cours des dernières années depuis la guerre et du brillant avenir qui les attendaient. Vint alors le moment de l'annonce en tant que telle.

« Comme vous le savez à présent tous, je me suis fiancé, il y a quelque mois, je vous annonce à présent mon mariage à venir dans moins d'un mois avec la future reine de Fanalia, Lady Hitomi Kensaky. »

Hitomi alla alors rejoindre Van à l'extérieur laissant Tarek entre les mains de Merle. La foule poussa des exclamations de joie. « VIVE LA REINE HITOMI! » Crièrent plusieurs. Ça sonnait un peu étrange aux oreilles de la principale intéressée, mais en même temps elle avait hâte de pouvoir vraiment revendiquer ce titre au près de Van, même si ça lui faisait encore un peu peur.

Van fit signe à la foule de revenir au calme, car il avait une autre annonce à faire. Il fit alors signe à Merle d'approcher avec Tarek.

« J'ai également une autre grande et heureuse nouvelle à vous faire ce matin. Et j'espère que vous comprendrez que nous n'avions pas eu le choix de garder le secret jusqu'à ce jour pour une question de sécurité vitale. Je crois que la rumeur à déjà circulée, mais je vous en fait maintenant l'annonce officielle.»

Van prit son fils dans ses bras et le présenta à la foule.

« Je vous présente le prince héritier de Fanalia, Tarek Kensaky de Fanel. »

Cette fois la foule regarda attentivement le jeune enfant. Durant quelques secondes, Van et Hitomi retinrent leur souffle, mais un profond soulagement les envahit lors que la foule cria son enthousiasme. Van tourna la tête vers son amour et ils échangèrent un sourire de profond bonheur.

………

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très mouvementées. Merle insista pour mettre la main aux préparatifs, malgré les conseils de la sage-femme féline qui la suivait au sujet de sa grossesse. Merle revint donc rester au château avec Nykko jusqu'au mariage, ne pouvant évidement rien faire de concret en restant aux villages des hommes-chats. Les invitations avaient été envoyée aux différents royaumes dés le jour de l'annonce au peuple de Fanalia et depuis les réponses ne cessaient de revenir. Les premières avaient été d'Asturia et Freid. Mais beaucoup d'autres royaumes envoyaient leur réponse également. Certains leur assuraient leur présence où de celle d'un représentant, mais d'autres, souvent situé beaucoup plus loin, les félicitaient seulement en leur envoyaient un présent gages de leur appui.

………

Trois jours avant la cérémonie, le château était en pleine effervescence. Les invités des autres royaumes commenceraient à arriver demain et principalement après-demain. Les préparatifs devaient alors êtes presque terminé. Hitomi et Van avaient d'ailleurs prévu chercher les invités terriens le lendemain.

Tandis que Van était en conseil, les femmes en profitèrent pour terminer les dernières retouches à faire sur leur robe. Principalement celle d'Hitomi. La couturière lui fit enfiler la robe encore une fois pour s'assurer que ses dernières retouches étaient correctes. On cogna alors à la porte de chambre de la reine en devenir.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une des femmes présentes, car la robe de la marié devait être vue par le moins de monde possible et surtout pas par le roi.

« C'est moi, Merle ».

On ouvrit la porte et la femme-chat entra. Elle regarda attentivement la robe de son amie.

« Alors ? »

« Elle est grandiose, tu vas avoir l'air d'une ange. »

Hitomi sourit au compliment, un peu mal à l'aise pas toute l'attention qu'elle avait depuis ces derniers jours. Une des couturières approcha alors avec une autre robe dans les bras.

« Lady Merle. Les dernières retouches ont été complétées sur votre robe, si vous voulez bien l'essayer pour confirmer que tout est en ordre. »

Merle accepta et prit sa robe de dame d'honneur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le paravent situé au coin de la pièce. À Fanalia la tradition voulait que la reine choisie trois dames d'honneur, Hitomi avait arrêté son choix sur Merle, Millerna et Yukari. Tandis que Van avait sélectionné Nykko, Allen et Gadess comme garçon d'honneur. De son côté, Tyo serait leur témoin, ce dernier devant être un Fanalien.

Hitomi suivait les indications de la couturière qui lui disait de tourner à gauche, puis à droite pour ensuite lever un bras et l'autre pour vérifier les différents détails de sa robe. Mais elle commençait sérieusement à trouver tout cet essayage assez long.

C'est alors qu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Les couturières arrêtèrent leur travail pour en situer la source. Hitomi fit de même et dés le second gémissement, elle comprit qu'il venait du paravent où se changeait Merle.

« Merle ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse autre que de nouvelles plaintes de douleur. La future reine descendit du banc sur lequel elle était et alla rejoindre son amie derrière le paravent, aussitôt suivit par les autres femmes.

« Merle, est-ce que ça va? » s'inquiéta Hitomi en arrivant derrière le paravent.

Elle y trouva Merle se tenant le ventre et en respirant rapidement, ayant elle-même passé par là deux ans plus tôt, elle comprit que la femme-chat commençait son travail, elle allait bientôt accoucher. L'une des couturières se précipita dans le corridor pour aller chercher la sage-femme de Merle. Hitomi, aidé de sa couturière réussie a amener Merle sur le lit. Une fois la femme-chat installée, la couturière insista pour qu'Hitomi retire sa robe de mariage, un accouchement étant rarement effectuée sans trace de sang, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de salir le fruit de toutes ses heures de travail. Hitomi trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'en soucier, mais céda tout de même à la demande, se dépêchant de repasser ses vêtements habituels pour revenir aussitôt aux côtés de son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et la sage-femme envahie les lieux se précipitant au côté de la future mère. Elle prit rapidement les choses en main tandis qu'Hitomi resta à son côté pour la soutenir et l'aider de son mieux. L'accouchement ne fut évidemment pas sans douleur, mais se déroula très bien et assez rapidement. La sage-femme tint bientôt un nouveau-né tigré gris comme son père dans ses bras et le montra à sa mère dont le sourire étincela.

« Il faut couper le cordon. » Annonça la sage-femme.

« Hitomi, tu veux bien m'en faire l'honneur. »

La terrienne fut des plus surprise par la demande pourquoi elle ? Merle comprit son étonnement et lui expliqua rapidement.

« Chez les femmes-chats, la croyance veut que la personne qui coupe le cordon devienne la miaca de l'enfant et j'aimerais que ce soit toi. »

« Miaca ? »

« La gardienne spirituelle de l'enfant. Avoir une reine comme Miaca serait un grand privilège pour cette enfant. » Complèta la sage-femme.

Hitomi ne comprenait pas complètement ce qu'était une Miaca, mais elle ça devait ressembler une peu à une marraine. Elle accepta donc l'offre volontiers et coupa le cordon qui reliait le nouveau-né à sa mère. La sage-femme remit ensuite le bébé à Merle. Hitomi regarda le petit être plus attentivement. Elle était à présent habituée à l'apparence féline de Merle et ses semblables, mais de voir cet enfant-chat qui venait de naître avait quelque chose de troublant. Il était plus petit qu'un bébé humain et était déjà entièrement recouvert de fourrure grise, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore de cheveux en tant que telle, ce qui laissait ses petites oreilles pointues de chats très visible sur sa tête. Le bébé se roula en boule contre sa mère, qui entreprit le lécher tranquillement. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec un chaton ordinaire. Elle garda par contre cette pensée pour elle-même, loin d'être certaine que Merle apprécierait la remarque.

« Il est enfant unique. » Dit la sage-femme.

Hitomi trouvait bizarre qu'on en fasse la remarque, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour le moment. En fait, elle cherchait à savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, car ça ne semblait pas aussi évident qu'avec les humains. Après un moment, elle décida de poser la question à Merle.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix gênée et pas trop fort, ne voulant pas outré la sage-femme par son ignorance, déjà qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était une Miaca.

Mais Merle était trop heureuse et épuisée pour s'en formaliser.

« Un garçon, j'ai un petit garçon, tu imagines. » Se réjouit la mère.

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup, les femmes d'abord outrée qu'on entre ainsi dans une chambre où avait lieu un accouchement protestèrent d'abord surtout en voyant qu'il s'agissait en plus d'un homme, qui n'avait pas sa place lors d'un accouchement. Mais en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du père, elles se dégagèrent pour laisser Nykko se rendre près de sa femme et son nouveau fils.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » Les interrogea Hitomi.

« Kieko. » Le nomma Merle après avoir consulté Nykko du regard, ils avaient dû déjà y réfléchir.

La sage-femme reprit ensuite le bébé à Merle pour l'amener un peu à l'écart afin de l'examiné de plus près s'assurant que tout allait bien pour lui. Hitomi en profita alors pour poser une autre question à son amie.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle spécifié qu'il était enfant unique ? »

« Pour les humaines c'est presque toujours le cas, mais pas pour nous. C'est plus souvent des jumeaux. Pour nous en avoir un seul c'est comme vous lorsque vous en avez deux. »

Hitomi se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur les hommes-animaux, malgré tout.

Et oui, Merle à eu un petit garçon! Aviez-vous oublié qu'elle était enceinte étant donné que je n'en avait pas parler bcp dans les derniers chapitres étant surtout question de Van et Hitomi contre les Calanes ? Bon et je crois que je vais pas gâcher la surprise à ben du monde si je vous annonce que la prochaine update parlera du mariage de Van et Hitomi. Et au sujet de Kimito qu'est ce que vous passer du raisonnement d'Hitomi ? Je vais vous expliquer davantage le pourquoi avec le prochain chapitre, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… et savoir aussi si le fils de ses pensées était suivable où si c'était écrit trop confus. 

_Kiana_


	61. Chapter 61

Et oui vous avez bien lu, épilogue, donc voici la fin de cette fanfic. Je crois que c'était quand même facile à deviner que ça s'en venait, car les derniers chapitre sentait la fin selon moi. Désolé si ça été si long mettre l'épilogue en ligne et j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses donc c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Je vous laisse lire et je vous reviens après.

**Épilogue**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Tout le royaume de Fanalia avait l'esprit en fête pour la célébration la plus importante qu'il avait eu depuis plusieurs années. Le roi allait finalement prendre épouse. Le mariage aurait lieu dans la grande cours extérieure du château, là où le roi avait été couronné à quinze ans, juste avant la destruction de la ville.

La majorité des habitants n'assisterait pas à l'événement de près, étant beaucoup trop nombreux pour l'espace disponible dans la cours de toute façon. Mais, comme le veut la tradition, le roi et la future reine traverseraient d'abord la ville par son avenue principale jusqu'au palais avant de s'y marier. Puis ils reviendraient à nouveau devant leur peuple, une fois l'union célébrée. La cité serait alors tout entière le lieu de fête et réjouissance, tandis que les invités des autres royaumes auraient un grand bal au château.

Van et Hitomi, comme le voulait la coutume, ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une journée et Hitomi était très fébrile, car la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, il serait sur le point de devenir son mari, bien que dans son cœur, il l'était depuis un bon moment déjà.

Van marchait déjà dans la grande avenue centrale de Fanalia en direction de son château. Ses sujets semblaient tous aussi heureux que lui, ce qui le réjouissait encore plus. Il marchait tranquillement, revêtu de ses plus beaux habits royaux aux couleurs de Fanalia. Formant un demi-cercle derrière lui suivait ses trois garçons d'honneur. Ils parcourut toute la distance le menant aux bas des escaliers devant le château où il s'arrêta, se retournant vers d'où il venait et attendit que sa future reine vienne l'y rejoindre pour qu'ils gravissent ensemble l'escalier qui les mènerait devant l'autel.

On envoya alors le signal à Hitomi que Van était rendu au bout de la route et que c'était son tour de commencer sa progression dans la ville. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois femmes qui attendaient avec elle. Millerna, toujours aussi élégante, portait une robe bleutée digne de la reine qu'elle était, mais toute de même assez sobre, car aujourd'hui c'était le jour d'une autre reine. Merle, qui s'était déjà assez bien remise de son accouchement très récent, portait magnifiquement sa robe rose qui avait dû subir de nouvelle retouches de dernières minutes, la femme-chat n'ayant plus d'enfant dans le ventre. Ce dernier avait plutôt été confié à la sage-femme pour le temps du mariage uniquement, sa mère irait le retrouver très rapidement après la cérémonie. Et finalement, Yukari, qui n'était arrivée que deux jours plus tôt, était en extase dans sa robe longue lavande qu'on lui avait fait sur mesure dés son arrivée à Fanalia.

Hitomi prit une grande respiration et, suivie de ses trois amies et dames d'honneurs, commença sa marche vers le château et son futur. L'accueil que le peuple de Fanalia lui réserva en l'acclamant tout au long de sa marche sidéra la terrienne. Elle savait qu'ils l'acceptaient comme reine, mais un tel enthousiasme et un tel appui lui semblait presque irréel.

Van, en entendant les exclamations de la foule, devina qu'Hitomi approchait. Il la vit alors se mouvoir tranquillement dans sa grande robe blanche, or et rouge et dés lors, il ne voyait plus les trois femmes qui la suivaient, ni la foule qui les entourait. Il n'avait plus alors d'yeux que pour celle superbe femme qui marchait en souriant vers lui. Il n'aurait pas cru possible que de voir Hitomi puisse encore le troubler à ce point après l'avoir connue et côtoyée depuis tout ce temps. Mais il était pourtant là, ébloui par cette vision, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'après tous les obstacles et toutes les occasions où il aurait été si simple pour elle de simplement laisser tomber et faire sa vie sur Terre, elle avait persister à le choisir lui et lui seul.

Hitomi s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et Van lui tendit son bras. Elle le prit et ils escaladèrent les marches cote à cote. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la cours extérieure où des visiteurs de tous les royaumes amis de Fanalia étaient réunis pour être témoin de leur union. Une place avait été réservée à l'avant pour les invités personnels de la reine. En les apercevant ou milieu de ce monde Gaeains, elle se rejoint encore davantage. Amano, entouré de Naomi, Tarek et Kimito la regardait, mais également son père qui lui rendit généreusement son sourire lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur.

À droite de l'autel de cérémonie, se tenait fièrement Tyo, touché d'avoir été choisi comme témoin par le couple royal. Van et Hitomi s'agenouillèrent alors devant le maître de cérémonie qui commença à célébrer leur union. Les dames d'honneur s'étaient placées à gauche du couple tandis que leurs homologues masculins se tenaient à droite.

Hitomi n'écoutait que vaguement ce qu'il disait trop distraite par l'excitation du moment, de toute façon on ne pouvait pas dire que Van était beaucoup plus attentif. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à porter une attention mitigée au célébrant, les dames et garçons d'honneur également.

_Pour dire que ça leur a prit treize ans avant de se marier, ils ont jamais été très rapide à faire les choses, mais toute de même, il commençait à être temps qu'ils se marient ces deux là. _Se dit Merle.

_Ils font un couple vraiment merveilleux et ils méritent tous les deux d'avoir un peu de bonheur après ce qu'ils viennent de traverser. _Leur souhaita Nykko.

_On était déjà toutes les deux des mères et on serra maintenant toutes deux reines. Mais c'est surtout à ton tour aujourd'hui d'épouser celui que tu aimes après avoir dû attendre trop longtemps pour le faire. _Constata Millerna en notant les similarités qu'elles partageaient dans leurs vies et qui ne pouvaient que les rapprocher encore davantage dans leur amitié.

_Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider à vaincre les Calanes encore plus aujourd'hui étant donné que ça a enfin pu rendre ce jour possible._ Pensa Gadess.

_Te voilà officiellement père et époux, Van, tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué. _Ironisa Allen avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa propre femme de l'autre côté des mariés. _Mais je t'avoue que ça en vaut la peine._

_J'ai encore de la misère à le croire. Wow, regarde-moi cette foule, cette salle, cette robe. C'est comme dans les histoires de princesse… faut tout de même si attend, le gars est roi après tout! Tu n'as jamais fait les choses à moitié, il faut te l'accorder. Reine Hitomi Kensaky, Je n'arrive pas à le croire! _N'en revenait toujours pas Yukari qui s'extasiait de tout ce qu'elle découvrait sur Gaea depuis son arrivée une couple de jours plus tôt.

Vint alors le moment tant attendu, après avoir dit oui à l'union chacun leur tour, ils se relevèrent et le célébrant les présenta à l'assemblée.

« Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme, roi et reine de Fanalia. »

Tyo, le témoin, approcha alors et déposa un petit diadème sur la tête de la mariée, la proclamant ainsi officiellement reine du royaume, Van étant déjà roi depuis des années, on ne procédait pas à cette acte symbolique pour lui.

Le couple échangea alors un baiser et repartir dans l'allée main dans la main pour retourner à l'extérieur où les attendaient tout le reste de la foule de Fanalia. Cette dernière poussa des exclamations de joie dés que le couple royale fut en vue.

Suite à la cérémonie, les festivités et les réjouissances furent lancé dans tout le royaume, tout comme au château. Il y eut d'abord un grand festin puis la salle de bal accueillerait tous les invités de marques et les amis du couple pour une des plus merveilleuse célébration que Fanalia avait connue ces dernières années. Par contre, le couple dû être mis au courant des principaux évènements de la soirée le lendemain seulement par leurs amis proches, car les nouveaux mariés s'étaient éclipsés dés qu'il avait été possible de le faire. Yukari avait prévenue Hitomi qu'elle s'occuperait de Tarek toute la soirée et le lendemain aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait afin que son amie puisse profiter au maximum de sa nuit de noce sans être inquiété des éléments extérieurs.

Van et Hitomi, après s'est éclipsés de la salle de bal, se rendirent dans l'aile royale puis dans la chambre de Van. Hitomi garderait tout de même sa chambre. Sur Gaea, les rois et reines avaient toujours des chambres, où même des quartiers dans certains royaumes, séparés. Mais une porte unissait les deux chambres côte à côté permettant à l'un et l'autre de se rendre dans la chambre du conjoint sans avoir à sortir par le corridor. Le conseil avait fait très attention à ce que cette porte reste barrée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La clé était maintenant de nouveau à la disposition de Van, qui n'avait pas l'intention de la barrée une fois qu'elle serait déverrouillée. Mais cela avait peu d'importance pour ce soir, car Hitomi n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre et Van ne comptait pas la laisser partir non plus.

……….

Une semaine après le mariage, plusieurs des invités avaient déjà quitté ou le ferait sous peu. Le temps était d'ailleurs venu pour les terriens de rentrer chez-eux. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous dans les jardins du château près de la fontaine. En allant les rejoindre, Van avait proposé à Hitomi de retourner les reconduire jusque sur Terre, mais Hitomi préférait faire la séparation sur Gaea, les choses seraient plus simples ainsi. En arrivant elle constata que tout le monde était là, son père, Yukari, Amano, leur fille Naomi et Kimito. Van décida de rester à distance un peu ne voulant pas gêner. Hitomi commença par son père.

« Merci d'être venu, Pa. Je vais venir te voir régulièrement comme promis »

« Je n'en doute pas, Hitomi. Et je dois dire que je suis content d'avoir pu venir une fois ici pour voir où tu avais décidé de vivre et je dois même avouer que tu y est bien entourée en fin de compte. »

Hitomi sourit sincèrement à son père et le prit dans ses bras chaleureusement. Vint ensuite le tour d'Amano et Yukari. Elle les prit tour à tour dans ses bras.

« Tu va me manquer, continue de prendre soi de Yukari en mon absence. » Dit-elle à Amano.

« Prend soin de toi et vint nous voir de temps en temps. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Ça va fait drôle de plus t'avoir à la maison. Mais soi heureuse, Hito. » Commença Yukari.

« Je vais venir vous rendre visite t'en fait pas et j'ai bien l'intention d'être heureuse t'en fait pas pour moi. »

Hitomi caressa la petite tête de Naomi et lui donna un petit bec sur le front en lui disant aurevoir, avant de s'agenouiller devant Kimito. De tout les aurevoirs, celui-ci était le plus délicat. Hitomi lui avait déjà expliqué la situation plusieurs fois pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur Terre avec elle, mais que c'est à présent Yukari et Amano qui s'occuperait d'elle là-bas. Elle lui avait aussi promis de venir la voir très souvent et lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait passer les vacances d'été et des fêtes sur Gaea pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas et que lorsqu'elle serait plus vielle elle pourrait choisir où elle désirait vivre sa vie. Malgré tout, même si elle avait tout saisi les explications de sa tante, il est évident que la fillette ne voulait pas se séparer de celle qui avait joué le rôle de sa mère depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. La fillette se jeta dans les bras d'Hitomi et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Kimmy. » Souffla Hitomi.

« Je veux pas rentrer sans toi! » S'écria l'enfant.

Hitomi défit un peu l'étreinte de sa nièce pour voir son visage et la regarder dans les yeux, bien que ceux de Kimito était couverts de larmes.

« On en a déjà parler Kimmy. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit. »

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui, mais resta solidement accroché à sa tante. Il était temps de partir et d'attendre renterait les choses seulement plus dure, Hitomi en avait conscience, mais ça lui brisait le cœur également.

« Je t'aime Kimmy et ça sera toujours ainsi et rien ne pourra jamais rien n'y changer. Et un jour je te promets que tu comprendras que c'est pour cette raison que les choses doivent être ainsi. »

« Je t'aime aussi Tati, je veux pas partir toute seule. »

« Tu ne seras jamais toute seule, Kimmy je te le promets. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Yukari, Amano et Naomi aussi. Sans oublier grand-père, tu ne voudrais pas le laisser tout seul, tu vas devoir lui tenir compagnie. »

Les yeux d'Hitomi étaient également humides à présent. Elle fut donc ravit que son père intervienne en s'approchant de la fillette.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, mon poussin. »

La fillette ne voulait toujours pas laisser Hitomi, mais se laissa tout de même prendre par son grand-père qui la serra dans ses bras. Hitomi l'en remercia d'un sourire et son père lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire que ça allait aller.

Hitomi remercia à nouveau son couple d'ami de bien vouloir prendre soi d'elle et le moment du départ fut venu. Van s'approcha d'Hitomi pour l'aider à créer la colonne de lumière qui les ramènerait tous sur Terre, tandis qu'elle restait ici pour vivre un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

Lorsque la lumière disparut dans les cieux, Van prit sa nouvelle épouse dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Tu as prit une bonne décision, nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point. »

« Je sais, mais c'est tout de même dure de la laisser aller, elle est un peu comme ma fille. »

« Je sais. Je sais. » Lui souffla Van à l'oreille en la serrant contre lui pour la ramener au château, chez-eux.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent durent pour la petite Kimito, mais Hitomi vint la voir après une semaine et très régulièrement dans les premiers mois pour être sûre qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée. Et avec le temps, les choses reprirent leur cours normal autant sur Terre que sur Gaea. Hitomi allait régulièrement faire des tours dans son monde natale, mais c'est maintenant Gaea qu'elle appelait sa maison. Kimito vint effectivement passé les vacances à Fanalia et tout le monde fut content de voir que la fillette semblait s'adapter autant à sa nouvelle réalité que sa tante à la sienne.

**FIN**

Voilà c'est terminé! Alors comment vous avez trouvé la fin et toute la fic ? Si vous vous êtes donné la peine de lire toute la fic jusque là, vous pouvez encore prendre un petit instant pour m'écrire un reviews. J'aimerais avoir l'avis de tout ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'ici que vous soyez des reviews réguliers ou non, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires!!!

J'aimerais également avoir votre avis sur un projet que j'ai en tête…. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic et étant donné qu'il y est apparu plusieurs nouveaux petits personnages, je me dit que ça se préterait bien à faire une suite. Une suite qui se passerait plusieurs années plus tard (pour laisser le temps aux enfants de vieillir). Cette nouvelle fic serait centré sur les enfants des héros originaux d'Escaflowne, ceux-ci serait toujours là, mais aurait plutôt des rôles moins important pour laisser la place aux plus jeunes comme Kimito, Tarek, Mattéo, Kieko, Zack, Laila et qui sait peut-être d'autres. Alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser, parce que moi l'idée me tante, mais j'aimerais qu'elle tante aussi les lecteurs, donc vous!!

Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec intérêts et je vous dit à la prochaine. 

Kiana

PS : Je n'oublies pas ma fic quand les rêves deviennent cauchemar…


End file.
